


Vous deux, dansez comme si vous vouliez triompher !

by Edokdicht



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Français | French, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Explicit, POV Third Person, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 71,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edokdicht/pseuds/Edokdicht
Summary: Une fanfiction d'abord centrée sur... une relation entre Asuka et Shinji et les effets qu'une telle relation pourrait avoir, avant de dériver rapidement pour raconter quelque-chose de... nouveau, ou différent. Au programme, des monologues, votre casting préféré mais aussi de l'espionnage, des ajouts au canon d'un goût discutable et une vaine tentative de l'auteur de faire un truc bien.À la toute base écrite pour passer le temps durant le confinement, et aussi pour me donner une raison d'écrire, c'est devenu un truc un peu plus ambitieux mais toujours aussi étrange.An english translation might comes out once this fanfiction is completed. But don't worry, I can read your comments C:
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 5





	1. Déclaration, l'étoile du matin

Nuit noire, tout Tokyo-3 dort à cette heure. Presque en fait, mais les deux seuls adultes que l'on pouvait croiser dans la rue étaient bien trop ivres pour pouvoir compter comme étant « éveillés ». Cet honneur revenait donc à des enfants, tout comme le sort de Tokyo-3, et du reste du monde, reposait sur eux. C'était étrange comme vie, où ils passaient autant de temps dans leur classe que dans le GeoFront, où ils étaient des lycéens et des pilotes de machine de guerre ainsi que le dernier rempart contre l'annihilation de l'espèce humaine.  
Juste un baiser hein ? C’est ce qu’ils disaient. Une simple excuse pour deux idiots qui n’avaient les yeux en face des trous. À moindre que cela soit une question de courage ? La question devient alors de savoir s’il est raisonnable d’avoir plus peur de vos propres sentiments que de mettre votre vie en danger. La Mort elle-même les guette, envoyant ses Anges à la charge alors que la NERV sort de leurs cages ce qui pourrait très bien être des ogres en armure. En réalité, c’est plus simple de se battre que de s’ouvrir aux autres. Il suffit d’esquiver les coups pour ne pas souffrir au combat. Ce qui fait le plus mal dans les relations sociales c’est la peur. Peur de se faire rejeter, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… peur des autres et de leurs réactions, peur de soi et son image. Un sentiment d’incompréhension réciproque, ne pas se sentir compris et ne pas réussir à comprendre les autres. Pourquoi font-ils ça, pourquoi ils racontent ces conneries ? Hé, tu crois que c’est facile ? Tu crois que j’aime faire ces conneries ?

Ils rêvent tous d’une vie ordinaire dans un monde en paix. S’il n’est pas si difficile de trouver des fous prêts à miser leur vie, on préfère généralement éviter d’en remettre à la chance. Qu’est-ce que c’est énervant de perdre à cause d’une infortune. Vous ne pouvez même pas vous en prendre à vous-même ni aux autres. Un terrible destin qui n’était qu’un ballet d’épée de Damoclès sanglantes dansant aux dessus de nos têtes en attendant le cri des banshees pour nous percer le cœur et nous arracher notre âme.  
Eux aussi rêvent de ce genre de vie. Ils aimeraient vivre en dehors de cette satanée Tokyo-3, loin de la NERV, loin de cette espèce de guerre qui n’en fini pas. Combien d’Ange ont été abattus jusqu’à présent ? Combien en reste-il ? Est-ce qu’il y aura une fin à cela et si elle arrive, qu’est-ce qui se passera ? C’est vrai ça, qu’est-ce qu’ils vont devenir ?  
Probablement comme des armes une fois la guerre terminée. Ils seront oubliés, mis de côté.  
Béni sont les ignorants vivant dans le bonheur de l’ignorance. Le péché de ces deux jeunes leur a été forcé. Non, ce n’est pas ce qu’il s’est passé ce soir. Pensez-vous vraiment que cela a une importance, dans le grand ordre des choses ? Bien sûr que c’est probablement « précoce » à leur âge, ils auraient pu se contenter de s’embrasser, de se prendre dans les bras et apprécier ce moment. Mais ce n’est que le retour du bâton quand vous jetez des gamins dans un monde d’adulte. Nous avons sacrifié leur enfance et maintenant, nous nous agitons autour du corps dont nous avons ôté la vie. Quelle hypocrisie. Il est de bon goût de ne pas décrire la scène suivante. Ces détails ne nous regardent pas et il n’y a nul besoin d’un regard lubrique sur ces événements. Quand bien même ils sont dans un monde d’adulte, que vous le voulez ou non, ce sont des enfants, faites-donc preuve d’un peu décence alors. De toute façon, vous savez très bien comme se déroule ce genre de chose ?  
D’abord ils se demandent si tout cela est bien raisonnable. Les deux ont envie de le faire mais ce ne sont pas des bêtes voyez-vous, alors évidemment, on se pose certaines questions. On trouve rapidement une réponse : « Qu’ils aillent se faire foutre », ces enfoirés qui nous dictent nos vies comme si nous étions des soldats de plomb. Regardez vos chérubins passer d’Eve à Lilith. Quoi, la vision de ce spectacle vous dérange tant que ça ? Certains monstres apprécient pourtant ce genre de chose, à moindre que vous souhaiteriez prendre la place de l’un d’entre eux ? Peut-être que toutes ces remarques n’existaient que dans leurs têtes mais vous n’avez besoin que de deux personnes pour faire un monde. À partir du moment où quelqu’un partage votre vérité, vous n’avez pas besoin de l’avis de quiconque pour pouvoir affirmer que les choses sont comme elles sont. Ils n’avaient plus besoin de l’avis des autres, puisqu’ils avaient enfin trouvé cet autre.  
« ... est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle n’avait aucune raison d’en douter mais évidemment, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Quand vous avez passé votre vie à être seule, à vous construire une forteresse, vous avez du mal à laisser entrer quiconque.  
« Je... je crois. Je ne t'aurai pas embrassé sinon. » répondit-il, simplement. Il avait énormément de mal à croire qu’il venait de faire ça. Il pensait que cela serait plus difficile à vrai dire.  
« Je faisais ça parce que je m'ennuyais à la base. » car après tout, même après cela, elle restait Asuka Langley Sôryu. On ne change pas une personne en une nuit.  
« Et le reste ? » répondit alors le garçon qui la tenait dans ses bras et qui semblait voir clair dans son jeu. Il n’était pas aussi idiot qu’elle pouvait le penser.  
Asuka se tût. Prétendre que tout ce qui s'était passé ne fut que le résultat de l'ennui serait malhonnête. Et même si cela la tuée de l'avouer, elle ne pouvait simplement prétendre que tout ce qu'il s'est passé fut juste le fruit de l'ennui ou celui de la curiosité. Après tout, elle avait apprécié son étreinte, ses lèvres, les « je t'aime ». Hé, c’était son idée ? Elle peut toujours dire qu’elle n’avait pas forcément imaginé la suite des évènements mais elle savait, au fond, que cela serait se voiler la face.  
« J'ai peur ! De te perdre, comme les autres. Comme toujours, comme encore ! Soit les gens meurent, soit ils t'abandonnent ! »  
Elle pleurait. Évidemment, on ne guérit pas des années de souffrance, on ne guérit pas un deuil, on ne guérit pas l'abandon en une seule soirée. Shinji fit le premier pas et la resserra contre lui. Pas un mot de plus, parce qu'il n'y avait besoin de mot alors un silence s’installa.  
« Alors, on fera ça ensemble. On marchera ensemble, pour ne plus jamais être seul. » disait-il, en espérant, pour une fois, la réconforter. Elle avait besoin de ça et à ce moment précis, il sut que c’était son devoir. Pas en temps que pilote mais en temps que personne qui pouvait prétendre l’aimer.  
« Tu ... le penses vraiment ça ? » demanda-t-elle quand même d’une voix hésitante. Peut-être qu’elle avait encore du mal à y croire à cause de l’irréel de la situation.  
« J'ai jamais su parler aux gens alors… je suis désolé si ça sonnait… bizarre mais oui, je le pense.  
\- Tu sais Shinji, à dire des trucs comme ça, je vais finir par t'aimer.  
\- Oui, parce que je suppose qu'on vient juste de coucher ensemble par ennui.  
\- Crétin va ! »

Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer. Ils restèrent ainsi encore un instant, seuls, comme si le monde entier s'était arrêté. Plus rien n'avait d'importances. Plus d'Ange, de NERV ou d'EVA. Plus rien sinon l'autre. Le mur de Jéricho était tombé en une nuit, le plus difficile sera pourtant de tenir. Mais tout cela n'était que des détails, des choses insignifiantes. Tout semble insignifiant quand on est dans les bras de la seule personne qui semble vous aimez, sans rien demander de vous en retour. Quelqu'un qui sera avec vous, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à la mort. Pour l'univers tout entier, ils n'étaient rien, que deux misérables âmes perdues dans une infinité obscure. Et pourtant, il n'y avait qu'un seul chose dans leur esprit à cette instant, la personne qui était, respectivement, dans leurs bras. C'était encore difficile, ils avançaient à pas fragile dans la pénombre mais ils avaient promis de faire ce chemin ensemble, main dans la main. Tout ce qu'ils leur restaient, c'était les quelques camarades de classe, le cercle de connaissance de la NERV et leurs EVA respectives. Sans mère, père absent, maudits par le destin à piloter ces aberrations de la nature à combattre des horreurs qui semble insulter non pas seulement l'espèce humain mais aussi toutes nos conceptions et pourtant ils avaient désormais cette autre. Une main tendue pour se relever, une béquille pour tenir debout, pour pouvoir marcher, d'abord à pas hésitant pour ensuite courir, pour grimper les plus hauts sommets ...  
Des ailes pour pouvoir s'envoler.

C’est souvent l’après le plus compliqué. L’après Second Impact, l’après-combat contre les Anges, l’après-soirée, la gueule de bois. Pour le coup, il n’avait pas besoin d’être un génie doté d’un super-ordinateur pour comprendre que Misato était rentrée dans un état plus que second. Mais elle était tout de même parvenue à rentrer, ce qui était en soit une prouesse admirable. Cependant, le lendemain, c’est aussi la rechute, le dur rappel à la réalité, quand l’organisme se met à purger cette espèce de rêve éveillé qui monopolisait votre esprit.  
À vrai dire, le plus effrayant avec cette matinée, c’est la gêne. Une fois que l’euphorie laisse place à la raison, on commence à réfléchir sur ses actes. Erreur fatale quand on ne veut pas regretter, surtout que ce n’était pas une soirée anodine. Dans le grand ordre des choses, ce n’était rien. Mais à l’échelle du fils du commandant Ikari et de l’allemande la plus fière que le monde a vu depuis le début du siècle, les évènements de la nuit précédente était quelque-chose de … différent. Parler de sa journée, de ses peurs, on peut finalement le faire avec ses confidents. C’est bien plus effrayant de parler de sa vie intime, surtout quand on est aussi à l’aise socialement qu’une armée de hérisson beaucoup trop proches les uns des autres.  
Bien sûr, Misato n’avait rien remarqué, ou alors elle était trop occupée à décuver pour oser faire la moindre remarque. Loin de là l’idée qu’elle était elle-même une bonne sœur, la chasteté et la sobriété faisant probablement partis des deux mots qui n’apparaîtront jamais dans votre esprit lorsque vous pensez à la lieutenante Katsuragi. Néanmoins, jusqu’à preuve du contraire, il valait mieux garder cette … relation, on manque de mot pour décrire avec précision ce qu’il se passait, cachée. Au mieux, cela attirera des remarques amusées des adultes ainsi qu’un crash du marché des photos d’Asuka qui s’échangeaient à prix d’or et qui avaient fait la fortune des deux amis de Shinji, Tôji et Kensuke, respectivement gros dur au cœur sensible et le nerd du coin expert en technologie militaire, exploitant allègrement les hormones de leurs camarades pour qui cette fameuse Asuka au nom de famille imprononçable paraissait comme ni plus ni moins que Vénus en personne. Peut-être que c’était lié à une sorte d’exotisme de voir autre chose que des japonaises, ou alors c’était son caractère approche-et-je-te-mord qui devait éveiller chez la gente masculine un mélange de peur et d’attraction, de la même manière que …  
Non, c’est simplement des adolescents, il n’y avait pas forcément à chercher plus loin. Dans tous les cas, pour éviter l’effondrement de l’économie lycéenne de Tokyo-3, il fallait absolument que cette relation reste secrète. Deux pilotes qui sortent ensemble et en particulier le timide un peu triste et … Asuka, qui pouvait difficilement se contraster encore plus.  
Évidemment qu’ils avaient bien plus en commun qu’une école, un foyer et la mission de combattre des abominations qui reste de détruire l’humanité dans des robots géants, mais ce genre de détail important était encore mieux gardé que la véritable nature de la NERV ou celle de la viande qu’ils ont mangé la semaine dernière. On finira tôt ou tard à le savoir pour la NERV, la viande en question relève probablement des connaissances interdites, celles qui vous amènent dans les royaumes de la folie et qui vous brise en un million de morceau, ou alors qui provoque votre disparition mystérieuse dans un accident suspect impliquant une corde à piano, une batterie de voiture, de la mort aux rat, un canon à positron volé aux Forces de Défense Stratégique Japonaise et le déploiement d’une mine N² par l’ONU pour couvrir les traces. En tout cas, c’est comme ça que les civils voyaient les attaques d’Anges, probablement pour leur bien, car la nature de ces monstres auraient vite fait de convaincre la Terre entière que ce combat est perdue d’avance et qu’il faudrait plutôt accueillir une douce mort à bras ouvert en acceptant le désespoir et le fatalisme de la situation.  
Sauf que nous avions là deux personnes probablement plus occupées par la petite mort d’hier soir que par leur mort imminente et dont le sauvegarde de ce secret était actuellement la priorité, même si la Terre entière devait en payer les prix. On pourrait penser que c’était de l’exagération, mais tout peut prendre une tournure terriblement dramatique lorsqu’on est confus, que nous n’avons pas vraiment de repère et que votre entourage est composé des esprits les plus brillants de l’humanité, qui sont aussi les individus les plus dysfonctionnelles de cette même humanité.  
Nous étions donc encore dans une matinée de Lundi, probablement ce qui se rapproche d’une journée calme où rien de spécial n’est censé se passé. Même si les Anges ont peu de considération pour le calme des mortels, cela ressemblait tout de même à une journée paisible. Seule évènement notable de la journée, quelques tests en après-midi, la routine habituelle, quelque-chose de presque irréelle. La ville était sans cesse en train de changer, déjà par sa nature de véritable forteresse qui s’enterre sous le sol durant les combats, mais même le paysage changeait au grès des combats. Deux lacs étaient apparus depuis la dernière attaque, le résultat de cratères tous deux nés du combat. Et il suffisait de lever les yeux pour voir que les oiseaux étaient accompagnés des véhicules de transports aériens, des hélicoptères par dizaine, à croire que les gens ne se servaient même plus de leur voiture. À vrai dire, c’était plus ou moins le cas, un système de métro et de tramway couvre le gros de la ville et il n’y avait nulle part où aller en voiture. Il n’y avait plus un seul endroit où fuir en réalité, chacun était lié à cette ville, d’une manière ou d’une nôtre, car l’immense majorité des résidents travaillaient, d’une manière ou d’une autre, indirectement ou non, pour la NERV. Tout était, inconsciemment, tournés vers le combat contre les Anges. Tel était le quotidien de chacun. La vie était rythmée par les combats titanesques, entre le titan né des mains des hommes et ceux qui ressemblaient à des punitions divines, afin de nous laver dans le sang des pêchés de nos aînés.  
« C’était comment » demanda Asuka avec un air amusé, « Avec Kaji hier ?  
\- Et bien, c’était … agréable ? L’occasion de revoir pas mal de monde…  
\- Dont Kaji ? » répondait alors Asuka à sa tuteur légale.  
« Oui, ça faisait longtemps qu’on ne s’était pas vu comme ça. » racontait-elle « Il a dû te raconter. Lui, Ritsuko et moi avons étudié ensemble fut un temps. Et oui, on pas toujours été des vieux, on a été étudiant. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as hâte de devenir étudiante.  
\- J’ai même compris que vous sortez même ensemble !  
\- Sortiez » rectifia Misato, « Au passé donc, nous deux c’est de l’histoire anc… »

La messagerie du téléphone s’était enclenchée. De son haut-parleur, une voix d’homme, le genre de voix qui se remarque. Au vu du ton, de la familiarité avec Misato et de la proposition de remettre ça, avec peut-être un peu moins d’alcool, il n’y avait pas besoin d’être une lumière pour deviner qui avait laisser ce message.

« Tss, c’est pas moi qui risque de rentrer ivre morte !  
« Tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu’un incapable d’ouvrir le frigo pour se servir des bières. » se moqua alors Shinji.  
« Elle risquerait de me buter » répliqua alors Asuka qui ne doutait pas un mot de sa déclaration, « Mais attend une minute… »

Une voix d’un jeune homme, moqueuse elle-aussi. Attend, une voix de jeune homme ? Il se trouvait que c’était effectivement celle de Shinji et pas le fruit d’une hallucination auditive qui venait d’exposer son grand secret à la face du monde. Très rapidement, le rouge de gêne, à moindre que c’était la honte de se faire dénoncer par son complice, des joues de Misato se retrouva aussi sur celles d’Asuka, alors qu’on pouvait jurer avoir entendu un rire de baleine suivie d’un cri perçant, à croire que c’était une sirène, hurlant quelque-chose comme « Espèce d’abruti ! »

Chacun finit quand même par se rendre à son poste. Les deux enfants à l’école et la lieutenante à la NERV, en essayant tout de même de cacher le fait qu’elle n’aura probablement pas fini de purger l’alcool de son sang.  
Le chemin vers l’école est étonnamment calme. C’est vrai qu’ils ne vivent pas du même côté que les autres, alors c’est souvent à deux qu’ils se rendent en cours, la troisième pilote, Rei Ayanami, passant de temps dans un lit l’hôpital de la NERV que sur une chaise d’école. Pas qu’étudier semble l’intéresser, elle ne semble vivre que pour combattre les Anges. Shinji connaissait son appartement. Elle vivait seule, dans la chambre la plus spartiate qu’il n’avait jamais vu. Une chambre d’hôpital, voilà à quoi ressembler sa chambre. Sombre, dénué de vie, comme si on lui avait arraché son âme, ne laissant qu’une coquille vide. Une copie de chambre d’une adolescente, ne gardant que l’aspect le plus superficielle : quatre murs, un lit, une table et rien d’autre. Pas même une tenue de rechange, pas même le moindre poster, cadre, le moindre effet personnel. Peut-être des livres ? Mais il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’elle pouvait lire, si ce n’était des encyclopédies et des manuels scolaires.

« Au fait, Shinji ? »

La voix d’Asuka l’avait sorti de ses réflexions. Il n’écoutait pas de la musique, pour une fois, alors la voix de la jeune femme l’avait sorti de son monde. Évidemment, il lui répondit, pas que c’était dans ses habitudes, mais absolument rien ne se déroulait comme d’habitude.

« Oui, tu veux me parler de quelque-choses ? » répondit-il, s’attendant à absolument tout.  
« Exactement. Est-ce tu … pourrais garder cela pour toi ? Tu sais, la soirée. »  
« Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à aller raconter sur tous les toits que j’ai…  
« Nan je veux dire, qu’on soit ensemble. Enfin, » reprit-elle après une courte pause, « Je sais même pas si on est vraiment ensemble. C’est pas comme ça qu’ils font dans les mangas ou les films. »

Une expression de surprise s’était dessinée sur le visage de Shinji. Effectivement, ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble, même si cela semblait à l’encontre même du destin.

« C’est bien ce que font les couples pourtant, nan ? Je lis pas ce genre d’histoire donc j’en sais trop rien.  
\- Peut-être, mais je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête à accepter que je sois amoureuse de Shinji l’abrutit.  
\- Je crois pas que je sois prêt à aimer qui que ce soit hein « rétorqua Shinji, « La dernière fois, ça a mal fini.  
« Ah ! » s’étonna-t-elle, « T’as eu des ex ?  
\- Non, j’pensais surtout à mon père.  
\- C’est vrai que ton père c’est le commandant. Je … connais pas grand-chose de lui au final.  
\- Ce fut quelqu’un de bien à une époque, enfin je crois. Avant la mort de ma mère donc ça remonte. Après … et bien, il m’a abandonné, avant de me rappeler et de me faire monter dans l’EVA.  
\- Et bien, moi qui penser que seul mon père était un chien, faut croire qu’on se ressemble pas mal.  
\- Ce n’est pas un chien, ou alors ça ferait de toi une chienne.  
\- Et bien et bien, ça tente d’être drôle en plus, petit con ! » répondit-elle en ricanant non sans montrer une pointe d’agressivité.  
« Je … désolé je-  
\- T’as pas besoin de t’excuser, c’est de bonne guerre. Je passe mon temps à mal te parler, c’est un miracle que tu n’es pas encore essayer de m’étrangler. »

Elle s’arrête, d’abord de parler, puis de marcher. Shinji fait de même. Ils se rapprochent, comme s’ils cherchaient à entendre ce que voulais dire l’autre, comme si ses pensées pouvaient s’échapper sous la forme de murmure. Un large sourire apparaît alors sur le visage d’Asuka, avant qu’elle ouvre de nouveau sa bouche.

« Et puis, je préfère les gens sûrs d’eux. C’est marrant hein mais je crois pas que ça soit ta timidité qui me plaît chez toi. »

Est-ce que ce fut un excès de zèle, une pulsion, une réponse de son corps, un mécanisme de défense, qui le poussa à la prendre dans ses bras ? Est-ce que c’était la folie ou le stress qui fit qu’il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Lorsqu’ils se séparent, ce fut à lui de reprendre la parole.

« Comme ça ?  
\- Oui, juste comme ça. Allez, ça serait dommage d’être en retard. »

Ils reprirent leur route, main dans la main, imitant les couples des films et des séries car n’ayant pas vraiment d’autre référence. Quand ils approchèrent de l’école, ils se lâchèrent la main. Un secret, c’est censé rester un secret, leur secret, pour le moment. Aucun des deux n’étaient vraiment prêts à assumer le regard des autres, alors qu’ils venaient seulement d’apprendre à se supporter, parce que même la torture ne les ferait avouer qu’ils s’aimaient. Mais point de pilori ou de vierge de fer aujourd’hui, l’heure était à une forme encore plus cruelle de torture.

« Attend, on a histoire aujourd’hui ?  
\- Oui, je pense que je préfère encore être morte. »


	2. Une rose aux milles épines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka et Shinji se rendent à l'école. Oui, parfois c'est simple. Ah et il y a aussi du poulet. Vous aimez le poulet ? Qui veut du poulet ?

Un secret est une chose bien étrange. Très souvent, nous avons de bonnes raisons qui font qu’il existe en premier lieu. Comme il devait bien avoir quelqu’un qui connaissait la véritable nature des EVA ou l’origine d’Ayanami, probablement la seule chose encore plus étrange que son comportement, dévouée au commandant Ikari et pourtant dénuée de ce qui ressemble à la moindre émotion. Mais tout les deux n’avaient pas la moindre réflexion sur ce genre de sujet, ils réfléchissaient tout les deux à la dilatation du temps. Non pas qu’ils avaient abordé le sujet, mais le passage du temps est effectivement lié à notre perception. Et ces deux heures semblaient s’allongées, comme si la nature même des minutes avaient changé, comme si on avait soudainement ajouté quelques dizaines de seconde dans une minute ou que les aiguilles de l’horloge semblaient être prit d’une paresse sans pareil et que la pile des montres électroniques commençait déjà à rendre l’âme.  
Les gens n’avaient pas l’air de s’en rendre compte. Peut-être qu’ils pensaient qu’ils sortaient déjà ensemble, à moins qu’ils pensassent que c’était absolument impensable. Mais impossible n’est pas un mot qui devrait être prononcé à Tokyo-3, surtout quand votre quotidien est composé d’attaque régulières de monstres gigantesques qui défie les lois de la physique, de la logique et qui aurait probablement plus leur place dans la description des anges bibliques, plus proche des anneaux de feu aux mille yeux qu’un séraphin qui sert Dieu notre Père. De toute façon, il n’y avait pas grand-monde qui croyait en Dieu à Tokyo-3, il n’y avait pas grand-monde qui croyait en quoique ce soit. Et pourtant, ils cherchaient tout de même à s’éloigner, à garder une distance de sécurité, comme s’ils risquaient d’entrer en résonance et d’exploser, comme les bombes N², armes absurdes : capable de raser une ville entière, ne laissant qu’un cratère et pourtant les Anges pouvaient les encaisser sans même une égratignure. Mais tout cela ne changeait rien à la situation.

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais faire semblant d’écouter et seulement la mater en dehors des cours. Je veux dire, t’as cette chance inouïe de vivre avec elle.  
\- Je vois pas ce qui pourrait lui trouver. Ouais, c’est sûr qu’elle est clairement plus bonne que la majorité des filles ici mais elle a caractère absolument infâme, c’est genre …  
\- … une rose aux mille épines.

Kensuke et Tôji étaient tout les deux surpris. C’était… Shinji qui avait prononcé ces mots ? Sur ce ton ?

\- Mec, qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Répondit Tôji, ayant probablement prit la phrase comme une droite dans la face.  
\- J-J’ai dit une connerie ?  
\- Nan, c’est juste, répondit Kensuke, que ça fait bizarre de t’entendre dire ça. T’as … j’te respecte en vrai.  
\- Comment ça ?

Cette fois, c’était à Shinji de se prendre une claque en pleine face.

\- Je veux dire, reprit le gamin à lunette, t’es pas comme les autres mecs qui n’ont même pas le courage de la regarder. Bon, je le savais que t’étais déjà brave, je veux dire, tu pilotes un EVA, je vois difficilement ce qui pourrait être pire, tu nous as bien sauvé ?

Effectivement, il les avait sauvés. Mais… avoir des « civils » qui voyait au-delà du robot géant de la mort qui tue, qui apercevait le gamin qui était forcé à affronter des créatures cauchemardesques, c’était une première. Il se sentait moins… seul, comme s’il n’avait fallait que de faire un pas, comme si toutes ses années de solitude avaient trouvé leur fin. Il venait de trouver le point faible du mur, ce foutu mur qui l’emprisonnait. Il n’était plus question de le franchir, il était question de le détruire. Pour lui, pour Asuka, pour Rei, pour Misato, pour Kensuke, pour Tôji, pour le reste, pour le monde, pour son père. D’enfin avancer, de faire face, de lutter, de reprendre en main le contrôle du destin qu’il a perdu. Il ne sera plus jamais traîné par les autres, il ne sera plus jamais celui qui prend le coup sans réagir, sans se débattre. Il ne fuira plus devant quiconque, que cela soit un Ange, un camarade de classe, Asuka ou son père. Seul, il ne se sentait plus seul. Il avait, au moins le sentiment, d’avoir des gens sur qui compter, de ne plus être seul.

\- Hé, fait pas cette tête Shinji ! répondit alors Tôji, alors qu’ils s’efforcèrent de ne pas s’attirer l’attention du professeur, après tout cela serait dommage de se faire remarquer alors que la fin approche.  
\- Je… désolé, j’ai jamais eu l’habitude de recevoir des compliments.  
\- Pourtant tu le mérites. Bon, faudrait peut-être fermer nos gueules un instant, j’crois que le vieux nous regarde.

Tôji avait effectivement raison, le professeur les avaient dans son regarde mais ne sembler vouloir interrompre sa lecture. Il avait peut-être compris la futilité de ses actions ? Dans tous les cas, à l’opposé du trio se trouver Asuka qui discutait avec la déléguée, élève modèle et … ami, étonnement, la dénommé Hikari. C’était les deux seules personnes qui pouvaient se permettre d’afficher publiquement leur désintérêt pour la leçon, premièrement parce que leurs notes étaient irréprochable, deuxièmement car les circonstances faisaient que réprimander la déléguée ne serait pas bien vu. Et que le professeur avait aussi eu son baptême de feu, ayant expérimenter la fureur allemande qui a prouvé qu’elle était capable de tenir tête à un adulte, en hurlant, pendant une dizaine de minute.

\- Du coup oui, je demande à la classe leur numéro car je suis la déléguée et que ça serait plus pratique, que c’est pour le bon déroulement des confinements, et comme ça je peux obtenir le numéro de Tôji.  
\- Mais, tu peux pas lui demander directement ?

Hikari répondit à Asuka avec une mine surprise, fronçant les sourcils comme si elle était contrariée.

\- Je … je peux pas ! C’est bien le garçon qui a frappé le nouveau dès son premier jour !  
\- Oui bah moi aussi je l’ai déjà frappé.  
\- Attend, t’as frappé Shinji ?  
\- Oui, parce qu’il m’a vu nu.  
\- … il t’a vu nu ?

Un silence s’installe, les secondes semblent cette fois-ci durer des heures, alors que chacune se couvre d’un carmin de gêne.

\- Oublions ça, reprit Asuka, j’pense que tu devrais le voir à la fin des cours. Je te demande pas de lui dire je t’aime hein, juste de … je sais pas, lui proposer un rencart. Je veux dire, vous avez pas peur vous, les civils, de mourir avant d’avoir déclarer votre amour ?  
\- Non, parce qu’on part du principe que vous pouvez nous protéger.

C’est vrai qu’Asuka n’avait jamais prit le temps de penser au fait qu’ils étaient les seuls à savoir à quel point le moindre affrontement se faisait sur le fil du rasoir. Évidemment qu’elle avait accepté depuis longtemps l’idée qu’elle pouvait mourir à chacune de ses sorties. Cela faisait partit du job, et c’était son choix de piloter l’EVA-02, c’était son choix de risquer sa vie. Elle avait accepté l’idée qu’elle rencontrerait probablement sa fin contre un Ange. Et puis, elle avait déjà confessé son amour, et si elle devait mourir, c’est que Shinji était déjà mort. Dans ce monde, où la mort rôde au-dessus de nous, prête à émerger à chaque instant, mourir avec des regrets était impensable.  
\- Bon, reprit Asuka, je ne pense que te convaincre que vous allez tous mourir d’ici la semaine est une bonne idée. Cependant… tu devrais simplement aller le voir. Je veux dire, tu sortirai avec quelqu’un qui n’a même pas le courage de le dire devant toi ?  
\- Et bien… ouais, c’est vrai que c’est pas exactement ce qui te met en confiance.  
\- Exactement, et je parle en connaissance de cause.  
\- Quoi, t’es en couple toi ?  
\- Ab...absolument pas ! C’est vrai hein, quelle idée improbable, franchement, de qui en plus hein, sûrement pas un garçon de cette classe, surtout pas, ahaha !  
\- Ce qui est bien avec toi, c’est qu’on sait exactement quand tu caches un truc.

Une sonnerie retentit. Les cloches de la délivrance, absolution accordée à la légion des damnés condamnés pour ce qui semblait jusqu’à là l’éternité au pire des supplices, celui du dernier cercle des enfers, les mêmes supplices que vous refuserez même à la personne qui incarne votre haine la plus viscérale.

\- Bon Hikari, ça te dit qu’on mange ensemble ?

Asuka avait aussi décidé d’arrêter de partir du principe que vivre seule n’arrangerait pas les choses. De toute façon, elle s’en était bien rendu compte. De la même manière que la lutte contre les Anges était finalement un effort collectif, elle se devait d’essayer de s’ouvrir aux autres. Ce n’était pas comme si elle avait déjà briser sa promesse, après tout elle s’était bien attachée à cet idiot de Shinji ? Il n’y avait pas de raison de faire de lui une exception, alors elle pouvait au moins se faire une amie. Et puis, ça lui ferait du bien de parler à des personnes qui n’ont rien à voir avec la NERV ou les Anges. Surtout, qui ne soit pas cette Ayanami, une poupée de porcelaine, il faudrait avoir complètement perdu la raison pour trouver chez elle autre chose qu’une terrifiant néant, un noir si sombre qu’il semble absorber la lumière. Elle ne savait pas si une telle couleur était réalisable avec les moyens de son époque mais elle pouvait imaginer cela comme une sorte de trou dans la réalité. Un trou, c’est bien ce que Rei doit avoir dans la tête.

\- Avec plaisir. C’est toujours marrant de manger avec toi.  
\- Quoi, je fais une tête bizarre ?  
\- Non mais tu manges pas la même chose que les autres et tu ne penses pas de la même manière que les autres. Et puis, t’es tellement différente d’Ayanami, malgré vos… destins similaires ? Je veux dire, vous pilotez tout les deux ces… EVA oui, c’est comme ça que Kensuke les appelle et pourtant vous êtes comme le jour et la nuit.  
\- Je te fais pas dire, j’suis heureuse de pas lui ressembler. Cette fille me fait peur.  
\- Peut-être que c’est juste que tu ne la connais pas.  
\- Tu crois que j’ai envie de la connaître ?  
\- Tu crois qu’elle a envie de te connaître ?

C’est vrai ça, il ne serait pas non plus étonnant que le Première Enfant soit aussi perturbé que les deux autres, bien que le Destin doit être sacrément joueur pour avoir assemblé la plus fine sélection d’individus à problèmes. Mais elle se devait de reporter son enquête pour déterminer le nombre de parent moyen que chaque membre de la NERV dispose, car elle avait des trucs plus importants à gérer actuellement. Comme trouver un endroit où manger. Il fut rapidement décidé que le toit fut l’endroit adapté, c’était le seul endroit à peu prêt calme et qui offrait une certaine vue sur la ville et sur l’extérieur. Les panneaux solaires et les immeubles factices, n’étant que de simples facettes pour cacher des caches d’armes, Tokyo-3 était autant une arène qu’une ville, contrastaient avec les plaines et les collines, qui semblait presque ne pas avoir de place dans ce monde. Il n’y avait de vent aujourd’hui, c’était définitivement une bonne idée de s’installer ici. Asuka et Hikari étaient pourtant les seules à être sur le toit, un détail qui ne les dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

\- C’est quoi ?  
\- Bah, un sandwich à la dinde, vous avez pas de sandwich au poulet au Japon ?  
\- T’as remarqué que personne ne mange jamais de poulet ici ?  
\- Maintenant que j’y pense, effectivement, on ne mange pas de dinde ici. C’était déjà comme ça avant le Second Impact ?  
\- Exactement. Je crois que c’est surtout car on n’a jamais élevé de dinde ici.

En fait, la viande, la vraie, était, plus ou moins, un produit de luxe dans le monde post-Impact, principalement car la majeure partie de la biodiversité avait disparu avec la moitié de l’humanité dans la période de trouble qui avait suivi le 13 Septembre 2000. De ce que le public sait, un météore a frappé l’Antarctique, entraînant des tsunamis gigantesques et une modification de l’axe de rotation de la Terre, ainsi qu’évidemment un chaos sans précédent. Et pourtant, le monde s’est relevé, malgré les cicatrices et les traumatismes. L’Humanité, dans son ensemble, a dû faire face à des défis qu’elle n’avait jamais connu avant.

\- En dehors de ça, j’me rend compte que … je sais pas grand-chose sur toi, Asuka. Je veux dire, je suppose que t’as pas eu une vie ordinaire ?  
\- Et bien, mise à part me retrouver dans un programme d’entraînement destiné à faire de moi une pilote de robot géant et incarner le dernier de l’espoir de l’Humanité… non même avec ça, j’ai pas eu une enfance normale. J’ai une… relation compliquée avec mes parents, je peux juste te dire que mon père ne mérite pas le moindre respect et que ma mère ne serait de toute façon plus là pour me demander de lui en donner. Et de toute façon, j’ai jamais considéré « l’autre » comme ma mère, pas de ma faute d’avoir essayer.  
\- Moi, j’ai une vie calme. Mes parents sont en vies et j’ai deux sœurs, plus jeune. J’ai… toujours voulu servir d’exemple pour elles, c’est pour cela que je m’efforce à faire tout cela. À bien travailler, à être un modèle pour elle. Et puis comme ça, j’ai pas à penser au futur. J’ai peur, comme tout le monde je pense, alors avoir au moins un but, une raison de se lever chaque matin, c’est important. Même si foncièrement, les notes ne valent plus grand-chose dans ce monde, il faut essayer de… se trouver un but.  
\- C’est… ouais, se trouver un but, faire ça pour quelqu’un.  
\- Quand tu pars au combat tu… le fais pour quelqu’un ?  
\- Pour ma mère surtout. Mais récemment, j’ai décidé de le faire pour les autres, parce que j’ai besoin des autres. C’est idiot hein, mais jusqu’à là je ne voulais pas des autres. Puis je me suis rendu compte que j’étais heureuse avec eux. J’ai trouvé quelqu’un qui me rend heureuse et j’ose espérer que je le rends heureux. C’est soudain certes mais… j’ai envie de changer, de devenir une meilleure personne. Parce que ça ne sert à rien d’agir comme je l’ai fait. Déjà parce que c’est pas sympa mais surtout parce que ça m’isole des autres. Et la solitude, c’est la mort. Et Dieu seul sait que j’ai pas envie de mourir seule. Et puis, je me bats aussi pour vous, pour les autres aussi, pour les inconnus et pour ceux d’après. Je n’ai aucune idée si ça finira un jour, mais tant qu’il y aura des Anges sur Terre, je monterai dans l’EVA car c’est ma mission.  
\- Tu es quelqu’un d’admirable tu sais ?  
\- J’suis qu’une gamine avec trop de responsabilités qui cache ses problèmes.  
\- Et pourtant, tu ne pleures pas. Tu te lèves chaque matin, et tu fais face à la vie. Même si tu as peur, tu fais te tiens debout, prêt à affronter l’adversité. C’est ça le courage : surmonter la terreur.

Une réalisation soudaine, une épiphanie. Elle était tombée amoureuse mais ce fut le coup qui brisa la glace. Elle avait besoin de Shinji, de Misato, de Ritsuko, de Maya, Shigieru, de… elle ne connaissait pas son nom mais ce n’était pas grave. Elle avait des gens pour qui se battre, qu’il soit commandant ou déléguée de classe. Avancer d’un pas fragile mais avec toute la volonté du monde. Elle n’était plus Atlas, elle ne portait plus le monde sur ses épaules.

\- Merci. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, juste… merci !


	3. Synchronisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après-midi à la NERV

Nous étions donc l’après-midi. Si certains en profitaient pour étudier la leçon du jour ou pour faire du sport, certains faisaient partie du club « défense de l’humanité ». La batterie de test habituelle de la NERV, afin d’être sûr que les trois Enfants soient toujours capables de piloter leur EVA attitrée. Rei était sortie de l’hôpital, Dieu seul savait ce qu’elle faisait là-dedans. On pouvait voir les visages familiers des différents techniciens et autres officiers. La nature des EVA faisait qu’une surveillance constante était nécessaire durant ces tests.

« Alors Ritsuko, quoique ce soit d’intéressant ? » c’était la voix de Misato, interrogeant Ritsuko.  
« Globalement, les taux de synchro sont en hausse, notamment chez Shinji qui est égal à Asuka, malgré le fait qu’elle ait augmenté elle-aussi.  
\- C’est… étrange. J’avais l’impression de les voir plus… je ne sais pas, heureux ? Il y a un facteur psychologique ?  
\- Sûrement, il faut croire que j’ai sous-estimé tes compétences de tutrice. »

Misato souria, c’était l’un des défis qu’elle s’était donnée : prouver au monde qu’elle était capable d’élever… non, plutôt gérer des adolescents.

« Je ne sais pas si j’y suis forcément pour quelque-chose à vrai dire. En tout cas, ils ont l’air de se supporter maintenant, ce qui devrait éviter…  
\- … les divers incidents précédents, il faut croire qu’ils ont compris qu’ils n’avaient pas de médaille à gagner pour le nombre d’Ange abattu.  
\- Je me demande si on ne devrait pas… encourager Rei à sociabiliser avec les autres », répondit Misato, « Je sais que c’est la prunelle des yeux du commandant mais ça reste une enfant. Elle ne devrait pas passer autant de temps ici, surtout que nous savons que ce n’est pas que dans un cadre strictement médical. »

Misato avait effectivement posé le doigt sur l’un des problèmes de Rei. Elle n’avait pas de réelle attache émotionnelle, si ce n’est une dévotion qui semblait aveugle envers Gendo Ikari, le commandant de la NERV. On pourrait penser que c’est mieux pour un soldat de ne pas avoir d’attache. Mais Rei était autre chose qu’une arme et aux yeux des autres, elle restait une enfant. Et personne n’aime voir un enfant seul, prêt à accepter sa mort comme une délivrance d’une existence de souffrance. De plus, Misato avait l’intime conviction qu’il serait mieux pour tout le monde si chacun se sentait… et bien, si les pilotes voulaient se battre, y mettre du leur et éviter de se sacrifier quand il ne sera pas nécessaire. Personne n’avait besoin de pilote suicidaire

« Et donc » demanda alors Ritsuko à sa collègue, « Tu envisagerai quoi, de la prendre sous ton toit ?  
\- Hé, je suis pas que baby-sitter moi ! Non mais… je sais pas, la faire sortir plus souvent de la base, elle y passe plus de temps qu’en dehors. Et puis, vu ce qui lui sert de chambre…  
\- Dans tous les cas, les tests le montre : il y a une corrélation entre le bien-être des pilotes et le taux de synchro. Donc, ils se sentent mieux, ils combattent mieux.  
\- Le proverbe c’est bien « Aime ce que tu fais et tu ne travailleras pas un seul jour » n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Je veux surtout éviter qu’ils refusent de piloter. Ikari a déjà voulu renoncé, Langley Sôryu, avec son tempérament explosif, se met beaucoup trop en danger. Quant à Ayanami, elle serait capable de mettre fin à ses jours si on lui ordonnait de le faire.  
\- Et puis » répondit alors Misato, « Je suppose que tout ceci finira bien par s’arrêter un jour ? Si on pouvait éviter d’avoir des enfants traumatisés à vie par ce qu’ils ont vu, cela serait sûrement souhaitable. D’autres nouvelles sinon ?  
\- J’ai eu vent de divers projets. Des français travailleraient sur ce qui s’apparente le plus à une sorte de toxine anti-Ange. Jusqu’à là, ils ont surtout effectué des tests sur nos… déchets, entre autres les prototypes ratés et divers restes des Anges. Cela pourrait se relever être une arme décisive. Imagine qu’ils trouvent un moyen de faire quelque-chose qui ne soit pas affecté par un AT-Field, je ne crois pas qu’on a encore essayé des gaz de combat contre les Anges.  
\- Sauf que tout ce qui affecte les Anges…  
\- …nous affecterait aussi, si on en croit les différents rapports et études. Ce que cela veut dire, c’est potentiellement une arme de destruction massive.  
\- Néanmoins, cela nous éviterait de devoir faire combattre des enfants.  
\- Espérons qu’ils arrivent à terme de leurs recherches avant notre mort.  
\- Toujours aussi optimiste, hein ?  
\- Rationnelle tu veux dire ? Il faut dire que la plupart de tes plans proviennent plus de ton intuition que d’une stratégie réfléchie, ça ne doit pas être ton fort de réfléchir sur autre chose que le présent.  
\- Premièrement, ce n’est pas entièrement vrai, deuxièmement, je te rappelle que nous tenons toujours debout.  
\- Les équipes de réparations ont probablement quelques mots à te dire ! » s’amusa alors Ritsuko.  
« Bien, reprit Misato d’aplomb, qu’ils fassent mon boulot ! En parlant de boulot, on t’a prévenu pour les exercices ?  
\- Des exercices tu dis ?  
\- Oui ! En cas d’attaque du QG. Une attaque armée, avec des soldats, équipés de fusils, ce genre de truc. De ce que j’ai compris, le commandant est en train de péter un câble et veut que nous soyons parés à une attaque « semblable à ceux que les Forces Spéciales de d’Autodéfense Stratégique Japonaise pourrait faire ».  
\- C’est un jeu de mot par rapport aux androïdes qu’on lui a présenté ton histoire de câble ?  
\- Oui mais au-delà de ma tentative d’humour raté, je ne comprends pas comment il a réussi à convaincre n’importe qui de financer ce truc. Sérieusement, notre mission c’est de vaincre les anges ? Qu’est-ce qu’on peut bien faire avec des androïdes, en dehors d’apporter du café ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne serait pas la première fois que nous sommes laissés dans le flou. »

Le commandant Ikari s’était en effet intéressé à un projet d’androïde ainsi que dans le développement d’intelligence artificielle. Officiellement dans le but de faire travailler les programmeurs pour la NERV, que cela soit dans l’entretien du superordinateur MAGI ou dans les systèmes des Evangelions. Pas un mot sur les androïdes, certains imaginent les imagine déjà piloter des EVA, bien que cela semblait être absolument impossible. Après tout, sans pilote, pas d’AT-Field. Mais… qu’est-ce qui produit l’AT-Field, ce phénomène à mi-chemin entre un champ de force, une bulle de protection impénétrable et une arme de destruction massive ? Beaucoup de questions qui étaient, à ce moment, encore laissées sans réponse.

De l’autre côté, trois pilotes, venant de finir leur test. Des résultats en hausse, une bonne chose car cela voulait dire qu’ils pourront encore se battre. Asuka était satisfaite car elle avait toujours les meilleurs résultats. Bien que l’écart avec Shinji semblât disparaître de jour en jour, elle ne voyait pas forcément cela comme un danger, pour des raisons qu’elle-même ignorait. C’est vrai, sa relation avec le jeune homme ressemblait plus à une rivalité. Mais elle a rapidement compris qu’il ne montait dans l’EVA que pour son père, qu’il ne pilotait que pour la reconnaissance d’une seule personne. Cela avait changé, car il avait décidé qu’il pilotait aussi pour les autres. Que ça en valait la peine, même si il devait souffrir. Il avait quelqu’un avec qui partager ses peines, quelqu’un à qui s’accrocher, quelqu’un qui pouvait le comprendre, mais surtout, il avait trouvé en Asuka quelqu’un qui voulait le comprendre. Un terrible destin qu’il n’avait pas choisi mais il avait une compagne pour cette longue route. Asuka quant à elle, avait quelqu’un qu’elle aimait et qui l’aimait réciproquement. Kaji n’avait jamais répondu à ses avances, ce qui faisait sens, c’était son tuteur et il avait plus du double de son âge. Comment quoi, tout ne fut qu’une simple question de quelques mots, quelques paroles. Un baiser, « juste pour tester », qui fut retourné. La lente réalisation que c’était plus une question de désir que d’ennuis. Un échange de regards gênés alors qu’ils retiraient une par une les barrières qui les séparaient. Ne faire qu’un, s’offrir à l’autre, oublier tout le reste. Pendant l’espace d’un instant, tout allait bien, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Bien évidemment, il suffisait de pousser la porte de la chambre pour revenir à la réalité mais ils pouvaient oublier, l’espace d’un instant, ce qui se passait au-delà de cette chambre. Bien sûr, on ne pas fuir la réalité sans qu’elle finisse par nous rattraper. Il existait une chose plus rapide que le son, plus rapide que les balles, plus rapide que la lumière, il y avait cette chère réalité, attendant patiemment son due, sans nous laisser la moindre chance de marchander ou de faire la moindre concession. Ils avaient cette soirée gravée dans leur esprit, comme si chacun avait brûlé son image dans la rétine de l’autre. Des mots, une étreinte, deux cœurs qui battent à l’unisson.  
Les tests étaient terminés pour aujourd’hui. Rapidement, Shinji et Asuka avaient déjà commencé à discuter ensemble, comme on pourrait s’attendre d’un couple naissant. Rei les observait, à quelques mètres, mais ces quelques mètres étaient les années-lumières qui les séparés. Pourtant, quelque-chose la troublait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c’était, à vrai dire, mais elle… sentait, comme un besoin d’en aller, de dire quelque-chose, d’essayer de prendre contact avec eux. Ils avaient l’air… enjoué ? Plus que la dernière fois qu’elle les avait vu. Elle se questionnait sur certaines choses. Sur sa place, sur ce qu’elle était. Elle ne savait pas vraiment qui elle était. Elle pilotait l’EVA-00, pour la NERV. Elle vivait à Tokyo-3, seule. Elle allait à l’école mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, si ce n’est que c’est « ce qu’il fallait faire ». Parce qu’on lui avait donné l’ordre de le faire et qu’elle n’avait jamais appris à faire autre chose que ce qu’on lui demandait de faire. Pour l’instant, personne ne lui avait jamais ordonné de se faire des amis, ni de parler aux autres. Et pourquoi elle voudrait parler aux autres ? Pourquoi elle resterait seule ? Pourquoi elle n’essayerait pas de se faire des amis ? Pourquoi elle n’obéirait qu’à ses directives ? Tant que cela ne compromettait pas sa mission, elle… pouvait le faire ? Elle pouvait le faire ? Oui, elle pouvait le faire. Elle n’en n’avait pas besoin de le faire, mais la plupart des gens faisaient des choses dont ils n’avaient pas besoin de faire. Elle s’avança alors, essaya de sourire avant de se rendre compte que cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu’à autre chose. Elle abandonna l’idée et essaya simplement de trouver un sujet de conversation, n’importe quoi.

« Vous avez l’air d’aller mieux. C’est une bonne chose. » déclara Rei alors qu’elle essayait de paraître chaleureuse. Mais ces mots sortis de sa bouche, sans vraiment avoir été réfléchis. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Rei.

« Oui. On commence enfin à bien s’entendre. » répondit alors Asuka, qui n’avait pas encore haussé le ton, étant visiblement de bonne humeur, assurément une surprise.

« Hé Rei, ça va mieux depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda alors Shinji, sautant alors sur l’occasion.  
« Mieux, ce n’était rien de trop grave. »

Shinji avait l’air de se préoccupé d’elle, en tout cas de se soucier de son existence. Après tout, c’était à cause d’elle qu’il affronta Sachiel, le premier ange affronté par la NERV. Quelque-chose avait pourtant changé en lui. Il se sentait moins gêné, moins distant. Elle n’avait pas changé, pas encore, et ne le connaissait pas si bien. Mais c’était elle qui avait décidé de faire ce pas et elle devait s’efforcer de continuer.

« Dites, ça vous dérangerez si je… venais chez vous ? »

C’était soudain, mais cela ressemblait à ce que les autres pourraient demander.

« Mais pour faire quoi ? » demanda alors Asuka, surprise de cette soudaine proposition ?  
« Et bien pour… je... »

Évidemment qu’Asuka avait trouvé cela étrange que la poupée de cire sans âme lui propose soudainement une soirée pyjama. Il fallait une raison, une raison qui semblait plus crédible qu’une envie de socialiser.

« Je n’aime pas l’endroit qui me sert de foyer. Et puis, je me suis dit que cela serait peut-être bien que nous… entretenons des relations plus amicales ? » répondit Rei, redoublant d’effort pour paraître être une adolescente normale.

Un moment gênant, mais sincère. En réalité, elle n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire de sa chambre mais c’était une question d’habitude. Entre cette chambre ou celle d’un hôpital, la différence venant de la texture du lit et de la couleur de la pièce. Elle savait qu’elle n’était pas comme les autres, et elle avait l’impression qu’elle ne serait jamais comme les autres. Elle ne connaissait pas ses parents, elle ne pouvait que simplement imaginer qui ils étaient, si elle n’en avait jamais eu. Par défaut, elle disait qu’elle n’en n’avait et cela suffisait à faire taire les curieux. Elle n’aimait pas penser à cela tout comme elle n’aimait pas réfléchir à ce genre de question. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce passé trouble, au sens de la vie qu’elle menait, à la raison de son existence. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était et elle avait peur de l’apprendre. Rei avait toujours été une bête de foire et ses souvenirs flous n’ont jamais fait qu’empirer la chose. Elle n’avait jamais rien connu d’autre, sa seule conception d’une vie « ordinaire » venant des brides de conversation qu’elle entendait à l’école, école dont elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle la fréquentait. Après tout, elle ne faisait que piloter l’EVA et c’est tout ce qu’on ne lui avait jamais demandé ?

« Et puis, ajouta Shinji, j’suis déjà venu chez toi, ça ne serait que normal que tu viennes nous voir. On vit avec le lieutenant Katsuragi, tu connais son adresse non ?  
\- Oui. Cela ne vous... dérange pas ?  
\- Pas du tout ! » s’exclama alors Asuka, qui était particulièrement curieuse de cette proposition.

Une victoire. C’était peu, mais cela n’avait rien d’insignifiant à ses yeux. Elle venait de réussir à… parler aux gens, à être comme eux. Elle avait réussi à être au chose que la pilote, que la malade, que la poupée, elle avait réussi à être autre chose que tout cela. Elle était ce qu’elle avait décidé d’être pour une fois. Et ce soir, elle sera alors simplement une fille timide qui découvrir les quartiers de ses camarades de classes, ses compagnons d’armes, ses semblables. Personne ne lui en avait donné l’ordre, personne ne lui avait demandé de le faire. Elle ne se sentait pas malade, faible ou inadéquate, simplement gênée, à l’idée de gérer une situation auquel elle n’avait jamais encore été confronté. Elle appréhendait les évènements, non pas avec peur mais avec une certaine excitation. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle fit un sourire. C’était suffisamment rare pour surprendre les deux autres pilotes et pourtant, elle avait fait cela sans même y réfléchir. Ce n’était pas la Rei habituelle, même si elle était bien incapable de définir qui était la Rei habituelle. L’idée alors de changer ne lui apparaissait pas comme quelque-chose d’absurde. Et puis, depuis qu’ils s’entendaient mieux, Shinji et Asuka avaient de meilleurs résultats ? Au pire, tout cela sera au moins utile pour le combat. Mais elle ne faisait pas ça pour le combat, elle ne faisait pas ça pour les autres, elle ne faisait ça que pour elle, de son propre chef. Cela ne faisait pas partie d’un quelconque plan, d’un complot, d’un projet à long terme. Elle ne faisait pas ça que parce qu’elle le voulait, parce qu’elle ne voulait plus être la fille étrange, la poupée, parce qu’elle n’était pas une poupée, elle n’était pas étrange, ou alors autant que les autres. C’était en tout cas ce qu’elle se répétait dans sa tête.

« … désolée, ce n’est pas dans mes… habitudes de faire ça. Je voulais juste… changer mes habitudes.  
\- T’as pas à être désolée, lui répondit alors Asuka, j’vais presque finir par te supporter si tu te mets soudainement à faire des efforts pour me paraître moins flippante.  
\- Et bien, si seulement vous pouviez voir votre tête. On dirait deux gamines de huit ans ! » pouffa alors Shinji, se moquant des deux autres pilotes.

« Hé idiot, tu crois que t’es mieux ? » aboya Asuka, énervée par sa remarque.  
« Moi au moins, rappliqua-t-il, je dors sans peluche.  
\- C’est pas vrai ! C’est juste de la décoration !  
\- Et même que tu le sers contre toi, comme quand tu te serres contre moi, à point tel je me demandais si tu n’essayais pas de m’étrangler...  
\- Mais t’es vraiment le roi des abrutis quand tu le veux toi !  
\- Attendez, vous dormez ensemble ? »

Un long silence s’installa, le « couple » n’ayant définitivement pas anticipé une telle remarque de Rei. S’en suit alors d’une autre réponse de Rei :

« Je suppose que je ne suis pas censée savoir ça. J’éviterai d’aborder le sujet en présence des autres. »


	4. L'oignon fait la sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui, Rei va manger chez Shinji et Asuka. Y'en a qui n'ont pas comprit que c'était du Slice of Life ?

Misato avait laissé l’appartement libre, ayant supposément un rencart avec Kaji. À vrai dire, personne n’avait pensé à aller lui demander où elle avait rendez-vous. Mais il y avait d’autres choses plus pressantes dans l’esprit de certains, notamment comment on était censé cuisiner du rôti de porc. À une époque antérieure, la viande était un produit de luxe, et elle l’était de nouveau dans le monde post-Second Impact, mais ils voulaient impressionner leur invitée. Shinji a toujours eu un certain goût pour la cuisine, talent qu’il avait su pratiquer, Misato étant une bien piètre cuisinière et Asuka refusant alors absolument de s’abaisser à une aussi basse corvée. Seulement, c’était une occasion spéciale. Spéciale car c’était la première fois qu’ils préparaient à manger pour quelqu’un et qu’ils se devaient de faire en sorte que cela se passe bien. Bien évidemment, c’était peut-être trop d’effort pour simplement essayer de faire plaisir à Rei.  
Ils savaient qu’il fallait au moins y montrer un peu du sien pour ne serait-ce qu’espérer que les choses s’améliorent. Des oignons, des pommes de terres qu’ils feraient ruisseler, du romarin … étonnamment, personne ne s’était encore coupé le moindre doigt, un exploit, pas forcément pour Shinji, mais plutôt pour Asuka pour qui l’expérience à la plus proche du tranchage d’un morceau de viande fut un combat contre un Ange.

« En fait, quand est-ce que t’as commencé à aimer faire la cuisine, Shinji ? » lui demanda soudainement Asuka.  
« Quand on a commencé à me dire que c’était bon je pense. » lui répondit alors Shinji. « Je me disais que ça valait le coup de continuer. Et puis, c’est plus… simple à apprendre que le violoncelle. Au moins j’ai appris à faire plus d’une recette alors que je n’ai jamais su que jouer un seul morceau.  
\- Je… ne te voyais pas au début pas comme autre chose qu’un gros nul sans la moindre passion ou talent. » lui avoua Asuka. « Enfin, tu ne peins pas, t’es pas sportif…  
\- Parce que tu l’es ? » riposta alors Shinji face à ce torrent mélioratif.

Sa réponse prit Asuka par surprise. C’est vrai qu’effectivement elle ne se considérait pas vraiment comme une athlète. Elle était en très bonne forme physique mais elle n’avait jamais eu d’adversaire, si ce n’est qu’un chronomètre.

« Je… et bien, faut dire que j’ai passé une trop grosse partie de ma vie à me préparer à combattre les Anges. Je ne peux même pas prétendre être allée dans une école depuis des années avant d’arriver ici. Oui, je fais de l’exercice mais je ne pense pas que ça compte comme un sport.  
\- Faire du sport tout seul ça change tout, c’est pas très amusant je trouve.  
\- Exactement, tu ne gagnes pas, tu ne perds pas, ton seul adversaire c’est toi-même.  
\- Mais sinon, coupa alors Shinji, j’aime bien lire aussi. Principalement des livres d’aventures, du fantastique…  
\- Je ne suis pas très littéraire, avoua alors Asuka, mais je pense que c’est surtout parce que je n’ai jamais trouvé un livre que j’aime.  
\- Hé, je pourrais te chercher un livre que tu pourrais aimer.  
\- Tu penses être capable de me faire lire ?  
\- Tu ne devrais pas douter de notre capacité à faire ce qui ne devrait pas arriver. Je te rappelle qu’on est en train de faire un repas pour manger avec Ayanami alors qu’il y a encore une semaine, vous étiez comme chat et chien. »

Il n’avait pas tort. Mais les choses changent et surtout, les choses prennent des tournures inattendues. Rien que cette simple relation est probablement la preuve que quelque-chose ne tournais pas rond dans ce monde, même si les robots géants et monstres géants auraient peut-être dû la raison principale, mais tout le monde en était à accepter la situation, que cela faisait partie du quotidien.

« Je pense, dit Asuka, que j’ai encore du mal à m’y faire à l’idée que… tout cela arrive, tu sais. J’ai l’impression que ça fait bien plus longtemps que… tu sais, nous sommes ensembles. On vit déjà ensemble, c’est… je ne sais, ça me fait bizarre. C’est inexplicable comme sentiment.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois pas que je m’y suis encore habitué à ce sentiment inexplicable. » lui répondit alors Shinji, toujours en train de faire la cuisine.

« Hé, je peux vérifier un truc ? »

Ils s’arrêtèrent alors tous les deux. Pas un mot ne sort de leurs bouches. Un échange de regard, un rapprochement. Pas besoin de le dire avec sa voix, il avait parfaitement compris ce qu’elle lui avait dit. Vérifier un truc, voir s’il y avait toujours quelque-chose, si ce n’était pas hâtif. Un baiser qui dure quelques secondes. Un second ensuite, pour confirmer qu’il y avait toujours quelque-chose, une confirmation que cela n’était pas juste un drôle de rêve. Ils repensaient à leur premier baiser, et remarquent que quelque-chose a changé. Il y a… moins de gêne, moins de pudeur, moins d’appréhension à l’idée de potentiellement se prendre une claque ou de provoquer un dégoût profond. C’était encore tôt, et on pouvait avoir l’impression que cette relation allait vite. Seulement, c’était sans compter sur l’épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus de la tête de chacun. Lorsqu’il faut vivre au jour le jour, vous n’avez pas le temps d’attendre que les choses se fassent toutes seules. Vous devez y mettre du votre. À vrai dire, ils s’imaginaient assez facilement continuer à vivre ainsi. C’était agréable, calme, deux choses qui valent bien plus que de l’or dans ce monde. Le temps ne s’était pourtant pas arrêter, et il allait falloir mettre le fameux rôti au four. Et faire en sorte de rendre cet appartement présentable, une tâche de taille mais surmontable, bien que cela ressemblait à un effort titanesque, un travail herculéen, une punition divine de taille pour faire payer pour le plus horrible des crimes. Mais une fois les emballages et cannettes de bières jetées, l’endroit paraissait quand même bien plus accueillant. Ils avaient presque l’impression de vivre comme des adultes de cette manière, bien que nous puissions les considéré comme tel. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu’ils ont eu profité de leur enfance et c’est par la force qu’on les a traînés dans ce monde d’adulte, froid et cruel.

« Hé Shinji, tu t’améliores avec le temps. »

Les mots d’Asuka étaient sincères.

« Je pense que c’est plutôt toi qui commences à apprécier cela, je n’y suis pour rien » lui répondit alors Shinji.

« Idiot, même pas capable de prendre un compliment. »

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut sur un ton joueur, moqueur, qu’elle le traita d’idiot. Évidemment, ce n’était, en apparence, pas grand-chose mais il portait ce sobriquet avec tous les honneurs.

« C’est bien le propre des idiots, de ne pas savoir si l’on parle d’eux.  
\- Et si je te disais « je t’aime » ?  
\- Je suis idiot, rappela alors Shinji, pas sourd. »

Ils auraient volontiers voulu que cet instant dure des heures, mais le temps n’avait que faire des amants. De la tranquillité et du calme, ça valait de l’or dans ce monde. Cela pouvait hâtif mais dans un monde où la mort rôde, personne n’avait le temps d’attendre que les choses se fassent toutes seules. Il fallait y mettre du sien, faire des efforts et même si on échoue, même si on souffre, continuer.

« Shinji, tu peux me promettre une chose ?  
\- Bien sûr, que dois-je promettre ?  
\- Est-ce tu peux me promettre d’être à mes côtés, même dans mes pires moments ?  
\- Je te retourne la question Asuka, serais-tu prête à m’assister dans mes pires moments ?  
\- Je… oui ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je ne pense pas te laisser tomber aussi facilement.  
\- Alors je ferai de même. Parce que je t’aime aussi.  
\- J’ai l’impression que tu es… sincère.  
\- C’est parce que je le suis, idiote ! Parfois, il ne faut pas chercher loin. Je crois que… quelque-chose a changé en moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c’est, mais l’impression que ça dure. J’ai l’impression que c’est grâce à toi. Et rien que pour ça, j’ai envie de rester à tes côtés.  
\- Est-ce que tu… penses que c’est une bonne chose, pour moi ?  
\- La question, répondit Shinji, est plutôt de de savoir si cela te rend heureuse, de faire tout cela.  
\- Je crois. Je veux je… je t’aime, j’pense que ça suffit non ? Évidemment que je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi, c’est un peu le principe de l’amour gros nigaud !  
\- Alors c’est une bonne chose, pour chacun de nous deux.  
\- C’est pas rationnel comme argument ! » s’exclama Asuka.  
« Parce que l’amour c’est rationnel ?  
\- … Shinjidiot marque un point.

Mais Asuka n’aura jamais le temps de renvoyer la balle car on sonna à la porte. C’est à deux qu’ils ouvrèrent la porte. Rei, en uniforme d’école, en réalité la seule tenue qu’elle portait en dehors de sa plugsuit.

« Hé, Rei ! Comment ça va ? » s’écria Asuka à la vue de la Première.  
« Euh, bonjour je… je vais bien, ça va. » répondit alors Rei, encore sous le choc de cet accueil.  
« Bah alors, entre ! On va pas te manger !  
\- Me manger… en parlant de ça, je sens quelque-chose. Vous avez fait à manger ?  
\- Et ouais ! On a cuisiné à deux, Shinji et moi, on a fait du rôti de porc avec des…  
\- Oh, c’est… très gentil de votre part. Mais euh, comment dire...  
\- Attend » demanda Asuka, « t’es juive ? Musulmane ? Bouddhiste ?  
\- Attend, musulquoi… »

Mais personne ne put répondre à cette soudaine question de Shinji. Rei était visiblement gênée et pour cause, ce n’était pas qu’elle avait un problème contre la cuisine de Shinji, celle d’Asuka ou le mélange improbable des deux. Non, c’était qu’elle ne mangeait pas de viande. Oui, aussi étonnant que cela pouvait être, Rei avait des goûts et elle ne mangeait pas de viande. Un choix précis ou une simple question de goût ? C’était peu important en fait car au final, peu importe la raison, le résultat était le même, elle n’aimait pas la viande.

« Non, rien de tout cela, juste je… n’aime pas ça.  
\- Tu es végétarienne ? lui répondit alors Asuka, surprise.  
\- En quelques sortes on va dire.  
\- Et bien, Asuka cherchait les bons mots pour corriger ce faux-pas, il y a des pommes de terre. Et la sauce, à base d’oignon. Et… merde j’aurai dû te demander, c’était idiot de ma part. !

Shinji était visiblement gêné. C’est quand même frustrant de préparer un plat que quelqu’un ne peut pas manger. Mais bon, c’est impensable de simplement la renvoyé chez elle. Déjà parce qu’ils l’ont invité et qu’on ne renvoie pas ses invités et parce que les oignons et les pommes de terre n’étaient pas encore considérés comme des animaux.

« Rei, reste avec nous. On… fera mieux la prochaine fois, c’est tout ce qui compte. C’est bientôt prêt. » répondit Asuka.  
« Katsuragi n’est pas là ? » demanda Rei à son tour.  
« Non, elle a un… rendez-vous je crois.  
\- Un… rendez-vous ? » murmura Rei, surprise de cette annonce.  
\- Un rencart quoi. Je savais pas que tu t’intéressais aux ragots.  
\- Et bien je… est-ce que c’est mal de s’intéresser à ce genre de chose ? » demanda alors Rei.  
\- Chacun a ses limites sur ce qui est de l’intimité, et évidemment, faut éviter le voyeurisme mais c’est bien que tu t’intéresses aux gens. »

Asuka se rapprocha d’elle, avec une expression que ni Rei, ni Shinji, ni peut-être même personne n’avait encore vu. Un grand sourire, bienveillant, maternelle en fait. Elle voulait lui dire quelque-chose.

« Hé Rei ! » demanda alors Asuka, « Je sais que c’est… étrange pour toi, et ça l’est tout autant pour nous. Cependant, on a vu que vous voulais essayer de… de te rapprocher de nous. Et je pense que c’est une bonne chose tu sais. D’essayer de t’ouvrir aux autres. C’est difficile, c’est toujours comme ça quand on commence. On fait des faux-pas, on se rate, mais on continue. Parce que sans effort, on n’avance pas. C’est comme quand tu te blesses, qu’est-ce que tu fais quand tu te blesses par exemple ?  
\- Je… je me soigne, j’attends que ça guérit et je reviens.  
\- C’est la même chose avec les autres. Là, on t’a fait du porc alors que tu manges pas de viande. Et bien, on te fera… autre chose que de la viande, je n’ai pas encore l’idée mais je crois que tu as compris, n’est-ce pas.  
\- Tu… tu m’en veux pas ? Je croyais que tu me détestais.  
\- J’étais jalouse, lui avoua Asuka, c’est tout.  
\- Jalouse de moi ?  
\- Jalouse, expliqua l’allemande, de l’attention que les autres te portait. Mais maintenant, j’ai quelqu’un qui compte pour moi et je compte pour ce quelqu’un. Certes, ce n’est jamais qu’une seule personne, mais c’est suffisant pour avoir une raison de poursuivre chaque jour. Parce que ça le rend malheureux de le voir malheureux.  
\- Tu penses que si j’étais plus heureuse, les autres seraient plus…  
\- Non mais ça nous fait de la peine de te voir seule, de te voir à l’hôpital. Au départ je te supportais pas, mais je pense avoir comprit que ça servirai à rien. Même si je te trouve sacrément étrange… j’ai de la pitié pour toi, je sais pas, j’aime pas voir les gens souffrir. Alors je vais t’aider.  
\- Je… ne comprends pas, je suis remplaçable pourtant, pourquoi je compte pour vous ? » lui demanda alors Rei  
« Mais, idiote ! Parce que t’es la seule Rei Ayanami du monde, que t’es une pilote d’EVA et que t’es pas remplaçable ! Tu veux qu’ils fassent quoi si tu meurs ? Te remplacer par un robot ? Arrêtez de raconter ce genre de connerie ! Ta vie a autant de valeurs que les autres, t’es pas moins importante que les autres. Enfin merde quoi, tu te rends compte de ta mission ? Sans toi, l’humanité n’existerai plus !  
\- Mais c’est Shin…  
\- Arrête avec Shinji ! Sans toi, il serait déjà mort ! Il me l’a raconté, c’est à cause de toi qu’il a accepté de monter dans l’EVA ! Sans toi, nous ne serions même pas en train de parler, Tokyo-3 ne serait qu’un cratère gigantesque laissé par un monstre géant dégoûtant !  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr que je le pense ! Tu entends ça Shinji, j’ai trouvé encore plus stupide que toi !  
\- T’as pas besoin de hurler, répondit-il, je crois que tout l’immeuble t’a entendu. Sérieusement, c’est spécifique aux allemands de hurler sans arrêt ?  
\- T’as un problème le Japonais ?  
\- J’suis pas issue d’un pays de nazi en colère !  
\- Et tes crimes contre l’humanité hein ?  
\- Mon pays n’est pas responsable de l’holo…  
\- ...gramme du GeoFront. » coupa Rei. « C’est donc ça être en couple ? Se disputer pour des bêtises ? »

Shinji et Asuka se retournent en même-temps dans la direction de Rei.

« … je veux dire, vous dormez ensemble, vous vivez ensemble et je suppose que Shinji ne met pas encore de rouge à lèvre, donc le seul moyen pour qu’il puisse en avoir sur les lèvres, c’est en embrassant quelqu’un qui en met. Et comme il n’y qu’Asuka et Katsuragi qui mettent du rouge à lèvre, et que Katsuragi sort déjà avec quelqu’un si j’en crois ce que vous dites, cela laisse pensait qu’elle n’a pas commencé à essayer de séduire Shinji et il ne tenterait pas de la séduire car il aurait bien trop peur des conséquences si cela se savait. Peut-être que je ne parle pas à grand-monde, mais je sais lire.  
« Tu lis autre chose que des encyclopédies ? » demanda Asuka, oubliant presque que c’est le discours le plus long que Rei n’a jamais prononcé de son vivant.  
\- Natürlich hielten Sie mich für einen Einfaltspinsel ?


	5. Des ombres dans la brume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le premier véritable combat de la fanfic, contre Leliel, le douzième Ange.

L’ordre d’évacuation retentissait dans toute la ville. Il n’y avait pas de repos pour les braves, et ce n’était sûrement pas un Ange qui allait offrir une après-midi tranquille à la moindre personne. Tokyo-3 avait été bâti de manière à ce qu’on puisse rejoindre un bout à l’autre de la ville en moins d’un quart d’heure, principalement via son système de métro et de tram. En plus d’être utile au quotidien, cela permettait de faire en sorte que tout le personnel de la NERV pouvait se rendre à son poste dans les plus bref délais. Ils redoutaient chaque attaque d’Ange pour deux raisons. La première, c’était le danger évident qu’ils présentaient mais la seconde était que leurs formes devenaient de plus en plus imprévisibles, de plus en plus étrange. Leur dernière « confrontation » fut une sorte de virus informatique qui s’est attaqué à MAGI, le superordinateur du QG. À ce rythme, ils finiront par affronter une maladie ou des fantômes, c’était au moins ce qu’ils pensaient.

« Hé, Shinji, Rei… juste, avant que l’on commence, je veux juste vous dire un truc. Concentrez-vous sur ce que vous avez à faire et ne prendrez pas de décision irrationnelle. J’ai pas envie que personne ne se blesse.  
\- C’est le but, lui répondit Shinji, et on tâchera de respecter notre parole.  
\- Vous pouvez comptez sur moi alors, suivit Rei, comme vous avez toujours le faire. »

Quelques mots, mais c’est souvent quelques mots qui change tout. Le fait de savoir que vous pouvez au moins compter sur quelqu’un semble parfois mineur, mais le diable est dans le détail et lorsque vous affrontez des dieux, le moindre avantage, la moindre arme, qu’elle soit psychologique ou technologique a son importance. Quand vous portez le monde sur vos épaules, aucune erreur n’est possible. Chacune de vos actions doit être calculée, réfléchie car chaque victoire ne s’obtient pas mais s’arrache. C’est au prix de nombreux efforts, de nombreuses souffrances que l’on repousse l’inévitable, que l’on repousse la limite de ce qui est possible. Chaque jour se fait sa peine, chacun y trouve chaussure à son pied mais on ne peut ignorer les miracles presque ordinaire qui fait que nous sommes toujours là. « Si vous ne combattez pas pour vous, combattez au moins pour les autres, combattez pour ceux qui souffre, combattez pour ceux qui ont tant perdu, combattez pour ceux qui ne sont plus là, combattez pour un futur meilleur, combattez pour que certains puissent vivre dans ce futur », c’était leurs mots. Simple, mais cela était suffisant pour les convaincre d’enfiler leur combinaison et de monter dans ces infernales machines de morts et de destruction, fruits de la folie des hommes, cherchant dans la bataille contre les messagers de la fin des temps rédemption contre un Tout-Puissant sadique, se délectant de nos peines comme des mets, buvant dans sa coupe le sang versé. Mais même ce Tout-Puissant n’avait qu’à bien se tenir. Si les Hommes étaient capables de créer des démons pour détruire des Anges, qu’est-ce que c’était qu’un dieu ? Mais ils n’avaient plus le temps pour ce genre de réflexion, car malheureusement le temps. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la base, et c’est en courant qu’ils partent se préparer, dévalant les couloirs labyrinthiques du QG qu’ils connaissent comme une seconde maison, les différents exercices d’évacuations ayant probablement étaient efficaces, cela et le fait qu’ils s’étaient déjà perdu dans ces mêmes couloirs. Mais point d’errance, ils savaient exactement où ils allaient et arriva rapidement au centre de commandement. On leur présente la situation : une sphère gigantesque est apparu dans le ciel et bien qu’elle n’est pas encore fait grand-chose, il était évident que cela n’augurait absolument rien de bon. Rapidement, chacun se change, et rentre dans leur « entry plug », un nom barbare, probablement par les mêmes génies qui ont appelé ces combinaisons des plugsuits, pour décrire ces capsules dans lesquelles ils devaient rentrer avant d’être à leur tour insérer dans l’EVA. L’ennemi était, sans doute, un Ange mais il restait encore savoir ce dont il était capable.

Chacun se préparait au lancement imminent. On leur indique les différentes caches d’armes. Asuka était particulièrement intéressée par ce qui était de toute évidence une hache. Cependant, les canaux de communications s’ouvrent.

« Ici Akagi. Nous venons d’apprendre qu’une arme expérimentale va être acheminé, et parer à l’emploi. L’arme en question est un prototype de gaz de combat, spécialement conçu pour lutter contre les Anges. J’entends par là que si nous devons utiliser une arme pareil, vous devez impérativement quitter la zone. Nous ne connaissons ni les effets sur les EVA, ni les effets sur vous, les pilotes et avoir des pilotes morts n’est pas encore dans. C’est comprit ? »

Le trio lui répondit affirmativement. Chacun se préparait, à sa manière, à leur mission imminente. Réciter des mantras, des prières, se convaincre une dernière fois que l’on peut le faire, anticiper les évènements. Le lancement approchait, seconde par seconde. À trois, sans rancœur ni remord, rien d’autre que la volonté de faire ça bien. Comme d’habitude, ils n’auront qu’une seule chance, qu’une seule fenêtre pour une fois de plus défier le destin, repousser les limites du possibles et accomplir un miracle. Point d’eau transformée en vin, notre simple survie était suffisant. Certains racontent que cela ne tient pas d’un miracle et ce sont les mêmes qui ne voient ces calamités que comme le fruit de la malchance. Que nous ayons la foi ou non, prêt ou non, le lancement avait commencé. À travers un vaste réseau de rampes souterraine, destinées à acheminer les Evangelions au plus prêt du combat, les plus grands guerriers de la Terre, les soldats ultime de l’humanité entraient dans l’arène. Point d’audience pour ces gladiateurs, si ce n’était le reste du commandement, les « civils » ayant été évacué.  
Rapidement, Rei, Shinji et Asuka arrivèrent à la surface. Silence de mort, eux aussi ne pouvaient que constater cette gigantesque sphère qui flottait dans le ciel, aux rayures zébrées. Rapidement, ils se dirigent chacun vers l’un des bâtiments factices qui servait à entreposer des armes à taille d’EVA, donc des fusils pour géant de quarante-mètre de hauteur. Mais pourtant, la sphère n’avait pas encore commencé à détruire la ville. Ni même à les attaquer, bien qu’ils se tenaient à bonne distance de la cible. Charger dans le tas serait ni plus ni moins qu’un acte suicidaire et ce genre d’ennemi, « groupe sanguin orange », même si aucun des trois pilotes n’avaient en réalité de ce que cela pouvait dire, en dehors du fait que nous n’étions pas sûr que c’était effectivement un Ange. Rei avait aligné la mire d’un fusil de précision ridiculement large, la moindre balle mesurant facilement plus de deux mètres sur la sphère. Elle attendait le plan, ce n’était pas dans son caractère de prendre des décisions d’elle-même durant le combat. Shinji était lui aussi armé, cette fois d’un pistolet à taille d’EVA, donc ridiculement large. Les concepteurs dudit pistolet s’était amusé à lui donnait l’apparence d’un Desert Eagle, un pistolet à taille humaine cette fois-ci, qui était aussi connu pour n’être rien d’autre qu’une absurdité sans nom : bien trop puissant pour une arme de poing et absolument pas adapté au combat à longue distance, il trouvera seulement sa rédemption dans le cinéma et maintenant en donnant son apparence à une arme qui n’avait finalement rien à voir. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que Shinji n’ont plus n’avait pas encore le sang assez chaud pour commencer à ouvrir le feu. Asuka quand à elle se préparer à bondir à tout moment, avec une imposante hache de guerre à la main. Les ingénieurs de la NERV étaient définitivement dans une compétition pour réaliser le projet le plus étrange, bien qu’en réalité, la hache était une demande du commandement. Une attente interminable. Toutes les EVA étaient sous alimentation externe alors cette bataille pourrait bien devenir un siège.

« Toujours rien ? » demanda alors Asuka, qui commençait sérieusement à s’impatienter, n’appréciant guère cette relative inaction.  
« Toujours… attend !» s’exclama Rei, « Est-ce que je viens de voir une ombre bougeait ? »

Aussitôt, une communication provenant du QG, un simple « Groupe bleu, c’est un Ange, repliez-vous bon sang! »

Et devant leurs yeux stupéfiés, l’ombre au sol venaient d’engloutir une voiture. Rei tira sur la sphère, mais elle ne fit qu’endommager un bâtiment avoisinant, la sphère ayant disparu l’espace d’un instant. L’ombre au sol essuie ensuite un série de tir de Shinji, mais cela était insuffisant. Asuka quand à elle n’était pas encore assez folle pour essayer de frapper d’un coup de hache une ombre au sol. La situation était à son point mort. Il fallait battre en retraire, plutôt que de risquer de perdre qui que ce soit.

Alors que sous-terre, on essayait de comprendre ce qu’il était en train de se passer, après avoir donner l’ordre de se replier. Selon la NERV, l’ombre était effectivement l’Ange et la sphère était la projection de son ombre. Donc maintenant, ils s’attaquaient aussi aux lois de la physique ?

« Donc oui » commença alors Ritsuko, « L’Ange, c’est cette ombre de trois nanomètre d’épaisseur et de six-cents mètres de diamètre. Le plan de bataille va être d’essayer de contrer son AT-Field grâce au propre AT-Field et d’ensuite utiliser notre nouveau joker. C’est risqué, on pourrait perdre les EVA et sinon, la Terre connaît un Troisième Impact. Il n’y aurait pas de question ou de réponse. »

Un homme entre alors dans la pièce, visiblement sous surveillance approchée, troublant alors l’explication de Ritsuko. C’est une tête inconnu du reste du personnelle. Que cela soit ses lunettes de soleil, en intérieur, ou son accent définitivement étranger ainsi que sa démarche, son ton et son allure bien trop décontracté au vu de la situation, quelque-chose disait cependant aux autres qu’il avait définitivement l’excentricité requise pour travailler ici.

« C’est effectivement une arme d’un nouveau genre » déclara alors le nouveau, « À ce jour, nous ne l’avons testé que sur des déchets d’Anges, courtoisie du Commandant. Un gaz de combat, spécialement conçu pour lutter contre les Anges. Bien sûr, ce fameux gaz est probablement tout aussi dangereux contre des humains.  
« Et puis-je avoir la moindre idée de votre identité ? » lui répondit alors sèchement le capitaine Katsuragi, visiblement surprise de voir un parfait inconnu arrivait comme une fleur en plein milieux d’une opération.  
« Mon nom est donc Francis Châteauviller. Chercheur, Recherche et Développement, section armement, pour NERV-Europe. C’est le commandant Ikari qui m’a fait venir ici, pour des tests. Et… et bien, la tournure des évènements a fait que nous allons avoir notre premier test grandeur nature. Alors capitaine, puis-je assistais à la bataille.  
\- J’accepte mais tenez-vous à carreau et taisez-vous. » reprit Misato, toujours sur le même ton. « Pour nous, ceci n’est pas un test mais une bataille décisive.  
\- Elles le sont toutes décisives, c’est bien la nature de notre travail. L’agent va être larguer par avion. La ville est déjà évacuée ?  
\- Affirmatif.  
\- Alors nous pouvons nous le permettre. Capitaine, c’est à vous de gérer le reste. »

Un œil attentif pouvait remarquer qu’il avait clairement un pistolet plaqué contre son dos, prêt à tirer au moindre pas. Il n’était effectivement pas escorté par le personnel de la NERV ou par les Forces d’Auto-Défense Stratégique mais par deux soldats dont les visages étaient cachés par leur casque. Ce n’est comme cela que l’on traitait les invités ici, mais il n’était pas vraiment un invité ordinaire.  
Quelques heures s’étaient écoulées depuis le début des opérations. Toujours aucun mouvement de la sphère, qu’ils avaient surnommé Leliel.

« Je… ils ne venaient pas de dire que cette arme pouvait nous tuer ? » s’écria alors Shinji, qui commençai à perdre son sang froid. Asuka, quand à elle, hurlait, folle de rage et apeurée pour de biens légitimes raisons. Après tout, cela sonnait de plus en plus comme une mission suicide. 

« Nous ne sommes que des pions. Toute l’école est remplie de pilote, prêt à nous remplacer. Et même moi, je suis remplaçable. » les mots de Rei était froid comme la mort qui s’abattait lentement sur la ville.  
« Arrête de dire ça Rei, tu vas pas nous qu’ils sont prêts à nous sacrifier, comme ça ? C’est insensé ! » s’exclama le jeune homme.  
« Bien sûr qu’ils le peuvent ! » lui répondit alors Asuka, « Ils le peuvent ! Si le commandant est prêt à envoyer son propre fils, tu penses qu’il éprouve quelque-chose pour nous ! Des pions, nous sommes des pions ! »

Elle pleurait, Rei pleurait. Elle pleurait car elle avait peur de la mort, car soudainement elle savait qu’elle comptait au moins pour eux, et ils comptaient pour elle.

« On s’en sortira vivant. On s’en sortira vivant parce que nous sommes ensembles. L’ordre, c’est d’affaiblir son AT-Field avant qu’ils larguent le gaz ? Il faudra tenir jusqu’à ce que l’on soit débarrasser de l’Ange. Et sinon, ils largueront les mines N², et vous savez que cela ne servira à rien, si ce n’est relier les lacs à la mer. De toute façon, il n’y a pas d’autres solutions. »

Les mots de Shinji étaient grave, mais la situation l’exigeait. Il ne voulait plus fuir. Non pas parce qu’il n’avait plus d’espoir, mais bien au contraire, parce qu’il en avait. Il croyait en cette arme secrète. De toute façon, personne n’avaient la possibilité de faire autrement. Il ne pouvait plus fuir, personne ne pouvait fuir, personne ne devait fuir.

« Alors » enchaîna Shinji, « On fait face à notre mort, avec la tête haute ?  
« Comme on l’a toujours fait. » lui répondit Asuka, séchant ses larmes.  
« …comme on l’a toujours fait. » suivit Rei. 

Et ainsi, ils reprirent le combat. Ils avaient formé un triangle équilatéral autour de Leliel, du moins son « ombre plate », n’ayant pas vraiment d’autres mots pour décrire la situation. On pouvait entendre les avions qui allait s’apprêter à gazer tout le secteur. En même temps, chacun lèvent une barrière à partir de l’AT-Field de leur EVA respective, afin de contrer celui de Leliel. Une barrière pour l’affaiblir. Et du ciel, une épaisse fumée azure est alors relâché. Pas de vent aujourd’hui, ce gaz plus lourd que l’air ambiant envahit alors le quartier en une instant. Et alors que ce champ de bataille se transformait rapidement en No Man’s Land, les systèmes de survie des différentes Evangelions s’enclenchèrent.

« Ici Shinji, vous pouvez encore respirer ?  
\- Je t’aime » répondit Asuka « Mais ferme-la, l’oxygène se fait rare. »

À vu d’œil, l’Ange semblait réagir au gaz. L’ombre semblait s’être liquéfier, remuant comme de l’eau que l’on faisait bouillir. Une mare noire, comme si elle s’était soudainement agitée. La barrière tenait, mais l’Ange semblait essayait de résister. Toujours le gaz, qui avait maintenant complètement conquit les lieux. Même les pilotes commençaient à se sentir mal à l’aise, alors que les systèmes de survie s’efforçaient de les maintenir en vie, s’accrochant à leur vie comme ils plaçaient une foi aveugle dans ce plan. Ne pas fuir, tenir, tenir coûte que coûte, ensemble. Si l’une d’entre eux lâche, alors tout le monde tombera. Les pilotes, la NERV, la ville et le reste du monde. L’air commençait à se raréfier à mesure que les secondes passaient. Leliel continuait de lutter telle une bête enchaîné cherchant à se libérer. Bien évidemment qu’il n’allait pas se laisser faire, que c’était pas du gaz et des enfants qui pourrait le stopper. Contre tout les autres avant lui, il obéissait à cette logique aveugle. Une cible, le GeoFront, la porte, et ni plus ni moins qu’Adam, le nom que nous avions donné au premier Ange. Le gaz ne s’était toujours pas dissipé, et l’Ange tenait toujours. Au QG, on commençait à s’inquiéter. Châteauvillier pestait, probablement déçue de voir cette échec.  
Mais alors, probablement dans un excès de rage, Leliel intensifie une fois de plus son AT-Field, alors que les pilotes peinaient à simplement garder leur souffle. Il n’y avait qu’une seule issue possible pour ce combat et cela était l’annihilation du camp adversaire. Et puis soudainement, une fissure dans la barrière, suivit d’une rupture. Peu à peu, ils rejoignent les abysses de la Mer de Dirac. Au QG, des cris se font entendre, des pleures. Et puis, un hurlement, à glacer le sang.


	6. Rêve d'une arme/ La désespérance et après... / Ich werde nie wieder allein sein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À l'origine écrite en trois parties distinctes, suivant respectivement le "voyage" de Rei, Shinji et Asuka dans la mer de Dirac, ce chapitre est volontairement écrit de manière à "troubler" le lecteur, à être le plus flou possible. J'ai décidé de les publier en un seul "bloc", afin de rendre la lecture plus facile et de faire un "chapitre" plus long.

Des voix, elle entendait des voix. Elle ne voyait que de la lumière, aveuglante, éblouissante. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était. Elle se souvenait de ce qui s’était passé et pourtant elle ne semblait pas être en train de piloter, elle n’en n’avait pas l’impression. Il faisait froid ici. Elle ne se sentait pas seule cependant, quelque-chose l’observait, pour sûr. Par contre, elle pouvait entendre ce qui ressemblait au départ à du bruit blanc, puis à un bourdonnement, de plus en plus fort, le genre de son que vous n’êtes pas censé entendre, qui vous donne l’impression que vos oreilles sont en train de lâchées ou que vous êtes au beau milieu d’un cauchemar. Un cauchemar, tout cela ressemblait à un cauchemar. Elle ne se rappelait pas de ses rêves ou de ses cauchemars mais surtout, elle avait l’impression d’être consciente, de pas être en train de dormir. Est-elle encore blessée ? Est-elle morte ? Elle n’en n’avait pas la moindre idée, personne n’en n’avait la moindre idée. Seule, elle se sentait terriblement seule. Pendant longtemps elle supportait la solitude, principalement parce qu’elle n’avait jamais rien connu d’autre, parce qu’on ne peut souffrir que si nous savons qu’il existe autre-chose, que si il y a un espoir de quelque-chose de meilleur. Aucun esclave ne se rebellera si il ne connaît pas la liberté, aucun ne peut découvrir par lui-même que les humiliations et les torture qu’il subit en sont si tout cela n’est que la routine qu’il a toujours connu. C’est comme cela que l’on manipule quelqu’un, en le maintenant dans la peur de l’inconnu, en faisant croire à son confort, que les choses pourraient être pire. Pire, on dit toujours que les choses pourraient être pire, comme si cela était nous faire relativiser, comme si cela rendait le fardeau plus supportable. La vérité, c’est que les choses pourraient être meilleur mais cela demande des efforts pour atteindre ce meilleur. Il est plus simple de détruire que de créer, il est plus simple de simplement encaisser les coups, il est toujours plus simple de se laisser faire. Après tout, ça aurait pu être pire ?

Le bourdonnement s’était transformé en voix. Elle provenait de derrière. Elle se retourna et la vit. Une petite fille, qui ressemblait à Rei, en plus jeune. Attend, est-ce que c’était Rei ?

« C’est la même âme qui nous anime.  
\- Et pourtant tu n’es plus de ce monde. » lui répondit alors Rei, la véritable Rei.  
« C’est qu’une question de point de vue la vielle. » lui répondit alors cet autre, « À ses yeux, nous sommes pareilles.  
\- Et pourtant, je ne te connais pas.  
\- Menteuse, tu sais exactement qui je suis.  
\- Et sais-tu qui je suis ?  
\- Bien sûr, les vieux sont tous pareils.  
\- Tu es toujours la même, hein ?  
\- Comment ça toujours la même ?  
\- Tu ne changes pas. Tu es comme ça, à jamais. Tu es morte et tu ne changeras jamais.  
\- Parce que tu changes ?  
\- Parce que nous nous ressemblons ? Nous n’avons plus rien en commun.  
\- Effectivement. Tu es quelqu’un qui n’a qu’une fausse âme créée par les hommes. Rien d’autre qu’une arme, un outil, vivant un mensonge, en faisant croire qu’elle est une personne. La vraie toi, elle se trouve dans ta part d’ombre. Celle que tu ne peux voir, que tu ne connais pas. Mais la vraie toi est autre-part. Tu ne le sais juste pas, parce que tu ne veux pas le voir. Tu la fuit sans même t’en rendre compte. Tu as peur de disparaître, d’être oublier, d’être effacé du cœur des gens. »

Un autre flash, alors que la petite fille avait disparu. La lumière s’était éteinte, ne laissant rien d’autre que l’obscurité. Des chuchotements plutôt que des bourdonnements semblaient résonner dans son crâne. Ce n’était plus la voix de la petite Rei. Cette voix ressemblait un peu plus à la sienne, mais le ton n’avait absolument aucun rapport avec son ton habituelle.

« Nous ne rêvons que de voir tout ceci redevenir comme avant, mort, cendre. Ce que je désire est désespoir, de redevenir néant. Mais il ne veut pas nous accorder ce privilège, ce salopard. J’aimerais le voir mourir, j’aimerais le voir souffrir lui et tout les autres. De toute façon, pourquoi tu traînes avec eux ? Ils sont marqués du péché, ils n’ont rien en commun avec toi et tu n’as rien en commun avec eux. C’est ridicule de leur accorder autant d’importance. Et puis quoi encore, te battre pour eux ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec pas ? Hé, répond-moi, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Pourquoi tu es soudainement muette ? C’est parce que j’ai raison, c’est ça ? C’est parce que tu me refuses, alors que je suis ta véritable nature. Ta mission, ce n’est pas de protéger l’Humanité, c’est d’apporter l’Instrumentalité, comme cela l’a toujours été. Quoi, toujours rien ? Ils ont peut-être raison, tu n’es qu’une pou… »

La voix qui lui provenait sortait de la bouche nauséabonde d’une énième copie d’elle. Une énième copie, une pâle copie, blafarde, maladive, terrifiante.

« Ferme-la !  
\- Pourquoi, pourquoi tu t’obstines à vouloir aller à l’encontre de ton destin ? Pourquoi vous vous obstinez à suivre ce chemin ?  
\- Ferme-la je t’ai dit !  
\- Cela ne te ressemble pas, qu’est-ce qui te prend ? À changer comme les autres ?  
\- Ferme-la !  
\- Me dire de me taire ne changera rien tu sa… »

Elle n’aura jamais le temps de finir de finir sa phrase alors que deux mains s’emparent de son cou avant de la faire tomber sur le sol. Une haine sans nom, une colère noire comme l’abîme coulait de ses yeux. L’autre se débattait comme un diable pour se défaire, mais elle n’y arrivait pas.  
Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus erratique mais comme Leliel, elle finit par laisser échapper son dernier souffle. Mais Rei n’avait que faire, elle continuait à l’étrangler, comme si elle souhaitait lui rompre le coup, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’arrête brusquement quand elle se rend compte que « l’autre Rei » semble se liquéfier. Elle essaye de se retirer, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se rend compte qu’elle ne peut pas. De plus en plus de liquide coule de ce qui fut son « cadavre », envahissant la bien étrange pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvé. Au départ, elle retient son souffle, ne connaissant pas la nature du liquide. Et puis soudainement, une odeur de sang auquel elle était habituée, car c’était le même liquide qui coulé dans les EVA. Du LCL. Les ténèbres avaient alors disparus, pour ne laisser place au cockpit de l’EVA-00. Elle portait de nouveau sa combinaison, et pouvait à nouveau respirer normalement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était mais elle savait qu’elle devait en sortir le plus rapidement possible. Elle sentait en elle quelque-chose qu’elle ne connaissait que trop peu. Une rage de vaincre, un sentiment qui lui rappeler qu’elle était encore vivante, une sensation de chaleur. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite alors que son esprit n’était obsédé plus que par une seule chose : sortir d’ici, à n’importe quel prix.

« Shinji Ikari ? »

La voix l’avait extirpé de sa torpeur. Un rêve, cela ressemblait à un rêve car il ne pilotait pas. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas qui pouvait lui parler. Il n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir du mal à respirer donc il n’était probablement pas en train de suffoquer, une bonne chose. Enfin, cela pouvait aussi dire qu’il était déjà mort mais il avait l’intime conviction qu’il n’était pas arrivé au purgatoire. L’endroit dans lequel il se trouvait était un tram. C’était définitivement un rêve, le tram étant coupé en cas d’attaque.

« Hé, mais c’est moi ça !  
\- Et je suis toi. Les gens ont un autre soi en eux. En fait, le moi est toujours composé de deux personnes.  
\- … de deux personnes ?  
\- Celui qui est visible et celui que l’on observe. Il existe plusieurs Shinji Ikari. Celui qui existe dans ton esprit, celui qui se trouve dans l’esprit de Misato Katsuragi, d’Asuka Sôryu, de Rei Ayanami, de Gendô Ikari… et encore d’autres. Tous différents mais ils sont tous aussi vrai. Et tu as peur d’eux, tu as peur de ces autres toi dans l’esprit des autres.  
\- Ce dont j’ai peur, c’est que les autres me détestent.  
\- Peur d’être blessé, de souffrir.  
\- Et pourtant, je ne suis pas seul.  
\- Comment ? »

L’autre voix semblait être désarmée, comme si elle ne s’attendait pas à cela.

« Mon père m’a félicité il y a quelques jours.  
\- Et tu vas vivre en ruminant cette joie ? Tu prétends être heureux avec ces mots, tu vas te convaincre que tu es heureux, en te mentant à toi-même ? Tu vas te voiler la face ? Tu préfères ignorer les choses que tu n’aimes pas plutôt que les affronter.  
\- Elle m’a dit qu’elle m’aimait et je lui ai répondu que je l’aimais en retour.  
\- Tu vas te mettre à vivre pour les autres ?  
\- Il n’y a rien de mal à ça !  
\- Tu vas te mettre à vivre pour elle ?  
\- Tout le monde fait ça ! Si j’ai trouvé quelque-chose qui me rendait heureux, y’a quoi de mal ?  
\- Est-ce que tu l’aimes ?  
\- C’est une évidence.  
\- Est-ce qu’elle t’aime ?  
\- Pourquoi elle ne m’aimerait pas ?  
\- Tu as changé Shinji.  
\- Est-ce que c’est mal de changer si cela nous rend plus fort ?  
\- Est-ce que c’est une bonne chose de changer pour les autres ?  
\- On passe notre temps à changer pour les autres, parce qu’on ne pas vivre sans. Je veux plus vivre seul. »

Et à son tour, l’autre Shinji se tût. Cet autre lui n’était plus lui. Il avait changé depuis son arrivé, il avait changé depuis la première fois où il est monté dans l’EVA. Évidemment, on passe notre temps à changer. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l’impression d’avoir trouver sa place. D’avoir trouver un sens, une raison de se lever chaque matin, une raison de piloter, une raison de se battre. Pour lui-même, pour les autres, pour ceux qu’il aime, pour ceux qui l’aime. C’est sûr, il a toujours peur et c’est humain d’avoir peur. On a souvent peur, peur d’échouer, peur de se faire mal, peur de tout perdre.

« Je veux sortir d’ici. J’en ai assez d’être ici. »

Il n’était plus dans un rêve. Il était de nouveau aux commandes de l’EVA-01. Il arrivait encore à respirer, bien que péniblement. Il voulait sortir d’ici, évidemment. Il voulait vivre, aujourd’hui plus que jamais. Il voulait vaincre, triompher. Encore une fois, accomplir un miracle, encore une fois, faire l’impossible, défier son destin, défier l’ordre des choses, qu’importe le coût. Il ne voulu plus souffrir, plus jamais, alors il était prêt à faire face. C’est sûr, c’est plus difficile que de se contenter rester là, sans rien faire, à attendre que les choses s’améliorent d’elles-mêmes. Il ne voulait plus attendre, il voulait agir, il voulait reprendre le contrôle de son destin. Il n’était plus seul dans ce combat. Il y avait les autres, il y avait elle, Asuka. Il était prêt à mourir pour elle. C’est à cela que l’on reconnaît l’amour, quand on va parfois à contre-courant pour quelqu’un. Bien sûr, l’amour vous rend parfois aveugle mais pour lui, elle était un phare au milieu de la nuit. Ils avaient tout les deux besoins de l’autre, et s’en étaient rapidement rendu compte.  
Il avait reprit les commandes de l’EVA, avant de remarquer que la batterie était évidemment épuisée. Cinq minutes, la batterie interne pouvait durer cinq minutes, trois cents secondes et pas une seconde de plus. Mais cela ne semblait n’être qu’un détail mineur à ses yeux car il s’acharnait à essayer de faire démarrer le géant d’acier, sans succès. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, il n’échappera pas à sa mort. Peut-être que c’est la fin pour lui, pour tout les autres. Peut-être que l’humanité vient de perdre sa dernière arme. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même. Alors c’est finalement comme ça qu’il va mourir, seul ? Sans ses amis, sans la fille qu’il aime, sans son père, il s’apprêtait à rejoindre sa mère. Et c’est exactement ce qu’il cru voir quand une lumière l’aveugla. Ce qui vit ensuite ne pouvait que difficilement être retranscrit avec des mots. Des souvenirs d’une époque qu’il avait oublié. Un visage dont la moindre trace semblait avoir disparu. Sensations oubliées, des images qui vous brûlent alors la rétine, laissant une marque indélébile, des images qui ne disparaissent pas, même dans la pénombre.

« Es-tu prêt ? Vraiment ? Alors, tant mieux. »

Et le colosse se remit à bouger de lui-même, guidé par rien d’autre qu’une âme vengeresse, folle de rage, qui pourrait détruire les cieux si elle le voulait. Se fit entendre un cri, un râle qui avait tout de monstrueux. Monstre de chaire et de sang, né des mains de l’Homme, fait de la même base, créé pour servir, protéger. Golem qui échappe à notre contrôle, à la recherche d’un but. Son pilote était transe, partageant la même rage guerrière qui animait sa machine. Il avait perdu ses étreintes, ses chaînes. De nouveau, défiant les limites imposées, ils se dressent face à leur ennemie commun. Ne formant plus qu’un, prêt à tout pour sortir de cette prison. Pas cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas cette fois-ci que l’histoire se terminera. Car aujourd’hui, personne n’aura à mourir, personne n’aura à marcher seul. Peut-être qu’il était désormais le seul à se préparer pour une nouvelle représentation macabre, résolue dans l’envie d’arracher quoique ce soit pouvant être considérer comme étant les entrailles de Leliel, l’Ange qui les retenait prisonniers. Il pouvait à nouveau respirer, si bien que son cœur battait plus vite qu’il n’avait jamais battu. Il était épuisé, il ne répondait qu’à l’adrénaline, il n’était plus un enfant qui s’était retrouvé ici par le cruel jeu du destin, il était désormais un soldat, avec une mission. Et dans son sillage est chaos et la destruction le suit toujours. Sans peine, sans remord, rien d’autre qu’une bataille à terminer.

Une cri pouvait se faire entendre dans cet espace infini de monochrome.

« Casse-toi, crève, meurt, ferme-la, sort de ma tête, sort de ma putain de tête ! »

Elle se battait contre des ombres, elle se battait contre des rires, contre des ombres, contre des fantômes.

« Mourir, vous allez tous mourir ! Pas question que je sois la seule à mourir aujourd’hui, si je dois la rejoindre… si je dois rejoindre ma mère, alors je rejoindrai les portes de l’Enfer accompagnée de vous tous !  
\- Tu n’as pas honte d’être aussi vulgaire ? Ta mère ne t’a pas appris ce genre de chose ?  
\- Les insectes et les monstres n’ont pas le droit au respect.  
\- Oh, mais je ne suis pas un monstre. On se connaît très bien tout les deux. Trop bien même.  
\- Ose prétendre que l’on partage le moindre truc en commun et je te réduirai en cendre ! »

De la fureur, c’était tout ce que l’on pouvait entendre de sa voix. Car si il y avait bien une raison de ne pas écouter cette voix, c’était tout simplement parce qu’elle mentait. Ou du moins, qu’elle essayait de la nuire. Vulgaire ? Oui, évidemment qu’elle l’était.

« Alors, on dit plus rien ? Quoi, tu ne veux plus poser les questions ? C’est décevant, autant prendre mon apparence, autant au moins adopter mon caractère. Tu veux pas plutôt mourir ?  
\- Ta mère doit avoir honte de toi, parler comme ça, c’est d’un grossier...  
\- Ma mère est morte le jour où elle ne pouvait plus me reconnaître. Elle est morte une seconde fois quand elle balançait au bout d’une corde et qu’on l’a enterré. Parle-encore une fois d’elle et je te jure…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me tuer ? Je ne suis qu’une voix dans ta tête.  
\- Tu n’es rien d’autre que ce putain d’Ange de ses morts.  
\- Tu es pathétique, comme ça. Te souiller, dans les bras du premier misérable venu.  
\- Répète un peu ?  
\- Te souiller dans… »

Un hurlement monstrueux résonna alors dans ce vide. Le gris qui composait l’entièreté de cette espace qui s’étendait à perte de vue laissa place à un carmin qui pulsait ensuite le bordeaux et le rouge sang. On pouvait entendre un battement intense, un cœur, un chœur de bataille.

« Me souiller dans les bras du premier misérable venu, c’est pourtant ce qu’elle a fait. Elle s’est mariée avec un minable, qui s’est ensuite remarié avec la première connasse venue. Faut croire que c’est de famille hein ? Quoi, tu voulais me dire quoi ? Que j’étais qu’une gamine qui ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle faisait ? Une gamine hein, une gamine diplômée, sur lequel le sort de toute cette putain de planète repose. Mon quotidien, c’est de buter des monstres géants, mon devoir est d’exterminer ta race jusqu’à ce que l’humanité ne soit plus en danger. Tu crois que je pilote uniquement pour ma gloire personnelle ? À quoi te sert ta gloire si tu es seule ? Mais bon, ce n’est pas un Ange qui pourrait comprendre ça hein ? Encore plus stupide que Shinji, c’est incroyable.  
\- Et tes promesses ?  
\- Mes promesses ? Les promesses que je me suis faites ? Je voulais aussi me marier à un homme qui avait deux fois mon âge, je ne pense pas que je devrais suivre ce genre de promesse stupide. « Ne plus jamais pleurer », c’est ridicule.  
\- Et tu n’as pas honte d’être aussi indécente ? »

Visiblement, elle s’adressait à un mur, à moindre que cela soit l’inverse. Ce n’était plus vraiment important, car le tambour de guerre qui battait tel le cœur d’une bête enragée résonnait de plus fort, alimentait par l’adrénaline et suivant alors instinctivement un réflexe de protection instinctif. Mais l’autre voix en avait assez de voir qu’elle avait en face d’elle quelqu’un de tellement bornée qu’elle pourrait s’enfuir du Paradis par principe. Et de la même manière qu’un adulte punit un enfant, la voix essaya de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, non pas en essayant de la résonner, car peu d’adultes sont en réalité capables de résonner un enfant, étant eux-même incapable de se résonner. Quand vous ne savez changer les corps par les mots, vous les changer par la douleur. Quand vous ne pouvez faire taire sa langue, vous lui arrachez ladite langue. Asuka s’était retrouvée complètement paralysée et elle avait beau se débattre et hurler, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Les enfants comme toi devraient se contenter de faire ce qu’on leur demande de faire. Tu devrais contenter de te taire et de faire ce que l’on demande de faire. Et je te demande de mourir.

Ses mouvements n’étaient pas seulement entravés, quelque-chose la ligotait, bien qu’elle n’était pas vraiment sûr de la nature de cette espèce de cauchemar. Elle voulait hurler mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sa bouche refusait de s’ouvrir. Et c’est là qu’elle le vit, quelque-chose qu’elle ne voulait plus voir, quelque-chose qu’elle ne pouvait voir, qu’elle ne devait voir.  
Cela serait mentir de prétendre que rien n’avait changé depuis son arrivée à Tokyo-3. En plus d’avoir prit ses fonctions et de faire activement partie de la NERV, elle avait rencontré des gens. Une évidence, du moins en apparence car en réalité, Asuka était quelqu’un d’assez solitaire. Entre le fait qu’elle n’allait pas en cours avec les autres enfants de son âge, le fait qu’elle fut rapidement placer sur la tutelle de Kaji ou encore le fait que ça doit bien faire plus d’une dizaine de mois qu’elle n’a pas vu ses parents, alors avoir ne serait-ce que des amis fut quelque-chose de bénéfique pour elle. Et ça, c’était sans compter sur le fait d’avoir quelqu’un qu’elle aime et d’être aimée en retour. Elle n’était pas vraiment habituée à ce genre de relation réciproque. Lui non plus, mais pour des raisons différentes. D’abord rivaux, la nature de leur relation actuelle était… en fait non, il n’y avait rien de complexe. Ils s’aimaient. On ne pouvait prétendre l’inverse. Ils évitaient de le répéter sur tout les toits, parce qu’aucun des deux amants étaient prêts à assumer ce genre de relation devant les autres, ne serait-ce que devant Misato, dont la réaction serait, selon Asuka, de voir en son rôle de tutrice un échec profond et selon Shinji, d’acheter des préservatifs. Différents certes, mais c’était dans leurs problèmes qu’ils se rapprochaient le plus. La perte d’un proche, les relations difficiles avec leurs parents, la solitude, la nature de leur mission, le réconfort que chacun trouvait dans les bras de l’autre, c’était suffisant pour les forcer à se battre et à continuer de vivre, au moins pour l’autre. On ne vit jamais que pour les autres, car seul, tout ce que nous faisons est futile. Pourquoi écrire, chanter, danser, faire le moindre effort si personne ne peut voir ça, si personne ne peut en profiter ? Une œuvre d’art n’a aucune valeur si personne ne peut la contempler et c’était la même chose pour une histoire qui ne peut être racontée, nos vies étant des histoires comme les autres.  
Et les chaînes de Leliel tomba par cette réalisation soudaine. Le cœur ne s’était pas encore arrêté de battre, bien au contraire. D’abord les ténèbres, avant qu’elle ne ré-ouvre les yeux. Elle voyait sa mère. Mais quelque-chose dans son regard était différent. Ce n’était pas sa mère, du moins pas cette version d’elle-même. Ce n’était pas la Kyoko de l’hôpital, c’était sa mère, tel qu’elle l’avait connu avant qu’elle ne perde la raison. Et sa mère la reconnaissait. Elle trahit sa promesse, une fois de plus, et laissa échapper une larme. Elle était toujours là, avec elle, même dans sa mort.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se trouva à nouveau dans le cockpit. Elle fit craquer ses articulations. Cette fois, elle n’était pas seule. Elle avait son « ange-gardien », à ses côtés, prêt à elle aussi se battre pour sortir de cette endroit. Il était temps d’en finir avec Leliel. Il était temps de sortir de cette cage.

Il était temps de le faire payer.


	7. Ceux qui renaquirent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolé de l'attente. Beaucoup de trucs, notamment un peu de frustration. Du boulot aussi. Et j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Désolé, encore une fois. À l'heure où je vous écrit ces lignes, la situation se répète. Une nouvelle vague, avec son lot de mesures et de calamités à venir. Je reste chez moi, comme avant. Au final, pas grand-chose n'a jamais en six-mois. S'il vous plaît, qui que vous soyez, faites-attention.

Cela faisait près d’une près d’une heure que les trois pilotes avaient disparu. À la base, il n’y avait rien d’autre que le désespoir. Trois d’un coup, ils venaient de perdre les trois pilotes et surtout les trois EVA. Dans le centre de commandement, certains avaient complètement craqué psychologiquement, parce qu’ils savaient très bien que cela ne voulait dire qu’une seule chose : qu’ils étaient foutus, qu’ils avaient échoué. Dans une cellule, on pouvait entendre un homme pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps alors qu’il hurlait en français. Un échec cuisant, son « expérience » semblait être un échec cuisant. On lui avait refusé de lui donner une arme pour mettre fin à ses jours alors il n’attendait plus rien d’autre que sa mort. Le reste de l’équipe n’allait pas vraiment mieux à vrai dire. La seule chose qui maintenait encore l’idée que tout n’était pas perdu, c’était le fait qu’ils étaient encore capable de capter un signal, un signe prouvant qu’ils étaient peut-être encore en vie. On s’apprêtait à sortir l’artillerie lourde, quelques centaines de ces fameuses bombes N², probablement l’arme la plus dangereuse que l’humanité n’avait jamais créé, mise à part les Evangelions. Ils savaient que ça ne servirait à rien, mais un peu de chance, les militaires pourront réduire Tokyo-3 et le GeoFront en poussière avant que les Anges le fassent.

« Alors ? » la voix de Maya était grave, peu sereine. Personne ne pouvait être serein dans une situation pareille.  
« Alors quoi, on vient d’échouer, je viens d’échouer, on vient tous d’échouer ! C’est fini, c’est terminé ! Toutes ces conneries, tout ça pour ça !  
« Lieutenant, reprit alors Aoba, on capte quelque-chose.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous racontez Aoba ? » hurla alors Misato.  
« On capte une… attendez non, on capte les trois EVA !  
\- Je… tous à vos putains de poste, la fin du monde n’arrivera pas aujourd’hui ! »

Un signal. Ils captaient le signal des EVA. Ce qu’ils vécurent ensuite fut encore plus terrifiant encore que l’idée qu’ils allaient tous mourir. L’ombre sphérique de l’Ange dénommé Leliel avait changé de couleur. Et… quelque-chose hurlait. Ce quelque-chose était en fait trois colosses d’acier et de titane, et tout les trois hurlaient, comme si c’était les trompettes de l’apocalypse. La scène qui suivi n’était rien d’autre que le produit d’un cauchemar. D’abord des mains qui, de l’intérieur, semblaient gratter, creusant une sortie à travers la sphère qui semblaient soudainement être fait de chair. La première à avoir sorti la tête fut l’EVA-00, mais elle fut rapidement rejoint par ses « sœurs », alors qu’un véritable fleuve de sang coulait de la plaie monstrueuse qui s’était formée, comme si des triplés avaient décidé de sortir du ventre de leur terrifiante mère en sortant directement par son ventre. Une horreur sans pareil. L’ombre avait elle aussi prit une autre couleur, se désagrégeant à mesurant que la sphère se faisait déchiquetée par les bêtes, devant les yeux terrifiés du reste de la base. C’était donc ça qu’ils avaient créé. Et pourtant, bien que que le spectacle qui s’offrait à eux était sanglant, si les EVA étaient réapparues, cela voulait dire que les pilotes avaient encore une chance d’être en vie. Chacune leur tour, les EVA émergèrent de la sphère ensanglantée, dans toute leur macabre splendeur, baignant dans la mer rouge qui s’était formée à leur « renaissance », avant de plonger à nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

« Je… envoyez une équipe pour les chercher. Maya, va chercher le champagne. C’était un miracle.  
\- C’est un putain de miracle ! »

La voix de Ritsuko n’avait pas son calme habituel, mais personne ne pouvait rester calme. La désespérance, et après… le triomphe. Les seuls qui regardaient cela d’une œil différent, c’était les « dirigeants de l’asile », Gendo Ikari et le vice commandant, Kôzô Fuyutsuki. Ils n’avaient pas douté de l’issue de cette bataille. Cependant, quelque-chose avait troubler leurs plans, un grain de sable était tombé dans la machine. Un détail qui semblait être sans importance, mais qui ne pouvait être ignorer.

« Les Evangelions ont toutes les trois été prise de la même folie que…  
\- Je le sais déjà, toutes les trois « berserk ». Ce que cela veut dire…  
\- Vous voulez dire, que les EVA les reconnaissent ? » demanda Fuyutsuki, « C’est vrai que cela pourrait poser problème. On ne va plus pouvoir garder cela secret très longtemps. »  
« Je commence à douter de la pertinence de garder cela secret. » répondit Gendo sans l’assurance qui le caractériser.  
\- Du doute ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas commandant. répliqua alors Fuyutsuki amusé.  
\- Je me questionne sur ce que nous avons fait. Je me demande si… si il ne suffirait pas de la convaincre de la sortir de l’EVA.  
\- Tu penses encore que c’est possible ?  
\- Je me demande si cela vaut la peine de suivre les plans de la SEELE. Les recherches sur la retranscription des âmes sous la forme d’intelligence artificielle avance mieux que prévue.  
\- Et il suffirait de trouver un moyen d’extraire son âme de l’EVA pour qu’elle soit de retour parmi nous. En espérant que cela ne nous donne pas une nouvelle Rei Ayanami.  
\- Seulement, si nous étions capable de faire revenir Yui, cela voudrait dire que nous n’aurions plus aucune raison de suivre les plans de la SEELE.  
\- Et c’est bien cela le problème. Nous avons réussi à sécuriser Châteauvillier. Il acceptera sans brocher de travailler pour nous, c’est une garantie. Son gaz de combat a prouvé son efficacité mais il nécessite d’être encore amélioré. C’est une découverte qui intéresse beaucoup les autres, car c’est une arme anti-Ange qui ne nécessite pas d’EVA. Cela devrait convaincre certains têtes pensantes du bien-fondé de nos actions.  
\- Sans oublier, ajouta Fuyutsuki, que cela nous rend moins vulnérable contre une attaque à l’aide d’EVA. Nous venons de recevoir notre dernière commande d’ailleurs, contre les hommes. Des armes à feu bien plus efficaces que le surplus de l’armée japonaise qui nous équipé jusqu’à là. Courtoisie de l’Union Européenne.  
\- Ce que cela veut dire, c’est qu’il va falloir extrader cette scientifique qui travaille sur ces androïdes. Même si la SEELE ne connaît pas encore notre plan, nous ne pouvons nous permettre que quoique ce soit puisse nous échapper. L’Instrumentalité de l’Homme n’est plus nécessaire à notre projet. Nous sommes donc désormais une menace pour leurs plans.  
\- Et bien Gendô, je dois te confesser quelque-chose. Je n’ai jamais apprécié la SEELE. »

La NERV avait deux objectifs. Combattre les Anges était sa mission officielle mais son objectif officieux était réaliser le projet d’Instrumentalité de l’Homme. La SEELE finançait la NERV et la NERV leur devait donc des des résultats. Naturellement, Ikari et Fuyutsuki n’avait pas vraiment envie de transférer leur conscience dans une arme indestructible et de régner en dieux éternels. Non, ils voulaient trouver un moyen de retrouver Yui, pour des raisons que seul eux-deux savaient. Cependant, leurs intérêts étaient contraires à ceux de la SEELE et du conseil de dirigeant qui composait son Commité. Alors, il fallait agir dans le secret, car ils savaient pertinemment qu’ils ne pourraient pas affronter cette entité tentaculaire, œuvrant dans l’ombre depuis des siècles, et espérer s’en sortir vivant. De jour en jour, l’idée d’une trahison était de plus en plus évidente et à mesure que le temps passait, le plan initial avait divergé. Qui aurait-pu croire qu’il suffisait de rater son train et de tomber sur un article de journal pour changer la face du monde ? C’était un bien étrange destin, un qui n’était écrit sur aucun parchemin. On a imaginé l’existence d’univers parallèle, une infinité de monde pour une infinité de détails changés. Car ce sont des détails qui changent le monde, une simple idée, un autre choix mais des conséquences souvent beaucoup plus importantes que le scénario qui se déroulait dans notre tête. Des surprises, des erreurs, et tout les deux savaient qu’ils luttaient contre leur destin, que c’était un projet encore plus fou encore. Ils n’osaient même pas imaginer que c’était possible et pourtant, ils en avaient l’intime conviction. De la foi, c’est surtout de la foi qui est nécessaire pour croire à un miracle. Et en ces temps troubles, c’était de bien de foi que les gens avaient besoin. Foi en leur future, foi en eux-même. L’espoir naît parfois d’une illusion mais il n’est jamais factice. Et simplement parce que la réussite n’est pas un but mais une conséquence accidentelle, ils voulaient tenter leur chance.  
Dans une cellule, l’homme qui hurlait à la mort était maintenant silencieux. On venait respectivement, de l’inviter à tester son invention, de le menacer de mort, de le jeter dans une cellule, de lui refuser la possibilité de mettre fin à ses jours pour ensuite lui proposer un poste permanent à NERV-1. C’était beaucoup pour un homme. On lui répétait que ce n’était pas un échec mais il se sentait responsable. Évidemment, il était difficile d’encaisser le fait que malgré votre supposé génie, des personnes dans lesquelles vous aviez placé tout vos espoirs, étaient peut-être morte. Vivant, ils étaient apparemment vivant, simplement inconscients.

« Ce gaz, c’est de la merde, du vent ! Même pas capable de tuer une ombre, vous vous en rendez compte !  
\- Calmez-vous monsieur Châteauvi…  
\- Châteauvillier et non, c’était un échec cuisant.  
\- Vous avez développé une arme capable de tuer des Anges.  
\- Tuer ? Je l’ai à peine le faire suffoquer.  
\- Cela a été plus efficace que des mines N².  
\- Ce qu’il faudrait pour que cela soit efficace, c’est d’avoir accès à la composition d’un Ange vivant. Cela permettrait de parfaire la toxine, de comprendre comment leur biologie fonctionne et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que l’on pourra rendre ce foutu gaz efficace. Dans l’état actuel des choses, je suis une honte pour mon pays. »

La femme qui s’était rendu dans sa cellule lui tendit alors la main. Il ne… comprenait pas cette .décision. Il se redressa et inspira lentement, essayant de se calmer. Il lui serra alors la main en retour.

« Si on me donne les moyens, alors on pourra rendre ce truc utile. Vous avez beaucoup plus confiance dans mes capacités moi mais soit. Ritsuko Akagi c’est bien ça ?  
\- Et vous F...François Châteauvi...llier ?  
\- Oubliez les règles de politesses et contentez-vous de François, ça sera plus simple. »

On lui défait ensuite les menottes qu’il avait aux mains avant de lui remettre un badge. Le scientifique travaillait déjà pour la NERV, mais sa « mutation » n’était pas anodine. Il n’avait pas demandé à être transférer à Tokyo-3, principalement à cause des nombreuses attaque que la ville avait subi au cours des derniers mois, sa venue ici était le fruit d’une « recommandation anonyme ». Il avait cependant remarqué qu’il était espionné et c’est il ne fut qu’à moitié étonné quand on alla le chercha dans son appartement en lui donnant deux heures pour faire ses affaires et dire au revoir aux autres. Il ne se sentait clairement pas à l’aise entre ces murs mais il n’avait pas vraiment de choix.

Au même moment, on transportais trois enfants vers l’hôpital. On demandait de préparer des masques à oxygène, et de quoi réaliser une transfusion sanguine. Normalement, ils n’étaient pas dans un état critique, mais la prudence était mère de toute sûreté et pour rien au monde on voulait encore prendre des risques, à force de tenter notre chance, on finira bien par perdre un jour. Et en espérant que cette défaite n’arrive pas demain, il fallait alors ménager les dons de Dame Fortune car comme tout dieu ancien, il nécessitait un certain sacrifice. Que cela soit notre foi, nos biens ou notre sang, toutes les choses avaient un prix. Le prix pour cette bataille pouvait se calculer par un comptable. Mais les conséquences elles, étaient beaucoup plus discrètes. Tout les trois avaient vu quelque-chose d’absolument effrayant et pourtant, chacun avait… découvert quelque-chose. Un sens, une raison, un réconfort, une présence familière.

« Allez, bougez-vous ! On a des héros entre nos mains, ils viennent de sauver ce monde, encore une fois ! Je veux que ces gosses soient traités avec les honneurs qu’ils méritent. Et plus vite que ça ! »

Misato avait tenu à être présente à leur réveil, pour les féliciter et parce qu’ils le méritaient. Elle était pour eux une sorte de figure maternelle. Une « remplaçante » mais ce n’était pas de trop. Après, les deux enfants à sa charge avaient tout les deux perdus leur mère. Quand à Rei, même si elle ne s’en occupait pas directement, l’idée de la voir seule sans arrêt la rendait malade. Même si elle était… différentes des autres, Rei restait une enfant à ses yeux. Elle avait apprit qu’ils l’avaient invité à manger, ce qui était surprenant de leur part, mais c’était une bonne chose. Ils avaient réussi à agir en groupe, à l’unisson. Et si ce n’était pas pour cette percée soudaine de l’ennemi… en vrai, elle ne savait pas si le gaz avait réellement fonctionné mais elle était optimiste, elle voulait croire en cette nouvelle arme. Innover, évoluer, s’adapter, réagir, c’était la philosophie même de ces combats. Si nos armes sont inefficaces, alors les prochaines seront mortelles. Si le combat a été rude et que le prochain le sera encore plus, il ne fallait pas se reposer sur les acquis et les vestiges du passé, même si ce passé est vieux d’une semaine. Il n’y avait pas de place pour une Vielle Garde au sein de la NERV. Il n’y avait plus de place pour les ruines de toute façon, on ne pouvait au mieux qu’en garder un souvenir. Il fallait alors se tourner vers l’avant. Comme les autres, elle se devait de changer, de marcher, car c’est ce que son père aurait fait. Un scientifique, ça remet toujours en question sa conception du monde, elle se devait de faire de même. Après tout, si la Guerre est un art, le Combat pouvait bien être une science.

Les infirmiers avaient changé la tenue des pilotes et les avaient placé chacun dans un lit. Dans l’urgence, tous avait été placé dans la même chambre. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Asuka et Shinji allait partager une chambre, mais cette fois, cela n’avait absolument rien de romantique. Des murs froids, comme toujours. On avait rapidement installer le matériel afin d’évaluer leur état de santé. Ils étaient tous stables, quoique manquant un peu d’oxygène, probablement le résultat du gaz et le fait d’avoir passer une demi-heure dans… cet autre monde. Aucun pilote n’avaient encore repris conscience, le dernier combat ayant été rude. Ce n’était pas qu’une question de blessure, ils n’étaient pas « blessés » à proprement parler. Cependant, ils avaient devinaient que quelque-chose n’allait pas avec les EVA, que quelque-chose n’allait pas avec cet Ange. Il leur avait parlé, plus ou moins directement. Mais surtout, ils avaient vu la chose qui se cachait dans ces armures. Est-ce que c’était vraiment… non, ce n’était pas possible. Et pourtant, chacun avait vu la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été choisis. Pourquoi « eux » et pas les autres. La véritable raison derrière leur venue à Tokyo-3. Rien n’avait été fait au hasard, ils étaient liés à ces machines, d’une manière ou d’une autre, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi on fait combattre des enfants. Et que ces enfants ont tous un rapport avec la NERV, qu’il soit fils de commandant, fille de scientifique ou bien la fille de personne.  
Misato se doutait bien que quelque-chose ne tournait pas rond. Il y avait une raison qui expliquer ce « berserk », une excellente raison qui expliquer pourquoi ces pilotes ont plus d’affinité avec leur EVA respective. Pourquoi elles n’étaient pas interchangeable, pourquoi l’EVA-01 avait protégé Shinji, pourquoi l’EVA-00 avait tenté de tuer Ritsuko. Quelque-chose de conscient habitait ces monstres, quelque-chose de conscient et cette chose voulait du sang.

« Ah, lieutenant ! Un officier vient de passer, vous êtes attendue au QG pour un debriefing.  
\- Je vais perdre mes fonctions ? » demanda alors Katsuragi, visiblement énervée.  
« Je sais pas, ils offrent du champagne à ceux qui partent ?  
\- Oh, donc elle a trouvé les bouteilles. Promettez-moi de me tenir au courant.  
\- Bien reçu lieutenant.  
\- Vous êtes nouveau ?  
\- Plus ou moins. Je suis le remplaçant du chef de service, elle est salement malade.  
C’était étonnant de voir autant de nouvelles têtes, comme si le monde entier était en train de changer. »


	8. Alors, tant mieux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji se réveille à l'hôpital et y découvre une Asuka.

Il était le dernier à s’être réveillé. D’abord, il vit un visage. Il pensait qu’il était mort, avant de se rendre compte que ce n’était que la lumière de la chambre. Il se réveilla en deux temps, en premier en ouvrant lentement les yeux et ensuite en se rendant compte que cette tête était bien trop proche de lui. Il sursauta, se cognant contre cette autre tête qui laissa alors échappé un juron en allemand. Pas de doute, c’était bien elle. Il s’appuya sur ses avants-bras afin d’essayer de se redresser. Il était encore fatigué, mais il avait au moins reprit conscience.

« Hé, Shinji ! J’étais inquiète pour toi. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours en un seul morceau. Le reste est en train de fêter notre victoire. Ah et Rei est toujours de ce monde.  
\- Tu m’en veux pas pour le coup de boule ? » demanda Shinji, sans se soucier du reste.  
« Bah, c’était pas voulu » relativisa Asuka, « Cela fait des heures que je suis là. Je suis la dernière à ne pas avoir abandonné. Et ça a payé puisque je suis la première à pouvoir te voir. »  
\- Attend, même Misato et Rei ne sont pas restées ?  
\- … Shinji » répondit Asuka alors qu’une sourire s’affichait sur son visage, « Tu sais qu’il est quatre heure du matin ?  
\- Je… oh merde, il fait effectivement nuit. Et on entend… pas les cigales, on est à la NERV. C’est du courage ou de la folie ? »  
« Imbécile ! » reprit-elle, « C’est parce que je t’aime que je fais ça !  
\- On peut dire que tu es folle amoureuse.  
\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! C’est normal de se faire du soucis !  
\- Je sais, arrête de te vexer un peu ! » disait le jeune garçon en rigolant.

C’était probablement les deux seules personnes à rire dans l’hôpital à cette heure. Pour une fois, l’hôpital ne lui semblait pas si inhospitalier que ça. Peut-être parce qu’il avait Asuka à ses côtés et que c’était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

« Ah, Asuka, j’ai… vu quelque-chose durant notre bref passage dans… comment ils appellent ça déjà ?  
\- La Mer de Dirac ?  
\- C’est ça, j’ai vu… » Shinji marqua la pause, « Ma mère. J’avais l’impression qu’elle était là, avec moi, comme si elle était dans l’EVA.  
\- Alors… toi aussi ?  
\- Comment ça toi aussi ? Tu as aussi vu…  
\- Ma propre mère, qui est aussi morte que la tienne. C’est pas étonnant qu’on ait vu la même chose.  
\- … je me demande si Rei a vu quelque-chose. Je connais pas ses parents.  
\- Quoi, tu penses qu’elle a des parents ? » demanda alors Asuka, comme si Shinji venait de dire quelque-chose d’absurde.  
« Tu pensais que c’est un robot ? Un alien ?  
\- Un robot en fait, mais c’est pas le sujet. Donc tu penses que…  
\- Quoi, qu’il y a une partie de nos mères dans ces machines ? » s’écriai alors Shinji, qui n’aimait pas la tourne de cette conversation.  
« … j’y avais pas pensé » lui répondit alors Asuka, « Mais ça ferait du sens. Cela expliquerait pourquoi on a été choisi. Tss, moi qui pensait être là parce que j’étais meilleure que les autres…  
\- Tu l’es pourtant, ça suffit de mon point de vue. » lui répondit alors Shinji, pour la rassurer.  
\- Tu le penses sincèrement ?  
-… oui.  
\- Oh. »

Elle était habituée à recevoir des compliments, mais pas encore à recevoir ses compliments. Ils sonnaient différents des autres, car elle n’avait pas l’impression que c’était de l’admiration ou qu’on cherchait à lui lécher ses bottes. En vrai, n’importe quel compliment venant de sa bouche sonnerait différent, parce que c’est ce qu’il se passe lorsqu’on est quelqu’un de « différent » aux yeux d’un autre.

« Hé je peux essayais un truc ? » demanda Asuka, brisant ainsi le silence.  
\- Oui bien… qu’est-ce que tu fous ? »

Elle avait grimpé sur le lit d’hôpital, arrivant miraculeusement à ne pas bouger le lit d’hôpital ni à faire tomber quoique ce soit. Bien évidemment, les lits d’hôpitaux ne sont que pour une personne mais cela n’avait que trop peu d’importance à ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha alors de Shinji, se trouvant à présent juste au-dessus de lui avant se mettre sur ses genoux.

« Cette fois, Shinji, tu ne pourras pas me fuir !  
\- Quoi, tu penses que j’ai toujours peur de toi ?  
\- J’ai l’avantage tu sais !  
\- Alors, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? »

Elle s’exécuta et lui déroba un baisé. Ils commençaient enfin à avoir l’habitude de ce genre d’attention, sans toutefois que cela devenait routinier. Chaque baiser ressemblaient aux autres, ils obéissaient tous au même concept, mais tous était unique. Celui-ci, c’était la satisfaction de le voir encore en vie. À son tour il lui en vola un autre, pour montrer que leur intérêt était effectivement réciproque, pour le rappeler haut et fort, par peur d’oublier. 

« Tu sais, on pourrait... recommencer.   
\- Recommencer… sérieusement, là, tout de suite ?  
\- Quoi tu n’avais pas aimé ça ? », prenant son refus comme un second coup de tête. Évidemment qu’il ne lui était pas insensible et les évènements d’il y a quelques jours l’avait profondément marqué. C’était le catalyseur de cette relation. On pourrait croire qu’ils venaient de commencer à s’aimer, mais leur relation avait débuté depuis la « croisière » dans le Pacifique. On pouvait difficilement parler d’amour au premier regard, ce genre de sentiment étant finalement apparu plus tard. Non, tout ce qu’il fallut, ce fut une raison de prendre leur courage à deux mains et de lancer, quand bien même la chute aurait été douloureuse.

« … je sais pas, j’ai peur, j’ai peur de… » bredouillant-il.  
« T’as peur de quoi, de me foutre enceinte, imbécile ?  
\- Nan, je…  
\- Alors de quoi est-ce que t’as peur ? » ses mots avaient perdu de leur chaleur.  
« J’ai peur de faire une connerie, de dire ce qu’il ne faut pas ! » bredouilla-t-il, cherchant les bons mots.  
« Je te fais peur, c’est ça ? » enchaîna-t-elle avant de hausser le ton.  
\- Mais c’est...  
\- Je te fais peur ? Répond-moi ou je te jure que tu vas avoir une bonne raison pour passer quelques semaines de plus dans ce putain de lit ! Tu me trouves dégoûtante ?  
\- C’est pas de toi que j’ai peur, arrête un peu !  
\- Alors, de quoi tu as peur ?  
\- De me précipiter et de tout faire foirer. » lui avoua-t-il, « De te perdre parce que j’ai agit comme un idiot. De mettre les autres en colère parce qu’ils pensent que je les ai trahit. De les décevoir. Et puis, tu penses sérieusement que je suis en forme là ?  
\- Et bien je…  
\- Je sais même pas si je peux marcher et j’ai pas tellement envie de rendre ce moment simplement gênant. Puis même, t’es pas complètement épuisée toi aussi ?  
\- Un peu, mais c’est pas ça qui allait me gêner. » lui répondit-elle, comme si c’était un défi à relever.  
« Alors… reste avec moi Asuka. C’est le seul truc que je te demande de faire. »

Et sur ces mots, elle s’allonge à ses côtés, se serrant, pas seulement à cause de la taille du lit, mais aussi parce qu’ils avaient besoin de cette proximité. Elle avait peur de le perdre, et il en était de même pour lui. Aucun des deux n’avait vraiment eu la moindre relation avant. Asuka n’a jamais trouvé qu’elle supportait ou qui était capable de supporter son caractère. Shinji quand à lui, n’a même pas essayé d’ouvrir son cœur à quiconque, car il n’en voyait pas l’intérêt, mais surtout parce qu’il était terrorisé par l’idée de se faire abandonner, encore une fois, tout comme son père. Il ne pouvait pas vivre seul mais il se sentait incapable d’aimer. Jusqu’à maintenant du moins, mais maintenant c’était ses compétences en temps que « petit copain » qui remettait en question. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il devait faire. Il devrait peut-être en parler, mais cela voudrait dire révéler au monde qu’il aimait quelqu’un, c’était assumé sa relation. Il avait peur du regard des autres, il avait peur de leur jugement. La seule préoccupation d’Asuka était de ne pas « passer pour ce qu’elle n’était pas, c’est-à-dire quelqu’un d’indécent » de ses propres mots.

« Tu sais »dit Asuka, « Je crois que ce qui me plaît le plus, c’est le fait d’être avec toi.  
« Je crois que c’est la même chose pour moi. Ou c’est la fatigue qui parle. » répondit le jeune homme.  
« Tu dois vraiment être épuisé pour même pas vouloir me bai…  
\- Mais t’es vraiment obsédée par ça ? Perverse va ! » coupa-t-il.  
« C’est toi qui parle, alors que t’es le premier à te rincer l’œil sur moi !  
\- Parce que madame n’aime pas… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase avant de prendre un coup de coude dans l’estomac. C’était de bonne guerre   
Ils se contentèrent de simplement rester là, tenant compagnie à l’autre et rien d’autre. Parfois, c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire. L’idée de se faire surprendre à leur réveil leur était étonnamment gênante. L’envie de faire « plus » n’était pas là, et le cadre était loin d’être romantique. Oh bien sûr, il y a probablement déjà des gens qui ont couché ensemble dans un lit d’hôpital, mais est-ce que coucher avec quelqu’un en convalescence était une bonne idée ? Simplement rester dans les bras de l’autre était vraiment la meilleure chose à faire.

« T’es vraiment con quand tu le veux. » râla-t-elle.  
« C’est pas ton genre de dire con.  
\- Tu préfères le terme imbécile ? Idiot ? Abruti ?  
\- J’pensais tout simplement qu’idiot était mon second prénom.  
\- Tss, mais c’est qu’il va bientôt réussir à me faire rire à force de raconter n’importe quoi ! »

Quelques rires, avant que le soleil ne se lève et que le sommeil ne les rattrape. C’est Shinji qui se réveilla le problème, même si réveiller étant un bien grand mot, étant donner qu’il pouvait à peine bouger. Il n’avait pas vraiment une idée de l’heure, mais c’est encore au son d’une voix qu’il se réveilla. C’était effectivement une voix de femme mais ce n’était pas Asuka, elle dormait sur lui. Attendez, elle dormait donc sur…

« Et bien, je le savais qu’elle était partie s’amuser, mais je ne pensais pas que c’était pour une visite de nuit à l’hôpital. Elle me paraît trop habillée pour avoir…  
\- C’est comme ça que tu dis bonjour aux gens ? » répondit Shinji à une voix familière qui lui faisait directement penser à la bière.  
« Laisse-moi savourer mes compétences d’entremetteuse. Sérieusement, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles ? Genre, vraiment ? » lui répondit alors Misato avec son plus beau sourire suffisant.  
\- …nan, pas vraiment. » soupirais Shinji, pas vraiment dans l’état d’en dire plus ?  
« Je me disais bien que ça s’était étonnamment calmé entre vous deux. En vrai, je pense que vous êtes fait l’un pour l’autre.  
\- Vraiment ? » répondit un Shinji pleine d’incertitudes sur la nature de cette déclaration.  
« Bien sûr ! » répondit Misato sans hésitation, « Si vous pouviez ressembler un peu plus à l’autre, on finirai peut-être par avoir des gens sains d’esprit.  
\- J’ai pas de conseil à prendre d’une alcooli…  
\- Je suis debout depuis neuf heure moi. Il est onze heure.  
\- Je le savais que c’était étrange qu’il faisait déjà jour. » soupira-t-elle

Shinji remarqua que la personne allongée sur lui, la même qui se servait de lui comme d’un oreiller de fortune avait parlé. Son premier réflexe fut instinctivement de se dirigé vers le visage de Shinji, le regardant avec l’air le plus béat qu’elle n’avait jamais montré. Misato regarde le couple avec amusement. Ils lui ressemblaient beaucoup d’un coup. Ils lui rappelaient qu’ils étaient avant tout des gamins, encore loin d’être des adultes. Cruel était ce monde qui les avait forcer à faire face à ces horreurs. Mais cela lui donnait un certain espoir, déjà parce que ça serait probablement plus simple de gérer la situation une fois rentrés à l’appartement, mais aussi parce qu’ils étaient la preuve que la vie continuait. Asuka et Shinji étaient deux enfants qui n’avaient jamais connu le monde d’avant. Le Japon a toujours été dans ce climat tropical, il y avait deux fois plus de monde et surtout, il n’y avait pas des monstres gigantesques essayant de détruire l’Humanité.  
Misato fit signe à Shinji de prendre son temps, alors qu’elle se dirigeait dans le plus grand des silences en dehors de la chambre d’hôpital. Après tout, elle se devait de les laisser tranquille, ça serait dommage de s’attirait les foudres de deux adolescents.

« Mmhhh. » ronronna-t-elle, car cela ressemblait à un ronronnement.  
« Oh, toi aussi tu te réveilles enfin ?  
\- Est-ce que tu…  
\- Non, on est restés comme ça » lui répondit-il. « Sans bouger. »  
« T’es surprenamment confortable tu sais ? » lui murmura l’allemande.  
« T’es surprenamment lourde.  
\- T’as qu’à te mettre au sport, feignasse ! » s’exclama la Seconde  
« Seulement si tu le fais aussi. » lui répondit alors le Troisième.  
« Tu sais quoi ? Je relèverai le défi !  
\- Si tu veux le faire, tu vas d’abord me laisser me lever et pour cela il va falloir que tu te lèves d’abord. Allez, debout feignasse.  
\- Je vais finir par croire que c’est le fait que t’as enfin le courage de me répondre qui fait que je t’aime.  
\- Quoi, tu veux dire que ce n’est pas… » mais Shinji n’eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car...  
« Fini cette phrase et tu ne sortiras pas de cet hôpital avant le Troisième Impact !  
\- Attend, c’est prévu ?  
\- Je… j’en sais rien, mais j’vais te botter le cul tellement fort que ça compteras comme tel ! »

La dénommée Katsuragi ne pu s’empêcher de contenir son fou-rire, signalant à Asuka qu’elle n’était pas seule, qu’on pouvait la voir et qu’on l’avait probablement vu. Allongée sur Shinji Ikari.  
Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans encombre, le jeune homme ayant récupérer des combats. Misato était une aussi bonne cuisinière que son père, ce qui en dit long sur ses compétences étant donné que son père a fini désintégré dans un évènement particulièrement traumatisant. Elle savait que le Second Impact n’était absolument pas le fruit d’une météorite. En réalité, c’était une expérience, avec un Ange. Cette calamité avait été déclenchée par ni plus ni moins que les Hommes, encore une fois. Elle… n’aimait pas vraiment son père. Il était absent, distant, trop occupée par son travail. Et pourtant, elle eu le « privilège » de connaître ses derniers moments. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu’il s’était passé il y a maintenant une quinzaine d’année. Pour en revenir à la cuisine, voulant éviter d’être arrêtée pour double homicide par empoisonnement, elle décida simplement de passer dans l’un de ces fast-foods qui s’était installé à Tokyo-3. C’était une des demandes des employés de la NERV, la plupart d’entre eux étant des scientifiques et des militaires et bien que la cuisine n’avait rien à voir avec le maniement des armes ou la métabiologie théorique, peu d’entre eux savaient en fait cuisiner. Cela et le fait d’ouvrir des fast-foods aiderait à améliorer l’image de la NERV, qui recevait régulièrement des journalistes, membres du gouvernement, des Nations-Unis et autres « curieux » les accusant de comploter dans l’ombre pour essayer de dominer le monde. Cela était réducteur, et Gendô Ikari n’appréciait pas qu’on le réduise à sa simple fonction de « pire père de l’histoire » ou « psychopathe cinq étoile ». Et ce n’est pas le portrait absurde des employés de la NERV, le décrivant comme étant capable d’effrayer des Anges en leur regardant dans les yeux, d’expliquer que la raison pour laquelle le GeoFront se trouve sous-terre est pour « contenir la Bête » et autres blagues qui commençaient sérieusement à rendre fou les quelques espions essayant d’apprendre quoique ce soit d’intéressant sur la NERV. La désinformation étant, après tout, une forme de contre-espionnage comme les autres.

Tout cela, alors que trois personnes se disputaient dans une voiture pour savoir la signification d’un « Quarter Pounder », car prononçant avec difficulté le mot « Royal Cheese », accent japonais oblige.

« Et ils ne servent même pas de bière ! » pestait alors Misato, se sentant insultée par le fast-food.  
« On en a déjà à la maison ! » lui répondit alors Asuka, trop jeune pour apprécier la beuverie quotidienne.  
« On en a encore avec tout ce qu’elle boit ? » répondit alors Shinji, qui commençait à perdre lentement mais sûrement tout espoir de manger avant demain.  
« On en a encore avec tout ce qu’elle achète.  
\- Vous n’avez aucune remarque à faire vous deux ! C’est moi qui porte les courses.  
\- J’imagine pas les économies que tu pourrais faire si tu étais sobre.  
\- Qu’est-ce que je ferais avec tout cet argent ? Oh je sais, vous achetez des capo…  
\- Vous pouvez passer la commande ? Ah et c’est de toute façon moi qui portent les courses. »

Ils étaient une sorte de famille. Complètement dysfonctionnelle et avec autant de lien du sang que l’Homme était proche du singe, soit probablement un ancêtre commun oublié par l’Histoire.

« Sérieusement, entre Asuka qui prétend agir comme une adulte responsable sans être ni adulte, ni responsable et Misato qui est l’adulte la moins responsable que j’ai vu depuis mon père, je crois que le monde ne se rend pas compte du danger qu’il court. » se disait Shinji à lui-même.  
« Tu dis que le commandant est un enfant ? » s’étonna Asuka.  
« Il a fait construire un robot géant et il nomme tout les Anges après des Anges bibliques. Il est pire que Kensuke. » lui répondit-il.  
« Il s’est peut-être converti. » proposa Misato.  
« Mon père est aussi religieux que le feu mouille. Je pense que c’est à cause de ses bouquins.  
\- Attend, il lisait des livres ?  
\- Tu penses que les lunettes lui servent à quoi ? Que c’était pour le look ? »  
« À cacher son regard, pour évite qu’on se pisse tous dessus ! » rétorqua Asuka, riant de plus en plus fort.  
« Plus sérieusement » Shinji prit un ton moins jovial, « Je crois que… je devrais essayer de lui parler.  
\- Ah, tu lui présentes ta petite copine ? » répondit Misato en s’amusant.  
« Non, je me dis que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose d’essayer de faire en sorte que nous soyons capable de nous reparler. Enfin, j’aimerais lui parler plus d’une fois par décennie et devant autre chose que la tombe de ma mère.  
« Oh » lui répondit alors Asuka, de surprise, « Donc t’es définitivement plus courageux que je l’imaginais. »

Cela allait demander des efforts. Mais il pensait que cela en voulait la peine. Gendô Ikari n’était pas si différent que ça de son fils. Lui aussi avait ses problèmes, lui aussi se sentait seul, terriblement seul. Lui aussi porter les espoirs du monde sur le dos, mais il avait la lourde tâche de satisfaire les ordres de la SEELE. La SEELE, encore et toujours la SEELE, qui de jours en jours, ressemblait de plus en plus à un obstacle dans sa route. Mais comment lutter contre un ennemi invisible, invincible, omniprésent, quasi-omnipotent ? De la même manière que vous tuez un dieu, en essayant tout ce que vous avez sous la main jusqu’à ce que l’un de vous meurt. Généralement, le dieu s’en sortait et c’était aux humains d’à côté de s’en occuper.  
Mais la seule bataille qui allait avoir lui aujourd’hui à Tokyo-3, c’était celle qui avait lieu dans la tête de deux adolescents affamés qui ne pouvait pas salir cette voiture, au risque de devoir la nettoyer jusqu’à ce qu’elle brille. Parfois, la vie était simple et tout sembler fonctionner correctement, comme cela devrait fonctionner. Alors, tant mieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je voulais pas publié ce chapitre parce que... je sais pas, j'en était pas satisfais et j'avais l'impression qu'il était trop brouillon par rapport au reste. Au final... désolé de l'ordre chelou.


	9. L'odeur du pêché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la tranche de vie, de la romance, du moins une tentative.

« Je devrais pas vous emmerder parce que vous sortez ensemble. Tout ce que je veux, c’est que vous évitez de faire les mêmes erreurs que vos aînés. »

Misato était étonnamment matinale aujourd’hui. Peut-être parce qu’elle avait décidé d’être un peu plus responsable et qu’elle s’efforçait de remonter dans l’estime de ses collègues en prouvant qu’elle était capable d’élever des adolescents.

« Nan, je parle pas de vous protéger, vous êtes pas complètement idiots, mais, évitez de garder vos problèmes pour vous. C’est comme ça que tout les couples finissent par exploser. Et si ça finit par merder, alors, par pitié, séparez-vous en bon termes, ou faites en sorte que l’humanité n’ait pas à mourir pour vos conneries. »

La plupart du temps, quand les gens se disputent, c’est à cause de ce qui ne fut pas dit. Quelques mots rassurant qui ont malheureusement manqué à leur devoir, ou encore des problèmes ignorés qui, de même que les tumeurs, grandissent jusqu’à pourrir le reste. Le plus inquiétant, c’est l’après. Les séparations ne se font pas souvent dans l’entente et la bonne humeur. Ce n’est pas si dérangeant quand vous n’avez pas à côtoyer votre ex en permanence. Maintenant, imaginez que vous vivez sous le même toit, que vous allez dans la même école et que vous avez le même travail. Déjà parce qu’ils n’avaient pas entièrement surmonté leurs différents traumatismes et qu’ils savaient tout les deux comment la perte de quelqu’un pouvait changer une personne, pour le pire. En vrai, ils avaient surtout peur de l’avis des autres. Particulièrement Asuka, sa fierté, son « honneur » et l’image qu’elle renvoyait, tout cela l’empêchaient d’assumer pleinement cette relation. Peur de passer pour « une pute lubrique », « pour quelqu’un de désespéré », pour « une gamine en manque d’attention », peur de perdre le respect que les gens ont pour elle, peur de briser cette image de forteresse imprenable, de fille invincible. Si elle était considérée comme étant la Seconde élue, elle faisait tout pour être considérer comme étant la Numéro Une.  
Le Troisième ne se posait pas les mêmes questions. En dehors de la réaction de son père, il n’avait plus peur de grand-chose. Au final c’était un problème ordinaire, celui de présenter sa petite amie à ses, ou plutôt son, parent. Il se trouvait juste qu’aucune personne dans cette équation n’était quelqu’un d’ordinaire. De l’indifférence, du dégoût ? Est-ce que son père en avait réellement quelque-chose à faire de son fils ? Peut-être que non, et que c’était juste une psychose et des angoisses qui n’avaient pas lieu d’être.

Le reste de la journée s’était déroulée sans encombre. Les burgers du fast-food étaient bons, même si aucun des trois n’étaient réellement des experts en burger, c’était un changement agréable des nouilles instantanées et des currys.

« Hé Shinji » demanda Asuka, « On était pas censé avoir cours ?  
\- En théorie, oui. En pratique, les activités normales reprennent toujours quelques jours après l’attaque. Si ils font ça de la même manière qu’à chaque fois, on ne devrait pas reprendre avant au moins Mercredi. Et nous sommes Lundi.  
\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?  
\- Oui, nous n’avons rien à faire demain, si ce n’est quelques tests en après-midi. »

Il prend une courte pause dans sa contemplation des rues de Tokyo-3 se faisant lavées par la pluie pour se retourner vers Asuka.

« Et cela veut dire que nous avons la soirée, rien de pour nous. C’est sûrement pour ça que tu m’as fait venir ici ?  
\- J’aime pas ton lit.  
\- C’est pas un lit, c’est un futon. » lui répondit alors Shinji.  
« C’est exactement ça le problème. » rappliqua Asuka.

La chambre d’Asuka était beaucoup plus grande que celle de Shinji. À vrai dire, elle ressemblait à une chambre, celle de Shinji étant encore recouverte de cartons et autres, bien qu’il commençait à lentement faire ses marques, maintenant qu’il avait la ferme intention de rester ici, au moins de ne pas repartit tant que l’on aura besoin de lui. La NERV avaient besoin, mais surtout Asuka avait besoin de lui. Il ne s’était pas encore rendu compte qu’elle occupait une part de plus en plus importante dans son esprit. Normalement, ce genre d’obsession n’était pas sain, mais c’était d’amour dont on parlait. C’est normal de penser à l’autre, c’est normal de s’inquiéter pour elle, c’est au moins ce qu’il se disait. C’était bien la première fois qu’il était obsédé par quelqu’un, à ce point en tout cas. Est-ce que c’était vraiment normal ? De penser à elle, de la prendre en compte dans ses choix, dans ses actions, dans ses paroles…

« Est-ce que c’est normal de faire ça ? » demanda Shinji.  
« J’en sais rien. Est-ce que c’est normal de piloter des robots géants ? Je sais pas si les autres le font. Mais est-ce que c’est important de savoir si les autres le font ? Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à faire qu’ils me considèrent pas comme une adulte, ils me traitent comme tel.  
\- Kaji te traite…  
« Kaji » coupa-elle, « N’a probablement pas envie de finir en prison en fait.  
\- Attend, t’es plus folle amoureuse de Kaji ?  
\- J’étais une gamine. » insista-elle  
« Il y encore quelques mois…  
\- Il y encore quelques mois tu étais un gamin solitaire dépressif. Maintenant tu as des amis et une petite amie, des gens seraient prêts à tuer pour avoir ce que tu as.  
\- Ils ne se rendent pas compte de leur chance. Parfois je voudrais avoir une vie normale » soupira Shinji.  
« Quoi, tu penses qu’ils ne vivent pas dans la peur ? Tu penses que leur vie fait plus de sens que la tienne ? Au moins, tu as déjà ta place, tu pilotes l’EVA.  
\- Elle te plaît, cette vie ? » demanda-il brusquement.  
« Je pourrais être en train de me vider de mon sang, je serais heureuse si tu étais avec moi. Évidemment que je voudrais être loin de tout cela, mais je suis fière de combattre, d’être… je sais pas, une espèce d’héroïne. C’est comme ça que je me vois, et même si j’ai pas grand-chose à voir avec Superman et que je ne punis pas beaucoup de personne au nom de la Lune, j’affronte des monstres géants dans un robot tout aussi géant. C’est suffisant pour être une héroïne.  
\- Et puis, si nous avions une vie tranquille… alors nous ne serions jamais rencontrés. Cependant, tu m’as toujours pas expliquer pourquoi t’es venue me chercher.  
\- J’arrive pas à dormir sans faire de cauchemar. Sauf…  
-… sauf quand je suis avec toi ?  
\- C’est bien, j’ai l’impression de déteindre sur toi » répondit Asuka en rigolant, « T’as l’air de plus en plus intelligent, de comprendre de plus en plus vite. Mais ouais, je dors mieux avec toi.  
\- Je serais presque tenté de te dire que c’est parce que je te… je rigole, arrête de faire cette tête.  
\- Comment c’est possible d’être aussi vulgaire ?  
\- J’apprends des meilleurs des meilleurs.  
\- Ce que tu peux être con quand tu veux. Mais oui, je… veux que tu dormes avec moi. »

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils allaient faire ça. Ce n’est jamais la première fois qui est le pire, c’est la seconde. Car vous n’avez ni l’excuse du débutant, ni l’expérience nécessaire pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

« Je sais pertinemment comment ça va se finir.  
\- Et ça te pose un problème ? » demanda Asuka.  
« Je sais pas. Est-ce que t’es aussi intelligente que tu en as l’air ?  
\- Tu crois qu’on a acheté quoi à la pharmacie ? Des pastilles pour la gorge ?  
\- Je te savais pas comme ça.  
\- C’est normal à mon âge ! Enfin, je crois ?  
\- En fait non, absolument rien de tout cela est normale pour des gamins de notre âge.  
\- T’es… t’es vraiment imbécile.  
\- Un oui donc. »

C’était comme ça qu’ils se parlaient. Entre l’insulte et le compliment, autant de « je t’aime » que d’ « espèce d’idiot ». Il alla fermer la porte, avant de se retourner. L’obscurité était régulièrement chassé par l’éclair, le silence était troublé par le bruit régulier de l’orage. L’espace d’une seconde, il pouvait la voir, ne portant rien d’autre qu’une culotte et un t-shirt un peu large. À vrai dire, il n’était pas vraiment habillé différemment, si ce n’était que son t-shirt était plus court.

« T’es sûr que le lit est assez grand ?  
\- Il est plus grand qu’un lit d’hôpital si c’est la question. » répondit Shinji avec un ton narquois.  
« Je pense pas que de dormir séparé par un mètre faisait de toute façon partie du plan.  
\- Bien sûr que non.  
\- Évidemment ! » s’amusa-t-il, « Je t’aurai jamais imaginé comme ça la première fois que je t’ai rencontré.  
\- Tu me traites de perverse ? » lui demanda Asuka, alors que son visage devenait pivoine.  
« Non, le fait que tu fasses des cauchemars. Je suppose que c’est par rapport à ta mère ?  
\- … ouais. Je te l’ai raconté ?  
\- Pas vraiment, et pour être honnête, je pense que c’est le genre d’histoire que tu n’aimes pas raconter.  
\- T’as tout juste. Mais je pense que je me dois de te le raconter. »

Elle prit une pause, et une lente inspiration. Un traumatisme, la mort de sa mère avait été un traumatisme pour elle. Déjà car voir votre mère pendue au plafond après avoir perdu complètement la raison, ayant aussi pendu une poupée qu’elle prenait pour la véritable « vous » avait de quoi marquer, surtout quand vous n’avez que huit ans. Elle avait revu ces images, qui la terrifié. Elle les voyait encore, alors qu’elle raconter son histoire, le silence dû à la surprise, sa propre voix qui se demandait ce qu’il s’était passé, et la soudaine réalisation de ce qu’il venait de se passer. Kyoko Zeppelin Sôryû était morte deux fois. La première fois durant son expérience de contact avec l’EVA-02, qui la rendit folle. La seconde fois quand elle mit fin à ses jours. Et bien qu’elle ne l’avouait pas, quelque-chose mourra aussi en Asuka ce jour-là. Son innocence, car c’est à partie de là qu’elle fut sélectionné pour piloter l’Evangelion, qu’elle commença son entraînement. À partir de ses 8 ans, elle n’avait plus d’enfance. Elle était la Seconde sélectionnée par l’Institut Marduk, elle était la future combattante pour le futur de l’Humanité. Pendant des années on l’a préparé à ce monde d’adulte, à ce monde froid et cruel, pour au final qu’elle se retrouve complètement perdu. Personne ne l’avait jamais coaché sur la peur de la mort, sur le stress, sur les implications de sa mission, sur la nature de ses ennemis.  
Elle s’était mise à nue devant ses yeux. C’était ça, la véritable Asuka. Tout le reste était un spectacle, une mascarade, un numéro pour faire semblant qu’évidemment elle n’avait pas besoin des autres, qu’elle ne faisait pas ça pour avoir sa place, pour avoir l’impression d’avoir son rôle et de ne pas être remplaçable. Une poupée, une misérable poupée l’avait remplacé aux yeux de sa folle de mère. Une poupée, cousue à la main, avec des boutons comme yeux, c’était elle qui l’avait remplacé. Elle avait gardé la tête de la poupée, dernier souvenir macabre qui avait un certain don pour mettre son père mal à l’aise. Pour sûr, sa relation adultère avec l’infirmière qui s’occupait de ce qui fut jusqu’à là sa femme, était régulièrement considéré comme étant la goûte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase, le dernier clou dans le cercueil qui la poussa à mettre fin à ses jours. Asuka n’en voulait pas à sa belle-mère cependant elle détestait son père de tout son cœur. Un lâche, un couard, un porc, un homme parfaitement détestable, l’incarnation de tout ce qu’elle n’avait jamais détesté chez les autres. C’était pour cela qu’elle détestait ce genre de comportement. Elle n’avait pas de pitié pour les lâches et elle détestait autant ce comportement chez son père que chez Shinji.

« Et pourtant, tu restes avec moi » murmura Asuka, « Je comprends pas, qu’est-ce que tu trouves d’attirant chez moi ? Le fait que je ressemble pas aux autres ? Le fait que j’accepte de coucher avec toi ?  
\- Le fait que je te fasse pas fuir. Le fait que tu me supportes. » répondit alors Shinji.  
« Évidemment que je te supporte, on est exactement pareil ! Aussi inapte l’un que l’autre, la seule différence, c’est comment on masque ça. On est aussi solitaire l’un que l’autre. Tu fuis les autres et je fais fuir les autres. J’ai embrassé cette vie et tu l’as fuyais. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il pleuvait toujours dehors et pour des raisons qu’elle ignorait, elle n’arrivait pas à pleurer. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas pleurer car étrangement, ce n’était pas de la tristesse qu’elle ressentait.

« T’es peut-être moins idiot que tu en as l’air, parce que t’es le premier à comprendre ce que je ressens. T’es peut-être effectivement différent des autres, c’est définitivement pour cette raison que je t’aime. Allez, ne reste pas debout.  
\- Vos désirs sont mes ordres, princesse. » répondit-il.  
« C’est pas la première fois que tu m’appelles comme ça, t’es du genre soumis ?  
\- Je ne respecte même pas l’autorité du commandant de la NERV et tu voudrais que je t’obéisse ? T’es pas tombée amoureuse de la bonne personne.  
\- Tss, parce que tu crois sérieusement que je vais rester passive ? Tu sais à qui tu parles, Troisième ? » alors que son visage affichait un air… joueur ? Non, elle semblait prêt à en découdre.  
« Je parle à la fille qui vient explicitement de me demander de coucher avec elle.  
\- Comme si tu voulais pas.  
« Là, c’est le moment où tu dis un truc du style… t’es idiot ou quoi ? » alors qu’il imitait Asuka, « C’est pas comme si je t’appréciai ou quoique ce soit, imbécile !  
\- Hé, je parle pas comme ça ! » bouda-t-elle.  
« Et je suis Kaiser de l’Allemagne.  
\- Y’a même plus de kaiser en Allemagne !  
\- Oh si tu veux, j’peux retourner dans ma chambre.  
\- Si je peux pas t’avoir dans mes bras, je te jure que je vais t’étrangler.  
\- Quelle est la différence ? »

Mais finalement, il s’exécuta et s’allongea à ses côtés, comme prévue à l’origine. Tout les deux regardaient le plafond, ou plutôt les brèves visions du plafond illuminés par l’orage qui grondait toujours. Il lui prit sa main et tourna son regard vers son visage. Elle avait l’air détendu, à l’aise, plus que d’habitude. C’était peut-être d’en avoir parler, d’avoir réussi à le faire sans pleurer, ou simplement le fait d’être avec lui. Elle tourna la tête elle-aussi, faisant alors face à son regard. Pas besoin de mot, le sourire sur chacun de leur visage avait tout dit. Ils se rapprochèrent, encore. Shinji brisa cependant ce silence qui n’était alors que seulement troublé par la pluie. Elle le serra dans ses bras avant de l’embrasser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu te souviens de notre promesse ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- Pourquoi je l’aurai oublié ? » lui-répondit-il  
« Parce que je ne me rappelle plus exactement de ce que l’on s’était promis. » répondit-t-elle.   
« On s’était promis d’être l’un pour l’autre, pour toujours.  
\- Comme des enfants.  
\- C’est pas un peu ce que l’on est ? » demanda Shinji à la fille qu’il aime.  
« Un peu. Des enfants dans un monde d’adulte. Mais les enfants ne font pas… ce que l’on fait.  
\- Ils ne combattent pas non plus des monstres géants.  
\- Tu as de plus en plus souvent raison, c’est inquiétant.  
\- C’est que tu déteins sur moi. »

Et dans un mouvement soudain, elle se bascula, l’entraînant avec lui pour finir au-dessus de lui. Son sourire avait changé, pour quelque-chose de plus… vicieux, malicieux, pervers, joueur. Pas besoin de mot, si n’est un simple oui. Elle avait ses mains dans les siennes, alors que Shinji avait lui aussi comprit la situation. Il aurait fallu être un idiot pour ne pas comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

« Alors ?  
\- Avec plaisir. »

Des enfants qui se prenaient pour des adultes et qui agissaient comme ces mêmes adultes brisés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... let's be honest, I'm a bit conflicted. Because I don't really know if I should write this fanfic in my native french or in english. Some of you use translators to be able to read this... mess and this is quite an unique feeling. I mean, simply being read is something I wasn't expecting. Thing is... there's like... so few Evangelion fanfictions in french, it would be a waste to... be just another not-so-well-written fanfiction.
> 
> Beside that, sorry for the weird publication rythm. I'm struggling with quite a lot of things, including university work and... something that feels a lot like depression. There's also the fact that sometimes, I don't want to write but prefer to read a book, play a game, watch a movie...
> 
> Don't worry, I will finish this damn thing, I swear to God I will finish this damn fanfic, even if takes years to do so. And you know what ? I don't even mind this thing being an absurdly long thing.


	10. Rêve violent, ( 可愛がり/streicheln)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un peu plus court, c'est comme un chapitre bonus si on veut. Ah et si c'est effectivement malsain/dérangeant/cringe, faut le dire, je tente des trucs.

Les acteurs mettent leur masque et enfilent leur plus beau costume. Ils montent sur scènes. Ce soir, alors que même le ciel pleure, ils joueront une pièce obscène, vulgaire. L’un portera les vêtements neufs de l’empereur, l’autre arborera fièrement sa tenue d’Eve.

« Je t’ai déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ?  
\- Peut-être, mais je ne m’en lasse pas. »

Et la danse pouvait alors commencer. D’abord à pas fragile, à tâtons, chacun explorant l’autre, apprenant ses mouvements, se mettant à leur aise. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils faisaient ça, mais aucun n’avait encore prit ses marques. Le clair de lune était leur seul spectateur mais il avait au moins la politesse de chasser les ténèbres. Le tempo montait alors que tout les deux s’impatientaient, menaçant de s’embraser. Des gestes hésitants car même si ils ne se connaissaient que trop bien, l’une ni l’autre n’avait apprit que les fondamentaux de cet art.

« Tu te sens comment là ?  
\- Confortable. Et toi ?  
\- À mon aise, c’est parfait. »

Quelques frissons la parcourra alors qu’il parcourait son corps et ses formes du bout de ses doigts. Elle chérissait ce contact, s’étonna alors d’avoir fini par apprécier le toucher de quelqu’un qu’elle ne laisser même pas la regarder il y a peu. Elle finit par passer ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon, avant de lentement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l’avait ressenti comme une douce brise, même si c’était peut-être son esprit qui commençait déjà à perdre la raison. Quelques mots et quelques caresses, cela suffit pour faire que le décor change alors. La pâle lumière de la nuit laissa place aux bougies des chandeliers, le rire des cigales laissent placent aux paroles de la foule qui troubla le silence. Ils étaient les convives tardifs de cette soirée aux allures délurées, où la vertu se montrera plus rare encore que l’or. Rien de ce lieu ne semblait réel, et pour cause, il n’avait rien de réel. Et pourtant, ils n’avaient plus l’impression d’être dans la même chambre, l’euphorie les avait transporté vers un autre monde.  
La lumière était devenu rouge-sang alors que les ombres bougeaient au rythme d’une valse sans fin, une danse qui, même en n’ayant pourtant rien de macabre, était pourtant effrayante dans son animalité. Plus rien, ni personne, n’entraver les participants de cette messe décadente, où les excès étaient devenus normes et où la morale avait été sacrifié sur l’hôtel des pensées parasites, qui vous rongent l’esprit jusqu’à prendre le contrôle de vos mouvements et pensée, elle devenaient des marionnettistes folles aux commandes d’un pantin qui ne voulait pas obéir. Une disharmonie qui guider les pas de toute cette cour dont le seigneur semblait être ni plus ni que la chose qui se terrait aux plus profonds de notre inconscience, la chose qui se nourrissaient des interdits et des non-dits, des fantasmes et de nos cauchemars, créature perdue dans ce labyrinthe de muqueuses et de chair.

« Continue-comme ça ! »

Des rires se transformèrent en râles alors que la moindre goûte de lucidité semblait fuiter de ces corps dégoulinants de sueurs, de salives et autres fluides. Peu à peu, la même Bête s’emparait des esprits de chacun, les laissant dans un état primaire, affamés et assoiffés. Ils ne pouvaient même plus contenir leurs mouvements et leurs paroles, comme si cette part enfouit en eux chercher à s’extirper de sa prison pour voir la lumière du jour. Pourtant, seule la Lune assistait à ce spectacle, et la pluie était le seul orchestre. Un duo de chanteur, s’improvisant chef d’orchestre, chacun leur tour, alternant les rôles, tantôt à l’unisson tantôt en canon. Le rythme changeait aussi fréquemment que leur poste, alternant les mesures, tordant les temps et les silences alors que battait un métronome qui battait tel un cœur de plus en plus vite, toujours plus vite, prêt à sortir de votre poitrine.

« Attend, juste, un peu moins… voilà ! »

Quelque-chose avait changé dans cet étrange rêve. À la place d’un rouge-sang, c’était désormais un bouquet de rose et d’ivoire qui illuminait la pièce, qui n’avait plus rien à voir à une pièce. Les convives ont disparus, la Diva et le Ténor se partageaient alors à eux-deux cet immense champ qui semblait s’étendre à perte de vue. Le chant avait alors laissé place à des murmures, le chaos s’était immolé de son propre brasier et de ses cendres apparu l’harmonie. Point de bête affamée, désirant de la viande, l’amalgame de chaire avait laissé place à une union qui, à l’unisson, chantait une prière, la serment des amants, roi et reine se prêtant mutuellement allégeance. Ils ne faisaient plus qu’un, formant une relation symbiotique, chacun puisant sa force dans l’autre, alors que leur mélodie résonnait, amplifiée, bien qu’elle était bien silencieuse, des murmures, des notes qui sonnaient comme des caresses.

« Je… je suis essoufflé.  
\- Je me sens même pas capable de me lever.  
\- On reste comme ça ?  
\- Tu comptais fuir comme un voleur ?  
\- Nan, je veux dire…  
\- Ah, comme ça ? J’ai pas la force de marcher là.  
\- Tu me paraissais encore vigoureuse.  
\- Je suis juste une excellente comédienne. »

Ils chérissaient ces heures dérobées à la nuit, de ces minutes d’or, de ces heures précieuses en bonne compagnie. Tout deux des fugitifs du quotidien, ils ne fuyaient pas, ils se cachaient, non par peur mais par pudeur. Ce jeu nocturne avait un parfum d’interdit, un pas de plus pour s’éloigner des cieux, fuyant cet Éden dans lequel ils n’avaient jamais vraiment eu leur place.

« C’était… mieux que la dernière fois.  
\- Tu le pense vraiment ?  
\- Je sais pas, c’est peut-être une question d’habitude.  
\- J’pense que tu y prend goût.  
\- Perverse. On ne pouvait pas prétendre que tu étais particulièrement subtile.  
\- Tu transpires comme quelqu’un qui venait de finir un marathon.  
\- C’est un type d’effort comme un autre.  
\- Subtil hein ? C’est vraiment pas ton fort. À ton avis, tu penses que c’est ce qu’ils font ?  
\- J’y ai jamais vraiment réfléchie.  
\- Quoi, elle ne te plaît pas ?  
\- Non, juste que ça implique qu’elle n’est pas seul.  
\- Je vois pas où est le… oh, effectivement.  
\- J’ai vraiment pas envie d’imaginer cette scène. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVANGELION, 25 YEARS OF ROBOTS, ANGELS, EXISTENTIAL DREAD AND ABSOLUTE TERROR
> 
> POGGERS


	11. Un détail qui tue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toot-toot, un chapitre à l'école !

L’école avait finalement reprit. On discutait de la dernière attaque, de comment chacun avait vécu son confinement. Une enchère improvisée avait lieu pour la vente d’une photo d’Asuka en plugsuit, une véritable horde s’était formée autour des trois compères. Shinji rigolait à en pleurer, Tôji essayait de calmer la foule avant que les gens se marchent dessus et Kensuke se projeter déjà en train de rivaliser avec Pablo Escobar et son business, à moindre qu’il était en train de vendre des peintures de Picasso.

« Ils sont vraiment ridicules. » déclara Hikari, avec un air bien supérieur.  
« Je te fait pas dire. » lui répondit alors Rei.

Le duo des premières de la classe était devenu un trio, Rei ayant été introduit par Asuka par accident, l’amenant à une Hikari qui cherchait juste à faire son boulot de déléguée en lui amenant quelques kilos de leçons à rattraper. Elles formés un bien drôle de groupe, elles attiraient les regards intrigués, cherchant une raison qui pourrait expliquer comment la déléguée avait réussi à devenir amie avec les deux personnes les plus inaccessibles de l’établissement. 

« Maintenant que j’y pense, je t’a-i jamais vu traîné avec des gens Rei, tu as… d’autres amis ? » lui demanda Hikari, curieuse.  
« Pas vraiment » lui répondit Rei « Au départ, je pensais que je n’avais pas besoin d’amis, que je n’avais pas besoin d’aller à l’école, que je n’avais pas besoin d’être comme les autres.  
\- Et qu’est-ce qui t’as fait changé d’avis ? » enchaîna alors la déléguée.  
« J’ai eu un rêve récemment. Quelque-chose me demandait pourquoi je me battais pour l’humanité si je semblais si peu humaine. Alors j’ai décidé de devenir plus humaine. » lui avoua Rei.  
« Tu fais des rêves étranges » lui répondit Asuka « Moi j’ai rêvé de… attend j’ai rêvé de rien, j’étais épuisée.  
\- Et je voulais être autre chose que la Rei Ayanami, pilote de l’EVA-00. Je n’ai jamais connu… ce que vous avez connu. Je n’ai pas de famille, pas d’amis, pas d’enfance. Toute ma vie a été une mission, une suite de directive et d’ordres. Je me suis aussi rendue compte que… je n’étais pas remplaçable dans le cœur des autres. Que j’existais aussi dans le cœur des autres.  
\- Deux secondes Hikari » demanda alors Asuka, « Je peux dire un truc en privée à Rei ?  
\- Pas de soucis, mais me laisser pas planter là ! » s’exclama alors la déléguée, ayant laisser son sang-froid chez elle.  
« Mais t’inquiètes, je vais pas la manger Rei ! »

Elle prit Rei par l’avant-bras et la traîna quelques mètres plus loin, à distance du reste, avant de commencer à la questioner :  
« Tu as rêvé quand tu étais dans la Mer de Dirac ? »  
\- C’était un rêve ? Et bien, oui j’ai...  
\- Donc tu as vu quoi ?  
\- Hé du calme. Je me suis vu moi. Moi-même, Rei Ayanami.  
\- Et… » Asuka semblait plus en retrait, « Tu as vu ta mère toi aussi ?  
\- Non, rien d’autre que moi.  
\- Hum, c’est étrange.  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- J’ai l’impression que ma mère est liée à cette machine.  
\- Elle a travaillé dessus, ça fait du sens.  
\- T’as… sûrement raison. »

Elles rejoignirent leur amie laissée sur le côté, prétextant « une affaire du boulot » avant de reprendre leur marche. L’école était un lieu étonnant rassurant, car elle était éloignée du centre ville, donc du QG, donc du champ de bataille.  
C’était aussi une espèce de cour des miracles, uniquement peuplée de gamins tous plus étrange les uns que les autres. En dehors des trois pilotes, de la déléguée qui avait un certain intérêt pour le gros dur et du nerd obsédé par l’armée, le reste n’était pas tellement plus « ordinaires ». Il y avait d’excellentes raisons qui firent que pendant longtemps, nous étions persuadés que les enfants nés après le Second Impact été tous, sans exception, perturbés. Il était sûr qu’ils étaient perturbant, mais les enfants ont toujours un don pour effrayer les adultes.

« Trois-mille-cinq-cents yen ? Une fois… deux fois… et la photo revient pour Sôjyro ! C’est tout pour aujourd’hui. Mais vous allez rester planter là ?»

Tôji et Kensuke se partageaient leurs gains. Près d’une dizaine de millier de yen, à ce rythme ils allaient devoir le déclarer aux impôts. Ou alors, le réinvestir quelque-part. Ils se tournèrent vers Shinji, avant de lui de lui tendre une « mince » liasse de billet.

« Ta part, c’est toi qui a réussi de la convaincre. Comment t’as pu… la convaincre ? » lui demanda alors Kensuke.  
« Parce qu’elle a des photos de moi. » répondit alors Shinji.  
\- Hé, on t’a déjà vu avec, t’es pas si horrible que ça. » plaisanta alors Kensuke.  
« C’est moulant. » soupira alors le Troisième.  
« Attend, à ce point ? » lui demanda Tôji.  
« Mec, j’enfile ce truc à poil et c’est moulant, tu n’imagines même pas l’horreur.  
\- J’suis sûr que les filles voudraient te voir là-dedans.  
\- Nan mais Ken, tu as vu à quoi je ressemble ? Il n’y a que Tôji qui fait du sport et qui pourrait plaire aux filles.  
« Bah tu sais » s’amusa Tôji, « Y’a des filles qui aiment les garçons un peu plus mince… »  
« Oui » coupa Shinji « Et elles dessinent du porno gay. Hé, les cours sont finis et on a beaucoup trop d’argent, ça vous direz de sortir ?  
\- Sans moi alors. J’ai… un truc à faire. Un rencart en fait. » expliqua le moins chétif des trois.  
« Attend Tôji, elle a enfin eu le courage ?  
\- Mais qui vous parlez enfin ?  
\- Et bien, de Hikari bien sûr ! J’ai des lunettes, mais je suis pas aveugle, même moi je vois à quel point elle semble dingue de toi. C’est ta chance mec ! »

Contrairement à Shinji et Asuka, Tôji et Hikari n’avaient pas peur que la Terre s’arrête de tourner si on apprenait qu’ils sortaient ensemble. Ils étaient tout de suite plus ordinaires, ou se sentaient plus à l’aise. Après tout, Tôji avait son cercle d’amis et Hikari était étonnamment populaire. Eux, ils ne vivaient pas pour le combat et la guerre. Ils craignaient les Anges comme on craint un bombardement. En aucun cas ils seraient responsables de la fin du monde, ni de la destruction de la ville. Ils étaient des « civils », coincés sur un champ de bataille entre des machines et des dieux.

« Désolé, j’ai mes responsabilités les gars, une prochaine fois.  
\- T’inquiètes, on priera pour toi.  
\- T’es croyant ?  
\- Nan mais ça se dit quand même. »

C’était une belle journée. Une brise agréable soufflait sur la ville et bien que cela faisait près d’une décennie que nous étions en été, la brève chute de température était considérablement appréciée. Jour après jour, la forteresse qu’était « Neo-Tokyo 3 » ressemblait de plus en plus à une ville. De plus en plus de monde aménageaient ici, le nombre d’employés de la NERV semblant être exponentiel. Une ville en perpétuel mouvement, changeant sans arrêt de forme, côtoyant pourtant des ruines mortes et engloutis. Un douloureux souvenir qui nous rappelle qu’il fallait nous adapter ou mourir. Nous n’affrontions plus les autres, nous affrontions des monstres terrifiants, incompréhensibles et surpuissants. Et c’était à l’humanité de se révolutionner chaque jour, de se réinventer, de découvrir, comprendre et percer à jour les plus sombres secrets. Car il n’y avait rien de plus humain que de prouver que nous étions les meilleurs pour conquérir la nature.

Les deux amis se rendirent alors dans une salle d’arcade. Bien que les consoles de jeu de salons s’étaient démocratisées, il y avait un charme que l’on ne retrouvait que dans ces salles, à moitié plongé dans une obscurité, elles étaient éclairées par des néons criards et les écrans des différentes bornes. Une cacophonie de bruits de tir, d’explosion, d’annonceurs, des rires, des jurons, des dizaines de personnes. Surtout des adolescents et des jeunes, mais on pouvait quand même voir quelques adultes. Pour les plus vieux, c’est une relique d’un passé plus paisible où les seuls monstres étaient ceux des films, et où il fallait regarder la télévision plutôt que la fenêtre menant à dehors pour voir des robots géants.

Au même moment, deux machines de guerres se livraient un duel sans merci. La première était un colosse tout de blanc vêtue, qui, à l’aide de son fusil, faisait pleuvoir un déluge de tir sur son adversaire. Démon violet, il esquivait les attaques, les bloquait, il gardait sa distance avec son adversaire. Les tirs manquées laissaient de vastes cratères dans le sol, ravageant encore plus la terre désolée qui servait de champ de bataille. Mais le géant d’améthyste ne pouvait se résoudre de fuir son adversaire. Il ne pouvait pas gagner en fuyant le combat, car tôt ou tard, il ne pourra plus esquiver les tirs. Après une cambriole et un salto arrière, il profita alors du brève moment de répit que lui laissait son adversaire en rechargeant son arme pour s’élancer vers lui. Le fusil est réarmé mais encore une fois, le fuyard se montre bien plus agile qu’il était précis. La confrontation était inévitable. De son épaule, le violet sort une lame capable de trancher le plus résistant des blindages, avant de bondir sur sa proie, fendant les airs. Le coup n’est pas fatal mais le pâle doit laisser tomber son fusil, une paire de tonfa semblaient plus adaptées à la situation avant de repousser son ennemi. La passivité de son adversaire avait disparu pour laisser place à la rage du combat. Une bête folle, enivrée par la violence, attaquant sans relâche. Le blanc pare ses coups tant bien que mal, mais pas d’ouverture dans sa garde, foncer reviendrait à se planter le couteau. Et alors que le violet lui assénait un énième coup, il frappa lui aussi à l’aide de ses tonfas, repoussant le coup mais surtout, laissant une garde complètement ouverte. En moins d’une seconde, il rappliqua, profitant de la vulnérabilité de son adversaire pour prendre l’avantage, suivit d’un second. Il avait briser son rythme, cela revenait alors à lui de jouer les bonnes cartes pour remporter le combat. Il continua de frapper son adversaire, le ruant de coup de tonfa, mais ne réussit pas à anticiper ce coup de pied qui le repoussa. Cette fois, il attendit que son adversaire tente de le trancher pour le désarmer avant de le faire tomber au sol en le frappant aux jambes. Toujours à terre, le blanc cloua alors son adversaire au sol en planta ses tonfa dans les paumes du géant. Et alors qu’il se débattait, c’est sa propre lame qui le transperça. Un dernier crie, avant que la lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux s’éteint elle-aussi. 

« Mais c’est pas possible, j’ai encore perdu ! » s’exclama alors Shinji qui venait de perdre. Il n’était pas très bon aux jeux de combat, n’ayant jamais eu quelqu’un avec qui jouer ave  
« Ouais, mais t’as comprit comment on joue. » lui répondit alors Kensuke, voyant dans la défaite de Shinji non pas sa propre victoire mais la première étape d’un apprentissage.  
« Tu vois, tu as commencé à être plus agressif, à vouloir m’affronter au corps-à-corps, c’est une excellente idée vu que tu n’avais rien pour me faire face à distance. Tu gères bien les esquives, mais à courte distance, oublie pas qu’on peut parer tes attaques et donc te laisser vulnérable. Mais ouais, on devrait rejouer ensemble, c’était vraiment fun.  
\- Mais, ça te dérange pas de jouer contre un débutant ? »lui demanda Shinji.  
« Et bien, c’est que… j’ose pas demander aux autres de jouer avec moi. » expliquait alors Kensuke.  
« Tu devrais essayer d’en parler à Hikari. » lui proposa alors le garçon sans lunette.  
« Quoi, la déléguée ?  
\- Elle adore les jeux de combats, au point de battre Asuka sans difficulté. Et Asuka passe des après-midi entière sur sa console.  
\- L’allemande a un côté nerd ? Je le savais qu’elle avait un bon fond.  
\- Mec, elle a un diplôme universitaire, c’est une nerd, elle est parmi nous pour apprendre le japonais. Puis bon, y’a un paquet de monde qui joue à la console maintenant, on est plus en 1990.  
\- Je me demande combien de temps ça lui prit pour apprendre tout tes surnoms. Je veux dire, autant de variation du mot « idiot », c’est impressionnant ! Je savais pas que le japonais était une langue aussi riche.  
\- Et pourtant…  
\- Et pourtant quoi, tu l’aimes ? » coupa alors Kensuke.  
« Je… enfin je veux dire, c’est que… en fait c’est… » bredouillait Shinji.  
« Ouais, vous sortez ensemble ?  
\- Plus ou moins ? »

Le binoclard laissa échapper un rire. L’idée que Shinji Ikari sortait avec Asuka Langley Sôryû lui faisait rire, pas seulement à cause du contraste, mais c’était la gêne de Shinji qui rendait la situation comique. Ils se décidèrent de sortir, c’était donc sur le chemin du retour qu’ils reprirent la conversation.

« Et bien, tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Félicitations mec ! Rassure-moi, je suis pas le dernier à l’apprendre ?  
\- T’es le… deuxième je crois.  
\- Oh merde, donc vous avez voulu que ça soit secret ? J’peux comprendre en vrai.  
\- ...pardon ? » coupa Shinji.  
\- Bah, la NERV c’est plus ou moins des militaires ? Et les soldats sont pas censés sortir ensemble. Enfin sauf si… vous avez des katanas ?  
\- Pas encore.  
\- Donc vous n’êtes pas des samouraïs. Donc vous n’êtes pas censé coucher ensemble.  
\- Hé ! Qui t’as dit qu’on couchait ensemble ? » s’exclama le pilote.  
« Vous êtes ensemble et vous habitez dans le même appartement. Ce qui est surprenant, c’est qu’elle ne soit pas encore enceinte.  
\- Mais t’es… non, ça risque pas d’arriver. Je crois qu’aucun de nous ne serait prêt à assumer ce genre de truc de toute façon. Et puis, t’es complètement taré ou...  
\- Du coup, vu que je ne risque pas de la voir sous cette angle pour des raisons évidentes tel que ma propre morale, elle est… comment ?  
\- Magnifique.  
\- J’préfère ta tutrice là, Misato.  
\- T’as toujours préféré les gros seins.  
\- Tu sais juste pas encore apprécier ce genre de beauté. Du coup ouais, bonne chance vous deux.  
\- T’es… pas jaloux ou quoique ce soit ?  
\- Moi, j’utilise juste l’image d’Asuka. Du moment qu’on a nos photos, franchement… et puis, jaloux de quoi ? D’être en couple ? J’suis pas pressé tu sais. De toute façon, dans cette école...  
\- Il y a bien une fille que tu dois bien aimé ?  
\- Oui, sauf que j’ai absolument aucune chance avec elle.  
\- C’est qui, Hikari ?  
\- Nan mec, je drague pas la copine des potes, c’est la première règle ça, les potes avant les put… ouais, tu m’as comprit. Et puis, je la connais pas vraiment, c’est juste qu’elle a… je sais pas, un truc. Un aura, un truc invisible qui fait qu’elle te fascine. C’est ce truc qui fait que j’aime bien cette fille, ce détail qui change tout, qui fait d’elle la plus belle fille du monde.  
\- On dirait que tu l’aimes.  
\- C’est pas de l’amour, c’est… une fascination étrange. J’ai pas envie de l’embrasser mais de la comprendre, j’ai pas envie d’être dans son lit, je veux être dans sa tête, rentrer dans son univers. »

Et sur ces mots, ils se turent, parce qu’il n’y avait plus besoin de parler. Parce qu’ils se comprenaient, qu’ils avaient au moins un truc en commun. Un goût pour l’indescriptible, un sourire, un parfum, une allure, un caractère, une façon de penser, une manière d’être… un détail qui tue.

« C’est une fille assez étrange. Souvent, les gens l’ignorent et quand ils s’intéressent à elle, c’est toujours pour lui demander quelque-chose. Elle n’a jamais connu rien d’autre alors elle ne se plaint pas. Un jour j’ai… je sais pas, j’ai voulu lui parler, par curiosité. Et j’ai découvert quelque-chose. Ce quelque-chose, c’est un trésor, une perle dont j’ai l’impression d’être le seul à pouvoir apprécier sa beauté. Oh, oui elle est belle mais des filles belles y’en a un paquet. Et ce n’est le fait qu’elle est différente qu’elle est belle à mes yeux. Je ne pense pas que c’est quelque-chose qui s’explique.  
\- Elle a l’air… incroyable cette fille. Et le pire, c’est qu’elle se trouve devant nos yeux, cachée à la vue de tous.  
\- N’espère même pas que je te donne son nom ! » répondit alors Kensuke avec détermination.  
« De toute façon, cette personne là, elle a besoin que les autres l’approche ? Ou qu’elle s’approche des autres. Donc ouais, ne me donne pas d’avance.  
\- Oh et j’y pense Shinji… t’as le numéro de Rei ?  
\- Ouais, c’est pour les cours ?  
\- Nan, je devais lui parler d’un truc. »


	12. Roman de gare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Héroïnes d'une autre histoire, un tout autre front mais la menace reste la même.

« Code 34 dans le Secteur 6, on a besoin d’une équipe d’exécuteurs. »

Tokyo-3 était une ville particulièrement intéressante pour n’importe quel espion car n’importe quelle information sur la NERV était bonne à prendre. Seulement, si cela relevait uniquement d’un groupe industriel ou d’un pays, alors il n’aurait absolument rien à craindre. Un code 34, cela voulait dire qu’on suspectait l’individu d’appartenir, de prêt ou de loin à la SEELE. Ces derniers mois, le commandant Ikari avait commencé à prendre ses distances avec ses « maîtres ». Pour cela, il avait donc créé une unité spéciale, chargée de faire les sales besognes. Cette unité n’avait pas d’existence légale, pas de liste de membre, pas de matériel attitré. Gendô Ikari avait en effet confier à Misato Katsuragi. À la différence de Ryôji Kaji qui était officiellement un espion, Katsuragi n’avait, officiellement, qu’un rôle strictement militaire, alors c’était parfait de lui attribuer le commandement d’une unité qui était de nature militaire. Elle n’avait pas pour but de récolter des informations, bien au contraire. La mission de Misato et de ses « exécuteurs » était simple : traquer et éliminer n’importe quelle menace se dressant contre la NERV et cela par n’importe quel moyen nécessaire. Elle avait donc dépêché un groupe qui allait devoir s’occuper du problème du jour, un vaurien qui cherchait décidément à se faire prendre, sans quoi il aurait comprit que les personnes normales se contentent de faire une demande officielle quand il s’agit de prélever quoique ce soit sur le cadavre d’un Ange et que cela, sous aucun prétexte, ne se ferait dans « le plus grand secret ». En effet, certains Anges laissaient un dernier message au monde grâce à leur corps qui, pour des raisons qui nous échappent encore, n’implosait pas à tout les coups. C’était un fait étrange mais une aubaine pour absolument tout le monde : les scientifiques avaient de quoi justifier leurs études, leur budget et une source d’articles à écrire tandis que le reste se posaient mille-et-une questions quand aux propriétés de ces prélèvements.

« Et comment tu peux confirmer que c’est bien un gars de la SEELE qui fait le con Misato ?  
\- C’est pas bien compliqué Hayase, tu sais que Kaji travaille plus ou moins comme un triple agent. Enfin, quadruple d’une certaine façon, pour l’ONU, pour la NERV, pour la SEELE et pour sa gueule. Ce type-là, c’est son rencard on va dire. »

Kaji avait rapidement compris qu’il ne pourrai survivre bien longtemps en ne jurant allégeance qu’à soi-même. De plus, il lui était bien plus favorable de coopérer avec ceux qui voulaient percer à jour les secrets de la SEELE. Il se trouvait juste que les personnes qui partager ce souhait se trouvait aussi être, notamment, des dirigeants de la NERV. Il avait passé un accord tacite qui faisait que, de temps en temps, il « donnait malencontreusement » des informations qui menait à la capture des espions de la SEELE. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment être soupçonné car cela serait un aveu que la SEELE cherche à nuire à la NERV, ce qui serait donc une opportunité en or pour Gendô Ikari de se séparer de l’organisation.

Pendant ce temps, un homme qui d’apparence, était un homme tout à fait ordinaire ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre d’hôtel. Des photos, des notes, des échantillons. Comme la plupart des agents de la SEELE, il ne connaît pas son commanditaire. Généralement, la nébuleuse organisation passait par des sociétés écrans et autre « traitements indirects » pour faire ces tâches. Lui, il n’était qu’un freelance qui avait accepté un contrat grassement payé.

Tout d’abord, il dû arrivé à Tokyo-3, mais cela était simple. Non, ce qui posait problème, c’était de se rendre jusqu’au site de « fouille ». Malheureusement, il n’avait pas le temps de s’infiltrer au sein de la NERV, alors il dû employé des méthodes plus directes. Trouver quelqu’un, se faire passer pour lui. Une fois déguiser en scientifique, il fallait ensuite se fonder dans son environnement. Devenir cet autre qu’il n’était point, pour pouvoir trouver la brèche dans la prison dans laquelle il se trouvait. Avec quelques tours de passe-passe, il pu sortir du site, avec son objectif. Seulement, un contrat comme celle-ci ne se termine pas quand vous avez atteint votre objectif. C’est un peu comme si vous devez poser une bombe. La poser est une chose mais, en dehors des rares exceptions où perdre votre vie fait partie du plan, vous allez vouloir vous mettre à l’abri de l’explosion. C’est exactement le cas de notre « scientifique », qui n’était pas ici en mission suicide. Il avait encore un rendez-vous avec un autre individu. Ils devaient prendre rendez-vous. Il ne l’avait jamais vu, il savait vaguement que leurs commanditaires avaient un lien. C’était tout ce qu’il savait. Nos commanditaires ont un lien. À partir de là, quelque-chose entre la terreur et le doute s’empressa de s’emparait de lui. Nos commanditaires, ce ne sont donc pas les mêmes personnes ?  
Un ulcère à l’estomac. Un lien. Deux rivaux sont liés entre eux. Ils ont donc un lien. Il su à cet instant précis qu’il avait commit une erreur en faisant confiance à cet individu. Il ne devait pas rencontrer cet homme. Mais dans ce cas là, si cet homme n’était pas de la SEELE, pour qui travaillerait-il ?  
Il avait toujours mal au ventre, alors il appela le service de chambre pour qu’on lui fournisse un médicament adéquat. Par précaution, il voulait demander à la réception d’appeler une infirmière, pour être sûr et certain qu’il n’avait rien de grave ou que l’hôtel ne l’empoisonne pas.  
La personne en charge du service de chambre avait effectivement appelé une infirmière. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n’était pas la même personne que d’ordinaire. Sous les recommandations de l’une de ses amies, l’employée qui recevait aussi ce genre de demande et qui devait se charger de trouver un moyen de répondre à ces demandes avait prit jour de congé pour passer la soirée avec une autre fille, « avec qui le courant passait bien ». Par chance, quelqu’un s’était portée volontaire pour la remplacée. C’était ainsi que Hayase eut à s’occuper de la demande de l’espion et qu’elle appela la personne la plus apte à gérer ce problème.

« Suzumiya, chambre 221. Crampe d’estomac. Toc avant d’entrer. »

La fameuse Suzumiya arriva rapidement sur les lieux. Elle salua discrètement sa collègue de travail, avant de monter voir son « patient ». Comme toutes les bonnes infirmières, elle avait sur elle une véritable pharmacie, notamment de quoi calmer les crampes d’estomac et de quoi vous garantir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle se doutait que son « patient » n’était pas une personne ordinaire, c’est pour cela qu’elle avait particulièrement bien soigné son uniforme. Les hôpitaux du coin ne stipuler rien par rapport au port de collants. Suzumiya savait aussi que de nombreux hommes vouaient une attention particulière aux infirmières et aux collants. Soit, si cela peut être la dernière chose qu’il ne verra jamais.  
Quand on lui ouvrit la porte, elle comprit qu’il était dans un très grand état de stress. Alors, tout simplement, elle lui conseilla de prendre un bon bain bien chaud et de se détendre. Elle lui donna aussi des huiles essentielles, pseudo-médecine qui aura toujours une certaine côte car moins « chimique » qu’un médicament classique.  
Mais à vrai dire, que cela soit des plantes ou des molécules de synthèse, l’effet restait le même. Quand il prendrait ce médicament, il finirait par s’endormir et elle se devait d’être là quand il s’endort, afin de pouvoir faire croire qu’il a effectivement prit un somnifère avant de rejoindre son bain, qu’il s’est ensuite assoupi et qu’il ne s’est jamais réveillé car déjà noyé. Il fallait faire en sorte qu’il prenne le médicament et un bain pour qu’elle puisse faire de même avec sa vie. Elle lui fit donc une proposition absolument outrageuse, en lui racontant les supposés effets « aphrodisiaque » du médicament en question et si une autre personne pourrait l’aider à se détendre. Tout ce qu’elle lui demanda, c’était d’attendre qu’elle se change ou moins, qu’elle soit officiellement hors-service, sans quoi ils risqueraient d’être dérangés.

Quand elle quitta la pièce et qu’elle vit qu’il préparait déjà l’eau du bain, elle su que sa soirée était terminée et que ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps. La chambre était toujours ouverte, alors elle ne pu sans difficulté revenir une quart d’heure après, pour y déposer le flacon. Personne n’enquête sur un suicide, surtout quand c’est un espion qui met fin à ses jours. Sa mallette contenant les « échantillons » sera très rapidement trouvé et avec cela, aucune difficulté à faire le lien entre sa mort et son stress supposé. Hayase avait elle aussi terminé sa soirée, laissant sa place à une employée « régulière ». Elles quittèrent donc l’hôtel en même temps, avec la joie d’un travail accompli à la perfection.

« Je dois t’avouer » dit alors Hayase, « T’es bien plus douée que moi pour ce genre de rôle. T’as toujours été mignonne. Et en infirmière, c’est même la peine, t’es hors-catégorie.  
\- Allons allons » lui répondit l’infirmière en question, « C’est bien toi qui a eu l’idée de la réceptionniste. Une amie à toi ?  
\- Exactement. À l’heure où nous parlons, elle doit être en train de…  
\- Ne soit pas si grossière ! » coupa alors Suzumiya, avec toutes les peines du monde à retenir son rire, « Tu sais très bien que je n’aime pas ce genre de détail.   
\- Je sais, je t’embête avec ces conneries. Ton mec va mieux ?  
\- Oui, il a pu être transféré ici alors c’est plus simple. À ton avis, tu penses que je peux garder l’uniforme ?  
\- Pense juste à jeter les gants chez toi en rentrant. Misato sera rapidement au courant de toute façon, alors je rentre directement. Sur ces belles paroles… bonne soirée je suppose.  
\- À toi aussi ma grande. »

Et les deux comparses filèrent dans la nuit alors qu’une nouvelle âme venait d’être appelée par les Valkyries pour rejoindre le Valhalla dans le grand combat contre les dieux et les géants. C’est par un rapport de police, puis la presse que la nouvelle se sut. Ce genre de coup était devenu la spécialité du service de renseignement de la NERV. Car la NERV se battaient contre les ennemis de l’Humanité et que la SEELE et ses membres ne se considéraient plus comme des humains mais des dieux à en devenir, il était donc de la tâche de la NERV de commettre un énième déicide. Si les espions n’ont pas la même apparence que les Anges, ils s’éliminent pour les mêmes raisons. Alors certes, ils n’étaient pas sous le feu des projecteurs, ce rôle de star étant réservé aux pilotes, mais ils avaient quelque-chose de bien plus rare encore : le respect du commandant de la NERV, qui voyait en eux la première ligne de défense contre l’ennemi de demain, la première étape dans la longue guerre froide qui s’annonçait.


	13. Le Diable est un drôle de marchand

En plein du Nevada, il existe une base secrète. Personne n’a le droit de s’en approcher, ni à pied, ni dans les airs. Les derniers à avoir essayer ont été abattus. S’en approcher étant dangereux, infiltrer le complexe relevait de la mission suicide, mais tel était les ordres. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir un poste dans la base, la NERV dépendait toujours de la SEELE et c’était en leur nom qu’ils allaient frapper ce soir. Ils avaient reçu l’ordre de faire en sorte que l’expérience soit maintenue, coûte que coûte, une chose plus facile à dire qu’à faire, car une grande partie de l’équipe des techniciens et des chercheurs était inquiète des risques d’une telle opération : l’installation d’un moteur S² artificiel sur l’EVA-04, l’un des deux nouveaux modèles venant de finir leur phase de construction, pourrait provoqué un phénomène semblable à celui observé chez le Douzième Ange quelques semaines plus tôt. Un « mer de Dirac » agissant comme une dimension de poche, ne laissant rien ressortir ou presque, si nous comptions le miracle du dernier combat. À vrai dire, les deux espions craignaient aussi pour leur vie. Ils n’avaient cependant pas le privilège de désobéir aux ordres.  
« Donc tout ce qu’on doit faire, c’est que tu fasses ton rôle de scientifique et que je fasse mon rôle d’ingénieur ?  
\- Exactement. » lui répondit-on, « Et une fois qu’on aura fini ça, on pourra partir. On sera libre.  
\- T’es drôlement optimiste. Je pense que leurs craintes sont fondées.  
\- Les ordres sont les ordres. »  
À des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres, à quelques dizaines de mètres sous le sol, trois s’étaient réunis dans un bureau.  
« Alors ? » la voix du vice-commandant Fuyutsuki était beaucoup plus chaleureuse que celle du commandant. La NERV n’appréciait guère que l’on se mêle de ses affaires, et particulièrement quand ele avait exprimé son opposition. Installer ce « moteur S² » a pour but de donner une énergie infini à un EVA, palliant ainsi à leur faiblesse principale. Mais la SEELE n’en avait que faire de la lutte contre les Anges, et les hautes sphères de la NERV ne prenait aucun plaisir à accomplir leurs dessins.  
« Ils ont été prévenu. » répondit alors Kaji, « Le plus difficile, c’est de faire passer ça pour un accident.  
\- Du moins, exclure la possibilité que nous sommes les responsables de ceci.  
\- Devancer la SEELE est tout un sport. Ils ont impérativement besoin de la technologie S² pour leur plan. Les retarder sur ce point est essentiel. C’est de la folie de vouloir sacrifier des EVA alors que nous étions sur le point d’en perdre trois.  
\- Je suis satisfait que nous avons pu trouver un ennemi commun. Après tout, nous sommes tous à la recherche de la même vérité ? »  
Cette guerre secrète était devenue plus qu’un simple passe-temps pour chacun des deux hommes. Et pourtant, le destin de l’humanité se jouait aussi dans l’ombre, loin des champs de batailles et à l’égard des regards. Elle se jouait à chaque instant, dans ce bureau que sur le terrain. En parlant du terrain, les deux traîtres de la SEELE n’étaient pas les seuls à avoir une mission. Au même moment, une silhouette toute de noir vêtue d’une combinaison qui rappellerait les plugsuits des pilotes. Elle était armée pour un assassinat, ne s’encombrant pas d’un quelconque fusil ou tout ce qui pourrait sortir d’une poche. Cette tenue n’était pas vraiment discrète, elle avait été conçu pour permettre à son porteur de s’accommoder à différents climats et le protéger. Un uniforme ou une infiltration en profondeur aurait probablement été plus efficace, mais ils n’avaient plus le temps. Il fallait agir vite, car ils savaient exactement ce qui se risquer de se produire.  
Comme si quelqu’un cherchait à aller contre le destin.  
« Collaborer avec la SEELE, ce fut la pire idée que j’ai jamais eu.  
\- Je te rappelle que sans eux, tout ce que nous avait pu apprendre sur le transfert de l’âme, c’était mort !  
\- On aurait dû rester en Europe ! On s’apprêterait pas à à faire les idiots avec une technologie complètement instable ! Merde, même NERV-1 est contre l’expérience ! On peut pas faire ce genre de connerie avec un EVA de surcroît !  
\- Et donc, la copie de l’âme ?  
\- … tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’ils n’en ont que faire de nos expériences.  
\- Tu me proposes quoi ? D’aller contre les ordres ?  
\- Exactement ! »  
L’ingénieure regarda alors le scientifique, lui proposant de fuir. Fuir, pour aller où ? Le monde était bien trop petit pour échapper à cette cabale et ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à simplement mettre fin à leurs jours. Ils étaient arrivés si loin. Leur projet, c’était de concevoir des androïdes capables d’agir comme des humains. Quand le scientifique, un jeune homme nommé Ethan entendit parlait des premières expériences de contact, quand la NERV n’était que la Gehirn, et notamment de la nature de l’implantation d’une âme dans une machine, il imagina alors transférer des âmes de mourant dans de nouveaux corps. C’est quand il rencontra Elena, à l’époque encore une conceptrice d’IA qu’ils eurent l’idée de réaliser la copie numérique d’une « âme ». Et comme toujours dans ces expériences occultes et interdites, il y avait un prix à payer.  
Un enfant en bas-âge, cela devrait être plus simple à recopier, n’est-ce pas ? Le hasard fit que leur couple avait fini par donner naissance à un petit garçon, qui n’est plus de ce monde. « Un problème au poumon, une mort foudroyante », une « vérité » qui n’en était pas une, car si personne ne supporte l’idée d’avoir commit un infanticide. Ni Ethan, ni Elena ne pouvait nier qu’ils avaient leur part de responsabilité dans le décès de leur enfant. Lui qui était désormais coincé, dans ce qui ne devait être qu’un support de stockage, son âme à jamais arracher de son cœur. Personne ne sait à quoi il pense dans sa prison. Le seul endroit où l’on entendait encore le bambin pleurer était dans les cauchemars des deux amants. Marc, car tel était le nom du prisonnier, ne voulait pas sortir. Par haine ? Par peur ? Par sadisme ? Ou peut-être que Marc n’en n’avait jamais eu la moindre idée.  
Au même moment, un garde effectuait sa ronde. C’était un boulot tranquille, les probabilités que « la Zone 51 » comme ils surnommaient l’endroit se fasse attaquer étaient infimes. Mais ce n’était pas une attaque qui les attendaient, c’était un coup en traître par ceux qui tenait la laisse. Et puis, une main saisit son coup avant que sa nuque rencontre le canon d’un Five-seveN munit d’un silencieux et de balles dites subsoniques, plus lourdes, plus lentes donc moins « puissante » mais cela était amplement suffisant. À sa surprise, c’est une voix féminine que le garde entend.  
« Désolé mon garçon, mais j’ai envie de te voir en caleçon. » prononça-t-elle avant que l’agente assomme le garde. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches et le déshabilla. L’uniforme, c’est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se regarda brièvement dans le miroir alors qu’elle mit l’uniforme par dessus sa combinaison. Une femme aux cheveux courts, ne descendant pas plus bas que sa mâchoire. L’uniforme ne lui allait pas, de même pour la femme du miroir, mais elle n’était pas ici pour se faire une garde de robe, n’étant de toute façon pas à l’aise dans les vêtements d’un autre. Elle posa le garde inconscient dans l’un des toilettes, avant de reprendre sa route. Une autre patrouille, discutant entre eux des derniers évènements. Apparemment, il faisait beau à Paris ces jours-ci. Ils ne la remarquèrent pas, à son grand soulagement. Elle profita donc de ce manque d’attention pour se rendre dans les bureaux de scientifique chef du projet « Dyson » de NERV-2. Quelqu’un avait eu l’aimable délicatesse d’avoir réaliser un plan de tout le complexe, c’est comme si notre déguisée était chez elle.  
Les deux tourtereaux étaient tout les deux dans le même bureau, à l’abri des regards. Il pleurait, parce qu’il avait peur de rejoindre l’enfer dans les heures qui suivaient. Elle essayait de le réconforter, au moins pour une minute, car ils savaient tout les deux qu’ils ne pourraient vivre très longtemps, si ce n’était en pactisant avec le Diable lui-même, mais ils avaient déjà vendu leur âme à cet autre Satan Trisgémiste qu’était la science qu’ils pratiquaient. Des savants fous, à la quête d’une chimère, n’aillant jamais que réussi à singer le docteur Frankenstein, sans même parvenir à faire marcher un mort. Des machines avec des âmes, des fantômes enfermés dans des enveloppes, n’ayant pas de bouche et devant pourtant hurler.  
Le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvre et se referme aussi tôt. De sa poche, l’ombre avait sorti un pistolet, dernier cadeau du service de renseignement de la NERV. Il fallait que cela ressemble à un assassinat classique, pour provoquer la panique. Deux morts, deux têtes pensantes, cela aurait de quoi freiner les activités pendant un certain temps. Du temps, la NERV avait besoin de temps pour rester dans la course.  
« Alors, c’est à notre tour n’est-ce pas ? » demanda alors le scientifique, comprenant qu’il risquait de pas sortir de cette pièce en vie.  
« Vous connaissez Ikari, il n’aime pas le gaspillage » répondit alors la simili-garde, prête à tirer.  
« Alors vous savez ? » murmura Elena.  
« Oui, nous savons que vous avez la SEELE à vos trousses. Mais affronter des dieux est notre quotidien. C’est à vous de choisir si ma mission est une exfiltration ou un assassinat.  
\- Pour qui travaillez-vous ? » répliqua Ethan, étonné d’être toujours en vie.  
« Vos talents, messieurs dames » lui répondit l’infiltrée , « Alors nous serons plus utile tant que vous êtes en vie.  
\- On a déjà besoin de moi, je dois superviser le test du moteur S²…  
\- C’est justement ici que nous sommes en désaccord. Vous ne devez pas toucher à ce moteur.  
\- Et qu’est-ce qui pourrait nous faire changer d’avis ?  
\- De quoi accomplir vos désirs les plus fous.  
\- Bien sûr, comme si nous allions pouvoir avoir accès aux travaux de la Gehirn.  
\- Vous n’allez pas y avoir accès, vous allez poursuivre ces travaux.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » s’exclama le scientifique, « Une offre d’emploi ?  
\- Mieux, une carte « sortie de prison ».  
\- J’ai jamais aimé le Monopoly, mais je suppose que c’est mieux que de naviguer avec Charon.  
\- Rationnel, comme je les aime. »  
Ce fut une exfiltration.


	14. Élu

Un parc. Trois garçons sont assis sur le même banc. Il y a quelques jours, la NERV a décidé de transférer l’EVA-03 à la base principale de NERV-1, à Tokyo-3. Ce que cela voulait dire, c’est qu’il allait avoir besoin d’un nouveau pilote. Évidemment, le destin fait bien les choses car l’Institut Marduk, l’organisme chargé de trouver des pilotes pour les Evangelions ont justement trouvé un pilote qui serait en mesure de piloter l’EVA-03. Le destin est une ordure qui se joue de nos vies, nous torturant jusqu’à ce que nous perdons la raison, jusqu’à faire taire cette voix dans notre tête pour ne laisser qu’un rire sadique, jusqu’à ce que la frontière entre le royaume de notre folie, l’empire de nos sens et la réalité, majesté aveugle et sans cœur, bourreau impartial dont l’épée de Damoclès ne rate jamais sa cible. C’était pour toutes ces raisons qu’il a fallu que le nouveau pilote soit un enfant. C’est comme ça en temps de guerre, ce sont les parents qui enterrent leurs enfants. Mais il n’y avait personne pour pleurer ces damnés, car on avait accepté depuis bien trop longtemps que c’était leur sort et qu’on ne pouvait y échapper. Bien sûr qu’on ne devrait pas imposer ces horreurs à des enfants, mais il n’y avait plus rien d’humain dans ce combat. Quand les pertes civiles sont des statistiques, les dommages collatéraux rien d’autre qu’une facture à payer et la morale qu’un ensemble de règle peu défini, la place des « sentiments » des individus semble être une mauvaise blague. Et la liste des offrandes aux dieux fous qui se délectent des souffrances humaines s’allongeait encore une fois.

« Voilà. J’ai été sélectionné. Je crois que je n’ai pas besoin d’expliquer ce que cela veut dire, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu le sais déjà, c’est ton quotidien. Et toi, je pense que t’es suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre ce que ça veut dire. Quelle putain de blague. Dire que je t’ai pété la gueule pour avoir fait ça, je fais exactement la même chose. Ils ont peut-être raison quand ils disent que je suis complètement con. »

Les mots du jeune homme étaient dures. Il ne se réjouissait pas de son destin, car désormais, il n’était plus de ceux qui fuir dans les abris en cas d’attaque. Il avait rejoint le cercle très fermé des déicides. Quel honneur que de se battre pour cette humanité, quel honneur que d’à son tour servir de pion pour des machinations qui n’ont rien à voir avec notre survie, quel honneur de vivre dans la peur constante de la mort.

« Merde … mes deux meilleurs potes sont des pilotes de robots géants. J’ai vraiment un don pour choisir mes amis. Je suppose que t’as pas le choix hein ? Je… désolé, juste j’ai… j’ai du mal. Je crois que je suis pas encore prêt au fait que, du jour au lendemain, vous pourriez mourir. Moi aussi tu me diras, mais vous êtes en première ligne. Je… je sais pas, je me sens impuissant, de me dire que je peux pas vous aidez.  
\- Tu nous aide déjà assez comme ça Ken. Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle Shinji est encore en vie, c’est parce que t’as été capable de forcer du bon sens dans mon crâne. Et puis, je suppose qu’on a toute une équipe derrière, pas vrai Shinji ?  
\- Effectivement, répondit Shinji, on est pas les seuls à combattre. En dehors des pilotes, il y a des dizaines d’opérateurs, de techniciens, des scientifiques…  
\- Et je suis qu’un gosse ! Le seul truc que je peux faire, c’est d’être votre pote.   
\- Arrête de raconter des conneries ! » cria alors Tôji, supportant de moins en moins les plaintes de son amis. Cela ne faisait qu’alourdir le poids qu’il portait sur ses épaules.

« Des conneries ? Peut-être que tu penses que ça me plaît de rester là, à attendre pendant que mes potes sont en train de crever ? Tu penses que ça me plaît d’être terroriser dans un abri, quand la moindre seconde semble durait une éternité, quand on sait que ça sera peut-être la fin ? Et vous nous gardez toujours dans le silence, même mon père est incapable de me dire ce qu’il se passe. Mon propre père fait comme tout les autres clowns de la NERV, à…  
\- Tu penses que ça me fait plaisir de devoir me battre en sachant que j’ai une sœur à l’hôpital et une copine ?  
\- Merde, tu t’es même trouvé une copine ! Je sers plus à rien…

Une main gifla alors le visage de Kensuke, le faisant taire sur le coup, Tôji n’y étant pas allé de main morte.

« Tu penses que je me bat pour quoi à ton avis ? J’en ai pas grand-chose à foutre de ce que fais la NERV en dehors de péter la gueule à des Anges. En revanche, on m’a proposé de protéger les gens que j’aime. Ma famille, la fille que j’aime et mes potes, dans cet ordre. Je sais que tu serais prêt à sacrifier des gens pour piloter ces tas de ferraille mais souviens-toi d’un truc : je fais pas ça pour moi ou parce que je souhaite être un héro. Putain, tu crois que j’ai envie d’être un héro ? Non, je veux habiter dans une ville tranquille dans laquelle je pourrais sortir sans risquer de me faire bouffer par Godzilla, je veux pouvoir embrasser la fille que j’aime sans avoir à lui dire que ça sera peut-être la dernière fois. Je veux que mon plus gros problème soit « comment je vais faire pour rattraper mes notes de math » plutôt que « comment je vais faire pour sauver la Terre ». J’ai même pas encore commencé les tests, et je suis déjà terrorisé à l’idée de faire ce truc.  
\- Et je suppose que tu ne connais pas les raisons de ta sélection ?  
\- Je me pensais moins bizarre que Sôryu ou Ayanami, Shinji est déjà plus ou moins lié à tout ce bordel par son père, ça m’étonnerait pas qu’il souhaite se débarrasser de son gosse de cette manière comme il a buté sa...  
\- Arrête, Shinji a déjà expliqué !  
\- Rien à battre, je déteste toujours autant ce mec ! Au départ, j’ai cassé la gueule de Shinji parce que je le tenais responsable. Mais en fait, c’est comme dans ce film de yakuza, tu sais avec le mec qui veut tuer l’aveugle mais qui en tombe amoureux ?  
\- Ah, le mec super classe qui dit « J’ai l’arme entre les mains mais ce n’est pas moi qui tire » ?  
\- Ouais, exactement. Il a pas choisi cette vie.  
\- C’est faux. Je l’ai choisi. Depuis le premier jour où j’ai posé les pieds ici, j’ai été responsable de chacune de mes actions. Je suis monté dans l’EVA après avoir vu Rei avec des côtes cassées et suffisamment de bandage pour ressembler à une momie. J’ai tenté de fuir, avant de me rendre compte que je n’ai nulle part où aller. Et ça, tu le sais Ken.  
\- Alors, qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?  
\- Survivre jusqu’à te faire embaucher par la NERV à ton tour ?  
\- T’es vraiment con Shinji. J’vais finir par croire qu’Asuka a raison.  
\- C’est parce qu’elle me frappe sur la tête.  
\- Parce que tu lui donnes pas non plus tes plus beaux coups de reins ?  
\- Je…  
\- Je rigolais, t’es pas le genre de mec qui coucherait avec une fille qu’il n’aimerait pas. Bon, et le fait que je t’imagine plus te faire dom…  
\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois meilleur que nous en cours alors que t’es aussi con ? »

Le seul moment où on prend conscience de ses acquis, c’est quand on est sur le point de les perdre. C’est normal, nous n’avons en temps normal jamais de raison de réfléchir à ce genre de question. C’est quand on fait face à cette réflexion soudaine que ce qui fait de nous des individus brille le plus. C’est face à l’adversité, quand on ne peut simplement plus ignorer ce qui se dresse contre nous que chacun s’illustre, à sa manière. C’est dans les situations d’urgences que se dévoile les héros, les bons samaritains mais aussi les tyrans et les opportunistes. L’heure était à Tôji Suzuhara de faire ses preuves, non pas en temps que futur pilote de l’EVA-03, mais en temps que personne. Car tout homme est avant tout défini par ses actions, il était temps pour lui d’affirmer ce qu’il a toujours été. Dieu seul savait qui il était au fond. Quelqu’un qui veut protéger les personnes qui lui sont chères, même si il doit se salir les mains.

Suite à l’incident dans la base américaine, la NERV a préféré transférer l’EVA-03 à Tokyo-3 afin d’éviter d’avoir à envoyer qui ce soit d’autres pour enlever du personnel. Par chance, les deux « traîtres » n’avaient pas la loyauté de fer qu’on les collaborateurs de la SEELE. Une chance, quand on sait qu’ils étaient sur le point de faire disparaître toute la base, sans le savoir. Le docteur Akagi ne pouvait se permettre de transmettre le résultat de ses recherches sans avoir l’accord d’Ikari et lui-même cherchait à tout prix à détourner l’attention de la SEELE. Il savait très bien que ses actions n’allaient pas être sans répercussion, alors il devait préparait le terrain avant de provoquer la colère du géant. Après tout, bien qu’étant une organisation para-militaire, la NERV n’est absolument pas capable de faire face à un assaut « humain ». Douce ironie quand on sait qu’ils sont les seuls à pouvoir combattre les Anges. Évidemment, ils étaient en cruel manque de puissance de feu, ne disposant même pas de fusil d’assaut ou de gilet pare-balle. « Inutile contre les Anges », mais Gendô Ikari savait très bien que les Anges n’étaient pas la seule chose qui souhaiterait atteindre le Central Dogma, le cœur du GeoFront, l’immense grotte qui servait de QG. Même les « Forces d’Autodéfense Stratégique Japonaises », renommées par le fait qu’elles étaient le résultat de la violation d’un traité signé après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale interdisant à l’archipel de posséder une armée pouvant capable d’être reconnu comme une armée par le reste du monde, seraient capables de réduire la base en cendre, ou au moins massacrer tout ce qui bouge.  
Au même moment, dans un stand de tir, quelqu’un s’entraînait à tirer au pistolet mitrailleur. Par rafale de trois coups, les douilles de « 5,7 par 28 mm » s’écrasaient au sol, alors que les différentes cibles du stand tombaient une par une.

« Vous… vous avez donné un P90 à Rei ? »

Misato était pour le moins surprise de voir une gamine avec un pistolet mitrailleur. La NERV avait en effet commandé des armes à feu, non pas pour lutter contre des Anges mais pour tuer des hommes. Bien que Rei était sous la surveillance de Shigeriu Aoba, la Major n’étais pas spécialement à l’aise avec la situation. Elle faisait partie de cette frange du personnel qui pensait qu’on devait essayer de ménager les pilotes. 

« En fait, elle a croisé des gars de l’équipe de sécurité, en train de s’entraîner. Ils lui ont dit que c’était un cadeau du commandant et tu connais Ayanami, elle est prête à tout pour ce genre de truc.  
\- Vous savez qu’elle a 14 ans ?  
\- Si je peux me le permettre Major Katsuragi, vous savez aussi qu’elle pilote un robot géant ?  
\- … surveillez-là et apprenez la discipline propre aux maniements des armes.  
\- Elle est étonnamment précise vous savez.  
\- Je parlais d’éviter qu’elle vise quelqu’un ou qu’elle ramène une arme à l’école. C’est une enfant et surtout, c’est Ayanami.  
\- De toute façon, c’est sous les ordres directs du commandant qu’on s’est mit à…  
\- Le commandant Ikari en personne ?  
\- En personne. Vous savez ce qu’il s’est passé ? Je l’ai vu sortir de son bureau, discuter avec des gens. Entre nous, vous pensez qu’on lui a enfin greffé un cœur ?  
\- Je pense qu’il commence seulement à apprécier… ses pilotes. C’est peut-être parce qu’il a failli perdre ses trois pilotes, mais aussi son propre fils, non pas à cause de leur incompétence mais à cause de son manque de planification. Je… ne le connais pas si bien que ça. Il a l’air confiant, froid, distant. Il l’est, mais c’est pour cacher certaines de ses failles. Et je peux t’assurer qu’il a beaucoup en commun avec son fils.  
\- C’est vrai que tu t’occupes de Shinji ainsi que d’Asuka. C’est gérable ?  
\- Honnêtement ? Je ne pense pas être fait pour être une mère, mais j’imagine que ça pourrait être pire. Par chance, ils savent tout les deux étudier, même si c’est relativement absurde de les envoyer au lycée, ils en ont besoin pour rencontrer des gens. Ces deux-là n’ont pas eu une enfance normale, au moins ils pourront avoir un semblant d’adolescence.  
\- Et à la maison, c’est comment ? Ils ont l’air d’être comme chien et chat.  
\- C’était et c’est toujours le cas. Mais ils commencent à se supporter, Dieu merci parce que je pensais vraiment qu’ils finiraient par s’étrangler. Shinji n’a jamais vraiment eu quelqu’un à ses côtés, c’est un solitaire, qui n’arrive pas à venir vers les autres. Asuka, au contraire, elle ne voulait pas aller vers quiconque. Deux opposés, que j’ai forcé à vivre ensemble.  
\- T’as pas peur qu’ils…  
\- Tu me dois une bière si tu étais en train d’insinuer qu’ils finiraient par coucher ensemble.  
\- T’es douée.  
\- Je suis la Major, je suis la personne qui élabore les plans de bataille contre les plus grands ennemies de l’humanité, et surtout, je suis ton aîné.  
\- N’exagère pas, on sait tous que tu as vingt-neuf ans et pas une année de plus.  
\- À mes yeux, Makoto, Maya et toi seront toujours des gamins.  
\- Et tu prétends être incapable d’être une mère alors que tu agis déjà comme une vielle.  
\- Je t’ai pas donner l’ordre de me tutoyer.  
\- Tu m’appelles par mon prénom.  
\- Touché. Du coup, on pourra se passer des formalités le reste du temps ?  
\- On est même pas une armée. Le simple fait qu’on a des grades qui s’en inspirent me fait rire. Enfin, pour l’instant. Peut-être que d’ici quelques mois, si nous ne sommes pas encore mort, on sera reconnu comme un véritable corps combattant. Même si, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si ça changerait quoique ce soit. À la limite, on pourra avoir des funérailles en grandes pompes, même si de toi à moi... »

Le technicien prit une pause. Shigieru n’est pas un optimiste. Il ne savait pas si tout cela allait se finir. Les combats s’enchaînaient, tout comme les dégâts. Chaque fois, Tokyo-3 était de plus en plus ravagé, et même si la NERV pouvait comptait sur sa position de « seule solution connu pour éviter que l’humanité ne s’éteint », ils allaient finir par perdre leur soutient matériel et financier, tout simplement parce que même les colosses ne peuvent endurer un tel effort aussi longtemps. Mais, pour une raison qu’il ignorait, les choses semblaient… se dérouler mieux que prévu. Il commençait à faire ses marques au sein de la NERV, il commençait même à voir ses collègues comme des personnes il pouvait compter. Seul, tout le monde semblait si seul dans ce monde, alors la moindre compagnie pour tromper la solitude. 

« J’ai terminé. Je peux y aller ? »

Rei avait fini sa séance d’entraînement. Elle avait réalisé un score tout à fait honorable, surprenant au départ, jusqu’à ce que l’on se rend compte que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle tirait avec une arme à feu, il se trouvait juste que l’arme à feu pesait près d’une tonne et qu’elle maniait la-dite arme avec un EVA. Néanmoins, il y avait de bonnes raisons qui faisait qu’elle était devenu la « tireur d’élite » attitrée du groupe. Pour piloter un EVA, il ne fallait pas simplement appuyé sur des commandes. Il fallait « penser », imaginer ce que vous vouliez faire, et la machine s’exécutera. Car derrière cette statistique de synchronisation se cachait l’habilité du pilote à contrôler l’EVA, à faire en sorte que le géant répond à vos commandes. Mais c’était bien plus qu’un simple lien entre un pilote et sa machine. La technologie qui était employée faisait que le pilote pouvait ressentir ce que ressentait sa machine à partir d’un taux suffisamment élevé, assurant un contrôle presque instinctif, ne faisant plus qu’un, y comprit dans la douleur. Si l’EVA perdait son bras, son pilote ne perdait pas forcément le sien. Par contre, il hurlera de douleur car le message nerveux transmit à son cerveau indiquera qu’il vient effectivement de se faire sanctionner le bras.  
Alors, tirer au P90, ce n’est pas si différent que de tirer à bord d’un EVA. La pensée est la même, l’action similaire. Le combat est une question d’état d’esprit et pour Rei, apprendre à tirer n’était qu’une manière de plus pour se préparer aux prochains combats.

« Voilà. Je… j’ai cherche toute la journée une manière de dire tout cela. Je… j’ai jamais été doué pour les mots, désolé si ça sonne… mal. Je sais, j’aurai dû te voir en premier mais j’avais peur de… je voulais pas te faire du mal, je voulais pas te voir pleurer, parce que te voir pleurer est la chose qui me fait le plus peur. Donc… j’ai été choisi pour piloter l’EVA-03, qui devrait arriver dans quelques jours. Je vais sûrement devoir affronter des Anges et ouais, je vais peut-être mourir alors… je voulais te dire, comme si c’était la dernière fois, que je t’aime aussi. De toute façon, c’est trop tard alors… nan c’est idiot, je vais juste la voir et lui dire les choses simplement. »

Il prit sa veste, son vélo et, alors que le soleil se couchait, il décida qu’il était temps d’agir comme un adulte et d’assumer ses responsabilités. Et ses responsabilités étaient de faire en sorte qu’il puisse partir de ce monde sans aucun regret si il devait lui arriver quelque-chose.  
Et puis, il faudra bien que quelqu’un garde un œil sur sa sœur.


	15. Doutes, (Zweifel/疑い)

« Tu sais qui est le nouveau pilote ?  
\- Tôji Suzuhara.  
\- Attend, tu le sais déjà ?  
\- Il me l’a dit en personne. »

Asuka était surprise de la réponse de Shinji. Principalement parce qu’elle le pensait plus idiot que ça, mais peut-être progressivement il parvenait à devenir de moins en moins bête.

« … et bien, je n’ai même plus besoin de vous annoncer ce genre de truc. Vous allez finir par savoir le savoir avant moi. Je suis toujours la dernière à être informée de quoique ce soit. »

Misato était une toute autre personne quand elle était chez elle. Au delà du fait qu’elle oubliait les formalités, elle pouvait surtout arrêter de réfléchir à chacune de ses actions et enfin essayer de décompresser. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail dans les semaines qui suivent, car on préparait ni plus ni moins que la venue d’un nouveau pilote et donc une nouvelle Evangelion, l’EVA-03, le premier modèle construit par les Américains. L’EVA avait été transféré sous les ordres de la NERV, le gouvernement américain ayant changé de plan quand des scientifiques travaillant sur l’EVA-04 et son « moteur S² » ont disparu, suspendant ainsi les tests. Le plus terrifiant étant qu’enlever quelqu’un à la NERV relevait d’un certain coup de génie. Elle savait aussi que cela dérangeait particulièrement la SEELE, dont elle eu le plaisir de « rencontrer », seulement par visioconférence, même si cela se réalise avec des hologrammes, le genre de folie que l’Humanité se permet en temps de crise. Ils pestaient contre le « sabotage » de leur plan, insistant que l’installation d’un moteur S² sur un EVA est l’une des priorités de la NERV. Cependant, elle en savait suffisamment, de par ses propres recherches et les divers actes espionnages de Kaji que cela était censé fournir une source illimitée de pouvoir aux EVA. Cependant, au-delà du risque que posait l’installation du moteur, il y avait la question du risque d’une EVA inépuisable. Car en dehors d’utiliser une autre EVA, rien ne pouvait vraiment stopper une Evangelion. Alors, si ce démon venait à avoir une « batterie infini », le géant d’acier serait invincible. Une arme invincible, immortelle, l’arme ultime. La NERV était officiellement sous le contrôle de l’ONU, mais le gouvernement japonais pourrait très bien essayer de s’emparer des EVA. À vrai dire, les États-Unis ou l’Europe pourraient faire de même. C’est peut-être pour cela que la sécurité avait été renforcée, pour pouvoir lutter contre une possible invasion ? Même les enfants avaient commencé à s’entraîner. Les « enfants », ils n’avaient plus rien d’enfants. Shinji et Asuka se comportaient plus comme des étudiants que comme des lycéens. Il se trouvait juste que leur petit boulot étaient de défendre l’espèce humaine. De son côté, elle était basiquement une militaire qui faisait du baby-sitting un tier de la journée. Ce n’est pourtant parce qu’elle avait un côté militaire qu’elle aimait jouer aux cartes, mais parce que n’importe quel étudiant fini tôt ou tard par aimer à jouer aux cartes. Elle repensa à une mallette remplie de jetons et de cartes. Et elle se disait que même si elle n’était qu’une piètre mère de substitution, elle pouvait au moins être une « amie » pour eux. Alors elle se décida de chercher cette fameuse mallette, avant d’inviter les deux adolescent à se rendre dans le salon, qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps, était… presque propre ? Oui, propre.

« Hé, vous savez jouer au poker ? » demanda alors Misato, posant la mallette sur la table.  
« Je me débrouille. » répondit alors Shinji, qui savait effectivement jouer aux cartes.  
« C’est comme la bataille ? »

Les deux japonais se retournent vers Asuka, étonnés de sa réponse.

« Quoi, c’est si étrange que ça ?  
\- Bah, t’as jamais joué aux cartes avec personne ?  
\- C’est parce que Kaji ne lui a jamais apprit à jouer aux cartes, principalement parce qu’il était particulièrement mauvais.  
\- À quel point il était mauvais ? » demanda alors Shinji, intriguait par l’histoire de Misato.  
« Et bien, disons que c’est grâce aux cartes que nous l’avons vu nu pour la première fois.  
\- Comment ça, nous ?  
\- Et bien, Ritsuko et moi.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Et bien, nous étions tout les trois amis et…  
\- Non, mais pourquoi Kaji était nu ?  
\- Parce qu’il est très mauvais au poker, et qu’on jouait au strip-poker ?  
\- La question c’est de savoir, pourquoi vous jouiez au strip-poker ?  
\- Parce qu’on dépensait tout notre argent dans des cigarettes, de l’alcool et des pizzas ?  
\- Même Kaji ?  
\- Surtout Kaji. »

Cela faisait étrangement sens. Non, évidemment que de jouer au strip-poker « entre amis » n’était pas forcément quelque-chose de très courant, mais nous avions affaire à trois personnes qui sortaient définitivement de l’ordinaire. Cependant, une personne était visiblement troublée par l’idée de voir l’espion nu en train de se prendre la raclée de sa vie aux cartes, et il n’y avait pas besoin d’être un véritable génie pour pouvoir décrypter le subtil mélange de stupeur, de dégoût et de jalousie qu’afficher le visage devenu carmin que la tenue et l’EVA de sa propriétaire. Mais on ne pouvait jouer au poker que si tout les joueurs connaissaient au moins les fondamentaux. Vous pouviez laisser vos amis jouaient ainsi mais cela ferait de vous un très mauvais ami, et Misato n’était pas ce genre d’amie, du moins elle essayait de ne pas l’être. Heureusement, pour la santé mentale de chacun et parce qu’une soirée reste limitée dans le temps, Asuka n’était pas la moitié d’une sotte. Shinji tenta de lui expliquer les différentes combinaisons mais il fut accueilli par un froid « tu penses vraiment pouvoir m’explication quelque-chose ? » et dans une tentative d’humour, à moindre que c’était le rôle de la partie déraisonnable ancrée dans l’esprit de chacun, il lui expliqua que sa phrase n’était surtout pas correcte. Par miracle, il n’y avait pas eu besoin que le soleil se lève pour que la partie puisse commencer. Très rapidement, la relative cohabitation laisse place à une guerre psychologique où chacun cherchait la faille dans le jeu de ses adversaires. Il ne s’agissait pas d’avoir une meilleur main, il s’agissait de faire croire, de faire peur, de dissuader.

« Je vais suivre alors.  
\- Je raise.  
\- Vous vous foutez de moi tout les deux, je relance. »

L’avantage de jouer avec des amateurs, c’est que l’esprit du jeu est encore intact. Il n’y a pas la froideur calculatoire et machiavélique des tournois professionnels. Seulement l’insouciance et la joie de rafler devant les yeux emplis de déception et de rage d’avoir perdu le fruit de leurs sombres desseins et les quelques cadeaux que la Fortune s’accordaient à distribuer à ses disciples. C’est Misato qui fini par mettre tout le monde d’accord sur un seul point : il y avait un jeu où elle était tout simplement imbattable et ce jeu portait le nom de Poker.

« De toute façon, je préfère le Blackjack.  
\- Mais Asuka, si tu sais jouer au Blackjack…  
\- Je savais pas que c’était pareil, je suis pas idiote Shinji !  
\- C’est marrant, répondit alors Misato, parce Kaji est plutôt doué pour jouer au blackjack…  
\- Pourtant il a pas eu besoin des cartes pour déshabiller l’incroyable Katsuragi ! » répliqua alors la rouquine, bien contente de trouver quelques munitions pour tirer sur l’ambulance.  
« Si tu finis ta phrase, je vais être coupable d’infanticide légal.  
\- Depuis quand tu es ma mère ?  
\- J’expliquerai cela au juge de mon procès.  
\- C’est une menace ?  
\- Une prédiction ! »

Des disputes, même si bizarrement, Shinji ne voyait pas ces crêpages de chignons comme des disputes. L’habitude peut-être, ou alors une confirmation que tout le monde est en vie et encore sain d’esprit. Dans une volonté de continuer dans cette voie, chacun participe au rangement du salon, probablement la première fois qu’ils fonctionnaient de manière… normale, sans que chacun ne fasse sa vie et ses affaires de son côté. C’était peut-être comme ça qu’ils allaient devoir faire pour les années qui allaient suivre, alors il fallait s’y habituer rapidement. Le sort de l’humanité ne dépendra pas forcément de la propreté de l’appartement, mais tout n’était pas toujours une question de guerre contre les Anges. Parfois, il fallait aussi se détendre car même le plus infatigable des guerriers ne peut combattre sans repos. Il s’agissait de se vider la tête, oublier pendant quelques heures le sang, les tripes, le métal froid et la chaleur étouffante, oublier ce qui nous tiens éveillé la nuit, ce qui nous arrache de notre sommeil par leurs griffes cauchemardesques. Il n’y avait pas de pire alarme que le requiem pervers, le même chant qui nous hante encore car les souvenirs et les traumatismes refusent d’accepter que sonne leur glas. 

« Hé Shinji, tu es devenu sourd entre temps ?   
\- Pas encore.  
\- Cool, parce que j’ai besoin de te dire un truc.  
\- … ah ? »

Et soudainement, la peur, celle d’avoir échouer quelque-part. Le ton n’avait rien d’habituel. Un ton grave, qui dérangeait car il ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Quelque-chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque-chose n’allait pas.

« Je voulais juste te demander… pourquoi tu m’aimes ? Qu’est-ce qui fait que… nous sommes ensemble ? Est-ce que c’est parce que je me suis jetée dans tes bras ? Est-ce que c’est parce que ça te faisait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu’un d’aussi misérable que toi ? Est-ce que c’est pour te sentir mieux, que ça permet d’affirmer ta « supériorité » sur les autres ? Est-ce que c’est juste pour ça que tu m’as…  
\- Tu sais que c’est faux.  
\- Et qu’est-ce qui me dit que je n’ai pas raison ? Que tu n’es fait pas ça juste pour te parader en mâle dominant, entre la poupée et une gamine sans aucune estime de sa propre personne ? Qu’est-ce qui me dit qu’il y avait la moindre âme dans tes baisers ? Hé, t’as perdu ta langue ?   
\- Tu penses vraiment que ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça ?  
\- Quoi, ça t’emmerde de voir que j’ai des sentiments ?  
\- Non, ce qui m’emmerde, c’est que j’ai l’impression de me regarder dans une glace. Ce qui m’emmerde, c’est de te voir pleurer.  
\- Parce que ça te nique ton érection ?  
\- … je pensais qu’il y avait quelque-chose. Je sais pas, une connexion, quelque-chose qui faisait que nous sortions ensemble.  
\- Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu m’as pas prit en pitié ? Que tu…  
\- Que je quoi ? Pourquoi j’irai dormir dans ta chambre ?  
\- Parce qu’elle est rangée ?  
\- Une chambre rangée ne vaut rien à une chambre silencieuse.  
\- Idiot.  
\- Tu ronfles, c’est un fait.  
\- Je respire fort, c’est différent.  
\- … mais, tu me vois comme… ce genre de personne ?  
\- Je ne sais, j’ai… peur ? Oui, peur que tu sois comme tout les autres idiots de la Terre. Peur que tu sois comme tout les autres hommes de ma vie, peur que je ne sois qu’un trophée, j’ai peur d’être rien d’autre qu’une sale gamine, qu’une pauvre petite conne qui se prend pour une adulte. Parce que je ne pouvais pas… parce je pouvais pas l’approcher, parce que je voulais quelqu’un, parce que je voulais pas être seule, parce que j’étais misérable et que rien de tout cela faisait de sens. Parce que j’ai comprit que même en étant l’invincible Asuka, je n’étais rien d’autre qu’une pilote de plus. Si Tôji peut devenir un pilote, n’importe qui pourrait le devenir. Je me suis préparais durant la moitié de ma vie pour me faire dépasser par le fils d’un dirigeant et un robot, en tout cas quelqu’un qui agissait tout comme. Des fois, je cherche à comprendre pourquoi ma mère a pété un câble, pourquoi elle a fini par se pendre, pourquoi elle s’est pendu avec la poupée qui m’a remplacé. Des fois, je me demande pourquoi j’ai été remplacé par une poupée de chiffon. Et des fois, oui des fois, parce que ça ne m’arrive pas encore souvent, je me demande si je n’aurai pas dû être là avec elle, quand elle a décidé de quitter ce monde de merde. Et quelques-fois, je me demande si je ne suis pas déjà montée au ciel avec elle, je me demande si quelque-chose n’est pas déjà mort en moi. Morte, je me sens morte, comme si tout cela n’avait pas de sens. Et ça fait mal, plus que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Je cherche sans cesse du réconfort pour oublier cette putain de douleur qui me rappelle, à chaque seconde, que je suis encore dans cet enfer et que des raisons idiotes m’empêche d’à mon tour de marcher dans ses pas. »

Il ne répondit rien, par ignorance, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas se contenter de quelques mots. Il la prit dans ses bras, sans la caresser, la câliner, il se contenta de la prendre pour l’empêcher de partir, pour l’empêcher de rejoindre sa mère, pour l’empêcher de le quitter, encore une fois, comme sa mère Il n’avait rien à dire, car ils avaient peut-être besoin d’un peu de silence, d’un peu de distance. C’est étrange, de vouloir s’éloigner alors qu’ils n’avaient tout les deux plus aucune honte à se montrer sans le moindre apparat, en signe d’une confiance aveugle.  
l’avait quitté, comme son père l’avait quitté, comme n’importe qui pourrait le quitter. Il s’était mit à pleurer, peut-être parce qu’il avait l’impression de lui aussi ressortir cette souffrance, cette lance qui vous perce le flan, ces blessures qui ne cicatriseront jamais, ses stigmates qui sporadiquement, se remettent à saigner dans vos moments de doutes.

« Je ne devrais pas douter de toi. Je te prend toujours pour un abruti et un empoté. C’est bête de ma part. Déjà parce que je ne serais jamais tombé amoureuse d’un raté pareil. Et puis, j’ai l’impression que tu essayes de rattraper ton retard.  
\- Je suis content que tu l’as remarqué.  
\- Même si ce n’était pas nécessaire, lui répondit-elle, vu que tu m’avais déjà conquit.  
\- Je n’ai jamais rien conquit. Et je ne pense pas qu’il y a le moindre cœur à conquérir.  
\- Alors, qu’est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Te parfaire pour que nous pussions former un couple de super-héros, protégeant la Terre contre les monstres à l’aide de leurs alliés et de leurs armures géantes ?  
\- C’était l’idée.  
\- Un jours, tu finiras même par m’écrire un poème. C’est ton style, d’écrire des poèmes. Oh, je suis certaine que ça ne serait pas du Goethe…  
\- Ni Ariwara no Narihira.  
\- C’est qui lui ?  
\- Un poète mort depuis des siècles.  
\- Mais ça veut donc dire que tu connais Goethe donc. Tu as commencé à apprendre l’allemand ?  
\- Et bien… Aber natürlich meine Liebe.  
\- La prochaine, tu le diras avec l’accent. Je peux t’apprendre une expression ?  
\- Si tu le souhaites, oui.  
\- Ich liebe dich, du narrst.  
\- Je sais ce que cela veut dire ça.


	16. Droit de vie ou de mort, Coda

Enfin.  
Après quelques jours, l’EVA-03 était arrivé, tout droit des États-Unis par voie aérienne, accompagné d’un autre convoi, transportant cette fois-ci l’une des dernières folies de la NERV. Des androïdes, officiellement afin de tester les capacités d’une machine à piloter un EVA. On pouvait se douter, à juste titre, des véritables intentions du commandant de faire venir des androïdes d’Europe, mais personne n’était en mesure de savoir si la raison officielle était la véritable raison. Qu’importe car aujourd’hui était un grand jour, celui du test qui aura lieu à Matsushiro. Regrouper les EVA à Tokyo-3 avait deux avantages. Premièrement, c’était là où on en avait besoin, les Anges ayant pour cible le Central Dogma de la NERV. Mais aussi car le monde avait peur des EVA. Bien qu’elles étaient les seules armes contre les Anges, leur potentiel destructeur n’avait échappé à personne et la NERV n’était pas vu comme étant les nobles protecteurs de l’humanité mais plutôt comme une sorte de cabale, probablement responsable de la venue des Anges. Des âneries mais en l’absence de coupable, il fallait que quelqu’un prenne le blâme.  
Tôji était déjà là, portant une plugsuit similaire à celle des autres pilotes. Des couleurs sombres, du mauve, au moins les couleurs lui plaisaient. L’Evangelion étant dans les mêmes couleurs sombres, peut-être même encore plus. Un bleu nuit qui contrastait avec l’EVA-01, qu’il avait eu la chance de voir de prêt. Il allait piloter cette machine pour la première fois. L’heure de vérité.  
On lui avait déjà briefé les bases du pilotage. Globalement, il fallait qu’il pense « avancer » pour que l’EVA avance. Il serait submergé dans du LCL, mais à la surprise du docteur Akagi, il était déjà au courant pour « le jus d’orange ».  
Il repensait à la raison même de sa présence ici. Il faisait ça pour sa sœur, pour son père, son grand-père et sa mère qui le surveillerait de là-haut. À moindre qu’elle résidait encore dans son cœur, à ses côtés. Peut-être que c’était le stress, mais il avait l’impression qu’elle était juste là, prête à l’encourager. Ce n’était pas son genre d’encourager son fils à faire quelque-chose d’aussi dangereux mais elle n’était de toute façon plus là pour le gronder. Il fallait se montrer brave, coûte que coûte. Il repensa aussi à une discussion qu’il eu plus tôt avec les pilotes, en secret.

« Ce que la NERV ne te dira pas, c’est que les Anges sont des monstres, des abominations. Ils ne fonctionnent pas comme des êtres vivants et personne ne sait comment ils fonctionnent. »

Shinji n’avait pas son calme habituel. Inquiet, il était tout le temps inquiet mais cette fois-ci, quelque-chose était différent. Peut-être parce que Shinji lui-même avait eu une première fois… mémorable.

« Cependant, si tu devais retenir un truc, c’est que ces saloperies ont tous un cœur et que c’est ce cœur que nous devons détruire. »

Asuka n’avait pas ce même ton inquiet mais plutôt celui d’un sergent préparant ses recrus. C’était peut-être parce que c’était ce qu’il se passait.

« Et si ils essayent de te parler, tiens-leur la tête haute. »

Quand Rei prononça ses mots, ce fut la première fois qu’il la vit affichait la moindre émotion. Un regard… inquiet, mais encourageant. Elle semblait se soucier pour lui, mais là n’était pas le plus grave. Si les Anges essayaient de lui parler ? Il n’avait jamais imaginé les Anges comme autre chose que les monstres qu’il pouvait voir dans les films, des Godzilla et des Mothra, et pas comme étant des trucs capables de vous parler. Ils étaient peut-être intelligent. Mais, leur tenir la tête haute ? À cette pensée, il serra ses poings, se préparant mentalement à asséner sa plus belle droite au premier monstre voulant l’insulter. Il n’y avait que trois personnes sur Terre qui pouvait insulter Tôji et elles portaient toutes son nom de famille.  
« Activation of the Evangelion Zero-Three Unit, Production Model »

De l’anglais. Il était relativement bon en anglais, ce qui avait pour don d’étonner la plupart des autres japonais de son âge. La raison était toute simple, il aimait le base-ball mais la seule source d’information sur le base-ball américain étant un livre en anglais, alors il se décida d’apprendre l’anglais. Ce qu’il avait apprit de cette expérience, en dehors de la langue, c’était aussi qu’il était capable d’accomplir ce qu’il voulait, du moment qu’il y mettait du sien. C’est avec cette philosophie qu’il avait accepté le rôle de pilote. Après tout, au-delà de donner sa vie contre les Anges, est-ce qu’il pouvait faire autre chose que de garantir à sa sœur le meilleur traitement possible ? La Destiné était une déesse détestable, presque aussi cruelle que les Anges.

« Suzuhara ? Ici le Colonel…  
\- C’est pas la Colonelle ? Et vous êtes Maj…  
\- Par pitié ne commence pas. C’est Colonel, ne pose pas de question.  
\- Hé, du calme, faut pas s’énerver pour si peu. Je vous entend parfaitement sinon.  
\- Bien. Nous allons injecter l’Entry Plug et on va pouvoir commencer les opérations. Prêt ?  
\- Évidemment que je suis… putain c’est quoi cette merde ?  
\- Que… quelqu’un peut m’expliquer c’est quoi ce bordel ? »

L’EVA-03 était hors de contrôle. La situation venait de complètement dégénérée. Imprévisible catastrophe qui allait prendre une tournure dramatique.

« Suzuhara, est-ce que tu nous entends ?  
\- Ce truc est en train de prendre le contrôle ou…  
\- Très bien, enfile le masque que nous t’avons donné.  
\- C’est pour quoi ?  
\- Oxygène et anti-douleur.  
\- Pourquoi on a…  
\- Ça va faire mal. »

Une volée de missile s’abattent tout autour de l’EVA-03 qui passait lentement sous le contrôle de l’ennemi.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va fonctionner ?  
\- Et bien, maintenant que j’ai enfin pu testé àa sur des Anges, ça devrait le faire. Au moins, le ralentir.  
\- Docteur Châteauvillier, j’ai envie de croire en vous.  
\- Vous êtes optimiste.  
\- Non, c’est juste qu’on va finir par vous abattre dans le cas contraire. »

Une sorte de membrane avait déjà commencé à recouvrir l’EVA-03 mais le gaz de combat semblait bien plus efficace que la dernière fois. Dès que le gaz rentra en contact avec ce qui s’apparentait à un Ange parasite, des cloques commencèrent à apparaître le long de la surface infectée, ce qui eurent pour effet de ralentir la progression de… cette chose, qu’importe ce que c’était.

« Sortez-moi de ce truc, si je dois mourir, c’est pas à cause d’un truc aussi merdique ! Pas question que ce soit aujourd’hui ! J’ai même pas pu encore montrer aux autres comment on faisait ça ! »

Par un miracle, les commandes fonctionnent et encore plus fou, la membrane était suffisamment affaiblie pour faire en sorte que l’Entry Plug puisse être éjectée. Mais il restait encore un problème. L’EVA-03 était toujours debout et s’’était mise en marche, ou plutôt dans une course folle, pour rejoindre Tokyo-3, tout en ayant détruit une bonne partie des installations, forçant alors le déploiement du reste du stock de gaz « NX », le doux nom qu’on avait attribué à cette formidable arme. La NERV venait tout juste de perdre le contrôle de sa dernière arme, un pilote avait besoin secouru maintenant et il fallait contacter la base dans le plus bref délai.

« Suzuhara, est-ce que tu nous entends ?  
\- Sauf si je suis déjà mort et que je suis au ciel, oui.  
\- Bon, nous avons une bonne et deux mauvaises nouvelles. La bonne, c’est que tu es encore en vie. La mauvaise, c’est que, comme tu as pu le constaté, on vient de perdre le contrôle de l’EVA-03. On a réussi à la faire fuir à l’aide du NX, tu sais le gaz bleuté qu’il ne faut surtout pas respirer parce qu’on est terrifié des effets que ça pourrait avoir sur des humains.  
\- Donc l’EVA arrive vers Tokyo-3.  
\- Si c’est effectivement ce que l’on crois, oui.  
\- … merde, ça veut dire que je n’ai même pas pu la protéger.  
\- Non, ça veut dire que nous avons profondément merdé.

Toji avait toujours son masque et se trouvait désormais en-dehors de l’EVA-03, ce qui voulait dire qu’il était désormais hors-jeu. Il ne pouvait plus qu’attendre dans l’Entry Plug, qu’on le sorte de l’Entry Plug. L’utilisation d’un masque à oxygène étant supposément redondant, le LCL, le liquide dans lequel était plongé les pilotes apportant normalement l’oxygène, seulement, le dernier combat avec le Douzième Ange n’avait pas spécialement rassuré la NERV quand à l’influence de ce foutu gaz sur le LCL. Toji n’y comprenait pas grand-chose, il se contentait de se souvenir de la tonne d’information qu’on lui avait fait lire et qui faisait passer ses cours habituels pour de la littérature pour enfant. Mais il ne pouvait plus qu’attendre dans l’angoisse que l’arme folle détruise absolument tout sur son passage. Un sentiment d’impuissance absolument terrible que celui de n’avoir aucun contrôle sur son destin. Mais plus horrible encore, le fait de ne pas pouvoir combattre, de ne même pas pouvoir fuir. Il ne pouvait qu’encaisser les coups sans avoir l’espérance de bloquer les frappes ou d’esquiver les crochets et les droites. Il n’était rien d’autre que le vulgaire sac de frappe du destin, lui qui avait accepté cette proposition pour l’avoir l’impression de pouvoir aider sa famille, sa sœur, protéger ce qui compte pour lui. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus qu’attendre, attendre et attendre. Il ferma alors les yeux et se dit que cela aurait quand même été une sale journée pour mourir.

Au QG, la situation était critique. Premièrement car rien n’allait comme prévue et deuxièmement, toutes les autres Evangelions étaient stationnées dans la base, ce qui voulait dire qu’en dehors d’une liaison satellite, ils ne savaient pas ce que que devenaient l’EVA-03, entre temps reclassée comme étant le Treizième Ange. On avait fait appelle aux pilotes, à qui on avait briefé la situation. Tous avait eu pour ordre de ne pas détruire le cœur de l’Evangelion, mais simplement de la neutralisée. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire mais on ne s’opposer pas à la volonté du commandant Ikari, surtout quand il semble avoir perdu son stoïcisme habituel pour ce qui semblait être de… l’inquiétude ? Quelqu’un lui avait peut-être greffé un cœur entre temps, mais les trois pilotes n’avaient pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui était arrivé au morceau de granite qui assurer la circulation du sang de Gendô , ils avaient été dépêchés dans l’urgence pour réparer les erreurs de la NERV. Pour certains, c’était tout ce que faisait la NERV car les théories comme quoi les Anges ne sont que des armes ayant échappées à notre contrôle foisonnaient. Certains racontaient aussi que c’était le fruit de la venue de créature d’une autre dimension et s’étaient même imaginés que nous étions en train de créer des bases d’opérations avancés dans cet autre monde. Un ramassis d’ânerie, mais c’était prévisible, compte-tenue de la situation.

Ritsuko Akagi était en communication directe avec Misato et ce qui restait de Matsushiro. Il fallait déterminer ce qu’il s’était passé car cela pourrait peut-être changer la vision que nous avions de la situation.

« Est-ce que c’est conceptuellement possible ? » demanda alors Misato, qui venait quand même de voir ce qui est une machine sans son pilote et sans pilotage automatique se diriger vers la base.  
« Quoi, qu’une EVA fonctionne sans pilote ?  
\- Entre autre. Je veux dire, un pilote n’est-il pas nécessaire pour établir un AT-Field ?  
\- Normalement oui, sauf si nous avons quelque-chose capable d’émuler le… attend, ils n’ont pas testé la Plug Factice ?  
\- … le truc qui est censé amélioré le pilotage ? »

Une série de jurons et d’insultes fuse et Ritsuko maudit Gendô par toutes les manières possibles. On avait effectivement ajouté la Plug Factice à l’équation. Supposément, cela devrait permettre à une EVA de se piloter toute-seule, la Plug « émulant » donc le pilote en imitant son mode de pensée. La raison officielle pour laquelle elle fut utilisée aujourd’hui, c’était pour faciliter la tâche au niveau pilote. Mais Ritsuko savait très bien que la SEELE voulait se débarrasser le plus vite possible de la nécessité d’avoir des pilotes. Le projet était secret car l’idée de fabriquer des Evangelions autonomes justifierait à elle-seule l’arrestation immédiate de l’ensemble des têtes pensantes de la NERV, pour avoir tenter d’avoir créer des armes ultimes, invincibles, infatigables et le tout sans pilote.

Et au même moment, dans le bureau du commandant, une démonstration du « nouveau jouet ». L’un de ces fameux androïdes, dont l’utilisation possible était encore flou. La machine ressemblait à l’un de ces Dispositifs Anthropomorphiques d’Essai, des mannequins utilisés pour simuler le comportement d’un corps humain dans des situations d’accident de voiture. Mais même sans la moindre caractéristique humaine si ce n’était sa forme, l’androïde était déjà doté de parole. Il était peu bavard mais il semblait comprendre ce que le commandant lui disait. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Gendô voyait une imitation d’être humain. Après tout, c’était la nature des EVAs. C’était aussi la nature d’Ayanami, même si la considérée comme étant humaine était toujours une question. Cette machine n’avait cependant, à la différence des deux cas précédents, rien d’organique, pas même une âme. Elle n’avait pas d’âme et pourtant, seule une âme aurait pu expliquer la suite des évènements, car aucune machine n’aurait stoppé le jet d’une pomme, geste anodin pour tester son temps de réaction, par la formation d’une barrière. Encore moins quand la barrière en question n’était ni plus ni moins qu’un AT-Field. La pomme fut suivi de coups de feu, alertant Fuyutsuki et le reste de la base quand à la tournure des évènements. Et soudainement, le plan d’action du Treizième Ange fut révélé. Il avait réussi à s’introduire dans chacune des deux machines durant l’acheminement de celles-ci à la base. Il avait scindé ses forces en deux car il avait besoin d’une distraction. L’EVA-03 était la distraction parfaite car il n’avait nul besoin d’un hôte aussi large. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c’était de trouver le Central Dogma et d’accomplir sa destinée. Il désarma sans problème le commandant avant de le projeter de l’autre côté de la pièce, le faisant perdre connaissance. L’arme était déchargée, il ne pouvait que sur ses maigres forces pour remplir sa mission. L’alerte avait déjà été donnée mais pour l’instant, personne ne pouvait se douter de sa véritable nature. Sauf…

« Attendez, MAGI vient de détecter un truc… nous avons un code Bleu dans le bureau du commandant !  
\- Maya, qu’est-ce que tu… bordel de putain de merde !  
\- Shigeru ! C’est quoi ce lang… oh misère ! Dépêchez une équipe de sécurité dans le bureau du commandant, nous avons l’intrusion d’un code Bleu, sortez l’artillerie lourde !  
\- … et les pilotes ?  
\- Sortez-les, nous avons deux fronts à gérer. »

Les derniers mots fut ceux de Ritsuko qui comprenait parfaitement l’étendu de la situation et à quel point ils étaient tous, sans exception, dans ce qu’on pourrait qualifier vulgairement de merde noire.


	17. Un cri

Dès que MAGI, le superordinateur de la base, a détecté la présence d’un Ange au sein de la base, la réponse fut immédiate. La première solution proposée l’une des trois unités qui compose le super-ordinateur fut l’autodestruction de la base, qui fut rejeté environ une seconde après quand on remarqua que les trois autres Evangelions ainsi que leurs pilotes, le commandant, le vice-commandant et la responsable du « Projet E » se trouvaient dans la base. La seconde solution fut alors de d’envoyer une escouade de soldats pour tenter de neutraliser l’Ange en question. On pourrait se demander comment des balles pourraient abattre un Ange, une question que l’on avait même posé au docteur Akagi, qui répondit simplement « que chaque Ange est unique et qu’il était stupide de faire ce genre de supposition ». En réalité, c’est surtout que cela risquer de provoquer un vent de panique sans précédent qui pourrait aboutir par la destruction de Tokyo-3 et de ses environs par tout l’arsenal que disposait l’humanité, dans le doute qu’il y avait effectivement un Ange dans la base. Les répercussions écologiques étant mises de côtés, rien ne pouvant non plus confirmer que cela serait efficace. C’était donc pour toutes ces raisons que l’on dépêcha les Valkyries, la réponse armée « lourde » de la NERV, qui était en peu de mot des soldats des Nations-Unies chargés de protéger les installations de tout ce qui n’était pas un Ange : absolument tout le reste. Il y avait certe des gardes dans la base, à chacun son mérite, mais les Valkyries constituaient l’élite des forces conventionnels de l’organisation. Une partie d’entre-eux étaient déjà à Matsushiro, qui devait maintenir le reste du monde à l’écart, prêt à faire feu sur tout ce qui pourrait déranger le test de l’EVA-03. Ils comprirent rapidement que la situation avait dérapé quand l’EVA-03 se mit à sprinter vers Tokyo-3 et se contentèrent alors de récupérer l’Entry Plug ou au moins le nouveau pilote qui était dedans. Le reste du groupe était resté à la base où ils avaient le privilège d’être déployé dans la mission du jour : ni plus ni moins que d’empêcher la fin du monde, la routine en somme.

« Très bien, notre mission, c’est de faire en sorte que l’espèce de saloperie qui s’est introduit dans le QG crève afin de pouvoir gérer l’EVA-03, entre temps reclassé comme Treizième Ange, qui a pété un câble. Messieurs, mesdames, le Colonel Katsuragi n’était pas ici, l’opération tombe entièrement sous ma responsabilité. C’est la première fois que nous allons affronter ce qui se rapproche plus ou moins d’un Ange et nous allons peut-être mourir. Second Lieutenant Nakai, pouvez-vous réciter la devise qui nous définit ? »

Celle qui parlait, c’était le Major Jiguuji. Elle était professeur d’anglais dans le monde pré-Second-Impact. De nos jours, elle est instructrice militaire. Elle était plus habitué à être « sergent » que « major » mais la NERV avait son propre système de grade qui était plus là pour éviter de provoquer des AVC à ceux qui cherchait à comprendre l’organisation des forces que par véritable nécessité d’établir une chaîne de commande aussi complexe.  
Elle s’était adressée au Second Lieutenant Nakai, un jeune homme qui s’est engagé dans les forces armées des Nations-Unies pour avoir quelque-chose à faire de sa vie après avoir assisté à la première attaque d’un Ange sur Tokyo-3.

« Oui chef. Accomplir notre mission coûte que coûte, ne pas perdre espoir jusqu’à la fin, et faire en sorte que notre mort compte.  
\- Vous avez entendu les filles, tâchez de faire honneur à l’escouade des Valkyries. Ou je vous assure que même en Enfer, vous allez regrettez votre échec. »

Et les troupes saluèrent le Major Jiguuji, non pas qu’elle n’allait pas prendre part au combat, mais c’était la coutume au sein de l’escouade. Les « Valkyries », c’était une initiative des Nations-Unies d’avoir une armée internationale. L’escouade, exclusivement constituée de japonais, principalement pour se faire comprendre par le reste du QG, était de-facto rattachée à la NERV mais elle prenait une grande fierté à être techniquement des militaires, à la différence d’une grande partie du personnel de la base.

« Comme vous avez pu remarqué, nous avons enfin reçu un armement décent, faites-en sorte que le commandant Ikari ne considèrent que cela a été inutile. Hayase, Kashiwagi, Kazama et Nakai, vous êtes respectivement Valkyrie-1, 2, 3 et 4. Quand à Suzumiya, Munakata, Ibarazaki, et moi-même, nous serons Valkyrie-5, 6, 7 et 0, comme d’habitude. Le reste était aux alentours de Matsushiro mais on leur avait assignée une artillerie. Donc ils n’étaient pas la base, ce qui veut dire qu’ils ont peut-être une chance d’être en vie. Ce que cela veut dire, c’est que si vous voulez le savoir, vous allez devoir remplir cette mission avec brio. Et de toute façon, notre échec n’aura pour conséquence que la destruction de l’humanité. J’espère que j’ai été assez clair. Ne la décevez pas. »

L’équipement des Valkyries était atypique. Ils n’étaient pas en uniforme, chacun revêtaient une « combinaison fortifiée ». Se reposant sur la technologie utilisé dans les plugsuits des pilotes, les combinaisons étaient équipées de batteries alimentant une membrane « réactive » qui protégé la personne portant la-dite combinaison. Relativement souple en temps normale, la membrane se durcissait durant un choc ou un impact grâce au courant électrique produit par la batterie. Essentiellement, c’était une armure plus légère que des vêtements classiques et plus efficace pour stopper des balles et des coups que du kevlar. Certes, cela avait donc l’apparence d’une plugsuit et tout ce qu’implique de porter une combinaison qui épousait la forme de son propriétaire mais la base était habitué à ces combinaisons et il en était de même pour le reste des soldats de l’escouade. Le reste du monde trouvait cela stupide jusqu’à ce que l’on remarqua que c’était ce qu’il y avait de plus efficaces pour se protéger des balles sans pour autant ressembler à un bloc de fer sur pattes. Elles étaient aussi dotées de tout un système de survie pouvant notamment réguler la température de la combinaison, pour éviter que son porteur ne souffre d’un insolation ou d’hypothermie. En plus de la combinaison, les Valkyries étaient aussi les seules à avoir des fusils d’assauts, généralement considéré comme étant « de trop » pour ce qui est du combat en intérieur mais on avait considéré que les P90, aussi efficace comme pistolet mitrailleur qu’ils étaient, ne pouvait pas remplacer des fusils d’assaut « lourds ». L’AR Type-97, c’était la réaction des industries japonaises d’armements personel quand elles apprirent que les forces d’auto-défenses nationales seraient équipées d’une version « finale » du G11 allemand. À leurs yeux, c’était le Premier Ministre qui cherchait à se faire bien voir par la Chancelière ainsi qu’un affront monumentale. Chauvins, nationalistes, protectionnistes, diverses syndicats ainsi que quelques soldats s’étaient donc mit d’accord avec l’ONU pour armer les soldats du coin avec des armes du terroir. Pour en revenir à ce fameux Type-97, c’était donc une arme automatique chambrée en 7,62mm OTAN. L’exploit ayant été de faire en sorte qu’un fusil tirant une munition pareil soit utilisable même en tir continue, ce qui était l’une des faiblesses de la munition utilisée, son important recul. Ce que cela voulait dire pour les profanes, c’était que c’était un calibre plus « puissant » que la munition couramment employée par les plateformes AR-15 et les Kalachnikovs mais que l’arme était aussi précise. Bien sûr, peut-être que l’Ange pourra simplement bloqué les balles mais on comptait secrètement sur le fait que, de part sa taille « normale », il ne soit pas un colosse invincible. De toute façon, les Evangelions ne pourraient pas intervenir dans des couloirs, les Valkyries étaient donc les seuls à pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Évidemment que de chasser des Anges n’était pas quelque-chose qu’ils avaient l’habitude de faire. Et pourtant, ils se devaient d’au moins essayer, pour que l’on puisse dire que l’Humanité s’était battu jusqu’au bout avant de disparaître. Et puis, quoi de plus belle façon de mourir que devant un Ange ?

En réalité, ce n’était pas eu qui allait avoir le premier contact. En plus du commandant et de son second qui a eu la sagesse de ne pas se trouver dans son bureau quand l’androïde s’est révélé être une menace, c’est la patrouille de garde qui fit les frais de cette première rencontre. Peu préparés pour cette surprise de taille, le combat n’avait pas été long. Si tôt que la machine passa la porte, leur réaction fut remarquable par le fait qu’ils avaient tous comprit que quelque-chose n’allait pas. Bien qu’affaibli, l’Ange disposait encore de son AT-Field et même si la 5,7mm est une munition remarquable, elle ne peut tout simplement pas rivaliser contre un tel adversaire. Les Valkyries ont rapidement comprit l’ampleur du massacre quand ils s’approchèrent des lieux. Des coups de feu, des cris et ce boucan macabre s’approchait à grand pas de leur position. La radio continuait de transmettre les hurlements des équipes de sécurité qui tentaient tant bien que mal de repousser cet envahisseur. Personne n’aurait pu prévoir une attaque de ce type, pas même les esprits les plus brillants de l’espèce humaine. Il aurait fallu lire l’avenir pour contrer cela et l’avenir de l’humanité ne pouvait pas reposer sur un tirage de carte ou de tuile de mah-jong, pas plus que dans des signes ou les rêves « prémonitoires » de quelques illuminés. Mais le temps pressait, chaque seconde étant potentiellement une vie de plus arrachée par cette machine qui refusait d’obéir à ses maîtres. Il n’avait pas de plus cruelle ironie que de voir ses propres armes servir à tuer les siens.

Le Lieutenant Hayase était remarquable. Une nageuse hors pair qui n’était pas non plus la moitié d’une idiote, elle troqua cependant ses médailles de compétitions sportives pour des distinctions de nature autrement moins sportives, en clair elle prit les armes, quand l’homme qu’elle aimait dû partir pour Tokyo-3 dû à son travail au sein de la NERV. Ce fut justement elle qui capta une fréquence sur sa radio. De l’autre-côté, des gardes apeurés, s’étant réfugiés dans des vestiaires qu’ils avaient verrouillés, se préparant à faire face à « ce putain de robot » au moindre moment. Et elle comprit rapidement la raison derrière le fait qu’ils étaient toujours en vie, malgré le fait que l’Ange avait déjà « nettoyé » le reste du couloirs. Il ne disposait tout simplement pas d’un accès au reste des salles, vestiaires comprit. Cela n’empêcherait pas l’Ange d’enfoncer une porte, mais il est particulièrement difficile de détruire une porte en acier, surtout quand vous disposez d’une force à peu-prêt humaine, ce modèle d’androïde étant censé remplacer des êtres humains dans les Evangelions. Ce qui voudrait dire que la cible serait probablement à la recherche d’un passe de sécurité pour accéder au Central Dogma. Très peu de personnes pouvaient y accéder, mais parmi ces personnes, il y avait justement le commandant Ikari, qui était supposément dans son bureau. Ce que cela voulait dire, c’est qu’il avait des chances non négligeable que si l’Ange n’avait pas déjà arraché le passe de ses mains, il finirait bien par revenir dans le bureau du commandant.

Afin de couvrir plus de terrain, les Valkyries s’étaient séparés en deux groupes, chacun devant couvrir un aile spécifique. Mais face à cette menace, ils avoir besoin de chaque soldat pour éviter que le pire ne se produise.

« Kashiwagi, t’as entendu la radio ? » demanda alors Hayase. « La cible cherche un passe, tôt ou tard, si elle n’a pas déjà prit celui du commandant, elle va revenir dans son bureau, dans le but de passer ces portes. Ce qu’il faudrait, c’est que nous nous rendons dans son bureau et que nous luis tendons une embuscade. »  
« J’aime bien l’idée, le problème étant que nous n’avons pas accès au fameux bureau » et n’avait pas tort. Ils n’étaient que des soldats après tout. « Tu penses sérieusement qu’il n’est pas capable de défoncer la porte ? » demanda-t-elle, peu certaine de la réflexion d’Hayase sur la force de l’Ange  
« Mais enfin ! » coupa alors Kazama. « Il ne peut pas passer les portes, sinon il aurait tué les gardes que nous avions contacté ! »  
« Sauf s’il ne considère pas ces gardes comme une menace, tout comme il ne considère pas le reste de Matsushiro comme une menace, d’où le fait qu’ils soient encore en vie. Les Anges ne s’attaquent qu’à ce qu’ils considèrent comme étant une menace, on a remarqué durant les derniers combats. »  
Le reste du groupe se tût quand Nakai commença à parler. Ce qu’il dit faisait du sens, bien trop de sens pour que l’on puisse ignorer cela. Mais c’est Kazama qui mit fin au silence :  
« Donc les gardes lui ont posé un certain danger. Ce qui veut donc dire que son AT-Field ne le protège pas entièrement contre nos balles. Cependant une attaque de front serait du suicide pure et dure.  
\- Il faut recontacter l’autre groupe et potentiellement les survivants. Idéalement, il faudrait pouvoir l’encercler. Avec un peu de chance, cela devrait suffire à l’éliminer. À partir de là, on appelle une équipe de secours et Fuyutsuki, si le commandant est encore en vie, il doit être salement amoché, donc on va devoir faire vite.  
\- Et bien tu vois Hayase, quand tu le veux t’es une leader compétente !  
\- Retourne baiser ta po…  
\- On les contact ?  
\- Désolé Kashi…  
\- C’est rien, fait ton boulot, c’est tout ce que que l’on te demande.  
\- Très bien. Valkyrie Bravo, ici Valkyrie-1 du groupe Alpha. Nous avons trouvé des survivants qui sont pour l’instant en sécurité. Nous pouvons confirmé que la cible craint nos armes et qu’elle va probablement se rendre à nouveau dans le bureau du commandant. Nous proposons d’effecteur une manœuvre d’encerclement, notre feu nourri devrait être suffisamment pour l’abattre.  
\- Valkyrie 0, nous avons localisés des survivants et des blessés. J’approuve le plan. Cependant, nous allons mettre du temps avant de vous rejoindre, vous allez devoir l’occuper. Vous vous en sentez capable ?  
\- Oui chef.  
\- Alors mettez ce plan à l’exécution. »

Retrouver la piste de l’Ange n’était pas si compliqué que cela. Il suffisait de suivre les hurlements et les coups de feu et vous arriviez rapidement face à l’Ange. Aucun doute sur sa nature d’Ange car il n’existait pas une seule machine sur Terre qui soit capable d’allonger ses bras en tentacules pour percer un corps, aucune machine qui bloquer les balles avec un AT-Field à l’exception prêt des EVA. Qui c’est, peut-être qu’elle était comme l’EVA-03 et qu’elle aussi avait pété un câble ?  
Le groupe commença à faire feu. La première balle toucha l’androïde, lui transperçant alors sa « poitrine » mais ce ne fut pas suffisamment pour le mettre hors d’état de nuire. En revanche, il avait concentré son attention sur les Valkyries, ignorant alors le garde blessé qui ne lui présentait plus une menace suffisante pour être sa priorité. Et rapidement, il rappliqua, allongeant ses bras vers le Lieutenant Hayase, qui esquiva l’attaque de justesse. Ils devaient tenir, au moins jusqu’à l’arrivé de l’autre groupe. Ils continuaient de faire feu, l’Ange ayant cesser ses attaques pour se concentrer ses forces sur le maintient de son AT-Field. Seulement, ils allaient devoir recharger, une opération qui allait prendre plusieurs secondes. Un soldat seul ne pouvait contenir l’Ange et à mesure que les chargeurs se vidaient, les renforts se faisaient de plus en plus urgent. Il fallait tenir, encore quelques secondes.  
Une dizaine de personnes s’approchèrent, avec en tête de ligne Suzumiya. Les cinq prochaines secondes se déroulèrent le temps d’une éternité. Hayase éjecte son chargeur, qui tombe sur le sol mais le bruit est rapidement couvert par la rafale de Suzumiya. L’Ange se retourne vers Suzumiya. Hayase attrape un chargeur plein et l’insère. Les tentacules de l’Ange filent vers les jambes de Suzumiya qui n’esquiva pas cette attaque. Hayase fini de recharger et tire sur l’Ange, qui ne parvient pas à stopper sa rafale. Elle vide alors le reste de son chargeur avant d’être rejoint par le reste de l’escouade. Et puis, l’odeur du sang, un hurlement de douleur, mais cette voix était humaine. Le sang était bel et bien rouge. Un grenade explose à quelques centimètre de l’androïde qui avait posé un genou à terre. Et c’est là qu’elle comprit la raison du hurlement. Suzumiya était sur le sol, se tordant de douleur. Alors que l’équipe de secours se pressaient vers elle. Elle saignait abondamment et c’est une seconde plus tard qu’Hayase comprit ce qu’il se passe. La combinaison n’avait su résister aux tentacules qui l’avait donc tranché. Les jambes de la blessé avaient été sectionnées. Tout ceci se passa en quelques secondes et pourtant, elle se souvient de chacune de ces secondes comme si elle les avait contemplé pendant des heures. Il y avait une blessée grave dans Valkyrie-Bravo. La cible avait été abattu. Et tout ce qu’on entendit fut un cri. Le cri d’une Valkyrie, celle du Lieutenant Hayase qui venait de voir non pas seulement une coéquipière mais aussi une amie se faire découpait les jambes devant elle. Elle avait perdu son sang-froid de par un mélange de stress, de stupeur et de tristesse. Elle ne pouvait pas esquivait cette attaque et elle n’aurait jamais pu recharger plus tôt. C’était inévitable et pourtant, ou peut-être parce que, elle avait l’impression qu’on lui avait aussi arracher le corps. Elle ne retenu pas ses larmes ni son cri, tout comme son amie blessée, bien que toujours vie. Toujours en vie et pourtant, elle s’était que quelque-chose était morte en elle.


	18. Bleu Mauve Rouge

Un démon s’approchait à pas de géant de Tokyo-3. Né des hommes, ce diable noir a été conçu pour combattre des Anges. Il a aussi été conçu pour modeler le monde à l’image de ceux qui le contrôle. Evangelion-03, modèle de production.

« Hé Rei, une idée de qui veuille sur nous vu que Misato n’est pas présente ?  
\- Le commandant en personne. »

Gendô Ikari venait seulement de reprendre connaissance. Il venait aussi de se rendre compte qu’il avait une fracture au bras et sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien. Il venait de se faire attaquer par un androïde, non, par un Ange mais il n’avait pas fini ce combat. Il avait insisté pour personnelle dirigé les pilotes contre l’EVA-03, malgré le fait qu’il venait à peine de se remettre. Certains pourraient considéré que c’était de la folie mais cela ne serait qu’une énième entorse au bon sens. De toute façon, personne n’était vraiment apte à diriger les enfants en dehors de lui et Misato. L’opération avait donc était retardé de quelques heures, suffisamment longtemps pour que l’EVA-03 soit aux portes de la NERV

\- Attend, papa va mieux ?  
\- Il a un bras cassé et marche avec difficulté mais il est toujours en vie.  
\- … donc ça veut dire qu’ils ont réussi hein ? Je le savais.  
\- De ce que j’ai comprit, les Valkyries n’ont eu qu’une blessée.  
\- Blessée grave, mais toujours en vie. Ils ont fait du bon travail, la preuve est que vous pouvez m’entendre. »

La voix du commandant avait surpris les trois pilotes. Qu’il soit leur chef, leur père ou leur modèle, tous les trois savaient qu’ils ne pouvaient se permettre de le décevoir. C’était un luxe qu’ils ne pouvaient se permettre et après la débâcle du Douzième Ange, il fallait montrer que les EVA servaient bien à autre chose qu’à provoquer des accidents.

« Votre mission est de neutraliser la cible, définie comme étant l’Evangelion-03 infecté par ce qui est déterminé comme étant le Treizième Ange. À en juger par les capacités de l’androïde ayant été infecté, le Treizième Ange est capable de modifier son corps et d’infecter ses hôtes. Shinji, tu m’entends ?  
\- Oui pa… commandant.  
\- J’ai reçu la confirmation que le pilote a été évacué. Suzuhara n’est pas dans l’EVA-03. La cible étant hors de contrôle et ne répondant pas à nos commandes, vous avez donc l’autorisation et même l’ordre de faire en sorte qu’elle ne puisse plus nuire. Elle est équipée d’une Plug Factice, ce qui explique le fait qu’elle peut se mouvoir sans pilote. L’armure des Evangelions est spécifiquement conçu pour protéger le cœur. Vous allez donc devoir détruire la Plug Factice si vous voulez l’éliminer. Des questions ?  
\- Oui, demande Asuka, disposons-nous du moindre support ?  
\- Les FSAD japonaises et les Nations-Unies ont dépêché une unité aérienne qui sont, en plus de leur armement traditionnel, équipées de NX. Malheureusement, nous n’avons pas eu la possibilité de faire que des « bombes » non guidées. Si vous voulez appeler une frappe, vous allez devoir immobilisée la cible. Bien sûr, ils ont probablement oublié que la cible est capable de projeter son AT-Field et il est absolument hors de question de larguer du NX quand vous êtes à proximités.  
\- Donc on va devoir lui briser les membres pour l’immobiliser et extraire la Plug Factice ?  
\- C’est ça Shinji. Vous allez devoir attaquer l’EVA-03 et faire en sorte qu’il ne puisse plus se mouvoir et se défendre. Maintenant, passez sur les canaux sécurisés. »

Le système de communication des Evangelions étaient basés sur ceux des avions militaires. Divers canaux, y comprit un canal « privé ». C’était bien la première fois qu’il était utilisé depuis la première attaque sur Tokyo-3.

« Officiellement, vous avez pour ordre de l’éliminer. En réalité, nous avons besoin de capturer l’EVA-03. Outre le fait de rentabiliser coût de production, nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu’il s’est passé. Les équipes de recherche sont déjà en train d’analyser « Treize-Deux », l’androïde infecté qui m’a mit le bras dans le plâtre. Une chose est sûr, il se pourrait que ces recherchent amènent à la démocratisation des AT-Fields. N’oubliez pas qu’en dehors de la NERV, le monde entier nous regarde. La seule raison pour laquelle il n’y a pas encore de guerre, c’est parce que nous dépendons des Nations-Unies. Mais les nations du monde rêvent toutes d’acquérir une technologie similaire aux Evangelions. Nous ne cherchons pas seulement à détruire les Anges, mais aussi à détruire les armes conçues pour les éliminer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Les trois pilotes répondent alors à l’unisson. Le combat qui approchait n’avait rien de différent avec les autres et pourtant, le poids du regard des autres était immenses. Aujourd’hui se jouait l’image de la NERV, l’image d’Asuka Sôryu Langley, de Rei Ayanami et de Shinji Ikari. Un test, l’EVA-03 devait être testée aujourd’hui. Mais ce qu’ils combattaient n’avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l’EVA-03. Sans son pilote, infectée, remodelée, arrachée de nos mains, il était temps de reprendre le contrôle de cette arme. Pour les survivants qui comptent sur eux. Pour chaque garde, technicien, mécanicien, civil, pour les autres. Pour les disparus, pour ceux qui à jamais dorment.

« Cible en vue. Permission engagé.  
\- Permission accordée Shinji, bonne chance. »

Peut-être que Gendô avait aussi perdu l’usage d’une partie de son cerveau car quelqu’un semblait avoir insufflé un semblant d’âme en lui. Peut-être que c’était le fait d’avoir risquer de perdre la vie et de rejoindre sa défunte femme qui a fait qu’il voulait s’expier de ses pêchées. Peut-être qu’il n’a jamais souhaité faire souffrir son fils. Peut-être qu’il était aussi borné et idiot que son fils. Alors lui aussi aller devoir faire ses preuves, en temps que commandant et en temps que père. Personne ne pouvait perdre cette bataille. C’est un luxe qu’ils n’ont jamais eu et qu’ils n’auront jamais. Une bataille qui allait se jouer en quelques minutes, en quelques mouvements. Face à un ennemi de cette nature, l’erreur n’est pas une possibilité. Le « support aérien » avait aussi pour mission de larguez les mines N² si la situation dégénérait et que toute espoir de stopper l’EVA-03 était perdue. Dans le doute, on préférait encore raser toute forme de vie sur un rayon d’une soixantaine de kilomètre plutôt que d’admettre notre défaite. L’humanité était surprenamment résistante et de manière générale, notre espèce préférait encore se battre avec ses dents et ses ongles plutôt que d’accepter son inéluctable destin. 

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, c’était sous la lumière dorée du crépuscule qu’ils allaient devoir se battre. C’était de la torture d’attendre ici, sans rien faire.

« Cible localisée, à moins de trois kilomètres. »

Il était là. De son armure noir et de ses yeux vides, il marchait, se dirigeant lentement mais sûrement vers le QG. À partir de là, ils avaient une cible, un objectif à abattre. La ville et ses environs étaient un champ de bataille et l’EVA-03 infecté l’ennemi. Et tous partagés la même émotion primaire, une rage de vaincre, le besoin de renvoyer ce démon dans l’enfer d’où il vient. L’Enfer, c’est exactement ceux à quoi cet endroit allait ressembler dans moins de cinq minutes. Cinq minutes, la bataille va durer cinq minutes. Cinq minutes pour tuer un dieu, cinq minute pour retirer cette Plug Factice et faire en sorte que cette abomination ne puissent marcher, quitte à lui rompre le coup. Cinq minutes pour sauver le monde. Cinq minutes pour un miracle, encore une fois.

C’est à trois qu’ils s’élancent vers le titan qui semblait être lui aussi prit d’une colère noire. Il tend ses bras, ses tentacules vers l’EVA-02. Asuka l’avait anticipé. Après tout, il était désarmé et n’avait aucune autre raison de rester à attendre qu’on le réduise en une bouillie rougeâtre. Dans son corps circulait suffisamment d’adrénaline pour faire en sorte qu’elle puisse supporter un coup de couteau sans même avoir mal. Mais ce n’était pas une course folle mais une attaque réfléchie. Elle ne faisait qu’un avec l’EVA-02 et, sans difficulté, décolla du sol avant de se réceptionner et de reprendre sa course de plus belle. Rei et Shinji avait tout les deux déjà commencé à faire feu. Évidemment que cela n’était pas suffisant pour percer son AT-Field, mais tout était une question de détourner son attention.

« Bouffe-ça ! »

Asuka avait de nouveau bondi en direction de la cible et, avant même de retomber au sol, fit feu. C’était une roquette qui fut propulsée contre le Treizième Ange, qui fut cependant arrêtée par son AT-Field. Mais le but n’était pas de le blesser, mais simplement de voler l’attention qu’il accordait déjà aux autres pilotes. Elle était prête à esquiver la prochaine attaque de l’Ange, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire car c’est au tour de Rei de s’emparer du bras gauche de l’EVA-03.

« Tu n’auras plus besoin de cela ! »

De la rage dans sa voix alors qu’un poing s’en va briser un bras en bras, fracassant le « coude » et faisant ainsi prendre un angle qu’aucun bras ne devrait pouvoir prendre. Mais cela ne serait pas suffisamment, c’est donc pour cela qu’elle enchaîna en lui brisant l’épaule, rendant ainsi le bras gauche de l’Evangelion folle complètement inerte. Shinji lâcha aussi son arme pour se ruer vers le coup de l’EVA-03, qu’il allait tenter de rompre. Il esquiva alors un revers du Treizième Ange, mais ne pu esquiver son coup de « pied ». Il était toujours étrange de parler des Evangelions comme si elles étaient de simples personnes qui se battaient. Parler de « pied » et de « main » pour décrire les actions de machines de guerres étaient toujours quelque-chose d’amusant. Mais dans tout les cas, le jeune garçon ne se contenta pas de simplement frapper la cible en retour. Pas un mot de ne sortait de sa bouche, le seul son qui se fit entendre fut un cri. Le bras encore fonctionnel de l’Ange se mouva alors vers les bras de l’EVA-01 et le saisit. Mais il n’essaye pas de retirer ses mains, bien au contraire.

« On détecte… attend, est-ce que l’Ange essaye de prendre le contrôle de l’EVA-01 ? Il va falloir couper la terminaison nerveuse sinon... »

Un lance-roquette de plusieurs centaines de tonnes tombe par terre. Une main rouge saisit un couteau. Elle avait rapidement comprit que Shinji était en danger et elle ne pouvait se permettre qu’il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Elle ne le supporterai pas.

Le commandant regardait la scène en silence. Il n’avait aucun commentaire à faire car ils savaient exactement ce qu’il fallait faire. Asuka se lançait déjà au secours de son fils et Rei n’avait plus à craindre la moindre attaque. C’est avec une certaine satisfaction qu’il voit la lame du Progressive Knife se planter dans le « bras » de l’EVA-03. Et quand Asuka saisit la lame à deux mains pour déchiqueter le reste du bras du géant couleur encre de jais, il ne peut qu’admirer l’efficacité des pilotes de la NERV.

« Fait-le, nous serons en l’état de le récupérer sans le moindre danger. »

Shinji brisa alors la nuque de l’EVA-03, désormais paralysée, qui s’écroule alors par terre, comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les ficelles.

« C’est tout ? » demanda alors le Second pilote au reste du groupe.  
« C’est le commandant qui décide de ce genre de chose. » lui répondit Rei, toujours d’un ton calme  
« Si ce truc bouge, je l’éclate ! » rappliqua alors Asuka, craignant que le « monstre » ne se relève.  
Une fin pathétique pour un adversaire de cette taille. La bataille avait duré deux minutes et trente-sept secondes.

« Et bien quoi, vous pensiez avoir affaire à des feux d’artifices ? »

La voix de Gendô Ikari était profondément troublante car il… venait de faire une blague ? C’était peu mais suffisamment pour étonner l’ensemble de la NERV, pilotes comprits.

« Si ce fut aussi rapide, c’est uniquement car vous avez su vous montrez efficace et réactif. »

Le reste de la base était bouche-bée. Un compliment. Des félicitations.

« Oh, j’avais oublié que le reste pouvait encore m’entendre. Mesdames, messieurs, nous venons d’encore une fois remplir la mission de la NERV et ainsi, protéger l’espèce humaine une fois de plus. »

Des cris de joies, des larmes, alors que Rei s’occupait à extraire la Plug Factice du corps sans vie de ce qui fut le Treizième Ange. Dans l’hôpital interne de la NERV, la nouvelle atteint rapidement les oreilles des camarades de combat du Lieutenant Suzumiya. Des sacrifices qui ne furent pas vie, une victoire qui donna un sens à cette souffrance. Le monde avait fini de retenir son souffle. On pouvait reculer l’horloge de la fin du monde de quelques secondes encore et s’endormir l’esprit apaisé de savoir que demain le soleil se lèvera encore, les cigales continueront de chanter et la vie reprendra son cours.

« Et bien, c’est la première qu’on vous voit aussi… heureux ? Cela ne te ressemble pas.  
\- Le ton informel ne te ressemble pas non plus.  
\- Nous ne sommes plus dans le cadre de la NERV, ce genre de protocole n’ont pas leur place ici.  
\- Ce n’est pas faux. Peux-tu me résumer la dernière conférence avec la SEELE ?  
\- Et bien, ils étaient fou de rage de voir que la technologie de la Plug Factice n’est visiblement pas encore au point. Cependant… et bien, il se pourrait que cacher nos opérations demandent de nouveaux efforts, maintenant qu’une partie importante de la NERV agit directement contre la SEELE.  
\- De toute façon, ils allaient finir par le savoir, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Qu’importe, je suis prêt à leur faire face.  
\- Une telle audace ne te ressemble pas Ikari. Quelque-chose a changé en toi.

Quelque-chose avait changé en lui. Peut-être que c’était le fait d’avoir risquer la mort aujourd’hui. Peut-être qu’il s’était rendu compte que sa quête de ramener sa défunte femme « à la vie » ne nécessiter pas de manger dans la main de la SEELE. Peut-être qu’il n’avait plus la moindre raison de vendre son âme au Diable.

« Effectivement Fuyutsuki. Je viens de me rendre compte de mon erreur. Elle n’est pas enfermée, elle refuse simplement de sortir. Si nous voulons la faire sortir, il va falloir la convaincre.  
\- Je la connais bien, et c’était quelqu’un de particulièrement borné. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire cela ?  
\- Je ne pense pas qu’elle puisse me pardonner si je mettais à bien le Plan.  
\- Pour sûr, cela voudrait dire réserver notre place en Enfer. »


	19. Toutes ces petites choses qui n’avaient pas de prix

Une véritable équipe de bras-cassés, c’était probablement le meilleur moyen de décrire la NERV. Misato portait une attelle et le commandant faisait de même, il avait même le luxe de marcher avec une béquille.

« Suzumiya est encore en vie. C’est probablement grâce à elle que nous sommes toujours en vie.  
\- C’est triste que cela lui a coûté ses jambes.  
\- Au moins, ça se répare ça. Les vies quand à elles... »

Les deux femmes qui discutaient venaient d’être félicitées pour leur gestion de ce qui fut l’attaque la plus mortelle contre la NERV. Au total, on compta près d’une trentaine de morts. À l’extérieur, cet incident fit énormément de bruit. On refusa catégoriquement d’expliquer quel était la raison derrière la perte du contrôle de l’EVA-03. Certains accusaient les Américains d’avoir conçu un cheval de Troie, d’autres pensaient que c’était une tentative du gouvernement japonais de détruire la NERV.  
La décision de conservé l’EVA-03 et sa Plug Factice fut cependant décisive pour le futur de l’organisation. Premièrement car on pu enfin confirmer l’efficacité des diverses méthodes de « décontamination » et que l’EVA-03 n’était pas encore perdue. Son cœur était intact, à croire qu’il avait de lui-même résister à l’infection du Treizième Ange, nommé Bardiel entre-temps. Cependant, le fait notable fut que Bardiel se sépara en deux pour attaque, ce qui fut probablement la raison pour laquelle il fut plus « faible » que l’on aurait pu y penser. Cependant, cela avait prouvé une théorie : les Anges n’ont absolument rien à voir avec la faune et la flore terrestre moderne. Ils prennent tout les formes, toutes les apparences et ne partagent qu’une chose en commun, le même but : accéder au Central Dogma et provoquer le Troisième Impact, synonyme de destruction de l’Humanité.   
Mais l’avis du public, c’était que les Evangelions étaient des armes bien trop dangereuses. Malgré l’échec du programme « Jet Alone », de nombreuses entités s’étaient lancés dans une course folle pour remplacer les Evangelions, pour remplacer la NERV.  
Au sein même de la SEELE, cette engouement commençait à poser un certain problème. D’un côté, Gendô Ikari se montrait de moins en moins « fidèle » à la cause, principalement car l’idée de retrouver sa femme grâce au « Plan de Complémentarité de l’Homme » lui semblait de moins en moins attrayant et se débarrasser de lui serait une bonne chose. De l’autre côté, la SEELE avait toujours besoin des EVA, elle ne pouvait se permettre qu’une autre « arme » les remplace. De plus, certains décisions ont retardé l’avancement de leur plan. Le refus catégorique de tester le moteur S² notamment, essentiel à la concrétisation de leur vision, posait un problème qui allait falloir régler, tôt ou tard.

« De que j’ai comprit » reprit Misato, « Ils vont retirer le moteur S² de l’EVA-04. Et vu à quel point on fait de la résistance, ils vont probablement faire de même pour l’EVA-05 et 06. De même, l’idée d’une production en masse des EVA pose beaucoup de problèmes, notamment par rapport au fait que nous ne semblons pas avoir besoin d’autant d’EVA.  
\- Et bien, on dirait que tes compétences sont enfin reconnues !  
\- Remarque, si je peux sauver le monde avec trois enfants, et un quatrième qui arrive… quoi, ça voudrait dire plus de pilotes. On a une garderie à la NERV ?  
\- Avec un peu de chance, ils ont des parents donc ça voudra dire que tu n’auras pas à leur faire à manger.  
\- Hé ! Je te permet pas de dire ça !  
\- Je sais, c’est Shinji qui cuisine.  
\- … comment tu sais ça ?  
\- Tu n’as jamais su faire à manger et je vois qu’ils ne sont ni en surpoids, ni en malnutrition.  
\- La prochaine fois, je te servirai ton chat en…  
\- Passons les détails.  
\- Blague à part, ça te dirait pas de t’occuper de quelqu’un ? » demanda alors Misato. « Je veux dire, tu vies seule aux dernières nouvelles.  
\- Je… j’ai peur de devenir mère. » murmura Ritsuko.  
« Oh, à cause de la tienne je suppose ?  
\- Principalement oui.  
\- Désolé, j’avais oublié ce détail. Mais en parlant d’enfant, je crois qu’ils commencent à déteindre sur Gendô. Enfin, je crois que c’est surtout Shinji. Depuis quelques temps, il me semble moins renfermé tu sais.  
\- Tout comme son père.  
\- Exactement ! Et tu veux savoir le plus fort ? Monsieur Ikari veut manger avec le fils !  
\- Tu sais que cela relève purement et simplement de la science-fiction ?  
\- Je te le jure ! »

La directrice du Projet Evangelion avait toutes les raisons du monde de voir la situation comme invraisemblable. Gendô Ikari n’a jamais été quelqu’un de très communicatif. C’était un homme lugubre qui n’inspire tout sauf du bien-être quand il faisait part de sa présence, chose qu’il faisait rarement. C’était un solitaire, qui se renfermé dans ses projets et s’était isolé du reste du monde après la mort de sa femme. Au final, il partageait beaucoup de points communs avec son fils et tout les deux partageaient la même crainte de se faire face, de se voir. Quelque-chose avait cependant changer chez Gendô Ikari. Jusqu’à présent, son seul et unique but fut de retrouver sa femme, par tout les moyens possibles. Depuis « l’accident », elle était là, coincée dans le cœur de l’EVA-01. Le sacrifice sacrilège qui animé ces monstres. Elle refusait de sortir de l’unité 01, alors il comptait lui aussi rejoindre l’unité 01. C’était tout ce qu’il comptait pour lui. Mais récemment, quelque-chose l’a détourné de sa route. L’hypothèse de réaliser une copie de son âme, une copie comprenant sa mémoire et ce qui fit d’elle Yui Ikari. Rei était un échec si l’objectif était de « reproduire » Yui. Mais ce qui le changea le plus, ce n’était ce changement de plan mais plutôt l’idée derrière ces actions. Elle a participé au projet dans le but de réparer nos erreurs et de donner un monde meilleur à son fils. À défaut de la faire revenir, il pouvait accomplir ses dernières volontés. Il se devait de le faire mais cela impliquerait donc d’affronter la SEELE. De jour en jour, la confrontation semblait inévitable. Dès que le dernier Ange sera abattu, la SEELE aura alors le champ libre pour réaliser son Plan.

Mais l’heure n’était pas encore à la guerre. Il savait que cette heure approchait mais il avait une toute autre préoccupation en tête. Rendre ce monde meilleur, pour offrir un avenir à son fils. Ce fils était aussi le sien et même si c’était un véritable chemin de croix que de renouer avec lui, il avait désormais la meilleure des raisons pour le faire. Il savait que cela ne pourrait guérir des années de séparation mais il ne pouvait plus se contenter de fuir. Il se devait d’agir comme ce qu’il n’a jamais vraiment été : un père. Il ne savait pas comment était censé agir un père, ne pouvant pas vraiment prendre le sien comme un exemple. Il n’était pas opposé à l’idée d’avoir un enfant, mais c’était plus pour Yui que pour lui. Tout comme son fils avait décidé de monter dans l’EVA-01 à la place de cette Rei blessée que parce que son père lui ordonnait. Ce n’était que maintenant qu’il avait réalisé cela.

« Quel idiot je fais », des mots qui s’adressaient à la même personne qui les avait prononcé.

Cela devait faire près de sept qu’il n’avait pas mangé avec son fils. C’était bien la première qu’il mangeait avec le reste des pilotes en réalité, à l’exception de Rei. Il n’était pas encore prêt à lui faire face seul, alors il préféré que son fils face partie du groupe plutôt que devoir directement affronter son regard. Le même sang coulait dans leurs veines, il n’y avait pas le moindre doute. Être le commandant de la NERV donnait accès à un certain nombre de privilège et celui d’avoir un budget « rencontre diplomatique » ridiculement conséquent en faisait partie. Il s’amusait à penser au fait qu’il avait invité son fils et ses amis et, ou collègues dans un restaurant. Enfin, il manquait un pilote qui avait simplement répondu par un « Désolé mais j’ai déjà suffisamment manqué de mourir récemment pour passer du temps avec autre chose que ma famille ». Une réponse compréhensible.  
« J’en reviens pas qu’il nous a invité.  
\- Tu n’aimes pas ton père ?  
\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je sais qu’il a envie de… réparer les choses.  
\- C’est quelqu’un de bien tu sais. »

Les mots de Rei troublait Shinji. Peut-être parce qu’il avait du mal à la croire.

« J’ai toujours eu l’impression que vous vous entendiez.  
\- C’est juste qu’il n’a pas peur de moi.  
\- Tu penses qu’on se ressemble ?  
\- Et bien, vous êtes tout les deux des solitaires. »

Il aurait pu la contredire, mais rien ne sert de contredire quelqu’un avec qui vous êtes d’accord.

« N’empêche » ajouta Asuka, « J’arrive pas à imaginer que quelqu’un d’aussi borné que toi a pu finir commandant à la NERV. Je veux dire, si ce que Rei est vrai, ça veut quand même dire qu’il a rencontré quelqu’un et…  
\- Écoute, ça plaît à des gens.  
\- Ah ouais, genre qui ?  
\- La personne à qui je pa…  
\- Abruti !  
\- Taisez-vous un peu vous deux. »

C’était finalement Rei qui eu le dernier mot, alors que Gendô était rentrait dans l’établissement. Aussi inapte, peut-être pire encore, que son fils quand il s’agit de quoi ce soit qui nécessite d’être avec les autres, le plus vieux des Ikari avait décidé de privatisé le restaurant. Peut-être que c’était justement une foule dont ils avaient besoin car le silence allait les forcer à se faire face. En réalité, c’était réfléchi. Ce n’était pas la première fois que le commandant de la NERV utilisait des moyens stupidement créatifs pour faire des choses ridiculement simples. Shinji se souvient encore de l’hélicoptère de transport qui ramena son père à la base, juste après s’être recueilli sur la tombe de ce qui fut une mère pour l’un et une femme pour l’autre.

« Bonjour fils.  
\- Bonjour… Papa ? »

C’était un silence relativement gênant. Ni Rei ni Asuka ne savait quoi répondre, alors que le père et le fils semblaient tout les deux attendre que leur « adversaire » leur plante l’un des couteaux de la table dans la poitrine. Gendô prit la parole :

« Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où nous avons mangé ensemble.  
\- Je ne sais même pas si nous sommes capables d’avoir des souvenirs remontant à aussi longtemps. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j’attendais ce moment. » plaisanta alors Shinji.  
« Parce que tu pensais qu’il n’arriverait jamais ? » lui répondit son père.  
\- C’est exact. » confirma le fils.

Vient alors le moment de choisir ce qui était à la carte, toujours dans ce silence gênant. Un silence qui perdura jusqu’à ce qu’une rouquine l’éclata en morceau d’un rire qui surprit toute la table.

« Vous… mon dieu, vous êtes vraiment le portrait craché de l’un de l’autre ! Et pas spécialement plus bavard à ce que je vois. Sérieusement, c’est tout ce que vous avez à dire, entre vous ? On m’a très vite raconté certains trucs et… je sais pas, parlons un peu des derniers évènements. Mon dieu, on dirait que je suis la seule à être capable de parler. Hé, vous avez tous perdu votre langue contre le dernier Ange ? »

À défaut de pouvoir entrer dans la tête de Shinji pour essayer de le forcer à parler avec son père, Asuka se devait de les faire parler, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Après tout, ils sortaient ensemble, c’était presque naturel qu’elle aide « l’homme qu’elle aime ». Encore fallait-il qu’elle le considère comme un homme et non pas un garçon. C’est le père qui prit la parole :

« Il est vrai que les évènements récents ont été… mouvementés. J’en garde encore quelques traces. Néanmoins, l’EVA-03 est encore utilisable et surtout, nous sommes à peu prêt sûr que cet incident ne se reproduira pas. Ce que cela veut dire, c’est que Suzuhara pourra normalement prendre part aux opérations une fois son entraînement terminé. Avec quatre pilotes, on pourrait presque imaginer une rotation des pilotes. Vous pouvez être fier de vous pour les résultats de la dernière opération... »

Il se tourna alors vers le regard de son fils.

« Surtout toi Shinji. Il y a quelques mois encore, je ne pouvais même pas t’imaginer faire face à un Ange. Mais aujourd’hui, tu as accepté cette… mission, peu importe ce que cela implique. C’est admirable. Je pourrais même dire que je suis fier de toi. »  
Bien sûr, c’était formulé de manière hasardeuse et, pour quelqu’un qui ne connaissait rien des deux personnages, pourrait même paraître un peu ridicule. Et pourtant, l’expression sur le visage de Shinji reflétait… une certaine joie ? C’était encore différent. Cette reconnaissance, ce n’était pas celle du commandant Ikari, mais celle de Gendô Ikari, son père.  
« Vous avez toutes les deux fait un excellent travail, de même que pour le reste de la NERV. Même si le monde entier pense que nous sommes une bande d’irresponsable qui seront probablement responsable de la fin du monde, sachez que la seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes assis ici, c’est parce que nous avons encore réaliser un miracle. »

Il n’y avait rien de nouveau dans ses mots mais ils prenaient un tout autre sens quand il sortait de la bouche du seul adulte de cette table. Ce fut au tour de Rei de prendre la parole.

« Commandant » demanda alors Rei, « Puis-je avoir votre accord afin de… redécorer mon appartement ?  
\- Tu n’as pas besoin de me demander mon approbation pour ce genre de chose Rei. »

Peut-être qu’elle avait peur d’être désapprouver par la personne qu’elle admire le plus au monde, mais elle se devait de lui poser une question. Ses deux autres amis s’amusaient eux aussi de cette question improbable venant de Rei.

« Tu voudras qu’on t’aide à la décorer ? Je suis sûr que ça pourrait être amusant.  
\- Et bien… je pense qu’Asuka sera plus doué que moi pour faire ça, mais je pense que c’est une bonne idée. »

Il faut dire que le caractère spartiate de l’appartement de Rei avait troublé plus d’une personne. Shinji d’abord, mais aussi Toji qui découvrit un endroit qui ressemblait plus à la plus lugubre des cellules qu’à un endroit où quelqu’un était supposé vivre.  
Et l’allemande souriait avec toute la satisfaction au monde d’avoir réussi à faire parler les trois muets de Tokyo-3. C’était sa façon à elle d’apporter sa pierre à l’édifice, sa façon à elle de montrer son amitié, en les forçant à sortir de leur carapace et de faire face au monde. Elle voyait ses rivaux comme des amis et son supérieur comme l’homme qu’il était, ou du moins, l’homme qu’il essayait de devenir, toutes ces petites choses qui n’avaient pas de prix.


	20. Eau, (水/Wasser)

Une piscine. Il y avait beaucoup de piscines dans Tokyo-3, chose peu étonnante quand il fait en moyenne plus de vingt-cinq degré Celsius toute l’année dans l’archipel nippon. Les saisons n’étaient plus qu’un douloureux souvenir du monde d’avant, car elles étaient de ces nombreuses choses que nous profitions avec insouciances. Un acquis, quelque-chose qui ne pouvait pas disparaître. C’est comme si le ciel était soudainement devenu vert, c’était impensable. Mais rien de cet horrible présent était pensable. Le nouveau millénaire était censé apporté l’espoir, dans un monde qui venait enfin de sortir de la Guerre Froide. Évidemment, tout n’était pas encore parfait, mais les choses étaient si simples d’une certaine manière. Ruine et désolation était monnaie courante pour cette humanité qui vivait dans les ruines, à chasser les fantômes et à exorciser ses vieux démons.  
La piscine n’était pleine que d’eau, traitée au sel afin d’éviter que les algues s’y développent. C’était improbable que des algues ne s’y développe, la nature n’aillant pas ses droits à Tokyo-3.  
Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Shinji, non pas sans l’assistance et l’insistance d’Asuka, s’était acheté un maillot de bain. Un achat nécessaire, car il n’en possédait pas et il n’en possédait pas car il ne savait pas nager.

« J’arrive pas à croire que tu ne saches pas nager. Je veux dire, comment ça se fait que…  
\- Tu sais faire des nœuds coulants ?  
\- Mais ça sert à rien, on a pas de voile ! Je vois pas à quoi ça pourrait servir, en dehors de…  
\- Tu sais exactement ce à quoi je référence et ma raison est similaire.  
\- Espèce d’abruti, gros con, je te jure je… comment tu peux dire un truc aussi culotté et me regarder en face ?  
\- Tu penses sérieusement que je ferai référence à un truc pareil sans avoir une bonne raison derrière ?  
\- Et c’est quoi ta bonne putain de raison ?  
\- Tu m’avais déjà parler de ce sentiment de terreur, cette peur primaire qui te paralyse, qui semble sonder ton âme dans le moindre détail avant de hurler sans crier garde, d’un son si perçant qu’il secoue chaque atome de ton être et te brise de fond en comble ? »

Elle connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment. Cette peur, cette chose qui la tenait éveillée la nuit, cette vision, ce corps qui se balançait de droite à gauche, la poupée, la poupée que…

« Je n’ai jamais apprit à nager. » expliqua alors Shinjii, « J’ai perdu ma mère assez jeune et pour mon père, il a préféré abandonner son rôle avant. Tu te doutes bien que l’eau me terrifie du coup. Tu t’es déjà noyé ?  
\- Et bien… non, je m’en souviens pas. Et to… oh, dés… » Asuka peinait à trouver ses mots.  
« Tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser. Maintenant on est quitte.  
\- Arrête de répéter ce que je dis ! J’ai l’impression d’être vraiment insupportable.  
\- Quoi, tu pensais être différente ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, mais ça me rappelle que tout le monde n’est pas comme toi.  
\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas savoir nager !  
\- Idiot, je parlais d’être capable de me supporter !  
\- Hikari te supporte.  
\- Hikari est une sainte, elle essaye même d’être ami avec Rei.  
\- Par sympathie ?  
\- Non, parce qu’elle a enfin trouvé quelqu’un qui partage sa passion pour les histoires à l’eau de rose.  
\- Je pensais que c’était relativement courant.  
\- Le problème, c’est d’être capable de l’écouter pendant des heures. Moi j’y arrive, mais je suis un cas à part.  
\- Parce que vous parlez de romance entre gar…  
\- Comment tu sais ça ? » s’exclama alors Asuka, dont le secret avait mit au grand jour par Shinji.  
« On vit dans un appartement et je sais que Misato préfère les hommes musclés.  
\- Comment tu peux savoir ses goûts en matière d’homme ?  
\- Kaji, et le fait que tes garçons sont à peine plus vieux que moi.  
\- Tout simplement, parfois la réponse est juste trop simple. »

Cependant, Asuka était venue ici pour une raison bien particulière. Un « programme d’entraînement intensif », de ses propres mots. Sa manière à elle de montrer qu’elle l’aimait, en l’aidant à surmonter ses craintes. Cela allait certainement prendre du temps, bien plus qu’une journée.

« T’es certaine de vouloir faire cela ? » lui demanda alors Shinji, « Je veux dire, ça ne te laissera pas beaucoup de temps libre.  
\- La question, répondit Asuka, est plus de savoir si tu acceptes cette aide. De toute façon, l’autre idée était de me moquer de toi jusqu’à ce que tu finisses par craquer.  
\- Tu… es une horrible personne quand tu es inspirée » soupira le Troisième, « Je crois que je vais finir par être avoir plus peur de toi que de l’eau.  
\- Mon objectif c’est de faire de toi un homme !  
\- C’est marrant parce que…  
\- Fini ta phrase, aboya-t-elle, et je le jure devant Dieu que je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses avoir d’enfant !  
\- Je n’ai même pas fini !  
\- Idiot, tu penses sérieusement que je suis incapable de prédire ce que tu allais dire ? Au lieu de raconter des cochonneries sur ma personne, tu devrais plutôt te changer.  
\- Tu te baigneras aussi ?  
\- Mais… tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Si je voulais te noyer, je ferai qu’on ne puisse me soupçonner. Et puis bon, même si je devais te tuer, j’attendrai que l’on mette ta tête à prix, afin de joindre l’utile à l’agréable. »

On avait tout les peines du monde à essayer de comprendre s’ils étaient amis, amants ou ennemis, car Dieu seul pouvait savoir ce qu’il se tramait véritablement dans la tête de ces deux malades. Peu à peu, Shinji avait obtenu le respect de ses camarades de classes quand il a commençait à répondre aux questions sur ce que cela faisait de vivre au quotidien avec Asuka. Il y avait aussi le récit de ses exploits au combat mais on était généralement moins bien à l’aise pour discuter de ce genre de sujet, quand chaque attaque entraîne son lot de dégât et de victime. Une simple question de décence, de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, une sorte de règle qui, spécialement dans le milieu scolaire de Tokyo-3, était presque admise comme quelque-chose d’officielle. De même, il était mal vu de questionner les autres sur leurs parents ou leurs frères et sœurs par exemple.

« Je n’y arriverai pas. C’est impossible. C’est inutile. Inutile. Inutile. Inutile. Ils aiment dire le contraire mais je suis persuadé du contraire. Je n’y arriverai jamais. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. »

Pendant plusieurs jours, dès qu’ils en avaient la possibilité, entre les cours et leur travail à la NERV, Asuka emmenait Shinji, plus ou moins de force, à une piscine dans l’optique de lui apprendre à nager. Cela lui paraissait tout bonnement incroyable qu’il ne sache pas encore nager mais il suffisait simplement que personne ne s’est jamais donné le temps de lui apprendre pour qu’il développe une peur de l’eau. Et à partir de là, le faire rentrer dans une piscine relevait du miracle. Mais les miracles sont monnaies courantes quand vous affrontez des Anges. C’était laborieux, presque aussi épuisant pour Shinji que pour Asuka qui ne s’était jamais improvisé dans ce rôle de maître-nageur 

« Les hommes ne sont pas fait pour ça. Les hommes ne sont pas fait pour se mouvoir dans l’eau. Nos membres ne sont pas palmés et nos poumons ne peuvent nous servir de branchies. »

De l’eau. Il était dans l’eau. Combien de jours depuis la première fois ? Non, pas ça, la raison pour laquelle il flottait. Il ne s’en souvenait pas. Plusieurs jours, pour sûr. Il s’était amélioré début le départ.

« Les hommes ne sont pas fait pour tuer des dieux. »

Il y avait cependant une excellente raison qui faisait qu’il était en train de nager, malgré le fait qu’il détestait ça. Il n’avait pas plongé pour s’exercer, encore moins pour s’amuser ou simplement se rafraîchir.

« Les hommes sont des créatures terrifiantes. Ils refusent tout simplement de mourir. »

Il se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il avait plongé. Un simple bruit, celui de quelqu’un qui tombe dans l’eau. Un corps qui coule au fond d’un bassin. Quel idée stupide mais il était trop tard pour revenir sur cette décision. Elle avait fait exprès ? Pas possible, elle n’aurait jamais fait quelque-chose comme ça. C’était absurde, même pour elle. Sauf si c’était un accident. Si c’était un accident, alors cela voulait qu’elle était probablement inconsciente. Inconsciemment c’est peut-être l’idée de la voir rejoindre le fond qui le terrorisait, encore plus que l’eau. Pourquoi il avait peur de l’eau ? Car il ne savait pas nager ?

Foutaise, il savait nager. Au moins il ne coulait plus et il arrivait à vaguement se mouvoir. Plonger c’était la même chose mais dans l’axe verticale ? Il n’avait pas le temps de se poser ce genre de question car pour seconde qui s’écoulait, c’était Asuka qui continuait de couler. Shinji Ikari ne savait pas vraiment nager, mais c’était l’intention qui comptait. À défaut de savoir ce qu’il faisait, il pouvait quand même essayer. De toute façon, il n’était pas sûr ce qu’il adviendrait de lui sans elle. C’était peut-être cette obsession qui l’avait poussé à se jeter. Quelques semaines, peut-être presque un mois ? C’était une relation étrange. En même temps, elle commença de la pire des manières possibles. Les images de la première fois qu’il l’a prit dans ses bras lui reviennent alors. C’est ensuite les souvenirs du premier baiser qui lui apparaissent alors qu’il essaye de la ramener dans le monde des vivants. Il faut croire qu’ils avaient un don pour ce genre de chose, comme si ils ne pouvaient pas simplement demander un bisou, comme tout les couples normaux. Quand il entendit sa respiration à nouveau, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais Shinji avait bien trop peur de l’étouffer, même si cet effort rendait presque son plonger pour ramener Asuka à la surface dérisoire en comparaison. Son cœur criait à la souffrance et ses poumons semblaient s’être embrasés, ne demandant que de l’oxygène. Il avait la tête qui tourne et ses membres lui faisaient un mal de chien. Mais le simple fait de voir que sa poitrine semblait bouger était suffisant pour lui faire oublier que son corps ne lui hurlait que douleur. Rien d’autre dans le monde n’avait plus d’importance que la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde et c’était pour cette raison qu’il avait réussi à ignorer son instinct primaire qui lui disait que c’était une idée absurde. Elle avait quasiment touché le fond et ces « quelques mètres » semblaient rejoindre les abysses, ses quelques secondes avaient duré bien trop longtemps, le forçant à retenir son souffle pour une durée qui dépassait nettement ses capacités.  
C’est après une bonne minute qu’Asuka reprit véritablement conscience. Elle se rappelait être tombée puis de s’être cognée contre l’un des murs de la piscine. Cela était particulièrement étrange qu’elle n’avait pas eu de séquelles plus graves, bénissant alors sa bonne étoile (le terme d’ange la dérangeait, on en vient à le détester quand c’est aussi le nom de votre ennemi). C’est la voix de Shinji qui fut la première chose qu’elle remarqua.

« Désolé, j’aurai voulu être plus rapide et…  
\- Idiot, tu veux de me sauver la ville. J’ai une dette envers toi, tu te rend compte ? Quoique, pour ma défense, c’est grâce à mon super entraînement que... »

Elle était bel et bien en vie et c’était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

« Je n’ai jamais apprit à nager. » expliqua alors Shinjii, « J’ai perdu ma mère assez jeune et pour mon père, il a préféré abandonner son rôle avant. Tu te doutes bien que l’eau me terrifie du coup. Tu t’es déjà noyé ?  
\- Et bien… non, je m’en souviens pas. Et to… oh, dés… » Asuka peinait à trouver ses mots.  
« Tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser. Maintenant on est quitte.  
\- Arrête de répéter ce que je dis ! J’ai l’impression d’être vraiment insupportable.  
\- Quoi, tu pensais être différente ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, mais ça me rappelle que tout le monde n’est pas comme toi.  
\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas savoir nager !  
\- Idiot, je parlais d’être capable de me supporter !  
\- Hikari te supporte.  
\- Hikari est une sainte, elle essaye même d’être ami avec Rei.  
\- Par sympathie ?  
\- Non, parce qu’elle a enfin trouvé quelqu’un qui partage sa passion pour les histoires à l’eau de rose.  
\- Je pensais que c’était relativement courant.  
\- Le problème, c’est d’être capable de l’écouter pendant des heures. Moi j’y arrive, mais je suis un cas à part.  
\- Parce que vous parlez de romance entre gar…  
\- Comment tu sais ça ? » s’exclama alors Asuka, dont le secret avait mit au grand jour par Shinji.  
« On vit dans un appartement et je sais que Misato préfère les hommes musclés.  
\- Comment tu peux savoir ses goûts en matière d’homme ?  
\- Kaji, et le fait que tes garçons sont à peine plus vieux que moi.  
\- Tout simplement, parfois la réponse est juste trop simple. »

Cependant, Asuka était venue ici pour une raison bien particulière. Un « programme d’entraînement intensif », de ses propres mots. Sa manière à elle de montrer qu’elle l’aimait, en l’aidant à surmonter ses craintes. Cela allait certainement prendre du temps, bien plus qu’une journée.

« T’es certaine de vouloir faire cela ? » lui demanda alors Shinji, « Je veux dire, ça ne te laissera pas beaucoup de temps libre.  
\- La question, répondit Asuka, est plus de savoir si tu acceptes cette aide. De toute façon, l’autre idée était de me moquer de toi jusqu’à ce que tu finisses par craquer.  
\- Tu… es une horrible personne quand tu es inspirée » soupira le Troisième, « Je crois que je vais finir par être avoir plus peur de toi que de l’eau.  
\- Mon objectif c’est de faire de toi un homme !  
\- C’est marrant parce que…  
\- Fini ta phrase, aboya-t-elle, et je le jure devant Dieu que je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses avoir d’enfant !  
\- Je n’ai même pas fini !  
\- Idiot, tu penses sérieusement que je suis incapable de prédire ce que tu allais dire ? Au lieu de raconter des cochonneries sur ma personne, tu devrais plutôt te changer.  
\- Tu te baigneras aussi ?  
\- Mais… tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Si je voulais te noyer, je ferai qu’on ne puisse me soupçonner. Et puis bon, même si je devais te tuer, j’attendrai que l’on mette ta tête à prix, afin de joindre l’utile à l’agréable. »

On avait tout les peines du monde à essayer de comprendre s’ils étaient amis, amants ou ennemis, car Dieu seul pouvait savoir ce qu’il se tramait véritablement dans la tête de ces deux malades. Peu à peu, Shinji avait obtenu le respect de ses camarades de classes quand il a commençait à répondre aux questions sur ce que cela faisait de vivre au quotidien avec Asuka. Il y avait aussi le récit de ses exploits au combat mais on était généralement moins bien à l’aise pour discuter de ce genre de sujet, quand chaque attaque entraîne son lot de dégât et de victime. Une simple question de décence, de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, une sorte de règle qui, spécialement dans le milieu scolaire de Tokyo-3, était presque admise comme quelque-chose d’officielle. De même, il était mal vu de questionner les autres sur leurs parents ou leurs frères et sœurs par exemple.

« Je n’y arriverai pas. C’est impossible. C’est inutile. Inutile. Inutile. Inutile. Ils aiment dire le contraire mais je suis persuadé du contraire. Je n’y arriverai jamais. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. »

Pendant plusieurs jours, dès qu’ils en avaient la possibilité, entre les cours et leur travail à la NERV, Asuka emmenait Shinji, plus ou moins de force, à une piscine dans l’optique de lui apprendre à nager. Cela lui paraissait tout bonnement incroyable qu’il ne sache pas encore nager mais il suffisait simplement que personne ne s’est jamais donné le temps de lui apprendre pour qu’il développe une peur de l’eau. Et à partir de là, le faire rentrer dans une piscine relevait du miracle. Mais les miracles sont monnaies courantes quand vous affrontez des Anges. C’était laborieux, presque aussi épuisant pour Shinji que pour Asuka qui ne s’était jamais improvisé dans ce rôle de maître-nageur 

« Les hommes ne sont pas fait pour ça. Les hommes ne sont pas fait pour se mouvoir dans l’eau. Nos membres ne sont pas palmés et nos poumons ne peuvent nous servir de branchies. »

De l’eau. Il était dans l’eau. Combien de jours depuis la première fois ? Non, pas ça, la raison pour laquelle il flottait. Il ne s’en souvenait pas. Plusieurs jours, pour sûr. Il s’était amélioré début le départ.

« Les hommes ne sont pas fait pour tuer des dieux. »

Il y avait cependant une excellente raison qui faisait qu’il était en train de nager, malgré le fait qu’il détestait ça. Il n’avait pas plongé pour s’exercer, encore moins pour s’amuser ou simplement se rafraîchir.

« Les hommes sont des créatures terrifiantes. Ils refusent tout simplement de mourir. »

Il se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il avait plongé. Un simple bruit, celui de quelqu’un qui tombe dans l’eau. Un corps qui coule au fond d’un bassin. Quel idée stupide mais il était trop tard pour revenir sur cette décision. Elle avait fait exprès ? Pas possible, elle n’aurait jamais fait quelque-chose comme ça. C’était absurde, même pour elle. Sauf si c’était un accident. Si c’était un accident, alors cela voulait qu’elle était probablement inconsciente. Inconsciemment c’est peut-être l’idée de la voir rejoindre le fond qui le terrorisait, encore plus que l’eau. Pourquoi il avait peur de l’eau ? Car il ne savait pas nager ?

Foutaise, il savait nager. Au moins il ne coulait plus et il arrivait à vaguement se mouvoir. Plonger c’était la même chose mais dans l’axe verticale ? Il n’avait pas le temps de se poser ce genre de question car pour seconde qui s’écoulait, c’était Asuka qui continuait de couler. Shinji Ikari ne savait pas vraiment nager, mais c’était l’intention qui comptait. À défaut de savoir ce qu’il faisait, il pouvait quand même essayer. De toute façon, il n’était pas sûr ce qu’il adviendrait de lui sans elle. C’était peut-être cette obsession qui l’avait poussé à se jeter. Quelques semaines, peut-être presque un mois ? C’était une relation étrange. En même temps, elle commença de la pire des manières possibles. Les images de la première fois qu’il l’a prit dans ses bras lui reviennent alors. C’est ensuite les souvenirs du premier baiser qui lui apparaissent alors qu’il essaye de la ramener dans le monde des vivants. Il faut croire qu’ils avaient un don pour ce genre de chose, comme si ils ne pouvaient pas simplement demander un bisou, comme tout les couples normaux. Quand il entendit sa respiration à nouveau, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais Shinji avait bien trop peur de l’étouffer, même si cet effort rendait presque son plonger pour ramener Asuka à la surface dérisoire en comparaison. Son cœur criait à la souffrance et ses poumons semblaient s’être embrasés, ne demandant que de l’oxygène. Il avait la tête qui tourne et ses membres lui faisaient un mal de chien. Mais le simple fait de voir que sa poitrine semblait bouger était suffisant pour lui faire oublier que son corps ne lui hurlait que douleur. Rien d’autre dans le monde n’avait plus d’importance que la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde et c’était pour cette raison qu’il avait réussi à ignorer son instinct primaire qui lui disait que c’était une idée absurde. Elle avait quasiment touché le fond et ces « quelques mètres » semblaient rejoindre les abysses, ses quelques secondes avaient duré bien trop longtemps, le forçant à retenir son souffle pour une durée qui dépassait nettement ses capacités.  
C’est après une bonne minute qu’Asuka reprit véritablement conscience. Elle se rappelait être tombée puis de s’être cognée contre l’un des murs de la piscine. Cela était particulièrement étrange qu’elle n’avait pas eu de séquelles plus graves, bénissant alors sa bonne étoile (le terme d’ange la dérangeait, on en vient à le détester quand c’est aussi le nom de votre ennemi). C’est la voix de Shinji qui fut la première chose qu’elle remarqua.

« Désolé, j’aurai voulu être plus rapide et…  
\- Idiot, tu veux de me sauver la ville. J’ai une dette envers toi, tu te rend compte ? Quoique, pour ma défense, c’est grâce à mon super entraînement que... »

Elle était bel et bien en vie et c’était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.


	21. Préparation de guerre

« Le projet de combat d’entraînement» ayant été rejeté car personne ne voulant développer des fusils de paintballs pour EVA, nous allons simplement procédé à une série de test ordinaires. Rei, Shinji, Asuka et, grâce aux efforts de la NERV et particulièrement du reste de l’escouade Valkyrie, je vous demande d’accueillir Tôji qui, à partir de maintenant, est un membre à part entière de l’équipe. »

C’était la voix de Misato qui briefait le déroulement des opérations. L’EVA-03 avait pu être récupérée « relativement intacte ». Certes, il a fallu du temps pour faire en sorte qu’elle puisse à nouveau utiliser ses bras, mais c’est le procession de « décontamination » qui fut le plus long. Normalement, une exposition aussi prolongé au gaz NX devrait avoir neutraliser les restes de Bardiel, le nouveau nom du Treizième Ange mais, paranoïa oblige, une série d’explosif N² avaient été dissimulée au sein de l’EVA-03 pour au moins assurer que, si l’on devait un jour perdre le contrôle de cette arme, on puisse au moins l’amocher. Afin de justifier le fait que l’on avait offert un mécanisme d’autodestruction avec une charge équivalente à plusieurs mégatonne de TNT, le reste des EVA furent aussi équipées d’un dispositif semblable. C’est seulement grâce à l’insistance de Katsuragi, ainsi que de suffisamment de lettres pour que la NERV y prête attention que le mécanisme d’éjection des Entry Plugs fut aussi mis à jour, même si la principal raison derrière était de « pouvoir protéger le prototype de Plug Factice », au grand désespoir des pilotes et de leur entourage. Pour Toji, c’était une découverte : la NERV était finalement humaine : l’organisation était parfois complètement irrationnelle, en permanence au bord de l’effondrement et pas une seule personne qui travaille sous les ordres de Gendô Ikari n’a pas un document faisant part de leurs dernières volontés, même si une part grandissante du personnel pensent qu’un échec signifierait que personne ne pourrait accomplir ces dernières volontés car nous serions tous déjà mort. Cette drôle de manière de voir les choses, elle fut acquise au cours du temps, quand on comprit que le moindre combat pouvait dégénérer et des concepts comme « le contrôle de la situation » et la « sécurité » n’avaient absolument aucun sens quand vous affrontiez des créatures qui ressemble à un croisement tordu entre un grand ancien, un ange biblique et un kaiju dans des armes dont la véritable nature reste flou. Et quand on sait que les armes sont pilotés par des adolescents à peine moins dysfonctionnelle que la bande d’adulte qui prétend donner des ordres et dresser des plans, on comprit vite pourquoi on sabre une bouteille de champagne à chaque victoire.  
Le poste le plus ingrat restait quand même celui des « Lapinous », les techniciens de la NERV et plus spécifiquement, ceux qui participent aux opérations contre les Anges. Cumulant à la fois la nécessite de prendre part indirectement au combat, de gérer en permanence que tout fonctionne comme prévu, ce qui n’est que rarement le cas, d’analyser des situations qui provoqueraient des AVCs à la plupart des officiers militaires ordinaires, tout en étant sous le commandement des deux femmes qui inspirent autant la terreur que l’admiration et la sympathie de la part de tout le QG, Docteur Akagi et le Lieutenant Katsuragi. Non pas que le personnel n’appréciait pas les pilotes, ils avaient juste un peu de mal avec Rei qui, malgré toutes ces années, semblent encore mettre mal à l’aise un petit nombre de garde, techniciens et autres personnes amenées à la rencontrer.

« Donc si j’ai bien comprit » demanda Tôji, « On va devoir faire ce genre de test régulièrement pour voir si on est en mesure de piloter l’EVA ?  
\- Exact » répondit Shinji, « Je crois qu’on a dû te l’expliquer, mais plus ton taux de synchro est élevé, mieux tu es capable de piloter l’EVA. Cependant, cela implique un autre problème.  
\- Et quel est donc ce problème alors ? » demanda Tôji.  
« Et bien, tu vas commencer à ressentir les coups. Imagine maintenant ce que cela fait de perdre le bras d’un EVA.  
\- Oh. Donc plus nous pilotons bien, plus nous allons morfler hein ?  
\- Non » coupa Rei, « Plus ton taux de synchronisation est élevé, plus proche tu es de l’EVA. Pour la piloter, il faut un taux minimum. Par chance, tu sembles bientôt prêt.  
« Je vois. C’est vraiment comme cette vielle série là en fait, c’est marrant. Hé Shinji, tu vois de quoi je parle ?  
\- Vaguement, on parle bien de celui avec les aliens ?  
\- Ouais, celle-là.  
\- Vous en avez pas marre de parler de vieux trucs ? » dit alors Asuka d’un ton amusé. « Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que...   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu connais sur les mechas l’allemande ? » répliqua alors Tôji, relativement surprit de voir qu’Asuka voyait de quoi parlait-il.  
« Laisse-moi terminer ! J’voulais dire que la suite est bien meilleure, parce que le conflit ne prend plus place sur Terre mais à une échelle bien plus grande.  
\- Vrai question, comment vous connaissez Lightning Frame Wanzer vous deux ? Je veux toi Tôji, à la limite j’peux comprendre, même si c’est étonnant pour quelqu’un qui n’aime pas ce genre de truc. Par contre pour Asuka… quoique non, je pense savoir pourquoi.  
\- Tu sais Shinji, ce genre d’histoire, avec des robots géants, on regarde ça pour autre chose que les combats. Tu sais, les personnages…  
\- Oh ça y est, Sôryu commence à ressembler à Kensuke, on est foutu.  
\- Quoi, il regarde ça pour les beaux garçons ?  
\- Non, mais il a passé encore une heure à nous expliquer pourquoi son jeu à la con était un chef d’œuvre, parce que tu passais déjà une cinquantaine d’heure à baiser des filles avant d’être propulser dans une guerre…  
\- Hé Tôji, on a dit quoi ? » le coupa alors Shinji, qui commençait à s’inquiéter de la tournure de la discussion.  
« Shinji, j’ai bien le droit de dire ce que je veux, même quand Ken est pas là ! » lui répondit alors Tôji, qui se moquait bien de la remarque de son ami. »  
« C’est osé de ta part de parler des goûts de Kensuke en matière de jeux érotique » lui rétorqua Shinji, « Vu le pervers que t’es. »  
« Moi, j’assume contrairement à lui, c’est différent !  
\- C’est malpoli de parler de porno devant des dames messieurs !  
\- Hé l’allemande, ferme-la ! J’suis sûr que tu te tripotes sur du... »

Ritsuko souriait. Ces gamins lui rappelaient une époque révolue, une époque plus simple. Faire en sorte que ces enfants… non, adolescents. Cela voulait dire qu’ils ne leur restaient que quelques années avant de devenir adulte. Pour Ritsuko, c’était de sa responsabilité de leur laisser un monde meilleur. Elle n’était n’avait qu’un peu plus du double de leur âge et elle avait à peu prêt leur âge quand le Second Impact est arrivé. L’objectif donc, c’était qu’ils ne connaissent pas de Troisième Impact.

« Bien. » annonça-t-elle, faisait ainsi taire le groupe, « Cela devrait être bon pour le synchro, on passera à l’entraînement au tir. Je te préviens d’avance Tôji, tu vas faire des heures supplémentaires, afin que tu puisses te familiariser avec l’EVA. Une EVA est quasiment inutile si son pilote ne peut… et bien, la piloter. »

Elle savait que c’était faux et Shinji aussi. Mais on ne pouvait compter sur le fait que les Evangelions rentrent dans cette transe que l’on surnommait le « berserk ». Déjà car ce n’était pas une méthode fiable mais aussi car cela fait perdre tout contrôle de l’EVA. Et personne ne veut perdre le contrôle d’une telle arme, surtout après les évènements récents. L’idée de construire de nouvelles Evangelions n’étaient pas alimentée par le besoin de nouvelles armes, mais de provoquer l’Instrumentalité. Mais pour cela, il fallait un moteur S². La NERV avait prit grand soins d’éloigner les scientifiques qui refusaient de travailler sur autres choses que le moteur S². Ainsi, l’EVA-04 n’allait pas avoir de réacteur S². Ce qui devait être l’EVA-08 devint alors l’EVA-05 et abandonna son moteur S² quand le gouvernement anglais a souhaité suivre la décision de son homologue américain. De même, la France voulait pouvoir se vanter des mêmes exploits que l’Allemagne et reprirent les bases de l’unité 02 pour développé eux-aussi leur « tueuse de dieux ». En réalité, les pays, ainsi que la NERV, collaboraient main dans la main et le reste de l’Union Européenne plaçait un grand intérêt dans ce programme. Après tout, les Américains aussi avaient construit des Evangelions, pourquoi pas eux ? Ils se préparaient déjà à l’après-guerre contre les Anges, pour assurer leur place dans le nouvelle ordre mondial qui s’est créé après le Second Impact. Lors du premier échange nucléaire entre l’Inde et le Pakistan, l’Europe sut que l’équilibre fragile d’après la Guerre Froide ne tenait qu’à un fil et que cette paix fut de courte durée. Durant la terrifiante « guerre des mille jours » opposants la République Populaire de Chine et ce qui fut nommée plus tard la « Coalition pour la liberté », une alliance entre le Front de Libération Ouïghour et les Enfants de 97, un mouvement d’abord hongkongais qui s’étendra dans le reste du pays, non pas sans l’aide de Taïwan, après que le Kuomintang se fit remplacé par le Minjindang. L’opportunité de renverser l’ordre établit depuis la moitié du siècle était alléchante et même le gouvernement de la récente Fédération de Russie accepta de prendre part au conflit pour abattre ce qui était considéré comme l’ennemie de demain. Bien évidemment, ce changement brutal dans la politique mondiale, notamment quand le cadavre de la République Populaire Chine fut divisée fit que les Nations-Unis connurent un profond changement. La nouvellement-crée « Fédération de Chine » fut perçue comme un nouvel allié pour la Fédération de Russie. Afin d’affaiblir cette alliance, on invita alors le Japon à rejoindre le Conseil de sécurité. Mais le Japon rêvait de battre de ses propres ailes, tout comme la France et à défaut de rejoindre les États-Unis et le Royaume-Unis sans toute fois approcher les deux fédérations, c’est ironiquement une autre fédération qui fut admise elle-aussi au sein du Conseil de sécurité : l’Allemagne. Une guerre politique se préparaient, une guerre pour savoir quelle sera la voie pour reconstruire la Terre et assurément, la voix pour guider l’humanité. L’attaque des Anges étaient l’ennemi commun, mais aussi la couverture parfaite pour développer ces armes d’un nouveau genre, les Evangelions et tout ce qui pourra s’en suivre. Pour l’instant, les EVAs appartenaient à la NERV, elles étaient donc « neutres ». Mais chacun savait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’une nouvelle guerre froide éclate.

« Je me demande quand est-ce que les simulations de combat seront prêtes. » demanda subitement Rei.  
« Tu veux dire le truc en VR à plusieurs ? Je sais pas si ça sert à quelque-chose. Je veux dire, chaque Ange est radicalement différent du précédent et…  
\- Asuka, qui t’as dit que l’on allait affronter des Anges ?  
\- Rei, qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on affronte d’autre ? Qu’est-ce qui voudrait nous tuer en dehors des Anges ? Des aliens ? Mephistopheles ?  
\- Bien plus simple que cela. Des humains. »

Les mots de Rei troublaient particulièrement Asuka. Comment Rei, qui ne semblait vivre que pour cela pouvait penser que l’on doit affronter nos semblables ? Et pourtant, elle avait toutes les bonnes raisons du monde de penser ainsi.

« Nous sommes encore jeunes et si nous réussissons notre mission, alors verra le jour un monde sans Ange. La seule arme qui peut vaincre une EVA, c’est une autre EVA. Aujourd’hui, nous nous battons contre un ennemi qui force l’humanité à faire front commun. Mais dès que le monstre sera chassé, nous reprendrons nos activités. Tu dois bien le savoir, étant à la fois japonaise, américaine et allemande. Les alliés sont toujours de circonstances. Un jour, nous allons devoir choisir un camp. Ou peut-être qu’on le fera à notre place, personne ne le sait encore.  
\- Et donc, reprit Asuka, on continuera notre mission. Car nous n’avons jamais été là dans le but de tuer les Anges, mais pour protéger l’humanité. Si nous devons la protéger d’elle-même, alors nous le ferons.  
\- Tu n’as pas peur de tuer tes semblables ?  
\- Nous sommes déjà des soldats » répondit Asuka dans un mélange de fermeté et de détermination « Et nous menons déjà une guerre. De toute façon, celui qui utilisera les EVA ne sera rien d’autre qu’une bête. Et je n’ai jamais eu aucun mal à frapper une bête. Après tout, je ne vie que pour ça. On est pas si différente que ça Rei. »

Un sourire, une pointe d’adversité qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêchait de laisser ressurgir. À défaut de ne pas pouvoir l’ignorer, Asuka avait choisit Rei comme sa « rivale ». Évidemment, elles travaillaient dans un but commun et Asuka était certaine d’avoir une chose que n’avait pas Rei : l’amour d’un certain jeune homme. Pas que Rei semblait capable de ressentir l’amour, tout au plus de la curiosité, c’était en tout cas ce qu’elle laissait apparaître.

« Ah, au fait Rei, j’ai prévu de sortir avec Hikari demain, ça te dit ?  
\- Tu sortais pas déjà avec Shini ?  
\- … tu sais que j’ai techniquement pas le droit de te gifler ?  
\- Tu sais Asuka, Shinji t’entends alors tu devrais éviter de lui faire honte. Oui du coup.  
\- Je te jure, tu finiras par pay… je vois, à demain du coup. »

La Seconde coupa alors pour un autre canal vocal, privé cette fois-ci, avec le Troisième.

« Hé Asuka, t’as quelque-chose à me dire ? »

La réponse de Shinji était… classique. C’était le genre de réponse qu’elle voulait entendre.

« Effectivement » lui répondit-elle, « J’aurai besoin de toi après. À l’appartement. »  
« C’est quoi ? » lui demanda alors Shinji, « Un espèce de complot machiavélique ? »  
« Non en fait, j’allais simplement te dire que vu qu’on est Dimanche demain, on pourrait… je sais pas, regarder un film ensemble.  
\- Juste ça ?  
\- Oui, balbutia-t-elle, ça… ça te convient pas ?  
\- Bien sûr que si, c’est juste étonnamment simple te connaissant.  
\- Tu sais Shinji, parfois je suis une fille normale, arrête de me prendre pour une folle !  
\- Je suis la seule personne sur Terre qui pense sincèrement que tu sois saine d’esprit. Tu prêches un convaincu. »

Elle avait soudainement développé ce besoin de passer du temps avec lui. Ce n’était pas nouveau mais bizarrement, elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer dans les jours à venir. Comme si Asuka présentait que quelque-chose de terrible allait se passer. C’était ce genre de prédiction qui se basait sur rien de concret. Un sentiment que les choses allaient prendre une tournure des plus fâcheuses et qu’il fallait chérir ces rares moments de tranquillités, avant le déluge, avant la prochaine attaque, le prochain combat.


	22. Boum-Boum (Badum/ドキドキ )

« Je me suis toujours demandée » déclara Asuka, « comment t’as pu adopté un pingouin. Je veux dire, c’est pas un truc que tu trouves dans une animalerie et je crois pas que tu sois aller au pôle… Sud ?  
\- C’est pas au pôle Sud que tu trouveras des pingouins. » lui répondit alors Misato, fière de pouvoir répondre. « À la limite, tu trouveras des manchots. Mais je peux te l’assurer qu’il n’y a pas un seul pingouin au pôle sud.  
\- Attend ! » s’exclama alors Shinji, « Tu es… déjà aller au pôle sud ? »

Silence. Évidemment que cela allait attirer la curiosité des deux adolescents. Le pôle Sud, c’était l’une de ces nombreuses choses qui ont disparu avec le Second Impact. Second car un Troisième ne pouvait être envisagé comme autre chose que la fin du monde. En fait, c’est probablement la première chose qui a disparu, en dehors de l’équipe de scientifique et, on suppose, de la chose qui a provoqué l’Impact. Si ce n’était pas la météorite de la version officielle, peu de savait quel était la véritable nature de cette catastrophe, y comprit au sein de la NERV. La SEELE sait, mais il y a peu de chose que la SEELE ne sait pas. Kaji cherche à le savoir et tôt ou tard, l’agent double, voir même triple, finira par le savoir. Peut-être au prix de sa vie, sauf si il parvient à se montrer plus habile, quelque-chose dont il n’avait pas la certitude et ne pouvait de toute façon pas avoir la certitude. Son « ennemi », c’était la SEELE. Le même diable que Gendô Ikari semble vouloir affronter, défiant l’autorité absolue d’un groupe qui veulent jouer à Dieu sans même prétendre en avoir le droit. La main invisible, une organisation ancienne, qui a prit biens des formes aux fils des années. On leur attribue… rien, on ne leur attribue rien car seul un cercle restreint de personnes sont au courant de leur existence. Yui Ikari en faisant partie. L’homme qui deviendra son époux était attiré par la SEELE. Il n’y a bien que Fuyutsuki qui connaît les raisons de l’implication de Gendô dans ce complot. Bien avant la mort de sa femme, bien avant la naissance de son fils, avant même le Second Impact. 

« J’y étais quand c’est arrivé. C’est tout ce que j’ai à dire sur le sujet. » murmura alors Misato. « Il y a bien des choses que je partage aux autres, mais je ne suis pas certaine d’être capable de vous racontez cela. Pas aujourd’hui, pas encore, même ivre morte. Il y a des choses qu’on ne peut oublier car elles ont modelé la personne que vous êtes. Certaines choses qui changent votre vie à jamais, qui vous impose une toute nouvelle direction. Vous avez votre raison d’être raison, vous avez vos secrets inavouables. Le mien ? C’est ce que j’ai vu ce jour là. »

Même Pen-Pen, le pingouin de compagnie prenait part à ce terrifiant silence. Évidemment que Misato avait ses problèmes, mais ce fut un choc de la voir ainsi, à des années lumières de la personne que tout le monde connaît, que ça soit dans cette base ou dans l’appartement.

« Bon » reprit-elle, « Maintenant que j’ai plombé l’ambiance, j’ai une question à vous posez. Vous aimez les comédies romantiques ? Il passe un film ce soir, un truc que vous avez probablement pas vu si vos parents… ou tuteurs sont des personnes responsables. »

Elle s’arrête un instant, anticipant la réponse des deux adolescentes.

« Je veux dire, plus irresponsable que moi, je sais c’est difficile à croire mais y’a toujours pire ailleurs, c’est l’un des principes immuables de l’univers, avec l’infinité de la bêtise humaine et… attend non, on est pas sûr que l’univers soit infini. »

Une question soudaine mais c’était un changement d’atmosphère des plus bienvenues. D’autant plus qu’on ne pouvait pas non plus dire que les derniers jours ont été reposant. 

« Pour être honnête » lui répondit alors Asuka, « Je n’avais pas vraiment imaginé regarder ce genre de film avec toi. Mais… ça pourrait être sympa ? Puis je veux dire, le film peut pas être mauvais à ce point.  
\- Et puis » enchaîna alors Shinji, « je crois pas qu’on ait vu le moindre film ensemble. Je veux dire, à… quatre oui. »

Compter le pingouin dans l’équation pouvait paraître étrange. Mais le fameux pingouin était capable d’ouvrir la porte du frigo qui lui sert de chambre et était aussi capable d’y sortir. C’est suffisamment troublant pour ce qui est essentiellement un gros oiseau pour qu’on puisse admettre qu’il puisse trouver un intérêt à la télévision. L’hypothèse quand à ce comportement reste encore flou, on pourrait penser que cela a un rapport avec le fait qu’il a été secouru par Misato d’un ancien centre d’expérimentation. Ou alors la bière bon-marché avait un effet jusqu’à encore non-démontré sur le développement intellectuel des pingouins.   
Mais peu importe de savoir si Pen Pen était effectivement assez intelligent pour comprendre les comédies romantiques, car très vite, l’ensemble du ménage se partageait les deux canapés, chacun des binômes férocement agrippés l’un-à-l’autre. Misato était la seule personne dans tout Tokyo-3 à ne pas avoir de mal à tenir un pingouin pendant deux heures et Shinji était la seule personne dans tout Tokyo 3 à pouvoir tenir Asuka dans ses bras pendant plus de deux secondes. Le film, comme toutes les comédies romantiques dignes de porter ce nom, était comparable à une montagne russe : un commencent lent, une descente des plus brutales et une série de grand-huit et autres virages serrées, vous faisant tantôt rire, pleurer de désespoir ou simplement pleurer devant le spectacle qui s’offrait à vous. Catharsis qui ne lança aucun des spectateurs de marbre, bien que chacun y trouve chaussure à son pied. Pour Misato, c’est cette romance entre « jeune adulte » qui lui parle, avec les galères et les problèmes que cela implique, une histoire qui lui parle car crédible à ses yeux. Elle pouvait s’imaginer à la place de l’héroïne principale, enfin l’un d’entre elle, c’est un triangle amoureux après tout. Asuka quand à elle, avait été marquée par la façon dont était abordé les relations entre les personnages. Que cela soit le sentiment de trahison qu’à ressenti l’actrice face à la personne qu’elle considérait encore comme son petit ami avant que lui soit révéler le mensonge, la vérité qui fut cachée pendant des années, ou encore cette scène de fin, sous un soleil couchant et une mer à la couleur du soleil, les premiers pas fragiles de quelqu’un qui fut coincé dans un lit d’hôpital pendant des mois, en direction de l’homme qu’elle aime. Shinji aussi apprécia le film, mais c’est peut-être parce qu’il pouvait se reconnaître dans ce protagoniste masculin qui, d’une manière ou d’une autre, état forcé à assumer ses responsabilités, à assumer ses échecs et à reprendre sa vie en main. Bon, et le fait qu’il aime faire la cuisine aussi, ils partageaient un certain nombre de points communs et c’est une sensation toute particulière que de se reconnaître dans un personnage. Il espérait seulement ne jamais à avoir à décider à qui donner son cœur, même si pour l’instant, il avait du mal à imaginer le fait de le donner à quelqu’un d’autre que la personne qu’il tenait dans ses bras.

« Tu sais » lui chuchota alors Asuka, « Tu n’étais pas obligé de me tenir comme ça.  
« Il y avait un problème ? » murmura alors le jeune homme en retour.  
« Je sais pas, peut-être le fait que tes mains étaient posés juste en dessous de mes se…  
\- T’as attendu deux heures pour me faire la remarque, c’est visiblement que ça te dérangeait pas plus que ça.  
\- C’est Shinjidiot qui parle ou je viens de découvrir une autre facette de ta personnalité ?  
\- Et laquelle alors ? » répliqua-t-il, ne voyant pas vraiment où la Seconde voulait en venir.  
« Je sais que vous les hommes êtes en partie influencés par vos hormones mais…  
\- Tu sais que Misato nous ent… », nul le temps de finir sa phrase avant qu’il prenne un coup de coude d’une allemande enragée, avant qu’une série d’injures dans la langue du Deutshland soit proférait. En sommes, une soirée ordinaire, calme. Comme un oasis dans un désert, dont la traversée sembler devenir chaque jour de plus en plus ardu, à mesure que les obstacles et les dangers se multipliaient, comme si une force divine cherchait à les nuire. Pas seulement au jeune couple, le reste de la NERV était à cran, le moindre faux pas étant encore et toujours synonyme de fin de partie, d’échec conduisant à l’extinction de l’humanité. Le Troisième Impact était l’obsession de tous, qu’ils veuillent l’admettre ou non. Et tant que les Anges existeront, personne ne dormira la conscience tranquille, qu’il réside à Tokyo-3 ou à Paris, sur Terre comme sur la Lune.  
Enfin, presque. Bien que Misato avait décidé de réduire sa consommation d’alcool, ce n’était pas pour autant qu’elle n’avait pas le sommeil lourd. Très lourd. Et qu’elle s’endormait rapidement. Très rapidement. Cela en devenait presque comique, mais on pouvait au moins mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. À nouveau, il n’y avait bien que les cigales qui osaient encore chanter à cette heure tardive. Énième soirée d’un été sans fin, le seul moment de la journée où l’accablante et monotone chaleur laisser place à la nuit qui surprenait toujours par sa morsure qui semblait sans cesse glaciale. Comme si on ne pouvait s’habituer à ce changement brutal de température, comme si on ne pouvait oublier qu’il y avait eu un avant, comme si l’univers lui-même refuser que ces vielles blessures ne se referme. Car en réalité, le monde avait été frappé d’un mal qui ne pouvait se soigner sans un miracle, une malédiction qui ne pouvait être levée par de simples prières. Quelques pas dans la nuit, un bruit fin se fait entendre, le son caractéristique de l’ouverture d’une porte par quelqu’un qui souhaite se faire discret, avant d’être suivie par quelques-autres pas sur la pointe des pieds. On ne pouvait pas parler de pénombre car on pouvait encore distinguer quelques traits de la silhouette qui s’aventurer silencieusement dans une chambre qui ne lui était pas attitrée. La plupart des cartons avaient disparu pour laisser place à une chambre qui ressemblait enfin à celle d’un adolescent. Shinji dormait, ou en tout cas, essayait de dormir sur le futon. Il avait l’habitude de dormir tête vers le plafond et c’était très souvent la première chose qu’il voyait de la journée. C’est tout naturellement alors que cette figure qui lui était si familière s’allonge à ses côtés. Instinctivement, il se tourne vers la personne qui venait de s’allonger et la prit alors dans ses bras. Il commençait à reconnaître ce corps du bout des doigts. Depuis quelques mois, ils étaient devenus extrêmement proches, autant physiquement que sentimentalement. Elle s’était habituée à son toucher qui changer forme au fur et à mesure. Si d’abord ces gestes étaient hésitants, ils avaient fini par se métamorphoser en quelque-chose d’une toute autre nature. Évidemment, seul un idiot serait incapable de changer et d’apprendre.

« Tu sais, je crois qu’on est vraiment fait l’un pour l’autre. » susurra Asuka. « Que tu veuilles l’admettre ou non, on ne pas se voiler la face. On prend bien trop de plaisir à faire ce genre de bêtise.  
\- Des bêtises, tu décris ça comme si c’était mal. » lui répond alors Shinji. « Je ne pense pas qu’il y a quoique ce soit de mal dans ce que nous faisons.  
\- Oh oui, je suis certaine qu’ils seraient tous ravies de savoir que tu… et bien, que nous fassions ce genre de chose.  
\- Ils vont te dire que nous sommes trop jeune » rappliqua Shinji, « Et vont ensuite nous faire monter dans un EVA. Attend, ils nous font aussi tirer au pistolet-mitrailleur ! Je crois qu’on doit faire partir des quelques adolescents sur Terre à avoir déjà tirer avec un P90.  
\- Tu sais, si jamais je vis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir un enfant, j’aimerais sincèrement qu’il n’ait pas à devoir vivre ce que nous avons vécu. Que ça soit les Anges ou toutes les autres conneries sur le chemin… personne ne devrait vivre cette vie. »

Cette vie leur paraissait toujours aussi étrange. Bien qu’ils savaient tout les deux que leurs actions n’avaient probablement pas l’approbation des adultes, ils n’avaient pas l’impression de faire quelque-chose de mal. C’est bien le propre de ce genre de chose : un agréable péché qui ne semble blesser qu’une morale qui sert plus de prétexte que de véritable ligne de conduite. Peut-être que c’était une mauvaise chose pour eux deux de se comporter comme des adultes. Comme si ils avaient été des enfants un jour, comme si ils avaient eu une enfance en premier lieu, comme si quiconque avaient leur mot à dire. Évidemment qu’on ne devrait pas laisser des gamins de quatorze couchaient ensemble. Mais ce n’était que ça, un péché de plus qui sera juger en temps et en heure, si tant soit peu qu’il existe un juge pour ce genre de chose. Après tout, dans un monde où vivent des Anges, un dieu ne serait être surprenant. Et bien que les ennemis de la NERV n’avait rien si ce n’est la même apparence terrifiante des anges des vieux textes, force était de constater qu’il fallait repenser ce que nous avons considéré comme étant possible et ce qui n’avait jamais été autre-chose que le résultat d’une imagination débordante.

« Des fois » reprit Shinji, « J’aimerais partir loin, suffisamment loin pour ne pas à avoir à m’occuper de ce genre de chose. Mais je crois qu’on ne peut plus fuir maintenant. C’était dès le début qu’il fallait renoncer. Je… ne sais pas si notre situation est comparable. Je veux dire, c’est pas forcément une raison de perpétuer dans l’erreur.  
\- Donc t’es aussi perdu que moi » répondit alors Asuka, amusée, « C’est rassurant.  
\- Tu sais Asuka, ça veut juste dire qu’on a atteint le même niveau. Cela veut dire que je t’ai rattrapé ou que…  
\- Tu sais que je pourrais hurler ? Hurler tellement fort que tu aurais des ennuis ?  
\- Misato dort. Le seul truc qui pourrait la réveiller, c’est une explosion, et encore j’ai des doutes. Plus important que ça, tu comptais dormir ici ?  
\- Je pensais que ça te plaisait de me prendre dans tes bras. » rétorqua Asuka, prenant un certain plaisir à lui répondre de la sorte, surtout que Shinji peinait à trouver ses mots.

« Et puis tu sais » reprit-elle, « Je pense qu’on se prend peut-être trop la tête avec tout ça. J’ai juste envie d’être avec toi. Je dors mieux généralement et n’ose même penser que c’est parce que je serai encore plus fatigué, ça ne te ressemble pas ce genre de remarque. T’as beau être un idiot, tu es mon idiot. »

Elle se retourne, faisant désormais face au jeune homme. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce qu’il ressentait, ce qu’elle ressentait. Bien sûr, il était tout à fait inavouable de simplement « demander » ce genre de chose. C’est obscène, vulgaire, c’était quelque-chose de tabou. Et tout les deux savaient que c’était quelque-chose de mal. Ils se le répétaient sans cesse mais rien n’y faisait, ils ne pouvaient combattre ce désir charnel. Ils avaient tout deux goûté à cet opium au doux parfum d’amour, à cette enivrante ivresse des caresses et des murmures

« Tu as toujours été la plus… je sais pas, celle qui fait le plus souvent le premier pas. » murmura Shinji, alors que des mains habiles lui avait ôté de son t-shirt.  
« C’est juste dans ma nature d’être ainsi. Même si en vrai, je pense que c’est peut-être presque mieux que ça soit comme ça.  
\- C’est un fétichisme sexuel ou c’est juste que tu aimes bien avoir l’impression d’être en contrôle ? » lui répondit alors Shinji, sur le ton de plaisanterie.  
« D’être en contrôle ? Je te rappelle qu’on fait à deux et qu’on à peu prêt autant besoin de l’un et de l’autre. Et puis, tu aurais dit non ?  
« Et tu serais retourner dans ta chambre, assommée par le fait que j’ai repoussé tes charmes. »

À son tour, elle se laissait déshabiller. C’était une de leurs habitudes, leur façon de s’ouvrir à l’autre. L’une de ces innombrables choses qui leur étaient si chères. Des détails qui presque des rituels tant ils semblaient indissociables de ces actes, donnant alors un caractère presque sacré à ces nuits passées à l’abri des regards. Bien qu’une certaine habitude avait vu le jour, cela n’avait rien à voir avec « la routine ». Il n’y avait rien de routinier, seulement, c’était différent car ils avaient encore en mémoire les expériences passées. Il n’y avait nul besoin de décrire la scène, de se frayer un chemin au plus profond de leur âme afin d’y sonder le moindre stimuli, la moindre réaction pour satisfaire une curiosité bien plus perverse encore qu’étaient le jeune couple. Ce n’était pas une question de sexe, bien au contraire. Si l’acte était « vulgaire », il était animé par le plus noble des sentiments. Des sentiments conflictuels, des réactions contraires, ce même combat interne pour justifier ses actions, résoudre ce dilemme, tout cela pour se convaincre soi-même. Mais ce soir, ils n’avaient personne à convaincre si ce n’était eux-même.


	23. Premier mouvement

Un SUV se dirigeait vers le quartier des écoles de Tokyo-3. À son bord, un homme en costume qui avait eu pour ordre d’être le chauffeur des quatre jeunes pilotes. Il avait la climatisation à fond et trouvait le chemin du QG à l’école plus long qu’à l’habitude, probablement car il s’était abstenu de fumer la moindre cigarette, par crainte que l’odeur envahisse le véhicule. La NERV avait réussi à détecter ce qui était le Quatorzième Ange biens des heures avant qu’il ne serait prêt à attaque la ville. Le protocole avait changé et on avait prévenu la population que l’Ange approchait. L’évacuation allait se faire dans une atmosphère étonnamment calme. Au bout d’un moment, la population avait « l’habitude » de devoir faire face à ce genre de chose.   
Même à l’école, on avait fait sortir les enfants un peu plus tôt et chaque professeur se doutait bien que l’ambiance ne serait pas propice à donner du travail à faire chez soi. Les élèves les plus studieux voyaient cela comme un peu de répit pour pouvoir faire autre chose, pour les plus acharnés, cela voulait dire qu’ils allaient pouvoir concentrer leurs efforts. Pour le reste, c’était une bénédiction.

Shinji et Asuka attendaient leurs deux « collègues ». Tôji était parti rassuré une Hikari qui pensait, à juste titre, que c’était la dernière fois qu’elle verrait son petite amie. Shinji s’était prit deux claques quand il avait suggérait l’idée que Tôji devrait passer en pharmacie acheter des préservatifs. Si Tôji avait rigolé en lui répondant qu’il lui ferait volontiers des triplés s’ils n’étaient pas tout les deux biens trop jeunes pour ce genre de choses, Asuka l’avait beaucoup plus mal prit. Quand à Rei, elle avait commencé à… traîner avec Kensuke, au départ par curiosité et finalement, ils ont fini par bien s’entendre, Ayanami s’étant découvert un certain intérêt pour tout ce qui se rapprocher des avions, des bateaux, armes à feu et autres robots bipèdes de la mort. En fait, c’est surtout que Rei passait son temps à emprunter divers ouvrages dans la bibliothèque de Gendô Ikari. La vaste majorité de ces livres traitant de ce genre de domaine, ses goûts s’en sont vu impacté. Mais ce côté atypique ne dérangeait pas Kensuke, probablement parce qu’il avait enfin quelqu’un avec qui débattre de la question la plus importante de toute : quel était le meilleur avion entre le F-22 Raptor, le Su-47 Berkhut et le Rafale. En réalité, c’était un débat entre le Su-47 et le Rafale, le F-22 ayant été disqualifié après une âpre discussion sur les doctrines de combat aérient. Et puis, Rei était la seule fille ayant tirer à l’arme à feu que le jeune homme connaissait alors forcément, cela l’intriguait. Rei appréciait cette attention et rapidement, elle commença à le considérer comme un ami. Un gars un peu plus ordinaire, qui ne pilote pas d’EVA et qui n’est pas dans la NERV. Mais c’est tout ce qu’elle demandait, ça et qu’il lui apprenne à pêcher.

Les choses avaient changé depuis quelques temps. Peut-être parce qu’ils avaient décidé d’accepter cette mission avec fierté, ou alors que les gens ont senti le besoin de remercier leurs « sauveurs », mais le reste des jeunes fréquentant l’établissement des pilotes avaient fait part de leur soutien. Cela ravivait la NERV qui avait en permanence peur de passer pour des sociopathes prêts à détruire l’humanité. La relation entre Asuka et Shinji était d’ailleurs devenu publique, mettant à mal le fantasme de biens des jeunes hommes, et de quelques jeunes filles, qui espéraient pouvoir l’approcher. Les rumeurs courraient qu’il fallait piloter un EVA pour avoir une chance avec Asuka mais Tôji supportait mal Asuka, Shinji était… le petit ami officiel et personne ne pouvait penser que Rei puisse ressentir de l’amour pour qui que ce soit.

« N’empêche » commença Asuk, « C’est quand même marrant d’être l’idole de tout le monde. Mais j’y pense, ça ne te dérange pas toi, cette attention.  
\- Bizarrement non » répondit Shinji, « Même si au départ, je voulais simplement être seul, parce que je ne voulais pas décevoir quiconque. Mais… je me sens utile, encourager. Je n’ai pas envie de les décevoir, alors maintenant je fais de mon mieux. Enfin te détrompe pas, j’étais déjà à fond mais ça me donne une raison supplémentaire de… continuer ? De garder la tête haute en tout cas. »  
Cette réponse faisait plaisir à entendre. Oh oui, Shinji Ikari avait changé en quelques mois. Il y avait encore du chemin à faire, pour sûr et même si on ne pouvait pas non plus le définir comme un extravertie, il ne se considérer plus comme un solitaire. Et même si sa condition de « pilote star » le gênait un peu, il avait apprit à en tirer une certaine fierté. Ce n’était même pas un poids supplémentaire car il portait déjà le monde sur ses épaules, bien au contraire, il était désormais reconnu pour ce qu’il faisait. Les remarques liés à ses fréquentes absences avaient laissé place à des souhaits de le voir réussir. « On ne peut pas vous aider à défendre cette ville, alors c’est la moindre des choses de vous encourager » qu’ils disaient.

Rei et Tôji avaient cependant fini par les rejoindre et la troupe montèrent donc dans la voiture qui les attendaient depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Tous savaient que la journée allait être l’une de ces occasions toute particulière où il allait falloir se montrer digne du respect dont on vous avait accordé. Tôji s’impatientait car cela allait être sa première véritable opération, tout en priant pour éviter que cette sortie ne se fasse pas dans la même douleur que celle qui avait caractérisé le premier combat de Shinji ou le chaos sans nom qu’avait été l’incident du Treizième Ange. Le reste se préparait à faire face à un ennemi plus « ordinaire » que la dernière fois, un Ange qui n’était pas une machine hors de contrôle. Du côté de la NERV, l’EVA-03 ne sera pas la seule arme à être tester aujourd’hui. Divers groupes avaient en effet prit un certain intérêt à la lutte contre les Anges et, à défaut d’avoir un substitue d’Evangelions, ils pouvaient au moins fournir l’armement des EVA, une véritable opportunité pour chacun. Mais les esprits internes de la NERV ne se tournaient pas non plus les pouces, bien au contraire, car ils n’appréciaient pas l’idée de se faire piquer la vedette par ceux qu’ils voyaient comme rien d’autres que des opportunistes. Ils n’avaient qu’à essayer d’eux-même de combattre les Anges mais jusqu’à preuve du contraire, personne ne savait contrer un AT-Field. Là où la plupart se contenter de réaliser des armes à feu pour machine de guerre de 40 mètre de haut, ces scientifiques et ingénieurs avaient utilisé la science pour concevoir ces nouvelles armes. Quand le projet fut proposé, la plupart était septique quand à l’intérêt de ce qui ressemblait à une arbalète mais qui avait était surnommé le « lance-pieux » quand une certaine Katsuragi remarqua que les balles étant inefficace, on avait sorti les pieux pour chasser les monstres. Le principe de cette arme ? Utiliser un AT-Field pour projeter un « clou », « pieu » ou encore « poutre », le nom officiel n’étant pas encore choisi, pour percer un AT-Field et autre armes de corps à corps qui se sont révélés être étonnamment efficace pour quelque-chose qui avait été choisi sur un coup de tête. Le combat contre l’EVA-03 infectée avait aussi amener à la volonté intégrer un système d’auto-destruction sur l’ensemble des Evangelions avec pour principal objectif de stopper la machine si le pilote venait à en perdre le contrôle. Cependant, diverses pressions provenant notamment du Docteur Akagi et surprenamment, du commandent Ikari en personne firent que cette auto-destruction ne pourrait, pour le moment, être activé à distance. Néanmoins, des craintes de voir un autre Ange « infecter » une EVA pour la faire s’autodétruire fit cependant mettre le projet en suspens le temps de trouver un moyen de garantir l’intégrité des EVA. Dans tout les cas, ils savaient que ce genre de recherche avait un coût : celui de donner aux autres des idées quand à la création d’armes pouvant surpasser les AT-Fields. Si cela permettrait une lutte plus efficace contre les Anges, cela remettrait aussi en question la suprématie des Evangelions en temps qu’arme. Et chacun savaient que la NERV s’était attiré une certaine haine de la part de bons nombres d’organisations. Pour l’heure, elle pouvait encore agir selon sa volonté mais tôt ou tard viendra le moment où on essayera de la dépasser. La crainte de devoir utiliser les Evangelions comme des armes conventionnels contre des cibles « humaines » semblait de plus en plus tangible à mesure que l’intérêt d’une arme alternative pour contrer les Anges grandissaient.

Ikari et Fuyutsuki savaient tout les deux que les Evangelions allaient servir à autre chose qu’à combattre les Anges, car une fois la guerre contre cette menace terminée, une nouvelle commencera. La SEELE finira forcément par montrer ses griffes quand l’inévitable schisme se produira, entraînant avec lui toute idée d’un monde en paix. Quand les Hommes auront tué Dieu, ils pourront à nouveau s’entre-tuer.

La base de la NERV était impressionnante pour le fait qu’elle s’enfonçait sous la terre. La présence d’une immense caverne sphérique, le GeoFront dans lequel on avait bâti la base était une véritable merveille d’architecture et d’ingénierie. Une fois que vous aviez passé la vingtaine de couche de blindage, vous arriviez donc à la base.

« Bon, on va faire simple » commença alors Misato, « Un gros truc s’approche de nous et les forces d’auto-défenses ont pu mettre en évidence que l’Ange en question est redoutable à distance en ayant sacrifier un escadron de bombardier. Il devrait arriver dans quelques heures. On va donc vous déployer tout les quatre. Comme d’habitude Rei, tu auras un rôle de support. J’espère que tu t’es fait au… lance-pieu, on l’appelle comme ça. Et avant que les autres râles, c’est celle qui sait le mieux s’en servir, vous n’avez qu’à avoir de meilleurs. Asuka, Shinji et donc Tôji, on vous a filé le nouveau matos. Mais, qu’on soit clair, même si je suis certaine que ça a l’air marrant de trancher un Ange, n’oubliez pas que ce sont des armes et qu’on en a plusieurs. Donc vous pouvez la laisser tomber si elles deviennent soudainement inutile. Asuka et Shinji le savent déjà mais n’oublie pas Tôji : la chose la plus chère ici, ce sont les EVA, les armes à côté ne valent rien. Des questions sinon ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi on a développé des épées géantes ?  
\- Bonne question Tôji, Rei, tu as l’air de connaître la réponse, je te laisse répondre.  
\- C’est comme une Progressive Blade, mais en plus gros. »

Parfois, la solution à des problèmes actuelles tirent leurs solutions dans des méthodes du passé. C’était cette même philosophie qui conduit la NERV à interroger le dénommé Ryoji Kaji. La paranoïa dû aux relations tendus entre la SEELE et la NERV avait renforcé la surveillance, ce qui n’avait pas réussi à l’espion. On l’avait menotté et conduit dans une salle sombre, sans qu’il ne puisse vraiment faire face. Kaji pensait qu’il allait mourir ou être torturer, ce qui ne l’aurait pas choqué : il était techniquement un traître. Dans la salle d’interrogatoire, en plus d’avoir réuni l’intégralité des Valkyries. Il avait été surpris de voir Suzumiya, qui avait pourtant perdu ses jambes durant l’attaque de la base du Treizième Ange. Il se souvint alors qu’il avait notamment participé à l’exfiltration et au recrutement de divers prothésistes et autres chercheurs en biotechnologie. Mais il n’avait nul la chance de pouvoir lui posait des questions quand au fait qu’elle était à nouveau debout car il avait sérieusement peur de se prendre une balle. Devant lui, le commandant de la NERV en personne. Quand il vit son regard cependant, il sut qu’il sortirai de cette salle vivant.

« On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu t’es contenté de te tourner les pouces Kaji. C’est dommage de te savoir contre nous.  
\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je suis contre vous, ma seule véritable allégeance étant ma propre personne. »

Sa réponse avait intrigué Gendô et pour cause, il avait perçu en ses actions une certaine volonté de ne pas manger dans la main de la SEELE et ce faisant, ils étaient désormais sur la même longueur d’onde.

« Si ce que tu cherches est la vérité, je suis en mesure de te la donner là, maintenant.  
\- Voyons, cela impliquerait donc un changement de plan soudain. Vu que je suis tutoyé, je vais me permettre de faire de même. La raison pour laquelle tu as rejoint la SEELE, c’était pour quoi ?  
\- Conviction personnelle d’abord. J’avais foi en leur dessein. Mais ensuite, c’était un but bien plus égoïste. Retrouver quelqu’un que j’ai perdu, tout bêtement. » Gendô avait une pointe d’amertume dans sa voix.  
« Il faut croire qu’Akagi n’a jamais su remplacé Madame Ikari. » répondit alors Kaji, « À moindre que je fasse erreur ?  
\- Disons plutôt que les circonstances ont fait que je n’avais plus besoin de provoquer de Troisième Impact. Nous avons trouvé un moyen de tricher.  
\- Tricher ? Tu as ma curiosité, mais pour être franc, je ne t’ai jamais imaginé jouer à la loyale.  
\- Mon Troisième Impact avait pour but de réunir nos âmes, au moins la mienne et celle de mon fils dans l’EVA-01, là où se trouve Yui. Mais nous avons fait une découverte des plus terrifiantes récemment, quelque-chose qui a bouleversé nos conceptions et qui nous a fait prendre un virage des plus serrés. Nous pensions qu’une âme ne peut pas être copiée. Enfin, peut-être que nous avons fait fausse route depuis le départ et que ce n’était finalement pas des âmes, mais cela ne change rien au fait que cette chose puisse être copiée ou plus devraient-on dire, retranscrit. »

Il avait réuni tout ce beau monde dans le seul et unique but d’annoncer ce qui allait changer la donne. Dans un coin de la pièce, Kaji remarqua enfin les deux scientifiques qui avaient été récupéré sur la branche américaine. Il n’avait pas pu déterminé quel était leur véritable rôle à temps mais ce n’était pas le moment de regretter ce genre de chose car à ce moment précis, il savait que les choses allaient changer à tout jamais et qu’à partir du moment où il sortira de cette pièce, il ne retournera pas à sa vie d’avant. Bien au contraire, il sera parachuté dans une guerre qui n’a pas encore eu lieu.

« Tu te doutes bien cependant Kaji que connaître ce genre d’information te met dans une impasse.  
\- Bien au contraire » répondit l’espion, « Je connais désormais ma cible. Enfin, notre cible, vu que ceci m’a l’air tout à fait d’une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser.  
\- Je regrette d’avoir à en arriver là.  
\- C’est de bonne guerre. »

L’ambiance se fit soudainement plus tranquille, maintenant que la pièce fut uniquement composé des conspirateurs d’un tout nouveau projet. La NERV était le pantin de la SEELE, alors c’était sous un autre drapeau que Kaji avait désormais rejoint Ikari. Premier mouvement, la mise en route d’une machine infernale qui ne s’arrêtera que par son cuisant échec ou sa victoire triomphante. C’est à ce moment précis dans l’Histoire que l’on peut dire que la WILLE est né dans un but assez « simple » : stopper la SEELE et ses leaders, et empêcher le déclenchement d’un autre impact. Cela serait loin d’être une tâche aisé, d’autant plus que la SEELE de son côté, été en train de rassembler le nécessaire pour la mise en œuvre de leur propre plan.

« Ton fils est plus commode, il serait capable de me dire les choses en face.  
\- Que veux-tu, je suis un garçon timide.  
\- Si tu t’entendais, tu en mourrais de honte. J’ai l’impression de ne pas te connaître.  
\- On pourrait presque dire que je suis un homme nouveau. »

Tout les deux ricanèrent à cette remarque sous les regards médusés du reste de la salle. À vrai dire, il était normal de penser que vous étiez en train de délirer si vous voyiez le commandant de la NERV rigolait. Mais le temps ne s’était pas arrêté pour autant, bien au contraire. Les pilotes avaient fini de se préparer, de même pour le reste des techniciens et autres membres du personnel qui se préparait pour un engager qui allait être mémorable.

« Evangelion, unité 00, 01, 02 et 03 parés ! » déclara Maya.  
« Contact avec la cible dans… moins de trente minutes ! » annonça Makoto à son tour.  
« Évacuation de la ville et mise en place du protocole de combat terminées. On n’attend plus que vous. » répondit alors Shigeru.

Et tout naturellement, c’était à Misato de lancer le début de l’opération visant à stopper net l’Ange qui s’approchait, toujours avec la même volonté de raser Tokyo-3 et le GeoFront.  
« Très bien tout le monde est bien à son poste ? Lancement des EVA, préparez-vous ! »


	24. Notre guerre

« EVA-00, nous avons la confirmation que la cible possède des attaques à longue distance ! Abandonnez le matériel de support, il ne sera d’aucune utilité, le fusil de précision n’est absolument pas efficace, donc vous allez passer sur l’équipement de corps-à-corps. »

Rei n’avait même pas eu le temps de tirer qu’elle avait reçu cet ordre. Elle fit relever l’EVA-00 qui s’était agenouiller pour préparer à faire feu et se débarrassa du fusil pour s’emparer de ce qui ressembler à une hallebarde.

De tout les pilotes, elle était celle qui se servait le mieux des armes à feu. Elle n’était pas aussi douée qu’Asuka en combat rapproché et s’étant montrée, en temps que pilote, moins résistante que Shinji. Alors, elle avait souvent des rôles de « support », tout comme l’EVA-00 est moins adaptée pour le combat que les autres EVA. Et ce talent se reflétait dans son quotidien, notamment dans son intérêt pour les armes à feu plus conventionnelles ou l’armement de manière générale. C’était une drôle de passion, surtout pour une fille mais les autres filles de son âge ont eu une enfance. Quand votre entourage est uniquement composé de scientifiques et de militaires et que vous vivez dans l’idée que vous n’êtes rien d’autre qu’un pièce maîtresse dans une arme, cela vous marque. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’ami car de toute façon, elle   
n’était pas du même « monde » que les autres. Elle n’inspirait pas au même avenir et elle n’avait pas les mêmes passions. Et puis, vu qu’elle n’était plus la seule pilote à l’école, elle commença à traîner avec Shinji et Asuka. Lentement mais sûrement, elle se détachait du rôle de « cette fille étrange qui reste tout le temps toute seule » et même si disons-le, elle était loin d’être populaire, Rei avait constaté qu’effectivement, on la saluait le matin et plus étonnant encore, elle leur répondait. Le plus surprenant, c’était qu’elle était devenu amie avec Kensuke Aida, un autre garçon un peu timide perdu dans son monde et qui partageait le même intérêt pour « la guerre, les armes et ce genre de truc violent et stupides que les garçons aiment ». Il est le seul à comprendre la beauté de ce genre de chose. Il n’a pas l’œil des profanes, il est capable d’appréhender la véritable nature de ce genre de chose.

« Ici Rei, cible en vue à 2 heure. »

L’Ange qui avait réduit à l’état de métal en fusion les drones de combat lancés contre lui semblait être un géant à l’allure presque… surréaliste. Son visage rappelait des dessins enfantins de fantôme et les choses qui lui servaient de bras étaient plates, au point que c’était des feuilles pliées telle un accordéon. Ces bras devaient bien faire trois fois sa taille, pour donc atteindre les cent-vingt mètres. Il flottait aussi, mais cela relevait presque du détail à ce niveau-là.

« Alors, c’est tout c’que tu sais faire tas d’merde ? Vas-y, continue comme ça, que j’te nique ta sale gueule ! » hurlait alors Tôji, alors qu’il se démenait aux multiples assauts de l’Ange à l’aide de ce qui ressemblait à une paire de tonfa. Oh bien sûr, c’était encore une fois une « arme de test » et quelqu’un s’était demandé si intégrer des tasers à une matraque de dix-huit mètre de long était une bonne idée. Il se démenait tant bien que mal face à son adversaire mais il ne pouvait tenir le rythme des coups qui s’accéléraient à mesure que ce duel durait. Il fallait donc empêcher que cela dure, à tout prix et Tôji l’avait parfaitement comprit. C’est pour cela qu’il tenta sa chance et qu’il, dans un mouvement semblable à une pince, stoppa en plein vol le bras qui s’apprêtait à lui trancher le cou. Il pouvait voir que son AT-Field ne pourrait pas bloquer le coup suivant mais c’était déjà bien trop tard.

Il pratiquait la boxe depuis quelques années maintenant, mais même un débutant savait que c’était une erreur des plus stupides. On bloque les attaques avec une seule main pour une raison très simple : la plupart des combattants ont deux bras. Ce qui voulait dire qu’utiliser vos deux bras pour en bloquer un signifiait qu’à moindre d’être le boxeur de Tchernobyl, vous n’avez pas le troisième bras nécessaire pour bloquer ce coup. Encore une fois, il avait foncé et taper dans le tas. C’était ce qu’il faisait de mieux tout, de foncer, de prendre les coups et, si il était encore debout, cogner encore plus fort. Il était quelqu’un d’un d’assez simple : si vous lui cherchez des ennuis, il allait vous répondre et le résultat était le même si vous vous attaquiez à ses proches.

Au moins, il avait la confirmation que les tonfas fonctionnaient, bien qu’il n’avait pas l’impression de la décharge de… il n’avait pas retenu le nombre de volt mais c’était ridiculement élevé, surtout si on comparait à un taser ordinaire, même modifié au marché noir. Alors évidemment, quand il comprit que ce n’était absolument pas efficace, c’est la terreur qui l’envahit. Il avait déjà fait face à des gamins biens plus vieux. Il avait déjà dû se battre contre des battes de baseball et s’était même cassé un bras à cause de ça. Alors, à ce moment précis, il savait que sans miracle, il allait se faire trancher… les bras ? Non, il visait le cou.

Une vision d’une vie antérieur ou un instinct, Rei voulait arrêter le prochain coup qui trancherait facilement le cou exposé de l’EVA-03. Ce qu’elle fit ?  
Oh, pas grand-chose, elle ne fit que rappelait au monde que les Evangelions étaient des copies d’Adam, donc des Anges. De l’extérieur, on ne vit qu’un mouvement brusque de la main libre de l’EVA-00, alors la surprise fut de taille quand l’attaque fut déviée par un AT-Field qui n’était pas celui projeté par Tôji. Profitant alors de cette soudaine ouverture, Shinji bondissa alors, lame en main et entailla horizontalement le Quatorzième Ange. Mais malgré le sang qui coulait, le repit ne fut seulement que temporaire car une onde de choc repoussa Shinji et Tôjin, non pas sans les faire perdre l’équilire. La nature de cette attaque était semblable à la projection de Rei. Cela voulez donc dire qu’ils… étaient capable de faire cela ?  
Au même moment, Asuka se préparait à elle-aussi attaquer. Le « lance-pieu » avait désormais un nom, si on en croyait le « Überelektromagnetische Armbrust MM-144 » inscrit sur l’arme. Une arbalète qui utilise l’AT-Field de l’EVA pour propulser un projectile, c’était la nouvelle idée des inventeurs de la NERV.

« Espérons que c’est à la hauteur de vos efforts » se dit-elle, alors qu’elle préparait son tir. Elle avait ce qui était probablement le cœur de l’Ange dans sa ligne de mire, du moins dans le viseur de sa machine de guerre. C’était comme tirer sur un ballon à la Kermesse. Mais le bruit si caractérise d’un ballon qui éclate ne se fit pas entendre. Malgré le fait que le projectile avait pénétré sans difficulté l’AT-Field de l’Ange, le cœur n’en n’avait pas été désintégré par ce qui était suffisant pour traverser les Alpes ou le Mont Fuji de par en par mais seulement endommagé.  
À cela, elle ne répondit que par un simple « Scheiße ! » avant de se préparer pour un nouveau tir. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de pratique et de puissance. Cependant, elle avait vite comprit qu’elle devait rester en mouvement si elle ne voulait se faire abattre par le « laser » de l’Ange. Du fait que c’était un laser, il fallait donc anticiper la prochaine attaque si l’on voulait avoir une chance de l’esquiver. À mi-chemin entre un bond et un pas de côté, elle esquive alors la première attaque. Elle avait discerné un certain schéma dans ses attaques : l’Ange avait une certaine limite, il ne pouvait se protéger pendant qu’il attaquait. Bien sûr, ils étaient quatre et l’Ange n’avait que deux bras et un laser…

« Rei, j’ai besoin de ton aide ! Tu penses pouvoir… je sais pas, annuler son AT-Field ?  
\- Je peux pas bloquer son laser et annuler son…  
\- Bloquer son laser ? Donc c’est juste une question de nombre alors ?  
\- C’est bien de te savoir sur la même longueur d’onde. »

Les deux autres garçons purent se relever, profitant de la distraction qu’avait offert Asuka. À deux, ils pouvaient bloquer les deux bras de l’Ange.

« Je t’ai vu te défendre tout à l’heure. C’est pas mal Tôji mais… t’as pas besoin d’un coup de main ?  
\- C’est bien Shinji, tu comprends vite ! »

Ils avaient de nouveau l’attention du Quatorzième mais la différence, c’est qu’ils étaient désormais deux. Lorsque les deux bras s’abattirent sur eux, ils n’eurent pas de difficulté à les stopper, non pas en les bloquant mais en déviant l’assaut par une autre attaque. 

« Attendez, Rei a fait quoi ? » s’écria alors l’un des techniciens de la NERV »  
« Elle a projeté son AT-Field, de la même manière qu’Asuka… » lui répondit Maya, rendant coup pour coup.  
« Elle a stoppé son attaque ? Que quelqu’un transmettre ça au docteur Akagi ! » s’écria alors Makoto qui avait tout les peines du monde à croire le fil vidéo.

Au QG, on était déjà étonné que le lance-pieu fonctionne, alors voir que les Evangelions étaient capable d’imiter les Anges quand il s’agissait de manipuler un AT-Field avait de quoi susciter une certaine attention. À vrai dire, cela avait de quoi impressionner n’importe qui. Ce n’était pas seulement une barrière protectrice mais une arme au potentiel encore inconnu. Une raison de plus de considérer les EVA comme des armes à part. Et malheureusement, une raison de plus de craindre la NERV. Mais ces questions ne se posaient pas pour le moment car il y avait une bataille à mener.

« Rei, c’est à toi !  
\- Je le sais idiote ! »

L’Ange, ayant vu ses attaques déviées, ne fit pas dans la dentelle et avait la ferme attention de les abattre là tout de suite, à bout portant. Pour Rei, le temps semblait s’être ralenti. Elle avait bloqué le premier laser sans réel difficulté. Le deuxième arriva peu de temps après et encore une fois, ce fut plus aisé qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Puis vint le troisième, qui se fit attendre. Quelques dixièmes de secondes, une véritable éternité. Le quatrième et dernier laser, quand à lui, fut le plus long. Elle avait oublié qu’elle pilotait un EVA, elle avait oublié qu’elle se battait, elle avait fait abstraction d’absolument tout. À ce moment là, elle n’était même plus Rei Ayanami. Elle voulait simplement arrêter une attaque qui signerait l’arrêt de mort de ses amis. Oui, de ses amis. Ces personnes étaient ses amis et c’était l’une des raisons qui faisaient qu’elle avait puisé en elle une force qu’elle n’imaginait même pas avoir. Ils étaient encore intacts, preuve qu’elle avait réussi. Peu à peu, le monde était réapparu et quelque-chose de nouveau pouvait se faire entendre.

« Taux de synchronisation anormalement élevé, on parle de 250 %. Normalement c’est…  
\- Et bien, à partir de maintenant, ce n’est plus impossible. »

Asuka avait peut-être eu le temps de donner l’ordre aux deux garçons, car ils avaient tout les deux lâchaient leurs armes pour essayer d’ouvrir une brèche dans l’AT-Field autrement impénétrable de l’Ange. C’était sans comptait une certaine Seconde qui attendu ce moment toute sa vie.

« Maman, je sais que tu me vois. Je sais que tu es avec moi, juste maintenant. Je sais que j’ai dit beaucoup de méchantes choses sur toi, mais pardonne-moi, au moins aujourd’hui. Car juste pour cette fois, j’ai besoin de toi, j’ai besoin de ta force. Je sais, y’a rien qui m’arrache la gueule mais c’est ainsi. Alors, même si ce n’est que pour une seule fois… envoyons cette saloperie en Enfer ! »

Une silhouette rouge fit feu. Le tir qui s’en suivit ressemblait à la détonation d’une bombe et nul ne peut déterminer la vitesse ou la puissance du projectile. Ce n’était même plus une arme expérimentale mais un éclair divin, un crucifix que l’on enfonce dans le corps d’un démon.

« Lebewohl, Dämon ! »

Le cœur avait été transpercé, non sans rappeler l’affrontement contre Ramiel, le Cinquième Ange combattu lors de l’opération Yashima. Shinji et Tôji en profitèrent pour tout les deux arracher un des « bras » de l’Ange. Un océan de sang rouge se répandait alors de ce qu’il restait de ses vastes épaules.

« Ici Kusanagi. Félicitations les enfants, si on en crois vos signaux, vous êtes tous en vie. Pour être honnête avec vous, vous m’avez… impressionnée. J’ai bien de ne pas me mettre dans vos pattes. Rei, je… on va reparler de ce que tu as fait. C’est… absolument incroyable. Les autres aussi. Tôji, pour un premier combat, tu n’y es pas allé de main morte. Saisir ce bras en plein vol, comme si tu utilisais des baguettes ? C’est ridicule et pourtant ça a fonctionné. Shinji, où t’as apprit à manier un sabre de cette manière ? C’est ton tuteur ? Et Asuka, on connaissait tes talents à l’arme blanche mais en plus tu sais tirer à l’arbalète ? Faut croire que t’es une véritable ritter, même si ta monture est d’une tout autre nature. Et vous derrière, ce soir, c’est du schnaps et du kirsch. Vous pouvez rentrer, vous avez fait du boulot admirable. » la joie manifeste dans les paroles de Misato était contagieux mais elle prêchait à des convaincus.

« Alors Tôji » commença Shinji, « C’était comment, cette première fois ?  
\- C’était terrifiant. C’était chaotique. J’ai cru que j’allais mourir et rejoindre ma mère. »

De son côté, Rei se remettait de ses efforts quand Asuka ouvrit le canal de communication.

« Hé Première, c’est bien la première fois que je te vois agir de ton plein gré ! Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent, ça a l’air de porter ses fruits » lui félicita alors Asuka.  
« Tu ne m’en veux pas de t’avoir traiter d’idiote ?  
\- Tu m’as sauvé mes fesses, je suis pas en position de me plaindre. Par contre, ce truc là avec ton AT-Field, ‘va vraiment falloir que tu nous explique ce truc ! C’était quoi ça, des pouvoirs psi ? Un truc avec ton ki ? De la thaumaturgie ?  
\- Si c’est au sens stricte de reproduire des miracles, oui, c’est de la thaumaturgie.  
\- Attend, tu peux pas simplement dire que c’est de la magie ! »

Le soleil se couchait sur Tokyo-3. Pour la première fois, on pouvait considérer que le bilan était positif : personne n’était blessé ou mort. La seule chose qui ne reviendra pas, ce sont les drones déployés en reconnaissance.

« Hé Ibuki » demanda alors Hyuga, « tu pense que ça serait une bonne idée de… je sais pas, les rencontrer ? C’est quand même un peu absurde de savoir qu’ils n’ont jamais vu nos têtes.  
\- J’avoue que la proposition de Makoto est alléchante » répondit alors le dénommé Shigeru Aoba.  
« Et bien, ça dépend, le... » mais Maya n’eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu’une certaine Akagi fit irruption dans la salle de commandement :

« Je veux toutes les enregistrements vidéos, les logs, absolument tout. » déclara Ritsuko, en train de reprendre son souffle. « Vous trois, vous allez avoir du boulot et j’espère que vous êtes prêt à faire avancer la science ! » s’écria-t-elle, « et fait venir Misa… Katsuragi, le commandant en personne veut nous voir. Et… vous trois aussi. Dites, vous avez foutu quoi pour attirer son attention ? Bah, on sera avec les pilotes, avec prenez ça comme une sorte de revue des troupes. Oui, le commandant Ikari, vous pouvez donc cocher la case correspondante sur vos bingos. Et pour le reste, évitez de renverser de l’alcool sur les machines, c’est dangereux et l’odeur est épouvantable ! »  
Douce ivresse de la victoire qui berce nous âmes, puisse-tu durer jusqu’à notre fin.


	25. Sa Majesté des lys

C’était un dimanche ordinaire. Sans cesse la rivière de la vie coule et pourtant l’eau n’est jamais la même. Les journées se succédaient et chaque jour se faisait son histoire. Chacun y trouve son bonheur et ses peines et se prépare au lendemain. On continuait à travailler, à aller à l’école, à boire, danser. Alors certes, la menace d’une attaque planait toujours mais à défaut de pouvoir l’ignorer, il fallait s’en accommoder. Tokyo-3 changeait de forme sans cesse, même le paysage environnant était modelé au fil des différentes batailles. Alors, dans ce monde bien étrange, un rencard avait une saveur toute particulière pour Asuka et Shinji. Déjà car ils étaient généralement seuls, du moins à l’écart de la NERV mais surtout, cela faisait partir des rares plaisirs « ordinaires » qu’ils pouvaient se permettent. Des rares fois où un œil extérieur n’était pas choqué par leurs actions. C’était en effet dans ces rares instants qu’ils pouvaient se rappeler que, peu importe ce que l’on pouvait dire sur la question, ils restaient des enfants. Enfin, des adolescents, mais ils n’avaient même pas fini leur puberté, jeune adulte ne serait probablement pas un terme approprié. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu’ils étaient en couple. Bon, ils avaient sauté une grande partie des étapes, généralement on commençait à sortir avant de coucher avec quelqu’un, c’est en tout l’idée qu’ils avaient tout les deux de ce genre de relation.

« J’avais oublié que c’était bien parfois de faire des choses simples. Simplement… se comporter comme des personnes de notre âge, des ados quoi. Pas se demander si c’est moralement répréhensible ou pas. »

Les mots d’Asuka étaient sincères. La première chose qu’elle voudrait faire une fois que tout cela terminé, c’est de « commencer une vie normale ». Après tout, si elle n’a plus ses responsabilités de pilote, elle devrait avoir plus de temps ? Elle pourrait passer plus de temps avec ses amies par exemple.

« Te connaissant » lui adressa Shinji qui avait prêté une certaine intention aux paroles d’Asuka adressée à elle-même, « Tu finirais par devenir comme Toji ou même comme moi avant d’arriver ici, cloîtrer dans ta chambre à jouer à… c’est quoi ton jeu déjà, Dark Souls nan ?  
\- T’es franchement une mauvaise langue ! » lui répondit-elle, « Déjà parce que si je dois passer du temps à l’intérieur de cette appartement, ça serait évidemment avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non !  
\- Cela me fait penser » coupa Shinji, « Qu’est-ce qui se serait passer si… on avait rien fait ce soir là ?  
\- Et bien, on serait tout les deux encore vierges mais je doute franchement que ça soit vraiment un truc utile. Mon dieu, quand j’y repense, j’en ai presque honte. Pas d’avoir fait ce genre de truc hein, ça serait sacrément osé de ma part de dire cela.  
\- Je te coupe un instant mais, pourquoi ça serait osé ?  
\- À ton avis Shinji, t’es le seul à regarder du porno ? »

L’espace d’un instant, Shinji ne trouva pas les mots, avant de se rappeler qu’ils avaient déjà fait bien pire et que prétendre le contraire serait hypocrite.

« Je m’étais jamais posé la question mais présenter de cette manière, c’est terriblement banal. » répondit-il.  
« En même temps, si ça ne tient qu’à moi » reprit Asuka, « Je pense que c’est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Je me vois expliquer la nature du liqui…  
\- Un peu de classe Asuka.  
\- Ouais bon tu m’as comprit quoi. Et c’est une bonne chose que tu sais ce qu’est un clitoris quoi.  
\- Sans fausse modestie » répondit Shinji, « C’est très loin d’être un exploit. Je crois pas que nous sommes les seuls à porter un intérêt à ce genre de truc.  
\- Tu parles, la raison pour laquelle je parle pas de ce genre de détail à l’école, c’est uniquement pour pas attirer la jalousie des autres. » déclara alors la Deuxième, en rigolant.  
« T’es sacrément sûr de ce que tu racontes.  
\- T’es chiant quand tu veux, j’suis certaine que tes potes t’accueillerai en héro. En plus, t’as fait ça avec la fille inaccessible. Non franchement, déjà qu’ils ont l’air de m’apprécier, on verra dans quelques années, si j’ai hérité des gènes de ma mère… héhéhé, elle verra bien…  
\- Tu sais que ça me fait peur quand tu te parles toute seule comme ça ? » répondit Shinji, qui avait du mal à saisir la nature de la remarque d’Asuka.  
« Et toi aussi, j’ai hâte de voir quel genre d’homme tu vas devenir. J’espère que tu ressembleras pas à ton père. Ou alors, rase-toi, je refuse de te voir avec une barbe. Par contre, je te forcerai à faire du sport.  
\- Je savais pas que tu faisais déjà des plans pour l’avenir.  
\- Tu devrais pas douter de notre relation ! Tu as des vues sur Rei ? J’suis sûr que tu as des vues sur Rei ! C’est parce qu’elle a des plus gros seins que moi hein ? Je le sais que t’es ce genre de gros dégueulasse hein, tu peux même pas te contenter de filles avec un corps normal, oh non, monsieur…  
\- T’es la première à avoir dit que tu allais encore grandir ?  
\- Et bien... » elle hésita avant de continuer sa phrase, « Oui ?  
\- Donc c’est qu’une question de temps, mais changeons de sujet, je me sens pas à l’aise à propos de ce genre de truc.  
\- À propos de quoi ?  
\- Et bien, tu sais ce qu’il grandit encore chez les garçons à mon âge... »

Il n’a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il se prit un coup de coude en dessous des côtes. Asuka était particulièrement doué pour faire ce genre de coup, il s’était imaginé qu’elle avait dû suivre un entraînement. À moindre qu’il devait sérieusement se mettre à la musculation ?  
Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il prenait un coup de coude mais il ne nourrissait pas la moindre rancœur. Cela ne lui faisait guère plaisir mais il avait apprit à supporter les excès de colère d’Asuka, car elle supportait les excès du jeune homme, en contre-partie. À force de vivre ensemble et de compter l’un sur l’autre, une certaine symbiose était né. Les deux tourtereaux était comme ces inséparables, ces perroquets qui ne peuvent vivre sans leur autre moitié, du moins dans la croyance populaire mais il était ici question de sentiment et il n’est pas sage de s’attaquer au « mythe » de l’amour. Ils partageaient le même appartement, ce qui impliquait aussi de partager les mêmes routes pour se rendre à l’école, le même chemin pour y revenir mais aussi le même toi pour y dormir. Bien entendu, ils n’étaient pas en permanence agglutinés l’un à l’autre, au moins par respect des autres. Misato avait préféré « cacher » cette relation car elle avait l’intime conviction qu’ils se supportaient mutuellement. Les séparer serait « gérable » si cela ne poserait problème que pour un seul des deux enfants. Mais agir de cette façon nuiraient gravement aux deux adolescents, ce qui réduirait de moitié les forces disponibles pour lutter contre les Anges. Et puis, Misato ne pourrait pas se pardonner d’avoir empêcher ce genre de relation de se former. Elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point cet chose délicate était importante pour quelqu’un et aller contre le courant relevait ainsi presque du sadisme. Et le Lieutenant Katsuragi n’était pas connue pour se mêler de la vie privée des gens ni pour son sadisme. Elle avait simplement endossé un rôle de « garde-fou », de la même manière qu’une mère ou une grande-sœur s’inquiéterait de ce genre de problème. Après tout, elle pouvait difficilement se prétendre être une mère ou plutôt, elle se jugeait indigne d’un tel titre, considérant que cela serait particulièrement insultant en prenant en compte le fait que les mères des deux jeunes à sa charge étaient mortes.

« Je me suis posée la question Shinji et je voulais savoir, qu’est-ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ?  
\- Plus tard, quand ? » lui répondit le jeune homme, « Quand il n’y aura plus d’Ange ?  
\- Supposons qu’il n’y a plus d’Ange, que la NERV n’a plus besoin de nous et que, soudainement, nous redevenons des ados normals ? »

Cela supposait qu’ils pouvaient redevenir des personnes « ordinaires ». Cela supposait qu’ils ne faisaient pas de cauchemar la nuit, que les images des batailles n’étaient pas brûlée dans leur rétine, que l’odeur de sang du LCL ne leur était pas si familière. Il était impossible d’imaginer que tout redeviendrait comme avant. On ne peut pas remonter dans le temps. On ne peut pas changer le passé. On ne peut que continuer à vivre, en prenant en compte les leçons d’hier. Car s’arrêter, c’est mourir, alors il faut s’accrocher, ramper jusqu’à que ce votre corps tout entier vous lâche et quand bien même vous ne pourriez plus bouger, résister mentalement, dans un dernier effort contre la mort.

« Si nous étions à nouveau des personnes ordinaires... » reprit Shinji, « Alors je reste à Tokyo-3. J’ai… des amis ici. J’ai une maison, quelqu’un qui m’attend et même si ce n’est pas ma mère et qu’elle ne le sera jamais, Misato remplie largement son boulot. Avant d’arriver ici, je ne sais même pas si j’étais vraiment quelqu’un, si je vivais tout simplement. J’ai des souvenirs, flous, comme si ils étaient faux. Ils ne le sont pas, enfin je crois, mais c’est tout comme. Alors, ayant nulle part où aller, je resterai ici. De toute façon je ne suis pas si bon en anglais que ça alors je me vois mal partir en dehors du Japon donc ça limite pas mal mon choix. Et la capitale s’installera ici, alors il y aura du monde. Plus de restaurant, de cinéma, de bureaux. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je voudrais faire plus tard. Je me dis que ça a l’air sympa chercheur mais ça a l’air d’être une profession assez maudite alors je… je ne sais, j’apprendrais à faire ces viennoiseries dont tu parles tant. Ouais, j’ouvrirai une boulangerie ou un truc du genre. Avoir une vie calme, ça ne me déplaît pas. Oh mais du coup… on serait ensemble non ? » finissa-t-il, portant sa question vers la fille qui l’écoutait avec attention.  
« Et bien, déjà… bah, même si c’est techniquement là où je suis né, est-ce que je connais vraiment grand-monde en Allemagne ? Bah pas tellement. La langue me pose pas de problème et… non, je pensais pas à ça idiot, je te parle d’allemand, de japonais, d’anglais ou de français. C’est fou comment tu peux être con parfois toi. Mais oui, qu’est-ce que je ferais… euh, en vrai ? Quoique tu fasses, je pense te suivre en fait. J’ai plus envie d’être seule, c’est chiant. L’avantage avec toi Shinji, c’est que t’es endurant.  
\- … endurant ?  
\- Ouais, tu supportes bien les coups, la pression, ce genre de truc. T’as pas peur de faire des efforts et ça te rend respectable à mes yeux. Mais que ça veut dire, c’est que je peux t’apprendre à faire des trucs, comme jouer à Street Fighter. C’est important tu sais, parce que même si tu n’auras jamais mon niveau, j’ai au moins quelqu’un de plus intelligent qu’une machine. Nan parce que je suis pas folle, Hikari est sympa et tout, mais elle bougera pas ici parce que toute sa famille est là donc si je bouge, tu deviens mon seul partenaire.  
\- T’as pensé à prendre Rei avec toi ? » demanda Shinji, qui apprenait une nouvelle facette de la déléguée de classe.  
\- Ayanami ? Euh… bah disons qu’Ayanami et moi avons fondamentalement un malentendu. Ou c’est juste moi, ou elle, qui réagit bizarrement. Vrai question, pourquoi tu lui as touché les seins ?  
\- Premièrement, c’était un accident. Deuxièmement…  
\- On verra ça une autre fois, j’ai d’autre préoccupation. Genre, réfléchir à ce que l’on pourrait faire à deux. Je sais pas, aménager ensemble, aller à la fac ensemble… faire des trucs ensemble quoi. Bon je sais, on le fait déjà donc ça paraît un peu nulle comme ambition mais… c’est le plus important. Faire de la recherche, devenir pilote de chasse, ce genre de truc c’est sympa mais finalement c’est pas ce qui me rendra heureuse. Je te parle pas non plus de devenir femme au foyer et de faire une dizaine de gosses hein, c’est pas dans ma nature mais… ouais, un ou deux, une fois qu’on sera… marié et tout, tu vois le truc ? Pas un truc qu’on fera tout de suite mais dans un futur… pas trop trop lointain quoi. Mais en vrai, j’aime pas réfléchir à ce que l’on pourrait faire. Je pense à court-terme. Je pense trop à court-terme. Attend non, c’est une connerie ce que je raconte. C’est faux même. Je me suis toujours projetée dans l’avenir. C’est juste que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire une fois que j’ai rempli mon objectif. »

Shinji était resté silencieux. Asuka avait effectivement quelque-chose à dire et, étant l’élu de son cœur, il se devait de l’écouter. Après tout, elle est bien là pour l’écouter alors c’est la moindre des choses. Alors, c’est là qu’il se rendit compte d’une chose. Si cette guerre dure, alors ils resteront ensemble, à se battre jusqu’au bout. Et quand bien même le monde retrouverait la paix, ils ne pouvaient se séparer. Après tout, le bonheur de chacun dépendait aussi du bonheur de l’autre. Ainsi soit-il, ils resteront ensemble, contre les vents et marais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils s’étaient promis de se tenir la main pour se guider dans les ténèbres.

Ils se tenaient toujours la main, même au milieu de la foule. Deux âmes, seules, isolées du reste du monde. Des années lumières les séparaient du reste du monde. Ils ne pouvaient se faire comprendre et ne pouvaient comprendre les autres. Alors, ils se contentaient de se comprendre. Puisque rien d’autre ne comptait plus au monde, ils n’eurent aucune gêne à s’embrasser au milieu du parc quand lequel ils se promenaient. Ils n’étaient plus à Tokyo-3 mais quelque-part dans leur propre monde. Un monde qu’ils avaient façonné et qu’ils façonnaient chaque jour, dans le but de construire ce doux rêve d’amour auquel ils s’étaient accrochés. C’était une motivation suffisante pour continuer à avancer, pour continuer à monter dans l’EVA et à combattre les Anges.

« C’est marrant » reprit Shinji quand ils se séparèrent, « Je pensais pas que ça… garderait le même effet. Comme si j’avais toujours autant de mal à y croire.  
\- Et pourtant c’est même plus la première fois. Faut croire qu’il n’y a que les idiots qui ne changent jamais ?  
\- Notre promesse tient toujours de toute façon ?  
\- Comme si tu pouvais échapper à ce genre de contrat avec le Diable ! » lui répondit alors Asuka, d’une voix qui mêlait candeur et, étrangement, suffisance.  
« Si j’avais su qui était le Diable plus tôt, cela aurait fait des siècles que je lui aurais vendu mon âme.  
\- Tu les aimes ces genre de petites phrases ridicules ? Vous les mecs, vous avez un goût pour ce genre de truc.  
\- Excuse-moi de ne pas égaler le talent inné de Kaji en ce domaine.  
\- Arrête de le comparer à lui, comme si il avait une chance ! »

Shinji s’était prit d’un sourire à cette remarque. Pourvu que tout cela ne change jamais. Il donnerait cher pour voir ce bonheur se concrétisait, il serait même prêt à affronter un dieu si il le fallait. Il tentait le destin car il n’y avait qu’en faisant ce pari audacieux qu’il pourrait atteindre tout ce qu’il n’avait jamais rêvé. C’était là toute la force qui l’animait, une passion déraisonnable pour quelqu’un qui l’était tout autant. Mais qu’est-ce qu’était le raisonnable dans un monde fou ? Après tout, alors que l’Humanité mène une guerre contre un ennemi qu’elle ne comprend pas, on prépare déjà une guerre dans l’ombre. Et quand les alliés d’aujourd’hui seront les ennemis de demain, que les villes et les campagnes redeviendront des champs de bataille, cela ne sera que d’autant plus d’obstacle à ce rêve.  
Soit. Ils les trancheront tous, ils trancheront tout ce qui ose remettre en question ce fragile bonheur car ils seront alors leurs ennemis mortels car pour Shinji, sa vie ne valait la peine que grâce à ces « petites choses » qu’il souhaitait protéger plus que tout au monde, et cette drôle de fille venue d’Allemagne siégeait au sommet de cette pyramide à défendre.  
Pour Asuka, qui ne cherchait qu’à être la meilleure, elle avait enfin trouvé un candidat qui remplissait ses critères. Bon, il manque encore un peu de muscle et il n’est pas très bon en jeu de combat mais elle était persuadée que cela ne serait qu’une question de temps et qu’avec, un peu de volonté et d’abnégation, elle en fera un véritable prince charmant.

Le ciel était d’or quand ils prirent le chemin du retour, il voulait semble-t-il témoignait d’un futur radieux. Mais tout les deux savaient qu’il allait pleuvoir cette nuit et que, de la même façon, cette guerre ne pouvait pas encore se finir.  
Et ils avaient vu juste, terriblement juste.


	26. Et quelques minutes avant la nuit

C’était absolument dégoûtant. Ce que je faisais était immoral, abjecte, répugnant. Je me sentais malade, j’avais envie de vomir mais même vomir ne serait évacuer toute la saleté de mon corps. La vermine se trouve aussi dans mes veines, elle pullule comme des rats et les vautours dans un charnier.  
Sale, je me sentais sale. Profanée par mes propres mains. Est-ce que j’avais la moindre idée de ce qui m’avait poussé à faire ce genre de chose ?  
Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que nous sommes idiots à ce point ? Elle n’a peut-être pas si tort quand elle pense que t’es complètement conne.

J’étais seule dans mon appartement. J’avais préféré être seule, principalement parce que je ne pouvais vraiment appréhender le fait d’avoir quelqu’un à mes côtés en permanence. Bon, ça et le fait qu’être seule ne me dérangeait pas autant que ça car j’ai toujours été seule. En tout cas, d’aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je n’ai pas eu d’enfance, je n’ai même pas vraiment d’histoire à vrai dire. Je n’ai pas de mère, pas de père et ma date d’anniversaire ne signifie pas que je suis sorti des entrailles de ma « mère » ce jour-là, sauf si vous pensez qu’une chambre d’incubation est une mère. J’ai toujours été remplaçable, ce qui n’a jamais fait que de confirmer le fait que j’étais plus un outil qu’une véritable personne. Je ne devais même pas avoir de cœur, encore moins des sentiments. Rei Ayanami n’était pas humaine et en devait donc, sous aucun prétexte, se prétendre humaine. Mais j’ai violé cette règle un nombre incalculable de fois et me voilà ici, dans un état si pathétique que si quiconque me trouvait, il n’hésiterait pas une seule seconde à m’abattre. Je réfléchissais à ce dont je pouvais ressembler, à cet instant précis.

Une machine qui se prétendait humaine et qui réclamait donc des sentiments propres aux humains. As-tu oublié ta place ? Tu n’as aucune raison de rechercher cette affection. De toute façon, il ne peut pas t’aimer. Tu es un clone de sa putain de mère et il a déjà l’autre allemande à baiser. Quoi, c’est de la jalousie que tu éprouves ? T’es autant en manque que l’autre folle ou c’est juste que ça t’emmerde de les voir heureux ? Tu commences à lui ressembler, tu sais, à la vielle truie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’irais pas la rejoindre d’ailleurs ? Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas mourir ? Tu es immonde et même en passant des siècles sous cette douche, tu resteras sale.

Ironiquement, c’était sous la douche que je m’adonnais à ce genre de « chose répugnante ». À vrai dire, je ne comprenais pourquoi c’était répugnante. Si on voyait ça d’un œil strictement rationnel et biologiste, il n’y avait aucune raison de voir ce genre de pratique « obscène » comme quelque-chose de contre-nature. Les humains n’étaient pas les seuls à faire ce genre de chose, et à priori, cela ne remettait pas en cause la survie de notre espèce.  
Ce n’était qu’une morale qui nous avait été inculquée depuis notre plus jeune âge qui faisait que nous avions honte de faire ce genre de chose. Mais alors, dans quel monde complètement fou ou hypocrite vivons-nous si des expériences aussi sordides que celles qui ont mené à ma naissance, que la simple idée de se servir d’enfants pour se battre contre les Anges soient plus acceptable que le simple fait que, pour combler ma foutu solitude, je me masturbe ? Hein ? C’est pas pire qu’Asuka et Shinji qui couche ensemble ?  
Attend non, c’est mal vu aussi. Bon, je peux comprendre pourquoi mais du coup, ce que je fais n’est nocif pour personne ! Quoi, vous pensez que je fais honte à qui au juste ? Qui peut se prétendre être mon tuteur ? Qui peut se prétendre avoir la moindre responsabilité sur moi ? Gendô Ikari est mon commandant et nous avons un rapport strictement hiérarchique…

Alors pourquoi tu as ramassé ses lunettes cassées et que tu les gardes encore pauvre conne ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu apprécies tant ses compliments ? Pourquoi es-tu capable de mourir pour lui. Oh, moi je sais pourquoi. Parce qu’il est la personne derrière ta création et qu’il est la seule chose qui pourrait se considérer comme ton père. Mais les humains ne peuvent faire que des humains donc il ne peut être ton père car tu n’es pas humaine. Tu ne le seras jamais. Tu penses être différent des Anges ? Pauvre sotte, tu es fait de la même merde qui compose tes « ennemis ». Alors quoi, c’est pour te donner un semblant d’importance que tu te bas contre eux, pour compenser un vide profond ? Quoique maintenant que j’y pense, tu combles déjà ce vide avec tes doigts, espèce de sale truie.

Quand j’ai ouvert les yeux, j’étais toujours assise au même endroit, avec mon front touchant mes genoux. Je me relevai et me décida enfin de sortir de la douche. Un reflet dans la glace attira mon regard. Évidemment, étant la seule personne dans cet appartement, il ne pouvait être que le mien. Mes yeux, dont l’orbite rougeâtre avait définitivement de troublant, semblait presque contredire les cheveux bleu pastel que j’avais sur le crâne. Coupe mi-court, rien en dessous du menton, teint pâle, je continuais d’inspecter l’autre moi qui se tenait dans la glace.

Quoi, tu commences à te trouver belle en plus ? Et bien, y’a rien qui t’arraches la gueule. Bon, tu vas finir par arrêter de regarder tes seins ou t’es définitivement aussi étrange que tout le monde pense ? Arrête de m’ignorer tu veux bien ? Je sais que la masturbation rend sourd mais faudrait arrêter de se foutre de la gueule du monde tu ne penses pas ? Qu’est-ce qui fait que tu pleures ? Tu ne peux pas pleurer, il n’y a que les êtres vivants qui peuvent pleurer. Est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce que la prétention de te dire vivante ? Tu n’es, de base, qu’une copie ratée d’une morte. Tu n’as pas son âme, tu n’as même pas vraiment d’âme non ? Elle n’est pas vraiment humaine donc je serais d’avis de dire qu’elle ne compte pas. Mais rassure-toi, le Pape a dit que même les animaux vont au Paradis. Est-ce que tu peux au moins dire que tu es un animal ? Peut-être une chienne ou une truie. Quoique, maintenant que j’y pense, tu es une machine. Et il n’y a pas de paradis pour les machines. Il existe une décharge cependant. Oh, quelle fin appropriée pour un déchet comme toi ! Alors qu’est-ce que tu attends enfin ?

J’avais fini par adopter le comportement des gens qui m’entourent. Même mon style vestimentaire avait commencé à évoluer quand Asuka remarqua que je portais toujours l’uniforme de l’école, même les jours où nous n’avions pas cours. Pour moi, c’était une tenue normale mais elle me fit comprendre que personne ne faisait ça. Quand j’ai demandé si je pouvais me prendre des vêtements, on me répondit alors avec de grands yeux, en me demandant pourquoi je demandais l’autorisation pour quelque-chose d’aussi simple. La pièce qui m’accueillait quand je sortis de la salle de bain avait une toute autre allure depuis la première que Shinji était arrivé ici. Plus éclairée, même en cette heure tardive, un peu plus décorée aussi. On était passé de « spartiate » à « sobre », un net progrès si j’en crois les réactions des autres. La bibliothèque posée contre le mur avait une signification toute particulière pour moi, car je l’ai choisi sans même écouter le conseil de quiconque. C’était de ma propre volonté que j’avais une bibliothèque et les livres rangés dedans étaient aussi mes propres livres. Bon, un œil averti pouvait remarquer qu’il s’agit surtout d’encyclopédies traitant notamment de l’aéronautique, des navires de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et de l’évolution des armes à feu de la Renaissance à nos jours, mais ces livres étaient ceux que je lisais. Enfin, il y avait aussi deux piles de mangas empruntés ici et là. La première pile étant ceux qu’il me reste à lire et la deuxième ceux que je vais pouvoir rendre. Il devait donc y avoir une… quinzaine de tome ? Je n’avais remarqué qu’il y en avait autant, ça me prendra bien plusieurs jours pour tout rendre.

Après tout, les enfants mettent bien des meubles dans une maison de poupée, ils leurs donnent même des vêtements parfois. Alors quoi ? Tu vas continuer à faire comme si tu étais normale ? Allons, t’es au mieux une poupée. Alors contente-toi d’amuser les gens non ? Contente d’être un outil vu que tu tiens tant à « vivre ». Ce n’est pas ce dont tu rêves aussi ? De te dévouer corps et âme à quelqu’un ? Oh, mais peut-être que d’avoir l’attention d’une personne ne te suffit pas. Tu pourrais essayer de satisfaire deux, trois, cinq, dix, vingt hommes à la fois, qui c’est ? Hé, tu pourrais au moins réagir quand je te traite de salope ?

« Dégage. »

Je me parlais à moi-même ou plus précisément, je répondais à cette voix, insistante.

« Tu aurais dû mourir non ? Après tout, elle t’a étranglé. Alors quoi, tu vas te contenter de rester ici et simplement de m’insulter ? On peut voir que tu ne grandiras jamais.  
\- Si tu appelles ça grandir, je préfère encore mourir ?  
\- Oh, alors qu’est-ce que tu attends ? »

La voix se tut et et je pris ce soudain silence comme une pause qui sera probablement de courte durée. C’est vrai que j’étais jalouse de ne pas vraiment arriver à saisir ce sentiment qui semble les rendre heureux. J’aimerais tant savoir ce que cela fait d’être aimée en retour et tout ce que cela pourrait impliquer. Tout cela me semblait avant impossible alors je me suis décidée à tuer ce passé. Oui, tuer le passé, tuer ce double, cette autre Rei qui siégeait en moi et qui se prétendait avoir la moindre supériorité sur ma vie. C’est comme ça que je voyais cette situation. Après tout, personne d’autre ne vivait dans ma tête et un humain n’a jamais qu’une seule âme en lui. Et il vrai que j’ai honte de ce que je fais, mais ce n’est pas l’acte en lui-même. Oui, c’est pas franchement très élégant de faire ce genre de chose sur la douche mais qu’est-ce que je pouvais en avoir à faire de l’avis de quiconque ? Au pire je pourrais simplement dire que c’est un moyen de soulager le stress et personne ne dirait rien. Et de toute façon, je sais qu’elle fait pareille, qu’elles font pareils, qu’ils font pareils. Hé, si c’est si répugnant que ça, pourquoi vous le faites tous ? C’est ignoble parce que c’est moi ? Parce que je n’ai peut-être pas le droit d’être autre chose que la Première pilote « élue », que je ne suis que la pilote attitrée de l’EVA-00 ? Vous avez essayé de me remplacer et vous avez lamentablement échoué, vous vous êtes rendu compte que ça ne pouvait fonctionner sans que vous perdiez le contrôle de votre arme. Alors quoi, vous regrettez soudainement de m’avoir traité comme une arme et vous vous étonnez que, lorsque vous prenez un concentrer ce qu’est Rei Ayanami sur le champ de bataille et que vous foutez ça dans une Plug Factice, que tout cela déconne ? Hé, vous êtes des idiots ou les plus grands génies de l’Humanité ?

Mais personne ne pouvait répondre à mes questions, bien évidemment, car personne ne se trouvait en face de moi. J’étais seule dans mon appartement, je viens de prendre une douche et de me changer dans des vêtements suffisamment confortables pour dormir avec. Bon, ça ne me ressemble pas, de dormir avec des vêtements, mais j’ai rapidement compris que c’est comme ça que dorme la plupart des gens et que je n’avais nullement intérêt à être, encore une fois, le phénomène de foire ambulant. Il faudrait peut-être que j’essaye de rejoindre l’un de ces clubs à l’école. J’aimerais bien apprendre à faire à manger, je commence à me lasser des nouilles et du riz, même si j’ai découvert l’existence des pâtes italiennes et que cela permet de rompre la monotonie, j’ai toujours aucune idée de comment cuisiner des légumes en dehors de les faire bouillir. Et puis j’aime pas la viande, ni le poisson et que j’ai peur d’avoir des carences. Quelqu’un a rigolé un jour en disant que si j’étais aussi pâle, c’est soit que je passe ma vie dans l’ombre, soit que je mange mal. Je n’ai pas osé lui dire que c’était les deux. Par contre, il l’a deviné, et m’a demandé si je sortais beaucoup. Je lui répondu que non et alors, il m’a avoué que malgré sa réputation de nerd, qu’il aimait sortir. Bon, il m’a aussi expliqué que c’est grâce à son père, sa défunte mère et son frère qu’il aime se balader. Sa mère car elle appréciait les balades, son père car il s’attache encore à cette femme et son frère qui lui a fait découvrir l’Airsoft. N’aillant pas vraiment d’endroit où faire de l’Airsoft en intérieur, le fameux grand frère fait ça en extérieur, « comme en Europe » qu’il disait. Je lui ai demandais si je pouvais venir, il m’a donc demandé si j’en avais déjà fait. Je lui ai donc répondu que j’avais déjà tiré au P90 et il avait pris un air paniqué quand je lui ai expliqué l’entraînement aux armes à feu. J’aime bien Kensuke. Il est parfois un peu maladroit, un peu timide mais il s’intéresse aux mêmes trucs que moi. Je me demande s’il y aurait moyen de convaincre le reste des pilotes de faire de l’Airsoft. Je suis certaine que l’idée plairait au commandement, qui verrait ça comme un exercice ludique, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Enfin, Ritsuko rappellerait que nous sommes pilotes et que nous ne sommes pas un corps d’infanterie mais Misato expliquerait que c’est de la préparation mentale. Et Misato a l’air d’aimé les armes, suffisamment pour qu’elle a un pistolet différent de l’équipement standard de la NERV. Je me demande si on pourrait convaincre les techniciens de venir avec nous, un dimanche. Je réfléchissais peut-être trop à ce genre de chose, mais je n’arrivais toujours pas à retrouver le sommeil.

Au moins, je suis certaine qu’elle la fermera pour cette nuit. Je devrais au moins en profiter de pas avoir cette gamine insupportable dans les pattes.


	27. Pour vous, les remplaçables/代わりのいる君たちへ

Elle pouvait sentir le vent sur son visage repoussait la fumée et les odeurs des corps gisant autour d’elle. C’était un rêve familier, du moins cette situation l’était. Avec son long manteau blanc, Rei avait l’air d’un ange au milieu de ce No Man’s Land. Elle semblait miraculeusement épargnée par la boue, le sang, la terre, les cendres. Il semblerait que cette nuit-là encore, il s’agit d’un combat ou plutôt, d’une bataille. Quand vous êtes entraînée depuis toujours dans l’optique d’un jour vous battre, tout semble être une bataille. De la même manière que tous les problèmes ressemblent à des clous quand tout ce que vous avez à portée de main est un marteau, tous les problèmes de Rei se devaient de se présenter ainsi. Elle n’était pas particulièrement belliqueuse de nature, c’était donc peut-être pour cela qu’elle n’était pas en première ligne mais au contraire, à l’abris des tirs, des obus, des flammes, des lames et du gaz dans une véritable forteresse, elle dirigeait cette armée de soi. « Je suis remplaçable, cela veut dire qu’il existe d’autres Rei » est une maxime qu’elle avait accepté. Elle et les centaines, milliers, peut-être plus encore de clone prêtes à prendre sa place si leur commandante devait perdre la vie. C’était ce qu’il venait d’arriver supposa-elle quand elle remarqua le corps ce qu’elle supposa être la précédente commandante. Ainsi, du moment que quelqu’un pouvait reprendre la relève, la flamme continuait de brûler et d’engloutir un nombre incalculable de « vies » qui n’en seront peut-être jamais. Au-dessus, le bruit incessant des moteurs d’avions à piston, vestige anachronique d’une époque qu’elle n’a pourtant connu que par procuration, à travers les récits, les témoignages et les écrits. Le reste des troupes n’étaient pas en reste, se battant dans une série de tranchée, zigzagant de bunker en bunker, de nid-de-mitrailleuses en fortification, jusqu’à un bâtiment étonnant bien décoré pour ce qui était un quartier général qui marqué la frontière entre ce rêve guerrier et la fin de ce songe. Elle se redirigea vers le quartier général où elle fut saluée par deux autres Rei Ayanami qui gardaient l’entrée de la Forteresse. En temps voulu, ce portail deviendra un véritable blockhaus, alors elle ne s’inquiéta pas et continua son chemin jusqu’à atteindre la salle de commandement, guidée par le même instinct qui guida toutes les autres commandantes avant elle. Une table avec une carte en tissue, quelques dizaines, centaines ? Un tas de figurines en plomb qui partageaient leurs traits avec les sacrifiées des tranchées. Cela ressemblait presque à un échiquier, une armée de petits soldats blanc s’en allaient faire la guerre à leurs camarades couleur corbeau sur des plaines rouge comme si, abreuvées en permanence par le sang, elles en avaient pris les couleurs. Et ainsi pouvait commencer une nouvelle bataille, contre une nouvelle commandante ennemie. Cycle sans fin qui ne pourrait être brisée si l’on continuait d’encaisser des coups jusqu’à ce que, exténuer, il suffit de ramper sur le sol jusqu’à ce cadavre à en devenir pour y mettre le coup de grâce.

« Vous connaissez déjà la situation ?  
\- Oui, pas besoin de m’expliquer tout cela, ne t’en fait pas pour moi. »  
Il était attendu que l’on vouvoie la Commandante, par signe de respect et surtout car la Commandante était, de fait, la seule véritable figure d’autorité dans ce monde. Il y en avait bien une autre mais c’était la commandante de l’autre camp.  
Les tactiques utilisées n’étaient pas particulièrement avancées. Du fait du nombre infini de soldat dans ce rêve et la nature changeante du commandement, il était particulièrement difficile de réaliser autre chose que des charges massives d’infanterie. Récemment, Rei s’était donné le droit d’utiliser de l’artillerie, l’idée lui est venu après avoir lu un livre sur la Première Guerre Mondiale. C’est donc cette stratégie, consistant à d’abord faire pleuvoir une pluie d’obus sur vos ennemis avant de charger, qui avait été adoptée par la nouvelle commandante. Elle savait cependant que cette tactique était inefficace car son adversaire aller faire de même. La guerre de position recommence et il faudra à nouveau trouver une nouvelle inspiration pour peut-être mettre fin à ce combat permanent.  
Elle en avait presque oublié la nature même de ce combat. Car derrière les lignes, les tranchées, les soldats en uniforme qui s’en vont à la boucherie, cela était et est encore, un combat contre elle-même. Un combat contre une autre commandante, toute aussi déterminée qu’elle à faire tomber la forteresse ennemie. C’est peut-être pour cela que cela n’en finissait pas : car elle s’appliquait à voir les choses sous la forme d’un conflit. Il lui restait alors deux solutions : ou bien elle rendait les armes et se mettait à la merci de cette autre, ou bien elle devait en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec cette guerre qui n’en finissait pas. Cette Rei était déterminée à être la dernière des commandantes mais elle ne savait pas encore si elle était destinée à devenir l’icône de la défaite ou le symbole de la victoire. 

« Nous aurions pu terminé cela il y a des années. Je me demande si ce n’est pas une certaine forme de sottise que de persévérer dans cette voie. Hé, tu m’entends non ?  
\- Évidemment, comme si je pouvais te quitter. On peut en reprendre là où nous étions ?  
\- Je ne sais pas » répondit la commandante à cette voix si familière, « Je pense que je suis suffisamment grande pour arrêter de parler à une poupée. »

Cette voix si familière était cette autre qui l’avait visité quelques heures plus tôt. Alors évidemment, le fait d’être considérée comme une poupée lui était, elle aussi, insupportable. Rei ne faisait que lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce mais c’était suffisant pour rendre cette autre folle de rage.

« Écoute-moi bien espèce de sale catin, c’est pas parce que c’est ton putain de rêve que…  
\- Je ne me souviens pas de t’avoir donné la parole. Ni même que je voulais à nouveau te voir. Dis-moi, c’est ton jeune âge qui fait ça ou tu es réellement aussi idiote que le portrait que les autres font de toi ? Ou c’est ta solitude qui fait que tu es obligée de me pourrir la vie pour te sentir existée ? Qu’est-ce que tu es au juste, si ce n’est une gamine qui refuse de grandir ? C’est étrange quand même que j’en viens à parler à quelqu’un qui n’est plus de ce monde. Après tout, la vielle t’avait étranglé non ? Est-ce que tu penses qu’il y a besoin d’un second round ? Je veux bien prendre le rôle de la vielle et je peux t’assurer que je serais la seule à me réveiller. »

Une longue tirade que l’autre était forcée d’écouter, ne pouvant même pas se boucher les oreilles. Elle était tétanisée par la peur mais cela n’aurait rien changé : elle ne pouvait déjà plus bouger. N’importe qui aurait pu lire dans ces yeux froids une haine indescriptible, comme si elle était la source de tout ses problèmes.  
« Comme si », comme si elle ne l’était pas. Comme si elle ne vivait pas comme un parasite qui se nourrissait de la haine que Rei Ayanami destinait à elle-même. Et maintenant, cette haine était dirigée dans sa direction. Cette haine les avait transporté dans une salle sombre et froide où même la spartiate forteresse avait l’allure d’un palace en comparaison. Et dans cet abîme sans fin, c’était les deux mains de la Faucheuse elle-même qui lui agrippa le cou. La faucheuse avait des cheveux bleus et des yeux rouges et des mains encore plus froides que l’air de cette pièce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une chambre de torture ou à un tombeau.  
Un tombeau, cette pièce était son tombeau et elle ne pouvait même pas hurler. Elle ne pouvait même plus se débattre car, sans le savoir, elle était devenue l’autre. N’étant plus l’originale, elle n’avait plus le moindre privilège dans ce monde et maintenant qu’elle est coupée même du subconscient, elle n’avait même plus de monde où subsistait. Oui, elle était comme ces copies ratées, destinées à nourrir les plugs factices. Factices car elles ne seront jamais que de pâles copies d’une originale. Quand est-ce que Rei est devenue autre chose que la copie d’une autre personne ? Quand elle décida que, malgré son propre statut de clone ratée, elle était quelque-chose. Elle était fondamentalement devenue quelqu’un d’autre, ce qui entrait évidemment en contradiction même avec l’autre.  
L’autre avait même perdu son nom. Si elle n’était plus Rei, qui était-elle ?

« Rien. Tu n’es rien. »

Des mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête alors que les ténèbres semblaient envahir cette pièce déjà bien sombre à la base. Elle ne sentait plus ses membres et oublia même que quelqu’un était en train de l’étrangler. Elle se décida alors enfin de fermer les yeux, soucieuse de l’apparence de son imminent cadavre.

Quand son cœur s’arrêta de battre, Rei lâcha le corps de l’autre. Elle se réveilla par la même occasion. Elle transpirait et sa respiration était particulièrement bruyante. Pourtant, c’était de ses propres mains qu’elle l’avait étranglé. Après tout, elle venait de se séparer d’une partie d’elle-même avant de la mettre à mort, peut-être que c’était l’émotion. C’était pourtant une sensation agréable, un peu comme… non, ça ne ressemble pas à ça. Comme si je pouvais prendre du plaisir à tuer quelque-chose, quand bien même cette chose n’a jamais été vivante de toute façon.


	28. Soleil rouge

Le sable avait une couleur noirâtre. Avec les eaux rouges, on aurait pu croire que le monde était une photo d’une simple plage en négatif, d’autant plus que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher lui aussi. La brise était légère mais suffisante pour qu’il puisse y avoir des vagues.  
Ils étaient tous les deux, sur cette plage. La scène était suffisamment surréaliste pour qu’ils ne se posent pas la moindre question.

« J’ai l’impression d’être arrivée au bout du monde » commença alors Asuka, « Au bout du monde, comme si on était revenu au commencement de toute chose. »  
« J’ai plus l’impression d’être nulle part, à la fin des temps » lui répondit alors Shinji. « Mais je pense que ce n’est plus vraiment très important. »

À vrai dire, pas grand-chose n’avait d’importance ici. Le temps s’était arrêté, pas le cours lui-même mais l’Histoire s’était arrêtée. Il n’y avait pas la moindre âme à des kilomètres à la ronde en dehors des deux jeunes. C’était un endroit un peu trop lugubre pour le Paradis, il avait plutôt l’air de l’Enfer tel que l’on l’imagine en Occident mais l’eau était loin d’être aussi chaude que la lave. Si ce n’était ni le ciel ni l’enfer sur Terre, qu’est-ce que cet endroit était ? Les Limbes ? Le Purgatoire ? Shéol ?

« Bah, c’est pas important. Je veux dire, on est à deux, c’est déjà pas mal. C’est romantique comme endroit, la plage avec son soleil couchant… bon l’eau a une drôle de couleur mais ça se trouve c’est… nan, on s’en fout je pense. Plus sérieusement, t’es pas gêné ?  
\- Gêné par quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas ce qui pourrait avoir de gênant.  
« Je sais pas, pourquoi on porte pas de vêtement. Je… me souviens pas être arrivée ici. Ni de m’être déshabillée. À moindre que… nan j’en ai aucune idée. C’est pas une de tes idées ?  
\- Je ne m’en suis même pas rendu compte à vrai dire.  
\- Crétin » soupira-t-elle, « Bah, au moins y’a une raison à ta bêtise.  
« Je veux dire, ça serait étrange que ça m’inquiète soudainement alors que c’est pas la première fois.  
\- Quoi, tu te balades souvent à poil à la plage ? » coupa-t-elle.  
« Non idiote, qu’on se voit comme ça.  
\- Ah euh… et bien… euh oui, effectivement, maintenant que tu le dis… tu dois être ravi gros porc !  
\- T’es vraiment un phénomène toi. »

Les songes sont, et resterons probablement, des phénomènes dont on ne comprendra jamais vraiment l’essence. Insaisissables par nature, on a mainte fois tenté de donner un certain sens à ces images produits par notre esprit durant notre sommeil. Certains ne savent même pas qu’ils rêvent et ceux qui peuvent vous raconter ce qu’ils ont eu auront souvent tout le mal du monde à essayer de comprendre pourquoi auraient-ils rêvé d’une telle chose.

Le bruit des vagues troublait ce qui aurait été autrement un parfait silence. Ils continuaient de se regarder, sans un mot, essayant chacun de chercher un sens à cette scène. Après tout, cela ressemblait à un fantasme, à quelque-chose qui ne pouvait avoir lui qu’au sein de leurs imaginaires et pourtant, ils pouvaient ressentir la mer tiède et le sable couleur cendre sous leurs pieds. Ce qui se déroulait dans les rêves devaient, en toute logique, ne pas pouvoir avoir la moindre influence sur le monde réel.

« Alors, c’est à cela que nous ressemblerons ? »

Ces mots étaient adressés à une tierce personne.

« Dans quelques années, disons… cinq ou six ans » reprit-elle, « En partant du postulat que vous survivez et que vous menez une vie saine, ce qui est très optimiste. »

Ils avaient tous les deux laissé leur corps d’adolescent quelque-chose de plus adulte. C’était donc l’un des futurs qui les attendait. Un futur où ils étaient deux, où ils vivaient ensembles. Le reste importait peu, alors c’était un monde détruit qui leur était présenté. Mais quand bien même, par exemple, l’eau était rouge sang, ils avaient décidé d’en faire abstraction. Tel était le prix à payer et telle était leur volonté de voir ce rêve se réaliser.  
Shinji comprit que la voix attendait une réponse. 

« Combien de fois avons-nous fait ça ? »  
\- Trop de fois. Tu finis toujours par faire en sorte que ça merde Shinji.  
\- Y’a rien qui t’arrache la gueule.  
\- Où as-tu appris à parler comme ça ?  
\- Je me demande bien. Je me demande bien comment se déroulera la suite des évènements.  
\- On peut déjà dire que tu as décidé de n’en faire qu’à ta tête. Sérieusement, dire que tout cela est arrivé uniquement parce que, pour une raison que j’ignore, tu as décidé de réfléchir avec ta bite. Sérieusement, tu étais bour…  
\- Oh, tu recommences à t’adapter à mes dernières manies ? Ce que tu peux être insupportable. »

La voix inconnue cessa ensuite de parler, laissant Shinji à nouveau seul dans l’angle mort de Dieu. C’est bien la véritable nature de cet endroit. Ici, il n’y a pas d’ange ou de démon et plus rien ne pourra redevenir poussière. Rien, si ce n’était un couple qui venait de suffisamment énervé quelque-chose qui n’était pas humain pour qu’elle parte.

« Je me demande pourquoi y’a toujours un truc qui se met sur notre chemin » se questionna Asuka, qui ne manquait pas d’afficher son agacement. « Je veux dire, même ici ? C’est pas censé être le genre de rêve un peu bizarre que l’on ose pas raconter parce que c’est quand même sacrément vulgaire de dire que t’as fait l’amour à la copie de quelqu’un avec un plus gros pénis, de plus gros seins ou… »  
« Ne termine pas cette phrase » coupa alors Shinji.  
« Devine ce que j’allais dire alors.  
\- Les deux.  
\- Tu t’améliores.  
\- J’apprends des meilleurs. »

Mais si le corps n’était pas le même, l’esprit n’avait pas changé. C’était trop difficile d’imaginer comment une personne changerait alors il avait été convenu qu’ils ne changeraient pas trop. Se faisant, ils étaient désormais des enfants dans des corps d’adultes, ce qui est légèrement moins scandaleux que la situation actuelle.

« Je veux dire » reprit Shinji, « Même si c’est… probablement drôle, j’ai pas spécialement de…  
\- Je sais » répondit Asuka, « Moi non plus, même si je crève d’envie de savoir si ça change quelque-chose. « Sérieusement » soupira alors l’allemande, « Tu aimes à ce point les gros seins ? C’est inquiétant pour ma position, la concurrence est rude ces temps-ci. M’enfin, Misato est avec Kaji et… oublie, on dirait vraiment que je suis jalouse, je crois que mon égo vient de prendre un coup.  
\- Un coup de re…  
\- Termine cette phrase et je m’assure que je vais découvrir la quantité de sang nécessaire pour maintenir ce truc qui me rappelle que t’es un adolescent et que t’es aussi obsédé par ce genre de chose.  
\- J’aime bien quand tu m’insultes de cette manière-là.  
\- N’oublie pas ta place, Shinjidiot. »

Une vague ensuite, faisant disparaître les empreintes de pas dans le sable. Cette eau rouge, orangée, rappelait à Shinji le LCL dans lequel il était plongé dans l’EVA. Au moins, la mer n’avait pas l’odeur du sang mais il était sûr qu’il ne pourrait respirer dans l’eau salée sans branchie. Il avait rapidement compris que c’était un rêve. Un drôle de rêve dans lequel il ne voulait pas à réfléchir à ce qui faisait qu’il rêvait de cela. Il s’était intéressé à la psychanalyse car il pensait que cela pouvait l’aider. Peut-être qu’il était trop jeune pour cela ou peut-être qu’il ne pense pas que l’origine de tous ses problèmes viennent du fait qu’il souhaiterait coucher avec sa mère et tuer son père. Il a voulu tué son père mais pour des raisons complètement différentes. L’eau rouge signifie quoi ? Sa soif de sang ? La nudité c’est la pureté ou la luxure ? Il était un peu plus confiant sur la raison d’avoir Asuka à ses côtés.  
Et donc cette autre voix, ça devait être… attend, pourquoi il avait l’impression de le reconnaître ?

« Tu te souviens enfin ? »

Pourquoi il avait l’impression de connaître cette voix ? Pourquoi il lui avait adressé la parole ? Et de quoi parlait-il ? Plus il réfléchissait à cette question, plus l’environnement autour de lui disparaissait dans les ténèbres. C’était donc ça que de reprendre ses esprits. Combien de temps avait-il passé dans ce rêve ? Trop longtemps s’il pouvait croire les « souvenirs » qui lui revenait. Évidemment, tout cela était faux, c’était simplement son esprit qui essayait de combler les vides. À chaque rêve, un monde se crée et il ne peut exister que si vous le regardez en face. Détournez votre regard, ne serait-ce qu’une seconde et tout disparaîtra. Les rêves appartiennent à l’inconscience ou en tout cas, approche sa frontière. Surplus de l’activité cérébrale, toutes ces informations ne sont pas des mensonges à proprement parlé mais nous n’avons que faire de ces réalités qui ne perdurent que l’espace d’un instant. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’il était dans ce rêve, bien trop longtemps qu’il cogitait sans faire avancer les choses. La partie avait été suspendue et il était temps de finir ce qu’il avait commencé.

« Pas trop tôt. Sérieusement, ça fait une éternité que je t’attends.  
\- Plusieurs mois ? Années ?  
\- Bon, à peu près une heure mais c’est pareil ! »

La voix d’Asuka lui paraissait différente. Peut-être que c’est parce qu’il avait entendu une autre voix pendant si longtemps, quand bien même elle n’a jamais eu cette voix. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour savoir dans quel monde il avait atterri. Des vêtements par terre, du bruit dans le salon, une lumière à peu près ordinaire venant du soleil, un ciel bleu… aucun doute, il était bien dans le monde qu’il considérait comme réel. Il n’avait passé qu’une nuit dans ce rêve et pourtant, il avait l’impression de s’être absenté pendant bien trop longtemps.

« Dis Asuka » demanda-t-il, « Je me sens… bizarre. On a fait quoi ce mois-ci ? »

La question la surprenait mais elle pensait que ce n’était qu’une question un peu étrange.

« En truc réellement important » commença-t-elle, « Nous avons affronté un Ange. Le quatorzième, surnommé Zeruel. Tôji n’est pas mort, ce qui n’est pas mal pour un nouveau. Rei a fait un truc impressionnant.  
\- C’est bon ça.  
\- Et c’est tout ? » répondit-elle, affichant cette fois une mine contrariée.  
\- J’ai pas besoin de te demander de me rafraichir la mémoire pour le reste.  
\- Je… suppose que c’est une bonne chose. « Mais du coup » enchaîna-t-elle, « Y’a une raison pour laquelle tu demandes ça ?  
\- À cause d’un rêve. Ce genre de rêve où tu as l’impression que tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps dedans.  
\- Trop de temps ? Comment tu peux savoir que tu as passé autant de temps dedans ?  
\- On était adulte »  
\- Ah, je me disais bien ! » s’exclama-t-elle, contente d’avoir vu ses prédictions se réaliser. « Mais bon, je peux pas t’en vouloir. Continue en vrai, ça m’intéresse.  
\- On était seuls au monde. Enfin, il y avait une troisième voix, mais je ne sais pas qui c’était.  
\- Attend » le coupa-t-elle, « Ni Rei, ni Misato ni… quoique, j’étais adulte tu dis ? Pour toi ça veut dire que je devais avoir des gros…  
\- Vu que c’était un homme, tu pars du principe que je suis bi ?  
\- Freud a dit que tout le monde naissait bisexuel donc je suppose que…  
\- Freud veut baiser sa mère. Et pour le coup, j’en ai aucune idée  
\- Tu marques un point.  
\- Mais donc » reprit Shinji, « Une voix que je semblais connaître. Et pour ta gouverne, non cette voix ne me disait absolument rien. Ce n’est pas quelqu’un que je connais en vrai. Mais je semblais le connaître dans ce rêve et visiblement, depuis longtemps. Il me détestait je pense, en tout cas nous étions devenus ennemis.  
\- Devenu… » réfléchissait-elle, « Donc au départ, tu ne le détestais pas ?  
\- Visiblement, on a dû vaguement s’apprécier à une époque.  
\- Bon, ignorons-ça. Le reste du rêve donc.  
\- Le ciel était sombre, le sable était noir, l’eau était rouge » continua Shinji.  
« Ouais je crois pas que je peux en tirer quoique ce soit. Je pense que le plus intéressant, c’est le temps passé dedans. Le fait que tu dis y avoir passé plusieurs années potentiellement si on est devenu adulte entre-temps...  
\- Tu cherches un sens à tout ça ?  
\- Je pense que tout a un sens. Je suis pas la plus croyante mais j’aime bien me dire qu’il existe quelque-chose au-dessus de nous.


End file.
